


Parafilias

by The state of dreaming (Pomme_Empoisonnee)



Series: Parafilias [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Angels, Body Horror, Demons, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Horror, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Psychological Horror, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, Thriller, Vampires, Werewolves, Zombies
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 68,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomme_Empoisonnee/pseuds/The%20state%20of%20dreaming
Summary: Serie de historias cortas de horror basadas en tipos de parafilias, con elementos sobrenaturales.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Parafilias [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573339
Kudos: 2





	1. Abasiofilia: personas discapacitadas

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
Los personajes y escenarios de ésta historia me pertenecen y no permito que sean usados, parcial o totalmente, sin mi permiso.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No sabe de dónde viene el impulso de meterse con su vecina ciega, pero no puede controlarlo.  
Gen.

—Eres grotesco —me dice Adela con una mueca pensativa, sujetando el vaso desechable de café _Andatti_ con la punta de los dedos y meneando los restos de su contenido con un movimiento de la muñeca.

No parece disgustada por su afirmación, ni sorprendida, sólo me da la impresión de haber querido soltármelo de frente desde hace mucho.

Le sonrío, le sujeto la mano vacía por encima de la mesa y le masajeo los nudillos con el pulgar. Su piel huele delicioso, a crema _Hinds_ de almendras, y tiene dedos bonitos, largos, morenos y desprovistos de pintura en las uñas. Siempre los lleva decorados con anillos curiosos, así que me permito distraerme deslizando la yema del índice por la cabeza dorada del esplendoroso león que descansa en su anular.

— ¿Por? —sé por qué lo dice y sabe que lo sé, porque sonríe antes de extirpar su mano de mi agarre y empinar contra su boca, pintada de rosa, los restos de café frío de su vaso previo a hacer el intento de arrojar la pieza vacía al cesto de basura, lleno a rebosar, a metros de distancia.

Falla y, ruborizada, escupe una palabrota y se pone de pie a la carrera para ir a recogerlo y tirarlo adecuadamente. Toda una ecologista, ésta tipa.

—Sabes bien por qué lo digo —dice al volver, sujetando la cintura de sus jeans para levantarlos en sus caderas, porque el cinturón delgado no los mantiene donde deben estar y es una danza de nunca acabar, pero ya estoy acostumbrado.

Está hablando de mi vecina ciega, Beatrice, mayor que yo por cuatro años, de esponjoso cabello negro, ojos completamente velados —tanto que parecen blancos—y a quien me gusta espiar entrando en su casa sigilosamente, abusando de su discapacidad de vez en cuando.

Ésta tonta me vio salir por la ventana de su departamento que da al corredor que conecta nuestras viviendas ayer por la noche y, por supuesto, se cree una experta… no es que hable mucho de ella o que, desde que la conocí, me sienta anormalmente atraído al tema de su ceguera, al grado de tener un puñado de marcadores sobre eso en todos mis dispositivos, incluso eBooks y haber incursionado a la biblioteca de la escuela con el afán de buscar más cosas.

A éstas alturas podría hacer una especialidad en oftalmología.

Ni siquiera sé por qué me atrae tanto el asunto. Sólo sé que la idea de entrar a su casa cuando está ahí, sintiéndose _segura, _sin sospechar que hay alguien de pie detrás de ella, me pone… me _pone._

Incluso la he tocado. He mecido su cabello, siempre suelto, con las puntas de los dedos y la he visto palidecer de terror, la boca contorsionándose en un rictus de pánico que la hace ver todavía más bella, con el rostro desencajado y los ojos, privados de luz, muy abiertos. He respirado el mismo aire que ella y, todas las veces que ha llevado la mano hacia adelante, pretendiendo averiguar si hay alguien ahí, he tenido que contener la risa al saltar hacia atrás y alejarme, poniéndome un puño contra la boca para aguantar la carcajada.

No sé qué es lo que me parece tan divertido y, de hecho, soy consciente de lo enfermo que es esto, pero la cosa es que _no puedo parar. _Me gusta demasiado y llena un agujero en mí que ni siquiera sabía que existía hasta la primera vez que me atreví a cometer semejante falta de respeto.

Beatrice es hermosa, sobre todo cuando duerme, inconsciente del mundo que la rodea y para nada asustada de las sombras porque vive en ellas.

Nunca le he dirigido la palabra cuando nos encontramos por el corredor cada mañana y, de hecho, dudo mucho que sepa siquiera que existo. Eso me agrada todavía más.

Adela me hace un gesto grosero con el dedo y la pateo por debajo de la mesa.

—Esa pobre ciega… —comenta.

Algo cambia en mi cara, puedo sentirlo.

_Pobre ciega._

¿No lo estamos todos, de cierta manera, en éste mundo desquiciado? ¿Qué derecho tiene de llamarla algo tan peyorativo como «pobre»?

Ahora es ella quien me hinca el tacón de su bota en el pie y se asegura de hacerlo doler. Me gusta que duela.

—Ya te dije que creí oírla caerse y sólo entré a asegurarme de que estuviera bien —miento, aunque estoy seguro de que no me cree.

Adela pone los ojos en blanco, poco convencida, como la desgraciada que es.

—Sí, claro. Y por tu buena obra no pudo recompensarte dejándote usar la puerta principal, ¿no? Eres un bastardo y, si algo le pasa a esa pobre mujer, sabré que fuiste tú y te acusaré. No creas que no noto lo que lees —amenaza, siempre sonando afable, apuntándome con un juguetón dedo acusador.

— ¿Qué le va a pasar? —me río, fingiendo estupefacción.

Pero el dedo de Adela sigue en el aire y, de hecho, el saber que está al tanto, de cierta manera, de lo que hago, lo hace todo mil veces mejor y quiero averiguar qué tanto podría estirar las cosas y divertirme con mi pasatiempo antes de sucumbir a la tentación de hacerle más a Beatrice, _mucho _más, de lo que me he atrevido hasta el momento. Darle una probada de eso que imagino por las noches, cuando sé que, al otro lado de la pared de mi habitación, ella descansa también.

A veces, me pregunto si cree que soy un fantasma habitando su pequeña casa, tratando de enloquecerla, pero del que no se puede librar, haga lo que haga. La misma cantidad de ocasiones, me doy cuenta de que los males humanos suelen ser _peores _que cualquier basura sobrenatural.


	2. Acrotomofilia: personas amputadas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo malo de ser una persona posesiva, es que te lleva hasta límites insospechados...  
F/M.

La alta y gruesa puerta de madera que lleva a la terraza del palazzo está abierta, así que el fresco aire, nocturno y veraniego, de Venecia, se cuela al interior de la sencilla pero elegante habitación, acompañado del aroma acuático de los canales, siempre aderezados por el susurro de sus aguas, y el casi imperceptible, pero constante olor a cloaca que, inevitablemente, se suma a dichos ambientes.

No es tan abismal como cuando hace más calor, sólo es una presencia que se siente en la punta de la lengua al abrir la boca y acariciando las fosas nasales de la gente con cada inhalación.

Aura camina por la estancia, el sonido de sus cortos tacones resonando contra las hermosas y brillantes baldosas, hasta sentarse en el filo de la cama adoselada, el amplio vestido dorado dibujando un abanico perfecto y grueso alrededor de sus piernas mientras una sonrisa aparece en sus pequeños labios, pintados de rojo sangre, y sus ojos castaños se fijan con una adoración que le duele en el alma en la figura de Alessandro, el bello y dulce Alessandro, que, desde que le abrió la puerta, no se ha atrevido a moverse más.

Es como si la creyera una leona lista para atacar ante el menor indicio de debilidad y, de hecho, quizá tenga razón.

Aura amplía su sonrisa, un poco temerosa del hecho de que puede _sentir _que el gesto no ha empapado sus ojos de la energía que nota en la boca, y baja la mirada, un tanto cohibida, para hurgar en el bolsito que lleva atado a la muñeca con una elegante cinta de satén hasta encontrar las pinzas de jardinería que le robó a uno de los empleados de su padre esta mañana.

El hombre las usaba para podar las espinas de las rosas, pero, si tiene un poco de suerte ésta noche, Alessandro podrá emplearlas para cortar, de una vez por todas, la enorme distancia que se ha extendido como una nube de veneno letal entre ambos, desde que su tonto hermano, Alonzo, lo llevó a la casa de mancebía de la señora Bianca, donde conoció a esa deleznable prostituta coja.

Cuando se enteró apenas pudo dar cabida a la idea dentro de su cabeza: su prometido, el hombre al que amó desde que era prácticamente una chiquilla, embelesado por una mujer de la vida galante sin una pierna de la rodilla hacia abajo.

¡¿Quién lo habría dicho?!

Y, desde que sus caminos se encontraron por primera vez, el comportamiento, siempre atento, adorador y dulce de Alessandro cambió con Aura, volviéndose taciturno y distante, mientras que, por las noches, todo su cariño y entusiasmo se volcaban en _ella_. Esa a la que mandará arrojar, discretamente, al acueducto en cuanto pueda sentir que sus manos están tan cerradas alrededor de la garganta de su amor como antes. Entonces, su joven novio no podrá tener el descaro de llorarla y nadie sufrirá la pérdida de una mujer como esa, está segura.

—Ven —le pide, apenas lo suficientemente audible para que el susurro se extienda por la recámara, surcando la distancia entre ellos y llegando a los oídos de Alessandro, que la sigue observando con una expresión un poco tonta, la boca medio abierta y los ojos como platos, relampagueando debajo de espesas cejas negras.

Aura _sabe _que estaba a punto de escabullirse por los corredores del palazzo para salir por la puerta trasera, donde lo espera una góndola como todas las noches, e ir a encontrarse con ella.

Lo ha mandado seguir y el hombre al que le dio un puñado de monedas por semejante empresa ha resultado tener un talento casi sobrenatural para ésta clase de cosas, lo cual la ha dejado satisfecha y, sin embargo, asqueada por el exceso de detalles. Con todo y eso, son los que importan y los que la llevaron a la conclusión de que hacer esto es necesario para que el status quo de su vida no se vea alterado por nimiedades.

Como una prostituta. Sin pierna.

Sus dientes chocan entre ellos de rabia, pero mantiene la sonrisa en su sitio, tratando de atraerlo hacia ella igual que haría una tarántula a la espera de un bicho más pequeño del qué alimentarse.

Alessandro lanza una mirada dubitativa a la puerta, ahora cerrada, de la recámara y, resignado, casi desolado por la idea, marcha en su dirección, arrastrando las suelas de los zapatos por el piso y haciendo más ruido del que se ha oído en la estancia desde que Aura entró en ella.

Se ha cepillado el cabello, espeso y rizado, elegantemente y huele a los ricos aceites perfumados que sólo pueden conseguirse en los almacenes de precios más caros. Una sensación de opresión se hace notar en el pecho de Aura, que sigue sin comprender cómo alguien puede tomarse tantas molestias por una persona tan vulgar.

Y, a pesar de eso, ella está dispuesta a hacer _esto _por Alessandro, que no se lo ha ganado.

Le hace un gesto a su amante para que se arrodille ante ella, dándose cuenta de que el hombre ha pasado por alto el destello fulgurante de las pinzas para podar, y lo ve obedecer con total sumisión, sus manos anchas y morenas posándose en sus rodillas, por encima de la tela del vestido, moviéndose delicadamente hacia arriba hasta quedar abiertas por completo sobre sus muslos.

Es un roce íntimo y familiar. La promesa de que, si todo sale bien, podrán volver a conocerse como antes.

Aura levanta las pinzas ante los ojos de Alessandro, quien repara en ellas por primera vez, sus ojos mostrando algo parecido al temor, por lo que la mujer se inclina hacia adelante para llenarle la cara de besos, rozándole las cejas con los labios, la T de la frente y la nariz, los párpados, los pómulos, hasta llegar a la boca y concentrarse en ella igual que el famélico al que le han ofrecido una manzana jugosa.

Nunca en su vida ha querido conservar tanto a alguien como a Alessandro, la primera y única persona que fue declarada suya desde que nació y, por ende, le _pertenece_.

Le sujeta una mano con ternura y le coloca las pinzas en ella, obligándolo a sujetarlas con fuerza. Es como enseñarle a un niño pequeño a coger el lápiz de escritura para sus lecciones y es un poco tedioso, uno de los rasgos que menos le gustan de éste hombre, pero con el que se obliga a lidiar —siempre ha sabido que, en cuanto se casen, él será su perro fiel, porque su personalidad, mansa, dócil, no le permitirá más—.

En cuanto Alessandro ha entendido que debe sostener las pinzas para usarlas, Aura alza la mano izquierda y le ofrece el meñique, el único dedo que no va decorado con un hermoso anillo engarzado.

Ha oído que en Asia hay un juego de niños que consiste en usar el mismo dedo para hacer promesas. No cree que Alessandro comprenda cosas como esas, pero prueba lo contrario porque, en cuanto le cae el veinte como un balde de agua helada, _algo _despierta en su cara y sus ojos parecen vivos por primera vez desde que la vio aparecer.

Ésta vez, cuando Aura sonríe, la mueca le ilumina toda la cara e imagina que, en medio de la penumbra de la recámara, sólo mitigada por pocas velas encendidas más allá, su expresión debe tener algo hermoso y atrayente en ella, porque Alessandro se empuja contra sus piernas para besarla en la boca con una pasión arrebolada que no le ha mostrado en meses, a la que ella responde con un suspiro de calor que se expande por todo su cuerpo y libera vapor cada vez que un poco de viento frío la alcanza y la acaricia ahí donde lleva la piel descubierta.

Es un pequeño ofrecimiento que, a pesar de no medir más de cinco centímetros, la abarca completa.

Alessandro coloca las pinzas debajo del falange, un poco por encima del nudillo, y Aura puede sentir el filo del metal arañándole la piel sin clemencia, las primeras gotas de sangre resbalando de sus venas hasta mancharle el vestido, pero no le presta atención.

Sus ojos castaños están fijos en los azules de él, cuya adoración vuelve a ser completamente para ella.

Aura le acaricia el costado de la cara con una mano tersa y hace un asentimiento con la cabeza para invitarlo a continuar. Puede sentirse empapada ahí donde la ropa la mantiene oculta y el rubor se expande desde sus pechos hasta su cuello, picándole en la garganta y calentándole las mejillas.

Alessandro hunde la cara en su hombro descubierto antes de cerrar las pinzas con todas sus fuerzas y el chasquido del hueso, cediendo ante las placas de metal, rompe la realidad a su alrededor, impidiéndole concentrarse en el dolor, que se expande como un calambre por todo su cuerpo.

No tiene idea de si pegó un alarido o sólo fue su imaginación, porque se encuentra tendida contra el hombre, sintiendo sus labios en el cuello, acariciándole la cintura, viendo la terrible mancha oscura que terminó con el brillo y lo elegante de sus ropas, antes de sujetarle la mano herida y llevársela a la boca para aliviar el dolor a besos que le manchan la barbilla de sangre y le arrancan la máscara de inocencia con la eficacia del zarpazo de un tigre.

Aura, empapada en sudor, lo observa.

Al menos ahora sabe que ésta noche se quedará con ella y, si hace falta, hay nueve dedos más que puede usar para mantener su mente ocupada y lejos de aquella que sólo apareció para perturbar su tranquilidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si te gustó mi trabajo, déjame saberlo con un comentario :)  
Recuerden que me encuentran en:  
Facebook: PruePhantomhive (actualizaciones, historias nuevas, recomendaciones, etc.).  
YouTube: Prudence Hummel (ecología y reciclaje).  
Fanfiction y AO3: PruePhantomhive (fanfiction de múltiples fandom y parejas).  
Si tienen la oportunidad, DONEN PARA APOYAR A AUSTRALIA y únanse a mi campaña de respeto a los personajes femeninos en los fandom. Las mujeres lo necesitamos más que nunca.


	3. Ailurofilia: gatos (aliens)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando la nave de Turga se estrella en un planeta desconocido durante una misión espacial, se encuentra con una extraña especie alienígena que le recuerda a los gatos terrestres...  
F/M, implied M/M.

La criatura alienígena coloca una mano entre los omóplatos de Turga, cuyo traje espacial es tan delgado, que es como llevar la piel desnuda, permitiéndole sentir a la perfección la deliciosa calidez emanada por su palma y la sedosidad de la aterciopelada capa de pelo negro que le recubre todo el cuerpo. Le da un empujón, haciéndolo trastabillar hacia adelante al tener su equilibrio mermado por las gruesas esposas que le sujetan las muñecas frente al abdomen, para señalarle que debe avanzar y adentrarse en la profunda cueva que se halla en la base de la montaña negra a la que lo arrastró tras capturarlo.

Es de noche, el aire del planeta arenoso es gélido y poco gentil y la idea de meterse en el nido de éstas criaturas humanoides, pero con una sensual y casi desquiciante similitud a lo que en la Tierra se conoce como _gatos_, no le parece tan atractiva de ésta manera; algo en su estómago despierta, ansioso, al mismo tiempo que su corazón empieza a interpretar un golpeteo errático que hace que le duelan las costillas.

—Al menos dime tu nombre —pide, tratando de sonar seguro de sí mismo a pesar de que le tiemblan las rodillas y es consciente de que la criatura, descaradamente esbelta, alta, _hermosa _y cautivadora, posee afiladas garras… mismas que se le clavan en la espalda como advertencia, volviendo a «invitarlo» a avanzar.

Turga lo hace, sin más opciones, dando pequeños pasos hacia la cueva, sintiéndose torpe e inseguro cuando la suela de sus botas resbala en la arena ocasionalmente, sus piernas negándose a cooperar, como si estuvieran más conscientes que su cerebro de lo peligroso que es todo esto.

No fue su culpa que su nave de exploración se descompusiera y tuviera que hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia en éste lugar. Tuvo suerte de salir con vida, eso sí, sólo con un chichón en la cabeza y una posible contusión, claro, pero, apenas hizo los escaneos necesarios y salió a explorar el sitio, sin registrar en las computadoras de la nave, para buscar ayuda, ésta… _mujer, _de pelaje negro, destellantes ojos verdes y con pupilas demasiado grandes en medio de la penumbra, le cayó encima —literalmente—, convirtiéndolo en su prisionero y arrastrándolo con ella.

Quiere ser optimista, ¿de acuerdo?

Quizás ésta es la forma de los habitantes de éste planeta de darle la bienvenida a los recién llegados —la mujer no pareció nada sorprendida ante la nave, moderadamente tecnológica (Turga no es el crayón más brillante de su grupo de exploración, ¿okey? Sus recursos son limitados), lo que debe significar que está acostumbrada o, al menos, conoce aparatos similares—.

A lo mejor en el interior de la cueva —que no le parece la opción más fiable como vivienda, pero bueno—, le servirán un gran banquete, se encargarán de curar sus heridas y le permitirán descansar. Tal vez incluso tienen algún dispositivo que podrá usar para comunicarse con los suyos y pedirles que vengan a recogerlo…

Pero si de algo se quejan los demás acerca de él todo el tiempo es de su terco optimismo, porque en la línea de trabajo de un explorador espacial, las cosas tienden más a fallar que a marchar bien. Hay que ser honestos.

Así que, entran juntos a una cueva llena de vueltas y recovecos demasiado oscuros, sólo iluminada de vez en cuando con rocas brillantes incrustadas en el techo y los muros y que, al mirarlas, le producen una extraña sensación de tripofobia.

Mantiene una mueca de asco todo el camino, pero la criatura lo ignora.

Turga hace ruidos con la garganta múltiples veces, tratando de resistir el impulso de escapar ya que, si cede ante él, seguro terminará con la garganta abierta de lado a lado por esas cuchillas naturales tan certeras como dagas.

¿Qué diablos va a hacer con él? Tiene un pésimo presentimiento y el hecho de no poder escuchar el ruido de sus pisadas comienza a enloquecerlo.

Llegan a un espacio abierto, cóncavo y muy oscuro. Hay una escalera empinada tallada en lo que parece la pared de un acantilado subterráneo y sólo verlo le pone los pelos de punta.

Seguro no espera que baje, ¿cierto? Se va a partir el cuello.

Pero la criatura emite un sonido parecido a un ronroneo y, de inmediato, cientos de pequeñas luces brillantes, de todos los colores posibles, se encienden en los muros del peñasco, permitiéndole ver dónde debe pisar. Entonces, se desliza frente a él —pasa a su lado, acercándose demasiado y olfateándole el cuello, acariciándole la espalda baja con su alargada cola negra, terminada en un penacho igual que la de un león, a pesar de que está seguro de que es una hembra— y comienza a bajar los escalones con una elegancia siniestra.

Tiene que seguirla. Ni siquiera permite que la idea de volver sobre sus pasos lo tiente de nuevo porque sería una locura, de todas formas. Se ve tan ágil, que seguro lo atraparía en un instante y le hincaría los colmillos en el cuello, abriéndole la carne sin dificultad.

Va tras ella sin dejar de temblar, tratando de prestarle atención a todo a su alrededor, a las extrañas luces que se mueven tras ellos igual que ojos atentos.

Cuando llegan al fondo de la escalera, recorren un estrecho pasillo al final del cual se ve más luz de la que Turga ha presenciado en éste lugar hasta éste momento.

Avanzan, avanzan, avanzan y llegan a una nueva caverna donde hay un centenar de criaturas iguales a la que lo capturó, todas sentadas en nichos o enredadas entre ellas en espacios abiertos en el piso, ronroneando, lamiéndose las patas y afilando sus garras contra las rocas. Contoneándose de una manera que lo hace sentir un calor extraño en el cuello y el vientre.

Hay algunos machos entre la multitud, también cubiertos de pelo, de diferentes gamas de color, pero parecen ocupar un puesto secundario entre las hembras. En cuanto los ojos de algunos se posan en él, Turga puede sentir el soplo del rencor que sienten por él recorriéndolo de arriba abajo.

Es cuando se da cuenta de la espesa capa de huesos que recubren el suelo, mismos que crujen bajo el peso de sus botas.

Un calor desagradable le resbala por la espalda. Quiere gritar, saltar lejos, echar a correr, pero se da cuenta de que dos de los machos se han apostado frente a la pequeña entrada de la cueva, cerrándole la vía de escape.

El pánico lo paraliza. Nunca antes se había sentido así.

Una hembra, apostada en un nicho alto, con una espesa melena leonina cayéndole alrededor de los hombros y un pelaje tan negro como el de aquella que lo atrapó, alza la cabeza, interesada, y le hace un gesto con la mano a la otra para que hable.

—Encontré otro, madre —informa, con voz cadenciosa y pagada de sí misma, el traductor universal implantado en la cabeza de Turga emitiendo chasquidos y sonidos antes de descifrar el código y traducirlo para él—. Su nave cayó, igual que las de los otros. El dispositivo en lo alto de la montaña sigue funcionando para atraerlos.

Turga siente un estremecimiento al oírla. Entonces todo fue su culpa.

Ella le lanza una mirada por encima del hombro y le dedica una sonrisa depredadora.

La hembra de la amplia melena asiente y sonríe, complacida.

—A cenar —concede con un nuevo gesto de la mano—. Tienes derecho a la primera mordida por haberlo encontrado.

La criatura frente a él sonríe y asiente, girando con gracia sobre los talones para ir hacia él. Turga se echa hacia atrás, aterrado, mudo, pero las palmas de los dos machos lo detienen y lo empujan hacia la mujer, que bien pudo habérselo tragado desde el comienzo, si ese era su plan.

Oh, pero ella lo besa en los labios, permitiéndole sentir la extraña sedosidad del fino pelo que le recubre las mejillas y ver de cerca el destello de sus ojos felinos. Le acaricia los hombros, los brazos y, ayudándose con las garras, se deshace de la fina capa interior de lo que antes fue un traje espacial perfectamente funcional. Lo desnuda como quien desenvuelve un dulce y, cuando se pega por completo a él, dejándolo sentir la forma redondeada de sus pechos y el calor que emana de entre sus muslos, es inevitable que cierta parte de su anatomía responda, a pesar de que se siente al borde de un colapso mental.

Ella le da pequeños besos en las mejillas, en el cuello y, cuando las manos de los dos machos se disponen a jugar con él también, los aleja con bufidos intimidantes que hacen que las rodillas de Turga fallen y se desplome en sus brazos. Ella lo acuna dulcemente y sigue con sus administraciones, sometiéndolo, encantándolo como un flautista a una serpiente hasta que Turga se rinde y por fin está completamente a su merced.

Cuando el primer mordisco le desgarra las arterias y colorea el panorama azulino con un brote de sangre roja que todos festejan mientras él se ahoga con sus propios fluidos, apenas lo siente, en realidad.

Sus ojos permanecen abiertos el resto del festín, en el que todos participan, pero sin ver absolutamente nada, afortunadamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si te ha gustado mi trabajo, déjame saberlo con un comentario ;)  
Recuerden que me encuentran en:  
Facebook: PruePhantomhive (historias nuevas, actualizaciones, recomendaciones, etc.).  
YouTube: Prudence Hummel (ecología y reciclaje).  
Fanfiction y AO3: PruePhantomhive (fanfiction de múltiples fandoms y parejas).  
DONEN para apoyar a AUSTRALIA y únanse a mi campaña de respeto a los personajes femeninos en los fandom. Las mujeres lo necesitamos más que nunca.


	4. Algofilia: dolor (hombres lobo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb tiene una relación extraña con el dolor y todo lo que se lo provoca...  
M/M.

Lo que pocos saben sobre Caleb —y, enserio, muy pocos lo saben porque _Caleb_ es un lobo solitario, estepario, de esas lacras de la sociedad incapaces de relacionarse con los demás— es que, desde mucho antes de «La» Mordida —le gustaría que la gente dejara de referirse a ser atacado por un lobo rabioso en el bosque como si se tratara de algo súper místico o especial. Trascendente. No. Sólo metió la pata donde no debía, en éste caso, una guarida de conejo… irónicamente, y se lastimó el tobillo lo suficiente para no poder escapar de la bestia que lo notó por su aroma, aterrado y adolorido, y lo sometió a una caza brutal hasta que pudo hincarle los colmillos en el vientre y despacharse de sus entrañas a gusto. Sí, tal como suena— su vida ya era una _completa_ porquería.

Y la cosa es que, si ese lobo que se alimentó de él se hubiera puesto a indagar un poco más sobre la persona que estaba a punto de cenarse, se habría enterado de que Caleb creció encerrado en el seno de una organización ultra —no súper, ni híper: _ultra_— religiosa dedicada a combatir el «mal» en el mundo, entrenando a huérfanos en las sutiles, pero siempre lucrativas —y nauseabundas— artes del exorcismo, del apuñalamiento en el corazón con estacas de madera y del uso de balas de plata para derrotar… ajá, _hombres lobo_.

Es gracioso. Si se le ve con ojos demasiado entrecerrados.

De todas formas, desde que la señorita Cordelia lo recogió de un callejón empapado tras una fuerte tormenta mientras intentaba encontrar algo que comer en la basura, por la forma en que ella lo miró, con ojos más felinos que humanos, se dio cuenta de que su vida tenía algo de cómico en ella.

Satírico.

Y cuando llegaron al enorme y antiguo edificio de piedra que ante el mundo fungía como orfanato mientras que por dentro era toda una carnicería de niños maltratados, sólo para que los otros chicos lo recibieran con ojos llenos de pánico y cortos susurros de «habrías estado mejor quedándote en las calles», comenzó a darse cuenta de que su camino cuesta abajo sólo estaba a punto de empinarse más y más, de ahí hasta que sus pies se despegaran completamente del piso y terminara rodando de cara hasta que el universo decidiera dejar de burlarse y declarara de una vez por todas «¡Ya, así está bien!».

No ha pasado hasta el día de hoy, para ser honestos. De hecho, duda mucho que llegue a ocurrir: una vez te conviertes en el payaso de la clase, el estigma te persigue hasta el Día del Juicio… que, en manos de éste hombre de ojos verdes y cabello color miel, bien podría ser hoy.

Así que, atado a la pesada silla de acero, con los brazos doblados detrás de la espalda en una incómoda postura que le reciente los hombros y hace que se encorve un poco hacia adelante, clava los ojos color chocolate en su atacante y sacude la cabeza hacia arriba, formando una onda de cabello que debe hacerlo ver como _La Sirenita _saliendo de su miserable charca, pero con rizos más bien castaños, y se humedece la boca seca con la punta de la lengua.

De ex-cazador a cazador, espera poder dialogar, aunque confía más en su suerte de porquería que en esos raros brotes de buenas vibras, así que lo duda mucho y seguramente terminará sin algunos dedos, en el mejor de los casos —con una bala de plata entre las cejas, en el peor de ellos—.

—Escucha, sé cómo funciona esto —ronronea, tratando de fingirse más asustado de lo que realmente se siente, sólo para satisfacer la sed de sangre que puede ver en su atacante, para darle a entender que, con todo y que Caleb es una bestia, él, un simple humano, es quien tiene el control— y no tienes que hacerlo: no te he dado motivos para que me ataques. No me he alimentado de humanos, ni siquiera desde que hice el cambio —genial, sonó como un vegano en transición o algo así—. Toda mi comida proviene de carnicerías perfectamente legales —eso acaba de sonar _ligeramente peor, _pero ya lo dejó salir y no hay forma de volver sobre sus pasos. Pone los ojos en blanco—. Me refiero a que sólo la como cruda y viene de vacas. De cerdos cuando tengo mala suerte.

El hombre tiene la decencia de hacer una mueca de asco apenas perceptible. Caleb sonríe: puede oler su incomodidad llenando la pequeña, grisácea y oscura estancia.

Ese ligero empujón de aumento a todos sus sentidos ha sido lo único a lo que ha podido sacarle ventaja a su transformación en lobo, todo lo demás apesta.

En primer lugar, sus compañeros del «orfanato» trataron de matarlo y, por lógica, tuvo que matarlos a ellos, aunque evitando, por encima de todas las cosas, hacerlo con sus garras o colmillos preternaturales: no. Bastó con escapar del sótano donde lo encerraron, rompiendo el pesado cerrojo de acero en la puerta de madera con sus manos, y prenderle fuego a la casa, cerrando puertas y ventanas.

En medio del caos, de hecho, está seguro de que muchos sucumbieron por fin a la tentación de destazarse mutuamente con los conocimientos que Cordelia y sus lacayos les proporcionaron a lo largo de los años, así que ninguno trató de salir del infierno para ir tras él, lo que aprovechó para poner pies en polvorosa.

Y, a pesar de que han transcurrido meses desde aquello, a veces sigue despertando envuelto en sudor, con la imagen del sótano gravada en la mente con tal claridad, que debe parpadear muchas veces para convencerse de que ya no está ahí, de que el sitio quedó destruido y nunca más podrán volver a encerrarlo en él.

Lo que nos regresa a la afirmación de que su vida siempre fue una porquería, ya que ese era el «sótano de castigos» de la organización, donde los «niños malos» eran encerrados y «purgados» —con palizas que los dejaban medio muertos, tirados de boca en el suelo, negro de porquería y apestoso a más no poder—. Por supuesto, Caleb nunca se ha jactado de ser un chico «bueno».

A decir verdad, es pésimo en todo lo que hace, incluso en esto, al parecer.

El cazador exhala, con aire cansino, y se pasea por delante de su silla. Caleb no tiene idea de si quiere darse aires de interesante o sólo está meditando profundamente la situación. Al final, le dirige la palabra, por primera vez desde que lo raptó, con una voz rasposa que se le cuela en el cuerpo y lo hace vibrar centímetro a centímetro, igual que el aullido colectivo de una manada, misma de la que carece.

Lobo estepario. Lobo estepario.

—Ha habido seis muertes el último mes —le explica el cazador, deteniéndose frente a la silla y acuclillándose para quedar al nivel de sus ojos.

Caleb tiene casi veinticinco, pero nunca fue demasiado alto o imponente físicamente, quizás por todos esos años que pasó muriéndose de hambre en las calles o, no, esperen, _a lo mejor_ porque otra de las formas favoritas de la organización para castigarlos era hacerlos pelear por comida entre ellos y él, estúpidamente, nunca tuvo el corazón ni la fuerza para ganar, así que estaba famélico la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ahora, como lobo, es más fácil resistir el rugido de sus tripas, pidiéndole algo más que un plato de sopa, claro está, y lo acalla dándose festines moderados de carne cruda de vez en cuando, ahora que cuenta con la fuerza para entrar a hurtadillas en las tiendas, por encima de las cerraduras más estilizadas, y con unos ojos que destellan en la oscuridad de tal forma que hacen que cualquiera que vea las cintas de seguridad se orine encima antes de poder identificarlo.

Es posible que su vida en la calle cuando niño hubiera sido mil veces mejor como lobo que cayendo en las manos de Cordelia, quien siempre lamentó haberlo acogido porque Caleb tiene un talento especial para negarse a obedecer, sobre todo cuando sabe que lo que le piden son puras necedades.

Combatir el mal, ¡por Dios! ¡¿La maldita nunca se vio a un espejo?!

—No fui yo —sentencia a toda velocidad y el cazador le dedica una sonrisa que no tiene nada de alegre en ella.

—No tengo porque creerlo.

Está jodido.

—O—

Si el hombre pone música alta, no es para crear una especie de ambiente entre ambos, sino para que no se escuchen sus gritos, pero Caleb tiene práctica callándoselos. _Demasiada_, a decir verdad.

El cazador toma un par de pinzas de acero de una bandeja y deja que la luz de la única lámpara encendida las bañe, quizás pensando en intimidarlo, pero Caleb no se estremece: piensa en la única vez que visitó a un dentista, a eso de los quince años, en el recuerdo del metal entrando a su boca y moviéndose por ahí, pero con una generosa dotación de anestesia de por medio.

El cazador no será tan bueno en ese sentido y supone que es el punto.

—Tal vez si te quito los colmillos aprenderás a ser un chico bueno —le susurra, encogiéndose de hombros, sin malicia en el comentario.

Parece que hacer todo esto lo harta, así que Caleb quiere preguntarle por qué diablos se toma la molestia, pero tampoco quiere desperdiciar saliva tratando de crear un lazo entre ellos porque sabe que será inútil.

No están conviviendo de ex-cazador a cazador, sino como presa y depredador. Él no es el último, por más que tenga garras.

Cordelia solía decirle cosas similares cuando lo encerraba en el sótano, acariciándole la cara y besándole la frente con ternura antes de propinarle un empujón que lo lanzaba de espaldas a la oscuridad, a la espera de la persona que se encargaría, ésta vez, de enseñarle modales a su cabeza dura.

El cazador le roza la frente con los dedos y lo obliga, cuidadosamente, a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Le quita el pelo de los ojos y lo hace abrir la boca. Caleb lo hace, cooperativo.

¿Qué más da?

No es que tenga algo mejor qué hacer, de todas maneras, y, si se muere aquí, tal vez sea lo mejor que le pase, porque allá afuera no hay nada esperándolo con los brazos abiertos.

También es una especie de consuelo saber que, si lo aniquilan, de todas formas se quedará otro como él libre, haciendo de las suyas y poniendo ésta expresión infinitamente triste en la cara de un sujeto que, de no haber estado tan marcado por la miseria de ser un cazador de monstruos, habría parecido atractivo.

Debe ser diez o quince años mayor que Caleb y su rostro no tiene tantas arrugas, quizás sólo su frente y la comisura de sus ojos. Incluso huele bien. Masculino. Tiene un cuerpo robusto y llamativo.

La mujer que canta en el reproductor de sonido tiene una voz dulce y armoniosa que se cuela en sus oídos, meciéndolo: _show me the way to your heart, show me the way to your heart… _

El cazador le roza la línea inferior de los dientes con el pulgar antes de recargarlo fuertemente contra uno de sus colmillos. Automáticamente, estos caen y, cuando el filo se encaja en la piel del hombre, además del sabor de la sal, la tierra y la mugre, Caleb puede notar el de la sangre, que le hace retumbar el estómago con anticipación.

¿Ha podido conservarse un poco cuerdo, sin ir por ahí atacando a la gente, al haberse negado a consumir carne humana desde el comienzo? Fue más por asco que por respeto a su antiguo yo, pero como si le hubiera servido de algo: igual está aquí.

Todo en su vida carece de significado.

La canción cambia y, ésta vez, es un hombre quien vocifera «_mercy, mercy, mercy». __Le parece adecuado._

—Mi hija fue una de las víctimas, ¿sabes? —Murmura el hombre, frunciendo el ceño y levantando las pinzas con la clara intención de meterlas en su boca—. No tenía más de catorce. Lo último que la oí decirme fue «te veo en la noche, papá» antes de que se fuera a la escuela, pero jamás volvió. Toda mi vida trabajé para sacar del mundo las cosas que pudieran hacerle daño y no sirvió de nada.

Caleb, con la boca abierta y un dedo dentro de ella tirándole de la mejilla hacia afuera, no puede hacer más que murmurar en señal de que lo compadece. O de que lo oyó. ¿Quién puede sentir pena por quien lo quiere matar? Ahora está seguro de que el sujeto sabe que él no es el hombre lobo que se tragó a su retoño, pero lo quiere muerto por el simple placer de que así sea.

A lo mejor ya hasta se cargó al otro y ahora sólo va lobo tras lobo, viendo la expresión del asesino de su hija en todos ellos. Y Caleb tuvo la mala suerte de pasar por aquí.

Toda su vida ha sido un conglomerado de pésima suer… ¡Agh!

La pinza entra, se cierra y ejerce presión en su colmillo más rápido y fuerte de lo que esperó. El hombre la mueve de adelante hacia atrás, con todas las fuerzas que tiene, tratando de hacer ceder la pieza dental y, con cada movimiento brusco, Caleb puede sentir la resistencia de su encía, la sangre comenzando a brotar, su nervio, terco, decidiendo que le gusta donde está y no se quiere mover de ahí.

Gruñe y se queja, retorciéndose en la silla igual que un caracol en sal. Duele demasiado.

Sus manos se crispan y se araña la piel con sus propias garras. Todo su cuerpo se cubre de una gruesa capa de sudor y se calienta. Trata de romper las cadenas, pero la plata lo quema y debilita.

El cazador no se inmuta, pero tampoco parece disfrutarlo. En verdad luce como un dentista experimentado pero torpe a la hora de lidiar con sus pacientes.

Caleb logra liberar una de sus piernas de la pata de la silla a la que estaba pegada con cinta adhesiva y patea al cazador al mismo tiempo que su colmillo cede de una vez, saltando por el aire junto con las pinzas, acompañado de un escupitajo de sangre, que le inunda la boca y hace que se atragante.

El dolor va desde el punto en su boca donde nace hasta su mejilla y, de ahí, cabeza arriba, haciéndolo sentir como si el cerebro le fuera a estallar. Hay lágrimas en sus ojos y le cuesta trabajo respirar. El corazón bombea sangre por todo su cuerpo como loco.

De nuevo, piensa que si éste malnacido pudiera saber un poco de lo que hay en la mente de un hombre como él, se daría cuenta de que, en el sótano de la organización, Caleb aprendió a relacionar la tortura con otra sensación, una que le corre por los músculos de las piernas igual que energía eléctrica, haciéndolo sentir a punto de reventar, pero no en un mal sentido.

En la postura en la que está, se halla prácticamente tendido contra el respaldo de la silla, saliva y sangre resbalándole por el mentón, mientras la carpa en la parte delantera de sus pantalones es más que notoria, burlona ante la situación.

Dios, si lamentó algo al quemar la organización, fue perder esas tardes en las que Cordelia se dedicaba a sacarle las uñas, una por una, con utensilios similares a los que usó el cazador, haciéndolo gritar contra su pecho, acallando los sonidos con besos y delicados siseos maternales.

El aroma de la sangre se mezclaba con el de su perfume. Lilas, o algo por el estilo.

En éste momento la sangre no huele más que a sangre y, cuando el cazador se recupera del empellón, le dedica una mirada cargada de significado. De entendimiento. De repulsión.

—Creí que el único que se estaba divirtiendo era yo —confiesa, tan hosco como siempre, y Caleb rompe en una carcajada que casi lo asfixia con todo el líquido que hay en su boca.

Se vuelve obvio el momento en el que cambia el ambiente de la habitación, las energías de dos personas completamente rotas y torturadas chocando y mezclándose entre ellas, reconociéndose.

La herida en su boca empieza a sanar despacio.

El cazador se rasca la oreja distraídamente antes de tomar un nuevo tipo de pinzas.

La sonrisa de Caleb se ensancha.

Oh, sí, esto apenas acaba de empezar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si te gustó mi trabajo, déjame saberlo con un comentario :)  
Recuerden que me encuentran en:  
Facebook: PruePhantomhive (actualizaciones, historias nuevas, recomendaciones, etc.).  
YouTube: Prudence Hummel (ecología y reciclaje).  
Fanfiction y AO3: PruePhantomhive (fanfiction de múltiples fandom y parejas).  
Si tienen la oportunidad, DONEN PARA APOYAR A AUSTRALIA y únanse a mi campaña de respeto a los personajes femeninos en los fandom. Las mujeres lo necesitamos más que nunca.


	5. Altocalcifilia: tacones altos (demonios)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El hombre cometió un error en su vida humana, pero no significa que, por eso, no pueda disfrutar su eternidad en el infierno. Oh, pero se supone que no es así como funcionan las cosas.  
(Historia relacionada a "Krinein", otra historia original mía).  
Implied Non-Con F/M.

— ¿Cómo dices que moriste? —le pregunta Lucifer, arrastrando las palabras y sin verlo a la cara pues sus fieros ojos rojos están fijos al frente, desinteresados, al tiempo que mantiene la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás para ver la mole que se alza delante de ellos.

Es un hombre hermoso, tanto como prometían los mitos religiosos, pero tiene un aire sombrío, indiferente y apabullante a su alrededor que le confiere un aura de intocable insoportable. Va enfundado en un elegante traje negro y su cabello, rubio claro y ondulado, le enmarca la cara perezosamente.

Con los ojos también clavados en el ser dentro de la habitación a la que el gobernante del averno acaba de conducirlo, puede sentir un dejo de vergüenza muy humana, que duele tanto como si siguiera vivo, quemándole las mejillas y haciendo que los ojos le ardan con lágrimas de rabia.

—Ah, prefiero no… —titubea.

Lucifer suelta una carcajada que se abre en abanico por todo el espacio vacío ante sus ojos y le da una fuerte palmada en el hombro que casi lo lanza de boca al piso, pero logra conservar el equilibrio en el último segundo.

Le lanza una mirada de reproche —de alguna forma, el hecho de que no tenga la piel roja, patas de cabra, cola puntiaguda y cuernos le da la impresión de que puede hacer cosas tan infantiles como esa sin temer represalias, pero no debería estar tan seguro— y pasa saliva, volviendo a concentrar su atención adelante.

—Bueno, es _tú _infierno. Disfrútalo como te dé la gana por el resto de la eternidad —no ríe de nuevo, pero lo dice con una sonrisa tan notoria, que sus palabras vienen a la vida con una inflexión demasiado jovial.

Siente un estremecimiento en la espalda cuando Lucifer da un paso atrás y cierra la pesada doble puerta de acero del cuarto, dejándolo ahí. Traga, aterrado y, al mismo tiempo, con un nudo de emoción en las entrañas.

Tenía tantas preguntas qué hacer, tantas indicaciones qué pedir, pero ahora todo eso le parece estúpido. Quizás después se ponga a gritar y patalear, a llorar a voz en cuello, pero ahora, conforme no comprenda, puede tratar de darle significado a lo que fue colocado delante de él.

Lo observa.

Se trata de una mujer, sentada en un gran trono de piedra negra, usando un corto vestido azabache que se pega a las curvas de su cuerpo perfecto igual que un guante. Tiene la piel muy blanca, casi desprovista de color, y una larga melena oscura y lacia que le nace en la coronilla y termina en extensos ríos de hebras que le llegan hasta los muslos descubiertos. Está ladeada de tal forma que todo el peso de su gran, gran cuerpo queda puesto en su costado izquierdo, apoyado en un codo al igual que su cabeza lo está en sus dedos flexionados.

No tiene cara y eso le confiere un aspecto extraño a todo su ser, pero, a fin de cuentas, lo comprende: nunca le interesaron las caras de las mujeres en realidad. No. Lo que en verdad le importaba era…

Baja la vista hasta posarla en esos grandes pies, perfectos y pálidos, del tamaño de pequeñas barcas pero enfundados en un par de deliciosos tacones negros, de los más altos jamás hechos, atados alrededor de sus delgados tobillos con correas terminadas en broches dorados.

Se atraganta y, por un segundo, no puede respirar.

Se supone que está muerto, pero el corazón le late con fuerza en el pecho, bombeando sangre a su cerebro con tanta desesperación que se siente mareado.

Tiene que agacharse, apoyar la cabeza en las rodillas y sujetársela con las manos, tratando de recuperar el control.

¿Cómo murió? Lo recuerda con más claridad que cuando Lucifer se lo preguntó: su secretaria, _Arietta_, y sus malditos zapatos de tacón, esos que le provocaban dolor en el vientre nada más verlos o escucharlos haciendo clic por el corredor al otro lado de su oficina. Y su esposa. Su maldita esposa, con las crisis emocionales y la costumbre de correrlo de casa en los peores momentos.

Una noche, harto del «maltrato» de su mujer luego de una pelea más, terminó de vuelta en su oficina y, movido por un morbo malsano, por las ganas de sentirse satisfecho en medio de todo lo malo, llamó a Arietta con el pretexto de que había algo mal en su último informe y que le urgía corregirlo. La mujer acudió a él tan elegante como por la mañana, usando un traje sastre y esos bonitos zapatos lustrados, brillando con la luz blanca de los focos del despacho.

Y él le hizo algo horrible que la destrozó por dentro y la volvió tan loca como lo estuvo su esposa, pero por motivos completamente distintos.

Quizás su vida humana siempre estuvo enmarcada por personas un poco desquiciadas, a decir verdad.

Cuando terminó, la vio tirada en el suelo, llorando y tapándose la cara con las manos. Tenía el maquillaje desecho. Se sintió mal, pero no lo suficiente para hacer la única acción lógica que podría reparar su crimen, no. No podía _arruinar su vida_ entregándose a la policía.

Sólo le prometió un aumento de sueldo y le lanzó por debajo del agua la advertencia de que, si se lo decía a alguien, le iría muy mal.

Arietta renunció al trabajo la mañana siguiente y no volvió a tener contacto con ella hasta unos meses después, cuando se encontraron en un bar a media noche accidentalmente y él, demasiado borracho para pensar mejor las cosas —aunque no era que tuviera la capacidad natural— le hizo el comentario de que quizás deberían _repetir __lo que había ocurrido entre ambos, como si hubiera sido un encuentro consensual y no otra cosa_.

Para sorpresa suya, ella aceptó, así que se marcharon a su auto y echaron a conducir por la oscuridad sin rumbo fijo.

Por el camino, Arietta le ofreció una botella de agua, alegando que sería agradable que se bajara la borrachera antes de hacer algo, y él, estúpidamente, la bebió toda.

Lo último que recuerda es a la mujer estacionando el vehículo en medio de un bosquecillo, reclamándole lo que le hizo en la oficina, confesándole que esa noche había planeado suicidarse, por lo que molió un montón de somníferos y los colocó en la botella que él acababa de tomar. Hasta la última gota.

El pánico se hizo con él y trató de escapar, de vomitar, pero su cuerpo ya comenzaba a sentir los efectos del envenenamiento.

Arietta abrió la puerta del lado del copiloto, lo que hizo que callera al suelo lodoso con un fuerte tumbo, y bajó tras él. Se quitó los zapatos de tacón sin importarle hundir los pies descalzos en el lodo verdoso, y con uno de ellos le golpeó la cabeza impetuosamente hasta que le partió el cráneo, siempre chillando igual que un animal furioso y ansioso de carne.

Todavía recuerda la sensación. El brote de la sangre, negra en la penumbra, manchándole la bonita cara, desquiciada por la rabia. Y las ganas de gritarle _¡perdón, perdón, perdón! _Pero, por más que luchó, el hilo de su vida se cortó antes de poder dominar su lengua de nuevo.

Y ella ganó.

Fue un cerdo con ella y Arietta lo puso en su sitio: en el infierno.

Pero, por algún motivo, no se siente castigado en lo más mínimo, sino todo lo contrario.

Seguro Arietta terminará aquí algún día también y, quizás, en su celda habrá una enorme figura de él, con la cabeza hecha mole, recordándole el homicidio que cometió en medio del bosque. Sabe que él fue el primero en cometer un error, pero, de cierta forma, lo ve como si la balanza se hubiera equilibrado.

Contempla la enorme figura de la mujer sin cara en el trono, asomándose entre dedos crispados, y decide que, si Lucifer le dijo que lo disfrutara, entonces debe hacerlo.

Respira hondo y se pone de pie. Da pasos tentativos hacia la gigantesca mujer, que comienza a balancear el tobillo de la pierna que tiene cruzada sobre la otra, y de inmediato se siente emocionado.

Quiere besar las correas del zapato. Tocar la piel suave atrapada entre ellas. Y lo hace.

Lo hace una y otra vez hasta que se siente satisfecho. Recorre todo con las palmas de las manos muy abiertas y se pierde en el deleite que le provoca.

Jódete, Arietta. La verdad es que le hizo un favor: aquí ya no tiene que soportar la ira de féminas locas.

Oh, pero, apenas lo piensa, la mujer levanta la pierna despacio y hace descender la suela del zapato encima de él.

Cree que su intención es hacerlo arrodillarse y humillarse, con lo que no tiene problemas, por lo que obedece, pero, de repente, el peso de ese enorme pie se fija sobre él hasta apresarlo contra el suelo caliente, lleno de grava. Y sigue aplastando, aplastando y aplastando… grita cuando sus huesos comienzan a romperse, cuando la presión sobre todo su ser se vuelve intolerable.

Berrea y el sonido de su voz, rasgada por el esfuerzo, se traslada por el sitio abierto con tanta facilidad como la risa del diablo lo hizo antes.

Todo se pone negro.

—O—

Cuando despierta, está tenido en el suelo y Lucifer lo observa desde arriba, curioso, con las cortinas de cabello rubio claro cayéndole a ambos lados de la cara y sacudiéndose de vez en cuando con un soplo de aire inexistente.

— ¿Te gustó la experiencia? Aquí nos tomamos muy enserio eso de complacer al cliente —bromea.

Entra en pánico porque no, ¡por supuesto que no le gustó! Y no es algo que quiera repetir.

Se incorpora, tocándose todo el cuerpo para asegurarse de que sigue entero y no está convertido en una masa sanguinolenta embarrada por ahí. No puede dejar de pensar en jalea de fresa. Cuando se da cuenta de que tiene un cuerpo de nuevo, se aferra a las piernas de Lucifer, que lo contempla con absoluta repulsión y trata de hacerlo a un lado con empujones del pie… irónicamente.

— ¡Dime qué debo hacer para salir de aquí! ¡Dímelo, por favor!

El demonio pone los ojos en blanco al oírlo llorar.

—Perdiste tu oportunidad cuando pasaste por el Purgatorio. ¿Es que no lo recuerdas? Ahí debiste arrepentirte y habrías podido salvar tu alma, pero no lo hiciste e, incluso aquí, sigues sin hacerlo. ¡Hasta agradeciste haber terminado en éste sitio! Lo siento, pero cuando hablamos de eternidad, es literal. Pero podemos hacer algo para mejorarlo, te lo prometo: ¿qué prefieres hoy? ¿Un tacón corrido? ¿Unas sandalias? ¿Botas altas? —Va chasqueando los dedos y, conforme menciona nuevas opciones, el atuendo de la mujer sin cara cambia. Al llegar a las botas, gruñe mañosamente y se muerde el labio inferior—. Con esas, hasta yo quisiera ser pisado, si es que me entiendes.

El problema es que sí, sí lo comprende.

Observa la piel de los zapatos y, sin dejar de lloriquear, deja de abrazar las piernas de Lucifer para arrastrarse por el suelo cual gusano e ir a aferrarse al gran pie enfundado de la mujer, que apenas puede rodear con los brazos.

De pronto, ella lo patea con una violencia que lo lanza volando al otro lado de la habitación, iluminada con su extraña luz rojiza, y, de nuevo, todos sus huesos se hacen pedazos hasta casi pulverizarse con el impacto.

Termina de cara en el suelo y, mientras gimotea de dolor, completamente roto, escucha a Lucifer en carrera hacia la bota, riendo como un niño y diciendo, emocionado, «¡ahora sigo yo!».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si te ha gustado mi trabajo, déjame saberlo con un comentario ;)  
Ésta historia está relacionada a Krinein, otro trabajo que pueden encontrar en mi perfil.  
Recuerden que me encuentran en:  
Facebook: PruePhantomhive.  
YouTube: Prudence Hummel.  
Fanfiction y AO3: PruePhantomhive.  
Si tienen la oportunidad, DONEN para APOYAR A AUSTRALIA y únanse a mi campaña de respeto a los personajes femeninos en los fandoms. Las mujeres lo necesitamos más que nunca.


	6. Amokoscisia: castigar a la pareja (vampiros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pangea tiene una relación extraña con la muerte... y con los muertos... y los muertos no tan muertos que beben sangre y, en resumen, Nova es un maldito imbécil.  
M/M.

El primer golpe del látigo de nueve colas, todas terminadas en un ganchillo que le araña la piel sin piedad, lo sorprende, lo hace gritar y lo obliga a empinarse hacia adelante, contra el colchón de la cama frente a la que está arrodillado.

Está seguro de que la sangre brota como spray en todas direcciones porque no es la primera vez que es sometido a ésta tortura por Nova, pero prefiere cerrar los ojos y no ver la delicada lluvia salpicándolo todo.

Ojalá pudiera hacer lo mismo con sus oídos para no escuchar el gemido de placer que sale de labios del vampiro, que hace una pausa para relamerse la boca ahí donde fue alcanzado por el viscoso líquido rojo. Sin embargo, puede imaginar su rostro, pálido, enmarcado por el cabello rubio claro, casi blanco, contorsionado por el regodeo de causarle dolor y, bueno, ni siquiera puede empezar a odiarlo.

En el piso inferior, la fiesta para sus compañeros de clase de la facultad se sigue desarrollando y la música suena tan fuerte —Sia, con sus letras trascendentales y voz prodigiosa— que nadie tiene que sospechar lo que está pasando en la habitación principal de la mansión a puertas cerradas, ni querer saber dónde diablos quedó su adorado compañero de clases y menos su enigmático y hermoso «tutor».

…Que no es más que un acaudalado cadáver reanimado que Pangea tuvo la mala suerte de encontrar en la plancha de la morgue por accidente — ¿lo fue, no? —, llegar a conocer y terminar enredándose uno con el otro ya que… cosas así suelen pasar. Seguro.

El mundo es demasiado grande para creer que es el único fulano al que le ha ocurrido algo parecido, sobre todo ahora que es consciente de que lo sobrenatural verdaderamente existe y de que las babosadas contadas en los viejos mitos y leyendas no son más que eso: tonterías.

Hay criaturas como Nova que, en vez de dedicarse a sufrir por el cambio preternatural en su materia, le sacan la mayor ventaja posible, teniendo riquezas, amoríos, todo lo que puedan desear... y un carácter de la fregada que no los avergüenza.

La canción a todo volumen cambia al mismo tiempo que Nova vuelve a descargar el látigo en su carne y Pangea emite un nuevo grito de dolor, retorciéndose, casi convulsionando, contra el colchón, aferrándose a las mantas color crema, gimoteando con chillidos lastimeros.

Si pudiera arrancarse la piel sólo para dejar de sentir el dolor… el dolor que, a la vez, se siente tan, tan…

— ¡Oh, por favor, ya basta! —Suplica con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas calientes que resbalan por sus mejillas igual que perlas—. ¡No puedo soportar que me hagas esto…! —Hace una pausa para emitir ruidos nasales antes de seguir quejándose— ¡…con Miley Cyrus de fondo!

Nova suelta una carcajada y Pangea está seguro de que agita el látigo con más entusiasmo en su espalda por ese simple comentario.

Bueno, no son Christian Grey y Anastasia Steele —ni un fanfic de ellos—: Pangea no está preocupado de que Nova lo ame o no. Sabe que lo hace a su chocante manera y también que no se detendrá hasta que haya sacado cuanta sangre quiera, así que puede ser sarcástico y cínico si le viene en gana, porque igual seguirá de rodillas un buen rato, sin que nada salga de su boca que pueda pararlo.

—_I can't stop! _—le dice el vampiro en clara burla de la canción, con un acento extranjero remarcando la frase en medio de su emoción, y Pangea siente el impulso de rodar los globos oculares, pero, bueno, detalles: el dolor se vuelve más abrumador así que apenas puede seguir pensando en eso—. ¿Quién carajo te dijo que podías hacer una fiesta en _mi_ casa, ¡en mi santuario!, con toda esa gente? Entenderás que no puedo dejarlo ir así nada más —susurra, pero es una voz peligrosa, igual al silbido de una serpiente que se alza, lista para morder a su agresor, pero cantándole en advertencia.

Por ser considerada.

…O algo así.

Con Nova es difícil saber qué va a molestarlo en serio porque, la última vez que le hizo esto, el motivo fue aburrimiento. Y que Pangea rompió accidentalmente una costosa y vieja vasija de porcelana china que Nova compró el mismo día de su salida al mercado… cualquiera pensaría que la edad convierte a las personas en seres menos intransigentes, pero sus dos mil años de existencia le han demostrado que no es así, que es estúpido siquiera pensarlo y que los rasgos de la personalidad de un individuo se remarcan más con el paso del tiempo, en realidad.

Un latigazo más. Uno más. Y uno más.

Si pudiera verse la espalda, seguro quedaría horrorizado, así que debe ser una suerte la incapacidad. La última vez se aterró ante la idea de que le quedaran cicatrices, pero Nova se abrió una herida en la palma de la mano y derramó su condenada sangre mágica, maldita, sobre cada tajo, haciéndolo sanar casi de inmediato, pero sólo después de haberlo chupado y lamido a su goce.

Sin embargo, a veces lo lastima y deja que las heridas cicatricen, como si quisiera conservarlas para la posteridad.

Pangea nunca le ha pedido la Sangre y, a decir verdad, no la desea. Está feliz con su humanidad y no quiere jugar a ser una insulsa Bella Swan —de hecho, hay muchas cosas en la naturaleza de Nova que le repugnan y está al tanto de que el vampiro lo sabe y quizás lo divierte tanto que es por eso que todavía no se ha cansado de su compañía—, pero no puede evitar preguntarse qué hará cuando los años se le agoten y tenga que buscar un nuevo acompañante.

Sabe que hubo otros antes que él y que, de hecho, algunos siguen vivitos y coleando por ahí. Incluso hay un par que decidieron convertirse en la misma clase de calaña que Nova y van por la vida —o la muerte— alimentándose de la sangre de otros para subsistir igual que sanguijuelas, pero…

No se siente especial. Sabe que es todo menos eso. Si es un pensamiento que le causa pesar, se lo guarda y permite que Nova lo mime con su dinero y sus propiedades, que le dé todo lo que jamás habría podido conseguir por su cuenta al ser un pobre diablo, ya que Pangea le ofrece algo tan vital como su sangre y, sobre todo, su compañía y aceptación.

¿Qué tan dañado estaba internamente la noche que su superior lo dejó sólo en la morgue un instante y decidió abrir las cámaras frigoríficas para encontrarse con la destellante mirada, atenta y gris, de un muerto no tan muerto que le brindó la conversación más interesante sobre la vida que jamás había tenido antes de pedirle educadamente permitirle beber su sangre _por las buenas_?

Y lo sorprendente es que Pangea se encogió de hombros y le tendió su muñeca, asustado e interesado a la vez, sumergiéndose en el mar turbulento en el que se convertirían sus existencias a partir de ese significativo momento.

Enserio debe haber algo muy mal dentro de él y se da cuenta de que no ve a Nova como un monstruo con más fuerza de lo que lo hace consigo mismo.

Nova suelta el látigo, que cae al suelo con un ruido seco y ligeramente acuoso, y se arrodilla detrás, cubriéndolo con todo su peso de estatua viviente para comenzar a repartir besos por su espalda, coloreándose la boca de rojo y dando sorbetazos donde la piel está más que abierta.

Duele y, al mismo tiempo…

— ¿Algún día podré convencerte de que bebas de mí? —susurra el vampiro sin detener las caricias de su boca.

Pangea siente un nudo en la garganta, que intenta tragarse.

Hay un motivo por el que pretende convertirse en forense, por el que su amante es un cadáver adicto a la sangre y por el que ésta clase de vejaciones no destrozan su alma en lo más mínimo y no lo hacen salir corriendo para poner tierra de por medio entre ellos.

—No —murmura con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza.

La vida se encuentra un piso más abajo, con un puñado de gente bailando y disfrutando mientras que él se halla aquí, con un vampiro, la espalda hecha un desastre de piel y músculos dañados, permitiéndole beber de su cuerpo magullado.

Nova sonríe y pega la frente a su hombro, sin preocuparse por terminar con la cara y el pelo embarrados de porquería.

Ríe contemplativamente y el sonido le deja en claro a Pangea que Nova está dispuesto a exprimirlo tanto como sea posible porque, si el chico vino al mundo sin una cualidad, es la de apreciar la vida por lo que es, pero, por el momento, Nova puede hacerlo en nombre de ambos, incluso con estos chispazos de sadismo que, sospecha, son más para encenderle el alma que para castigarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si te gustó mi trabajo, déjame saberlo con un comentario :)  
Recuerden que me encuentran en:  
Facebook: PruePhantomhive (actualizaciones, historias nuevas, recomendaciones, etc.).  
YouTube: Prudence Hummel (ecología y reciclaje).  
Fanfiction y AO3: PruePhantomhive (fanfiction de múltiples fandom y parejas).  
Si tienen la oportunidad, DONEN PARA APOYAR A AUSTRALIA y únanse a mi campaña de respeto a los personajes femeninos en los fandom. Las mujeres lo necesitamos más que nunca.


	7. Arterofilia: venas marcadas (demonios)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando te dicen "no entres a esa habitación" es obvio que harás lo posible por entrar, no importa si un demonio de aspecto lobuno te espera al otro lado de la puerta.  
Sibila debió pensarlo mejor antes de ser una buena samaritana.  
Gen.

Le dicen «nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, abras la puerta de esa habitación» con tal vehemencia que, por supuesto, en cuanto tiene la oportunidad y se queda sola en la mansión, _tiene _que robar la llave de la dichosa estancia, aprovechando la distracción de uno de los empleados, para escurrirse por las sombras de los amplios corredores, descalza para no hacer ruido, y ver porqué tanto escándalo.

Todos los fines de semana su padre tiene lujosas fiestas con conocidos acaudalados a las que no es invitada al ser considerada _demasiado _joven, aunque su madre tampoco va y, cada vez que le pregunta el motivo, la mujer no hace más que arrugar la nariz y ver en otra dirección con la más clara expresión de _asco_ decorándole las facciones.

Lo único que Sibila sabe es que cuando su padre festeja, se escuchan toda clase de ruidos provenientes de esa misma habitación, desde gritos, hasta canciones y música, gruñidos de animales y escándalo de objetos rotos deliberadamente. Himnos en lenguas extrañas que no comprende, pero le recuerdan esos berridos para darse ánimo de los clubs de cacería que su padre frecuentaba antes de rechazarlos en pos de otras vanidades.

También sabe que nadie la deja cuestionar al respecto y que, desde que tiene memoria, los «asuntos de su padre» le atañen a él y sólo a él, por lo que tanto Sibila como su madre deben mantener el pico cerrado —para nadie es un secreto que el sujeto siempre quiso tener un hijo y que haberle dado vida a una mujer, para él, no es más que una gran decepción, misma que trata de ocultar detrás de obsequios costosos y palmaditas en la cabeza que _duelen _más de lo que la confortan—.

Lo cree todo muy injusto. Nadie la deja divertirse nunca y siempre le exigen mantener el recato cuando los demás le restriegan su algarabía en la cara de una forma jugosa y esplendorosa que le causa una envidia…

…y la curiosidad viene del hecho de que ha visto empleados llevando charolas de carne cruda al lugar, a pesar de que sabe que ahí ni de broma podrían almacenarla.

¿Guardan animales vivos o algo por el estilo? A veces, cuando la casa está más silenciosa que nunca, cree poder escucharlos, aullando lastimeramente hasta que alguien llega y se apresura a hacerlos callar.

Quiere saber, más que nada, qué se esconde detrás de la puerta.

Así que, en esas andamos, abriéndola con todo el cuidado del mundo para no alertar a nadie con el ruido de la llave y el rechinido de las bisagras.

Se cuela al interior de espaldas, espiando todavía el corredor para asegurarse de que nadie la vea y la delate, y, sintiendo la alfombra suave bajo las plantas de los pies, cierra la puerta hasta que escucha el delicado «clic» del cerrojo, sintiéndose satisfecha consigo misma hasta que da media vuelta y se topa de cara con algo que, está segura, no debió ver jamás, sino por exigencia de sus padres, sí por su bienestar mental.

Se paraliza y el corazón le da un tumbo doloroso en el pecho. Deja de respirar por la impresión y el cráneo le pulsa.

Se trata de un hombre… o lo más parecido a un hombre en lo que pueda pensar, dentro de una jaula de barrotes gruesos, colocada en el centro de la sala, para el que todavía tendrá que dar varios pasos si pretende alcanzarlo, pero no está para nada segura de ello, ya que la mera visión de la _criatura_ la detiene y, a pesar de las orondas barras de acero negro que lo contienen, el simple hecho de verlo a los ojos la hace querer correr y olvidar.

Toma aire por la boca y no se siente igual que respirar. Abre mucho los ojos, tratando de alimentar sus pupilas con la poca luz blanquecina que logra colarse por las espesas cortinas que cubren los amplios ventanales, y seguir observando mientras su cerebro hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano por _comprender._

El hombre está de rodillas en medio de su prisión. Lleva puestos unos pantalones viejos, raídos y negros y nada más, pero el resto de su cuerpo de carne morena, con una tonalidad bastante pareja, como si nunca se hubiera visto expuesto a la luz del sol, está cubierto de heridas sangrantes, costras y magulladuras que lo hacen ver terrible, parecido a la transformación a medias de un humano a una bestia.

Al tomar una nueva bocanada de aire, puede notar en la lengua el sabor del hierro que se mueve por el ambiente, el de la infección y la pus, porque es obvio que el ser ha sido maltratado múltiples veces y jamás atendido; quiere saber cómo diablos es que sigue vivo.

Pero el mal estado de su cuerpo no es lo más perturbador de la visión, uh-uh, ese rasgo se encuentra más en su cara, enmarcada por largas cortinas de pelo oscuro y apelmazado gracias a capas de sangre, sudor y otras porquerías que también puede notar viciando el ambiente.

Tiene la frente alta, destellando con un tajo de carne mal curada que sigue rezumando algo desagradable que le escurre hasta las pestañas, sirviendo de delineador a un par de ojos completamente blancos, provistos de una especie de extraña luz nacarada similar a la que se cuela por las ventanas mal cubiertas y sin ninguna clase de iris discernible. Sin embargo, tiene el reflejo del parpadeo, así que supone que no es ciego, también por el hecho de que, desde que entró, ese par de esferas luminosas han estado fijas en ella con una atención que quizás es la responsable de que haya estado clavada contra la madera de la puerta todo éste tiempo.

La reacción natural de cualquier persona ante un depredador.

Su nariz, pequeña y más normal que todo lo demás, tiene una cicatriz casi llegando al final, abombada y notoria incluso desde lejos y, debajo de ella, se encuentra lo peor: la sonrisa perpetua de un lobo ansioso de carne, largos colmillos perlados chorreando saliva al suelo, la humedad haciéndose rápidamente parte de la ya existente mancha de suciedad en la que se haya arrodillado en contraposición al aspecto más común de una plegaria.

Sus labios permanecen estirados hacia los lados, dándole la impresión de ser incapaz de adoptar otra expresión, siempre obligado a mostrar los dientes y las encías de esa manera tan desagradable y, por algún motivo, siente pena al mismo tiempo que frunce la boca y es consciente de los músculos faciales que le permiten hacer todo tipo de caras… como la de sorpresa y horror a partes iguales que ha estado usando desde que cerró la condenada puerta a sus espaldas.

El hombre también está atado, con largas cadenas de eslabones risiblemente gruesos que salen de cada esquina de la jaula, aferrándolo por las muñecas, los tobillos y la cintura, quizás en un vano intento de contenerlo en caso de que alguien se acerque demasiado a los barrotes o por el mero hecho de que Sibila puede notar varios trozos repartidos por la sala, lo que le permite saber que la criatura es más que capaz de romperlos y liberarse a menos que haya alguien cerca para contenerlo y para eso deben servir las múltiples lanzas que se encuentran repartidas a lo largo del muro posterior y en las que apenas reparó hasta éste momento.

Una vez acostumbrada al nauseabundo olor que lo llena todo, sus pies recuperan la habilidad de moverse y da un paso al frente, porque quiere ver más de cerca: ¿es con ésta criatura con la que su padre y sus amigos se entretienen cada fin de semana? ¿Son ellos quienes lo lastiman? ¿Con qué finalidad?

Incapaz de resistir el destello de esos ojos brillantes, dirige los suyos al piso y se da cuenta de que la alfombra tiene extraños símbolos pintados en ella con tinta negra. No reconoce ninguno, pero conoce lo suficiente de cosas raras para saber que no se trata de nada bueno y siente el impulso de detenerse, persignarse y echar a correr por donde vino, pero ya es tarde: tiene un pie justo sobre una de las marcas y le faltan menos para llegar a la jaula de los que tendría que dar para huir.

Prosigue.

La criatura comienza a gruñir en cuanto están a un palmo de distancia y se lanza hacia adelante en un inútil intento de embestirla, pero las cadenas lo detienen con un tintineo que lo hace jadear y rendirse rápido, agotado.

Más de cerca, sin ropa que le cubra el torso lastimado y con los brazos extendidos a los lados, le recuerda más una imagen santa que a un demonio o una bestia y, viéndolo tan herido y enfermo, se convence de que los verdaderos impuros son los que lo pusieron aquí y le hicieron daño.

Siente picazón en el cuello, por debajo de la blusa, y se rasca con un dedo que no deja de temblar. Toma aire por la nariz y se arrepiente en cuanto el fétido olor de la jaula se le mete por las fosas nasales, por lo que trata de expulsarlo y el aspaviento hace que casi se ahogue al privarse demasiados segundos del preciado oxígeno que, en semejante ambiente, no tiene idea de cómo seguir tomando sin vomitar.

Pero fue quien quiso acercarse, a fin de cuentas, así que puede tolerarlo. _Tiene_ que.

Ladea la cabeza para ver la saliva cayendo de los dientes, apretados y en un profundo rictus de rabia y dolor. ¿Podrá abrirlos? ¿Será capaz de hablar?

— ¿Quién eres? —No «¿qué?», _¿quién?, _porque de esa forma le parece más adecuado.

Para responder su pregunta, el hombre separa las fauces y emite un gruñido que le recuerda a los que hacen los perros cuando su cruel padre los lleva de caza. ¿Así habrá atrapado a éste ser, pillándolo desprevenido en el bosque igual que a sus zorros y jabalíes, o en verdad se trata de algo más siniestro, a juzgar por los extraños símbolos en el suelo?

El hombre cierra la mandíbula amenazadoramente un par de veces y pequeñas gotas de saliva van a parar en su dirección, manchándole la blusa y la cara. Cuando ve hacia abajo, descubre, en medio del gris, un poco de rosa que la deja pensando todavía más.

Se pierde contemplando las marcadas venas en sus brazos, el azul violáceo que se distingue en los parches donde la carne no está salpicada por otras cosas, e imagina que, se trate de lo que se trate, de un abrazo podría partir un caballo a la mitad.

La imagen le desagrada porque está en contra de cualquier clase de violencia contra criaturas indefensas y, vamos, por más extraño que sea todo, siente _pena _por la suerte de éste pobre desgraciado, ya que su padre y sus amigos no brillan por su gentileza y seguramente lo tienen aquí sólo para su sádico deleite, sea cual sea.

No lamenta en lo más mínimo la idea que le viene a la cabeza.

—O—

La próxima fiesta empieza como siempre, cuando ya la han mandado a la cama, a pesar de que tiene la edad suficiente para poder decidir qué hacer con su vida por su cuenta. Sin embargo, no se pone el camisón, pero sí la capa, las botas y espera.

El ruido de siempre, al principio, la borrachera, las mujeres y los cantos, casi alabanzas, llenándolo todo sin contratiempos. Tintineos de cadenas y rugidos.

Siempre creyó que traían lobos o leones para contemplarlos igual que en un circo, pero ahora sabe que no y que no se trata de gañidos de furia, sino de dolor.

Escapa de la casa en cuanto empieza a nevar, porque no quiere quedarse una vez los eslabones se rompan por completo, las piezas caigan y todos se den cuenta de que el cerrojo de la reja fue abierto esa madrugada; no quiere escuchar lo que va a pasar.

Se coloca la capucha y mira una única vez hacia atrás, recordando ese pequeño instante de complicidad en el que su mirada se halló de frente, una vez más, con la de la criatura, que dejó de gruñirle en cuanto se percató de sus intenciones. Y más le vale aprovecharlas tanto como planea hacer ella misma.

Esto es su hartazgo haciendo explosión de una vez por todas. No soporta la idea de pasar un segundo más en un nido de locos y raros tan grande, menos ahora que está convencida de que lo que hace su padre son invocaciones de… ni siquiera puede pensarlo, pero quizás lo que le ocurra ésta noche se lo ha venido buscando desde hace mucho.

No ha llegado demasiado lejos cuando comienzan los disparos y los gritos, los gruñidos y los chillidos. Alguien incluso tiene la osadía de lanzar un grito al cielo pidiendo la ayuda de Dios.

Es el colmo.

Quisiera saber cuál es la danza que se lleva a cabo en la misteriosa habitación de la mansión, pero no puede volver sobre sus pasos, así que sigue caminando, adentrándose en el bosque, canturreando por lo bajo y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de la capa para resguardarlas del frío, ya que olvidó los guantes.

Pasado un rato, es la respiración agitada lo que la sobresalta en cierto instante y hace que se congele en un parche de nieve iluminado por la luna, viendo al frente, con el corazón, convulsivo, latiéndole en la garganta.

Sí, bueno, no pensó en esto como posibilidad, pero el universo tiene sus formas de reírse de los gusanos.

Escucha una rama romperse y es cuando echa a correr, pero no importa, porque la criatura, a cuatro patas, haciendo gala de la bestia que es, la alcanza en un santiamén, impactando contra su cuerpo con una violencia que lastima y la lanza adelante vertiginosamente.

Sus brazos la rodean y, al principio, es casi la caricia de un amante complacido —baja la vista y puede contemplar las anchas venas en sus brazos conforme estos se cierran alrededor de ella más y más—, pero pronto todo se convierte en una prensa demasiado fuerte, demasiado intensa, en una presión que la destroza por dentro y la hace gritar.

Es el abrazo mortal en el que tanto pensó antes y que, de alguna forma, debió llegar, como idea, a la mente de la cosa, que le empapa el cuello de saliva al mismo tiempo de emitir sus extraños sonidos clamando guerra.

Termina de partirse por completo y se da cuenta de que es un muy cínico «gracias por tomarte la molestia», bien ganado de su parte, al parecer, por tratar de hacer la buena acción del día.

Quizás esto sea lo mismo para él.


	8. Astenolagnia: humillación ajena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Él cree ser el monstruo de la relación y lo disfruta, pero mientras él va, ella ya ha dado varias vueltas.  
F/M.

Se casó enamorada de un hombre amable, gentil y maravilloso… que cambió por completo apenas volvieron a la ciudad luego de una asombrosa luna de miel en la playa y la puerta de su nuevo hogar, un departamento en el tercer piso de un viejo edificio, se cerró a sus espaldas.

Enserio: fue un cambio tan monstruoso y repentino como ver a un individuo transformándose en una bestia sedienta de sangre apenas el primer rayo de luna le roza la cara. Pero eso es demasiado romántico para explicar las cosas, no: lo que comenzó a vivir a partir de ese miserable regreso fue una pesadilla, incluso más grande que la de convivir con cualquier criatura malévola de ficción.

Hoy en día, meses después de haber cometido el error más grande de su vida, tiene que cohabitar con un hombre que _nunca _la ha amado y que siente un placer malsano al maltratarla y humillarla, obteniendo de ello una satisfacción que hace que su rostro, atractivo cuando finge ante los demás, se transfigure a una máscara deplorable delante de ella, que no puede hacer más que sentir náuseas y las tripas entretejiéndose entre sí de miedo y asco, esperando el castigo de «hoy» —la primera vez que la atacó le derramó la comida encima con un manotazo, alegando que estaba «fría», la segunda, la abofeteó por haber planchado «mal» su camisa nueva, la tercera, la encerró en el baño por horas cuando falló al ubicar su maldita corbata favorita mientras le preparaba la ropa para ir a trabajar y sus carcajadas al oírla llorar y suplicar la acompañaron la noche entera, haciéndola gritar más, pero de rabia—.

Al principio en verdad creyó que era su culpa y se sintió terrible.

_Soy una mala esposa, soy una mala mujer, soy una inútil, ¿cómo puedo arreglarlo, qué puedo hacer para que se sienta feliz y deje de lastimarme? _Pero después, cuando su cerebro se hartó del insomnio y el miedo hasta de su sombra alcanzó la cumbre más alta, se dio cuenta de que _es_ demasiado inteligente para creer en estupideces así.

Sí, fue una tonta, pero no por las idioteces que él le pregona, ensalivándole la cara con sus intimidaciones, sino por haber caído en una trampa tan simple, mediocre y risible. Debió verlo en sus ojos desde el primer momento en que se encontraron y él empezó a cortejarla, debió reconocer al monstruo por lo que realmente es, no por lo que fingía ser en aquél entonces.

Pero el amor vuelve estúpida a la gente y ella sí que lo quiso. Como nunca antes a nadie. Tanto, tanto, tanto. Quizás en la actualidad todavía lo hace, pero muy a su manera y sin anestesia.

Después de todo, siempre le han gustado los animales y, cuando su perro la mordió brutalmente siendo una niña, causándole heridas que dejaron cicatrices pero que se fueron borrando con el paso del tiempo —como lo hace todo—, lloró por él y, a pesar del dolor, insistió en conservarlo, en salvarlo, en no permitir que se lo arrebataran hasta ser ella quien decidiera que así fuera…

Es una mujer fuerte, hermosa, y ningún idiota con complejo de superioridad puede cambiarlo, por más que trate. Sabe cómo funcionan éstas situaciones, que todo se irá al diablo en cuanto él logre acabar con su confianza y amor propio, lo que estuvo a punto de conseguir, así que se propone salir de aquí lo más pronto posible… oh, pero no sin antes darle una probada de su propio chocolate.

A fin de cuentas, si él ha estado divirtiéndose todo este tiempo con ella, es válido que ahora sea su turno de jugar, porque, a decir verdad, también es rencorosa. _Muy_ rencorosa. Y no puede creer que estuviera soportando ésta basura por tanto tiempo, sometiendo su alma, su vida y su cuerpo a las vejaciones de semejante criatura.

Así que el lunes por la noche lo espera con la cena caliente en la mesa —hirviendo, en realidad, hilos de humo gris desprendiéndose de las soperas y perdiéndose en el techo blanco, el aroma, delicioso, expandiéndose por la habitación igual que un perfume afrodisiaco que la adormece—, vestida como a él le gusta —en el papel de la esposa recatada que se supone que debe ser, con medias gruesas lo suficientemente oscuras para ocultar los moretones en sus muslos y una capa de maquillaje en los párpados tan gruesa que apenas se puede ver el despojo del último puñetazo que recibió por ser una « mala mujer»—.

Permanece con los ojos fijos en el reloj de pared que tiene delante, contando los segundos hasta escuchar el clic de la cerradura y el girar de la llave en el mecanismo.

Tiembla de ansias y, cuando él aparece en el recibidor, quitándose la corbata a tirones y con el maletín negro sujeto en una mano floja, luciendo tan guapo e imponente como el día que lo conoció, le sonríe para darle la bienvenida —si sus labios se agitan y él sonríe, creyendo que es más por miedo que por júbilo, es porque es un pobre idiota—y se levanta para ir hacia él, contoneando las caderas y levantando los brazos para rodearle el cuello y darle un beso en el mentón, ahí donde sabe que le gusta.

Todo el cuerpo le vibra a un ritmo que clama libertad y justicia: casi puede escuchar las percusiones, los punteos de las cuerdas de guitarra y un gemido que implora que todo acabe de una vez, pero debe ser paciente.

Su esposo la ve a los ojos con sorpresa, frunce el ceño y, luego, decidiendo que un gusano no merece tanto de su atención, le pone el maletín contra el pecho con brusquedad, dándole un empujón que la hace trastabillar, lo que sólo aumenta el tamaño de su sonrisa.

La cree tan poca cosa que seguro culpa de su actitud a un posible colapso emocional, a una treta tonta para evitar que siga tratándola mal, pero es todo menos eso.

_Todo. _Menos. Eso.

Se sientan a la mesa y le sirve plato tras plato. Copa tras copa del mejor vino que pudo conseguir. Caro, espumoso y afrutado. Perfecto para esconder secretos, porque, aunque finja que sí, éste pobre baboso no conoce nada de estas cosas y cualquier sabor para él se basa más en precios que en calidad.

Aunque las luces de la habitación son blancas, mientras más lo ve beber, todo a su alrededor se tiñe de rojo y la música que se desprende del reproductor de CD's, una sonata de Bach, porque así de snob es el imbécil, se transforma en su golpeteo de guerra, haciendo que marque con el tacón un ritmo que no puede escuchar más que en su cabeza, que baile en la silla y se contonee, mordiéndose los labios y dejando que el latido de su corazón, furioso y oscilante, se apodere de ella.

No ha probado una sola cucharada de sopa, ni una sola gota de vino. Y él ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta, demasiado ocupado en vaciar su plato, su copa.

—Oh, Dios —suspira cuando por fin levanta la mirada y enarca una ceja ante su extraño comportamiento.

Entonces, el bastardo emite una queja adolorida, se lleva las manos al plexo solar y, antes de caer de cara sobre la porcelana, escupe un borbotón de sangre que combina con lo rojo de su mente y el sonido de la música que sigue haciéndola bailar en su sitio.

Cuando todo acaba, se levanta y se pone a dar cabriolas por la habitación, quitándose la pinza del cabello y agitando la cabeza para dejarlo volar libre en medio de la luz. Puede sentir las pequeñas gotas de sudor caliente resbalando por su cuero cabelludo hasta su nuca, perdiéndose bajo el escote trasero del vestido negro.

Siempre supo que debió decirle, contarle, hablarle de _lo suyo _y, a decir verdad, se prometió que lo haría en cuanto la relación estuviera «bien» cimentada, cuando sintiera que él la quería lo suficiente para jamás dejarla por tonterías.

Claro, tonterías como haber escapado de un psiquiátrico a los dieciocho años, haber comprado la identidad de una mujer muerta hace mucho y haber hecho lo posible por meter toda su basura en un gran saco y no dejarla salir jamás con tal de tener una vida _normal_ y lejos de los antipsicóticos que apagaban la música, las ganas, el brío, lo oscuro…

Pero entonces él comenzó a usarla como punching bag y, bueno, el saco de porquería dentro de ella se rompió de repente y toda la mugre vio la luz de nuevo.

Así que no se siente culpable y, de hecho, cree que puede intentarlo de nuevo y ésta vez conseguirlo. Conocer a alguien que en verdad la quiera y no tener que deshacerse de él cuando los problemas lleguen.

La tercera es la vencida. Pero es sólo un decir: ¿cuál es ésta? ¿La cuarta, la quinta, la sexta…?

Perdió la cuenta hace mucho, siendo honesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si te gustó mi trabajo, déjame saberlo con un comentario :)  
Recuerden que me encuentran en:  
Facebook: PruePhantomhive (actualizaciones, historias nuevas, recomendaciones, etc.).  
YouTube: Prudence Hummel (ecología y reciclaje).  
Fanfiction y AO3: PruePhantomhive (fanfiction de múltiples fandom y parejas).  
Únanse a mi campaña de respeto a los personajes femeninos en los fandom. Las mujeres lo necesitamos más que nunca.


	9. Basetofilia: limpieza extrema (hombres lobo y zombis).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zachary ama los espacios limpios tanto como ama que se ensucien. Lo que no ama es a las mujeres que no entienden un "no" por respuesta y menos a los cazadores malhumorados y los hombres lobo bordes en la misma situación.  
Implied M/M.

Sinceramente, piensa que la mejor parte de limpiar algo es ensuciarlo primero, así que está acostumbrado a hacer un desastre a sabiendas de que en su armario de limpieza cuenta con un arsenal que le permitirá dejarlo todo tan pulcro como antes… pero ésta vez supone que se le pasó la mano.

Sin embargo, no considera que haya sido su culpa, por lo que, ligeramente fastidiado, lanza una mirada al fondo de la habitación, donde la mujer permanece tirada boca abajo, inmóvil, con la cabeza al final de la línea roja que dibujó en el muro de azulejos blancos luego de impactar contra ellos para no volver a levantarse y pelear.

Zachary se desabotona las mangas de la camisa blanca, que no sobrevivió la pequeña aventura tampoco a pesar del delantal de plástico negro que lleva encima, se arremanga y se coloca bien las gafas con empujones de los dedos, sintiendo en el vientre la excitación familiar que siempre viene antes de ponerse a trabajar.

Enciende el reproductor de sonido y _Picking oranges _de Leddra Chapman comienza a sonar en las bocinas con dulzura al mismo tiempo que él navega cuidadosamente encima de los charcos de sangre que cubren el piso, tratando de alcanzar la puerta del armario para sacar fregonas, cubetas, desinfectantes y cloro.

La mera idea del aroma de esos productos mezclándose con el de la carne y la sangre hace que un poderoso cosquilleo lo recorra de arriba abajo, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos y_ disfrutarlo_.

Llena un balde con agua del grifo tras resbalar estúpidamente con la pegajosa hemoglobina embarrada en la suela de sus zapatos, mismos que hacen un sonido parecido al de un ave graznando con cada paso. Está seguro de que tiene las mejillas rojas mientras espera y siente una punzada dolorosa en la base de la columna, pero por fortuna logró recuperar el equilibrio agarrándose del borde del lavabo de acero inoxidable antes de terminar definitivamente en el piso.

Carajo…

De nuevo, se acomoda las gafas y toma el trapeador por el palo de plástico para sumergir las entretejidas hebras en el agua antes de echarle encima una generosa cantidad de cloro.

El olor lo relaja así que se distrae un rato haciendo girar la base del trapeador dentro del agua, provocando espuma, levantándolo y oyendo el ruido de cascada que produce en medio del silencio de la habitación.

Suena bien… podría perderse en ese ruido por horas.

Al recordar que tiene trabajo, deja de jugar y se ata bien los cordones del mandil antes de inclinarse para escurrir la fregona y comenzar a restregarla por los caminos, furiosos y carmesíes, que quedaron en el suelo de su morgue.

De un lado a otro, de un lado a otro, embarrándolo todo, pero tratando de que la suciedad más extensa se concentre en un único punto.

El rojo se diluye en el agua y, cuando empieza a adquirir una tonalidad rosada, le desagrada. El rosa le parece más reveladoramente sucio que el rojo, casi como el marrón.

Dos veces tiene que pasar por encima de las piernas de la mujer, a quien piensa en subir a la mesa de autopsias otra vez, pero no sin antes limpiarle la fea herida en el cráneo para evitar que la porquería embarre su mesa de trabajo nuevamente en cuanto le pase un trapo con desinfectante por encima.

Tendrá que cremarla porque no encontró nada en ella que les pueda servir, aunque quizás tenga la oportunidad de seguirla estudiando ahora que se ha quedado quieta de una maldita vez por todas.

Puro y miserable trabajo: de haber sabido que así serían las cosas se lo habría pensado más antes de aceptar semejante misión, pero es consciente de que por los alrededores no hay nadie con las tripas suficientes para hacer lo mismo que él.

¿Quién diría que sus rarezas lo curtirían a lo largo de su vida para llevar a cabo cosas nauseabundas como éstas?

Chasquea la lengua y está por sumergir de nuevo el trapeador en la cubeta cuando escucha un estertor a sus espaldas y apenas tiene tiempo de saltar a un lado antes de que el cuerpo de la mujer se precipite sobre él. Cae al suelo dolorosamente, empapándose la espalda y perdiendo las gafas.

Se ensucia por completo y enfurece. Cuando la mujer trata de atacarlo otra vez, con el rostro contorsionado en una mueca demoniaca, los ojos en blanco y la boca llena de afilados colmillos a la espera de consumir algo de carne, ni siquiera siente pena por ella al estirarse, tomar la cierra quirúrgica debajo de la mesa de autopsias, activarla y encajársela entre las cejas.

La suciedad aumenta, brotando en todas direcciones, pero la no-muerta cae de espaldas y, con la inercia, tira del cable del aparato, desconectándolo y haciendo que los dientes de la sierra dejen de girar, quedándose atrapados en su cráneo.

—Eres un trabajador_ tan_ sucio —dice una voz ronca desde la entrada al fondo de la habitación y en la cima de un trecho de escaleras de madera que rechinan.

Zachary se incorpora y se pasa las manos por la ropa, sintiéndose asqueroso y bien a la vez con la promesa de que siempre habrá más que limpiar.

Jay y Caleb lo observan con ojos muy abiertos, sujetando entre los dos un nuevo cuerpo, envuelto en sábanas blancas, mismas que están atadas con cinturones de cuero que fueron robados de alguna tienda saqueada.

Zachary frunce el ceño: oh, no. Pensó que la loca de la cabeza rota sería su última autopsia de hoy.

Del reproductor de sonido ahora fluye _Give it to me, _de Michael Jackson, así que supone, con una exhalación cansada, que debe ser una señal de los cielos.

El cadáver sujeto por el cazador y el hombre lobo se agita, por lo que Caleb, el joven de rizos castaños y mirada inocente —pero sólo la mirada—, le pone las manos alrededor del cuello, haciéndolo crujir con maestría aunque los tres saben que no servirá de nada, que pronto estará molestando otra vez.

Así son los zombis.

Pero se supone que sus cerebros son importantes, la clave para descubrir por qué demonios los muertos en el condenado pueblo se han estado parando a las veinticuatro horas de haber sido enterrados, sólo para provocar todo un caos en la ciudad.

La situación debe ser grave, en realidad, tomando en cuenta que sujetos tan dispares como Jay y Caleb, que antes se odiaban a muerte por cierto asuntillo que se dio entre ellos hace unos meses, decidieron unirse, aunque, a decir verdad, desde que se acercaron a él para pedirle ayuda como profesional médico, Zachary tuvo la impresión de que hay _algo_ pasando entre ambos: ha adivinado que les gusta lastimarse y que sus constantes peleas no son más que pura pose para los demás.

Bueno, cada quien sus cosas.

Los recién llegados llevan el cadáver escaleras abajo y lo colocan en la mesa de autopsias, tan manchada como el suelo, donde las sábanas blancas comienzan a absorber la sangre.

Ver eso… despierta algo en Zachary, que se apresura a tensarse, a resguardarse detrás de su careta antes de que los otros sean capaces de notarlo.

Caleb se inclina, le arranca la sierra a la mujer del suelo con una mueca de asco y la sujeta por debajo de las axilas para arrastrarla a un rincón para que deje de estorbar.

La maldita se retuerce un segundo hasta que el muchacho la patea en la frente, su poderoso talón haciéndole crujir el cráneo, que queda sumido debajo de un montón de rizos oscuros y apelmazados. Uno de sus ojos se revienta y líquido le resbala por el pómulo y el mentón…

Siempre y cuando sus cabezas estén destruidas, no los molestarán más, pero es una labor asquerosa que mantiene a Caleb con arcadas hasta que logra recuperar el control.

— ¿Quieres que te ayudemos a limpiar? —Ofrece Jay, sacando una paleta del bolsillo de su chaqueta para destaparla y metérsela a la boca haciendo caso omiso de sus manos muy sucias.

— ¡No! —exclama Zachary, quizás más efusivo de lo necesario.

Caleb y Jay intercambian una mirada, el primero, frunciendo los labios y la nariz, el segundo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Bueno, supone que no es el único que se ha percatado de los gustos extraños de aquellos que lo rodean, pero no es como si todos estuvieran libres de pecado para juzgar, así que le da lo mismo.

Caleb avanza hacia Jay, le saca la paleta de la boca y la mete en la suya sin pena. Jay apenas parpadea.

—En la camioneta tenemos otros dos —le advierte el muchacho antes de ir a las escaleras y subirlas con las manos en los bolsillos de la roída chaqueta deportiva.

Jay lo sigue dócilmente.

Zachary rueda los ojos hasta que miran al techo, exhala, ahuecando las mejillas teatralmente y, cuando el nuevo cuerpo en la plancha se agita, no lo piensa dos veces antes de tomar una pala del rincón y estamparla con todas sus fuerzas contra él, a la altura del pecho, hasta que deja de moverse.

Al menos así tendrá algo de tiempo para limpiar un poco más… antes de que el horror se vuelva más grande y tenga que empezar otra vez.

Aunque, a decir verdad, no es que le moleste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si te gustó mi trabajo, déjame saberlo con un comentario :)  
Recuerden que me encuentran en:  
Facebook: PruePhantomhive (actualizaciones, historias nuevas, recomendaciones, etc.).  
YouTube: Prudence Hummel (ecología y reciclaje).  
Fanfiction y AO3: PruePhantomhive (fanfiction de múltiples fandom y parejas).  
Únanse a mi campaña de respeto a los personajes femeninos en los fandom. Las mujeres lo necesitamos más que nunca.


	10. Belonefilia: agujas (yokai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukyo visita Tokio con su "amiga" Yuki, quien la arrastra a un extraño establecimiento donde se "purifican" las malas energías. Lástima que Yuki no pilló el mensaje.  
Mild F/M.

Las noches en Japón son hermosas, quizás más que en cualquier otro lugar.

La oscuridad del cielo resplandece, pero no gracias a su luz natural sino a la artificial de las ciudades, llenas de focos de neón de todos los colores y espectaculares eléctricos, que anuncian desde refrescos populares hasta spas y restaurantes, así como los mejores sitios para pasar el rato.

Muchos llaman a París «la ciudad de la luz», pero, en su opinión, el título debería pertenecerle a Tokio, que hace que el corazón le pulse en el pecho con un ritmo escandaloso, como si tuviera música propia, y sienta el impulso de correr por los alrededores, tratando de conocerlo todo en el menor tiempo posible.

Pero hoy tienen un plan: se supone que Yuki, su «amiga», la invitó a pasar unos días con ella en la capital para disfrutar un tiempo de chicas, pues Ukyo no tiene mucha oportunidad de eso en su pueblo, tan lejos de éste barullo que le parece demasiado pálido y simplón en comparación.

Si pudiera quedarse aquí y jamás volver…

Tampoco es que Yuki le agrade mucho: de hecho, se conocieron cuando eran niñas, en el tiempo en que la chica, de corto cabello negro y con forma de hongo, era su vecina, pero luego su padre consiguió un trabajo aquí y desapareció de su vida sin que Ukyo lo lamentara mucho porque Yuki tiene el don innato de hacer sentir mal a la gente por el simple hecho de estar ahí.

Puede ser muy desagradable cada vez que abre la boca, pero luego de su partida Ukyo no consiguió hacer muchos amigos porque es de las que prefieren tener la nariz metida en libros y otros intereses solitarios, así que, cuando Yuki fue recientemente a su pueblo para visitar a su abuela y la invitó a venir a conocer la ciudad y a quitarse el aire de «campesina» de encima, Ukyo se obligó a tomar la oportunidad porque, de lo contrario, ¿cuándo volvería a tenerla?

A sus padres jamás les habría pasado por la cabeza la idea de soltarle la correa si no era acompañada de alguien de «confianza» —oh, sí supieran que Yuki es todo menos eso: en verdad es una chiquilla déspota, pero Ukyo tiene la habilidad de cerrar sus oídos a toda la basura que sale de ella y aprovecharse lo suficiente para disfrutar por su cuenta, ya que el dinero está con Yuki, después de todo—.

Quiere ir al cine, a comer a algún restaurante bonito, a ver tiendas… pero Yuki le sujeta la muñeca con fuerza y tira de ella por las calles, arrastrándola hasta un sector de la ciudad lleno de establecimientos que se dedican a los tratamientos de belleza, algo que a Ukyo le pasa completamente desapercibido porque no es un tipo de persona demasiado interesada en su aspecto personal.

— ¡No, por favor! —lloriquea, tratando de sonar como la niña buena que se supone que debe ser para tenerla contenta, porque todo debe funcionar al son de Yuki—. ¡Quiero ir a otro lugar, ver más de la ciudad!

La otra la mira por encima del hombro con sus pequeños ojos rasgados relampagueando con irritación y Ukyo siente una emoción similar en la boca del estómago, pero, ¿qué le va a hacer? Aún no quiere volver a casa y ésta niña es su monedero para no hacerlo, porque vino a Tokio con lo suficiente sólo para comprar su pasaje de vuelta y nada más.

Consciente de que debería ser mantenida, también lo fue de que Yuki se aprovecharía para mangonearla.

— ¿Y si hacemos eso, quién te verá a ti? Llevas esa ropa horrible y vieja, la piel te brilla mucho y tienes el cabello más feo que jamás he visto. Ni siquiera lo hago por ti: lo hago porque me apena que me vean con alguien tan desarreglada como tú, pero vamos a arreglarlo.

Ukyo sonríe, tragándose el veneno ácido que siente ganas de escupirle en la cara.

Al menos en casa no tiene que tolerar que nadie le hable así.

Ahora se da cuenta de que Yuki la invitó sólo para menospreciarla y hacerla sentir fatal para subirse el ego.

Se deja arrastrar, porque es lo que debe hacer para saciar a la bestia.

Seguro conseguirá convencerla de hacer algo más moderado en cuanto vea su pequeño capricho cumplido y, de hecho, un masaje tampoco le vendría mal.

Siempre está tan tensa…

Pero el establecimiento al que Yuki las lleva es todo menos inocente y se da cuenta apenas entrar.

Es un lugar extraño, construido entre dos edificios demasiado juntos, con aspecto de extenso corredor que, gracias a escaleras muy empinadas, se abre hacia abajo, igual que si estuvieran yendo al centro mismo de la Tierra.

Todo está iluminado con focos fosforescentes de color rosa que se le graban en las retinas y la hacen parpadear varias veces, tratando de limpiar las manchas de luz de sus ojos para ver por dónde camina.

Yuki en ningún momento le suelta la muñeca y Ukyo puede sentirla vibrar con una especie de emoción extraña. Para ella debe ser como entrar a la cueva de los tesoros, llevando a una pobre pueblerina de la mano para mostrarle todo lo que jamás podrá tener.

Sólo espera no acabar metida en problemas porque, desde que cruzaron el umbral, el sitio le dio mala espina, sobre todo por la forma en que los escasos empleados, todos hombres vestidos de negro, las observan: le provocan la sensación de ser un pescado, fresco y listo para ser cortado, preparado y servido.

Ukyo no está acostumbrada a que la gente la vea así y toda su piel se eriza igual que si diminutas manos, provenientes de todos esos ojos, le recorrieran el cuerpo impúdicamente.

Si se ve en la necesidad, si se siente demasiado expuesta, enviará a su acompañante al demonio y se largará lo más rápido que pueda, el problema es que el bajar tantas escaleras la espanta al privarla de esa posibilidad con su forma laberíntica.

—No es un sitio como cualquier otro que hayas visto; aquí, las cosas se hacen distinto, pero te tratarán bien. Te lavarán, te exfoliarán y te peinarán. Se desharán de cualquier imperfección en ti y te dejarán sintiéndote grandiosa. Cuando salgamos, serás el centro de atención, pero no más que yo. _Nunca_ más que yo.

Claro, es lógico, ya que la cara de hamburguesa aplastada de Yuki es difícil de ignorar: cuando eran niñas, Ukyo solía tener ataques de risa pensando en eso.

Es sólo que Ukyo puede ser cruel por dentro, pero _nunca_ por fuera, cuando Yuki es todo lo contrario y, de hecho, a lo mejor es desalmada por ambos lados, pero tiene la suficiente inteligencia para mantener al mundo engañado, como la desgraciada que es.

—Explica: ¿cómo que se «desharán» de cualquier imperfección? —no cree tener mucho de eso: de hecho, viviendo en el campo, su dieta es tan sana que su piel es suave y nunca tendió a padecer mucho acné.

Apenas tiene vello, así que no quiere que le hagan nada extraño y de hecho está dudando, porque tampoco le apetece desnudarse ante nadie del sexo opuesto y no ha visto a ninguna mujer rondando.

Yuki vuelve a lanzarle una ojeada llena de fastidio y Ukyo frunce los labios: en los talones siente el impulso de dar media vuelta, pero la otra la sujeta con tanta fuerza que no cree tener la oportunidad de liberarse.

Por fin llegan a una sala más amplia, iluminada con el mismo tipo de luz que todo el camino que han recorrido y, apenas entran, un hombre delgado de cabello oscuro, joven y con expresión serena, se levanta de detrás de un mostrador para darles la bienvenida con una elegante reverencia.

No abre la boca, a diferencia de otros establecimientos, lo que le resulta tan extraño como todo lo demás que ha visto hasta el momento, pero se lo traga.

Yuki le suelta la muñeca y Ukyo aprovecha para masajeársela porque le duele.

Cuando levanta la mirada, se da cuenta de que el hombre tiene los ojos fijos en el movimiento de su mano, atento y con una pequeña sonrisa misteriosa en los labios, por lo que se detiene de inmediato. Parece un zorro, astuto y perverso.

El sujeto les hace un gesto con el brazo para conducirlas a las salas contiguas sin decir ni pío y Yuki la observa, indicándole que así es como funcionan las cosas y que más vale que le siga el paso.

Ukyo se da cuenta de que tiene la boca abierta de curiosidad, así que lo hace, más por sí misma que por ir tras la otra.

Las separan.

A ella la conducen detrás de un biombo rosa, decorado con dibujos de pétalos de sakura, mientras que a Yuki la llevan a otra parte y Ukyo puede oírla quejándose todo el camino de que el biombo rosa es el que suele usar cada vez que está aquí y que más les vale llevarla a una zona mejor, porque de lo contrario se va a molestar.

Su voz es tan chillona, que Ukyo sabe que es pura pose para darle la impresión de que es quien lo controla todo, tanto como ha tratado de hacer con ella desde que llegó de visita, pero duda que a la gente de éste sitio los impresione mucho su rabieta, porque, ahora que lo piensa, todos lucen demasiado tranquilos y ajenos al mundo exterior.

El hombre de la recepción se queda con ella y no le dirige la palabra. Le da una bata de seda que se siente como agua entre sus dedos y, respetuosamente, le indica una cesta donde colocar su ropa una vez se desvista. Duda, pero termina haciéndolo porque hay algo en el comportamiento del desconocido que le produce una imperturbabilidad que en verdad estaba necesitando, sobre todo después de tanto tiempo conviviendo con «Yuki-chan».

Dobla cuidadosamente su ropa en la cesta después de ponerse la bata, que se siente increíble contra su piel, y, antes de saber dónde colocarla, porque detrás del biombo no hay ningún mueble, el desconocido aparece para quitársela y conducirla a una nueva habitación, en penumbra y llena de un vapor que huele delicioso y, apenas entra en contacto con sus fosas nasales, la hace sentir adormilada y libre de cualquier preocupación o problema.

Ya entiende porqué a Yuki le gusta tanto éste lugar, por más extraño que sea.

En el centro de la estancia circular sólo hay una extensa fuente, enterrada en el suelo y siendo alimentada de agua por las fauces de un dragón asiático que lo mira todo con benevolente impavidez, mientras el fondo del líquido, que rezuma el vaho perfumado, es iluminado por lo que parecen esferas deformes de la misma luz violeta que predomina en el spa. Pero le da igual.

Todo le da igual.

Ya se siente asombrosa.

El hombre le indica dónde lavarse antes de entrar al agua y vuelve a dejarla sola.

Se mueve con más gracia que nunca y hasta se sorprende de descubrirse tarareando, completamente relajada, mientras usa una toalla para lavarse la espalda, inspirando hondo el rico aroma que podría ser floral, pero no del todo.

En cierto momento cree escuchar gritos de protesta a lo lejos pero, mientras se ata el largo cabello, negro y lacio, con otra toalla en lo alto de la cabeza, lista para entrar a la fuente, le importa poco.

En este lugar no puede preocuparse por N-A-D-A.

Se recuesta contra los muros de piedra de la fuente, cierra los ojos y se concentra en el suave flujo del agua, en la tibieza que le masajea la piel.

Incluso piensa en la posibilidad de decirles de una vez por todas a sus padres que odia vivir cómo lo hace y confesarles que lleva un tiempo queriendo presentar el examen de acceso a alguna universidad, marcharse y probar suerte en otros lares, conocer sitios increíbles como éste, pero sin pestes como Yuki haciéndole sombra.

¿Escucha más gritos?

Suenan parecido a «¡me lastimas!» y «¡me jalas el pelo, idiota!» o a «¡eso quema!», pero en realidad no puede estar segura.

No está segura de naaaaaadaaaaa… abre los ojos un segundo y está convencida de que los ojos del dragón están fijos en ella con una luminosidad que parece casi viva, pero debe ser sólo su imaginación. Suelta una risita y vuelve a bajar los párpados, pataleando debajo del agua y concentrándose sólo en existir.

A lo mejor saliendo de aquí consigue las fuerzas para decirle a Yuki que no la soporta y que no le gusta su trato, que prefiere volver a su pueblo con el poco dinero que tiene y luego buscar la forma de regresar a Tokio por su cuenta, trabajando duro o algo así.

No tiene por qué aguantar más tonterías de su parte.

Cuando está convencida de que lleva un buen rato dormitando, una mano aterciopelada le toca el hombro, espabilándola con delicadeza, y levanta la cara para descubrir que es el mismo hombre de antes, quien le sonríe con amabilidad antes de invitarla a salir de la pileta.

Ukyo va tras él dócilmente porque quiere averiguar qué otra cosa más tiene para ofrecerle.

Antes de salir de la sala llena de vapor, echa un vistazo por encima del hombro y contempla el agua de la fuente, que ha adquirido un matiz grisáceo, pero debe ser una ilusión porque cuando entró a ella el líquido estaba tan claro, que podía ver a la perfección el fondo decorado, cuyos patrones se dedicó un rato a recorrer con las puntas de los dedos.

Se encoge de hombros y es llevada a una sala de masaje y acupuntura, donde una acalorada Yuki está recostada en una mesa, boca abajo, enfurruñada y despotricando, como siempre.

— ¡Me están tratando pésimo para darte todo lo bueno a ti! —Le escupe en cuanto la ve entrar, el rostro contorsionado de rabia, pero Ukyo le sonríe, apaciguada—. Cuando he venido sola, se desviven por hacerme feliz, pero contigo se arruinó todo. Ojalá no te hubiera traído.

El hombre le tiende una toalla esponjosa y Ukyo se la pega a la cara para inhalar el delicioso perfume que despide. Ni siquiera se siente pudorosa al quitarse la bata y cubrirse con la toalla para que el sujeto la ayude a colocarse boca abajo en la cama de masaje, indicándole la mejor postura para su cara y cuello.

Todo se siente delicioso y su cuerpo retoma la idea de dormirse un rato, de dejar de sufrir y preocuparse por todo.

—Fuiste tú quien dijo que tenía imperfecciones que te avergonzaban —le recuerda a Yuki, mordiéndose los labios cuando el hombre se llena las manos de aceite antes de empezar a pasar los dedos por su espalda desnuda, dibujando esquemas que la hacen sentir en la gloria.

Yuki se deshace en palabrotas hasta que otro hombre aparece y comienza a trabajar en ella, pero de una forma más brusca que el individuo, maravilloso y talentoso, que está con Ukyo y parece tener dedos de ángel.

Yuki grita de dolor y se queja en todo momento, pero Ukyo está demasiado sedada para prestarle atención a sus berrinches.

Hasta un cerdo en el matadero haría menos escándalo que ella y ya está harta de soportarla. Prefiere fingir que lo único que existe en el mundo para ella son los suaves dedos de su masajista.

Sí, va a salir de aquí montando una nube y va a ser estupendo. El mundo dejará de parecerle terrible y podrá empezar a ser parte de él de una vez por todas.

¿Cómo pudo Yuki haber venido aquí antes y salir siendo todavía una persona tan terrible? Seguro es porque, si vino sola, estos tipos milagrosos no tuvieron la oportunidad de sacarle más que algo de su porquería, misma de la que está haciendo gala desde que llegaron.

A lo mejor el efecto sedante sólo dura poco o tal vez no es capaz de borrar del todo la persona que eres por naturaleza.

Ukyo no se considera una mujer deprimida, ansiosa y preocupada desde siempre, así que es posible que tenga la oportunidad de salir de aquí y retomar las cosas desde cuando comenzaron a parecerle sombrías y sin sentido, pero Yuki… Yuki siempre fue una persona horrorosa.

— ¿Cuántas veces has venido? —le pregunta, porque de repente la duda la aqueja.

Para su sorpresa, es el hombre quien se inclina y le responde contra el oído, sin siquiera mover los labios:

—Tres veces.

—Uh —murmura por lo bajo, contenta. Podría dejar fluir ese ronroneo de voz por todo su cuerpo el resto de sus días, pero no cree que se trate de una criatura a la que le guste usarlo mucho—. ¿Y cuál es el límite de oportunidades para corregir tu vida tras ser _purificado_? —lo dice a manera de broma, pero tiene cierta lógica, ahora que lo piensa.

El hombre repite la cifra, antes de besarle el hombro desnudo, provocándole un cosquilleo por toda la columna, siguiendo con su trabajo sin distraerse.

No cree que Yuki escuchara nada porque, de hecho, tampoco piensa haber tenido una conversación real, pero también porque la mujer no ha dejado de gimotear y lamentarse.

Si tan sólo alguien pudiera calmarla… pero duda que todo el bálsamo del establecimiento baste. Gente así está acostumbrada a salirse con la suya y, cuando no, pueden ser bastante ridículos para demostrar que siempre tuvieron razón.

Cuando el masaje termina, el hombre le limpia la espalda cuidadosamente y va a una mesa cercana por un montón de agujas de acupuntura, delicadas pero intimidantes en su sencillez.

Ukyo está segura de que el hombre intercambia una mirada cómplice con ella, pero, ya que técnicamente no está viendo nada porque se siente igual que quien ha alcanzado el Nirvana, no puede darle significado a nada, ni entender nada.

Las agujas comienzan a ser depositadas en puntos clave de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que en Yuki, pero, a diferencia de ella, que puede quedarse tranquila y resistir los pinchazos, apenas notorios, Yuki se deshace en gritos de nuevo, ésta vez más agudos y cargados de dolor. También escucha cómo se retuerce contra la mesa metálica queriendo escapar y cómo brazos la sostienen para mantenerla quieta mientras la torturan.

Ukyo piensa en mirar, pero siente los párpados demasiado pesados para atreverse y, de hecho, no es su asunto. Sólo desearía que el proceso fuera más silencioso, que Yuki se hubiera permitido el cambio con la misma docilidad que ella, quien, al parecer, sólo necesitó un respiro todo éste tiempo y vino a encontrarlo precisamente en Tokio.

Mientras trabaja, el hombre que la atiende deposita más besos en su espalda y ni siquiera le molesta. Es agradable. Adormecedor.

Pero Yuki nunca se calla.

Cuando la última de las agujas es puesta en su cuerpo y hay una pausa, Ukyo comprende por fin que el silencio también ha llegado. Entonces, se atreve a abrir los ojos y mirar la mesa de al lado.

Las agujas puestas en su espalda se bambolean igual que flores mecidas por el viento, apenas sostenidas en la capa superior de su piel por milímetros de metal, pero las que fueron puestas en Yuki están completamente enterradas en ella, de tal forma que la base negra luce igual que clavos atravesándole el cuerpo de lado a lado.

Hay sangre por todos lados, pero, más que horrorizarse, se queda pasmada, sin sentir nada, prendándose de la escena hasta entender que Yuki la observa sin realmente ver. Que _esto _significa el final de sus visitas al spa sin haber aprendido nada de ellas.

El hombre le quita las agujas pasado un rato, la acicala, la viste con la ropa con la que llegó y la conduce a la salida por el largo camino de escaleras, que ya ni le parece tan extenso. Tiene que sujetarla de la mano con sutileza porque Ukyo tropieza consigo misma cada tanto y ni siquiera es consciente de por dónde van.

Al final, cuando el fresco aire nocturno de la ciudad le toca la cara, el hombre la deja sana y salva en la acera, embobada. Le dedica una nueva reverencia, una sonrisa y, antes de dar media vuelta, Ukyo está convencida de haber visto sus ojos volverse completamente negros, sin una sola pizca de color quedando en ellos.

Con un soplo de corriente, la entrada del establecimiento desaparece, permaneciendo ante sus ojos un callejón vacío, con cubos de basura a lo lejos y un par de perros hambrientos husmeando en ellos. La imagen le parece tan desconcertante que se queda contemplándola varios minutos, apenas parpadeando.

Luego, cae en cuenta de que no tiene idea de qué está haciendo aquí ni de cómo terminó en un sitio de aspecto tan deplorable.

Hurga en sus bolsillos y descubre algo de dinero. ¿De dónde diablos lo sacó? Recuerda haber dejado la cartera en el hotel, pero al menos podrá pasear un poco y comer algo antes de dar la noche por terminada.

Estas vacaciones fueron la mejor idea de su vida… aunque ni siquiera recuerda haberla tenido, pero está bien. No tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Todo será asombroso a partir de ahora.


	11. Blastolagnia: mujeres jóvenes (vampiros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italia ha despertado de un largo sueño y con hambre...  
F/M.  
Implied rape/non-con.

Los hombres son criaturas muy extrañas, más movidos por sus instintos que una mujer.

Italia lo aprendió hace mucho tiempo —enserio: _mucho, mucho_ tiempo—, pero éste sujeto no tiene porqué saberlo, así que sólo le sonríe, proyectando una inocencia que realmente no posee, le acaricia el rizado cabello negro y le permite hundir el rostro entre sus poco pronunciados pechos, respirando un aroma que sin duda debe parecerle extraño, distinto, pero que su cerebro consumido por la lujuria carece de la capacidad de relacionar con una cripta polvorienta y mohosa, escondida en la parte más profunda y antigua del cementerio.

Puede hurgar en sus pensamientos mientras la toma, saciando las más bajas y bestiales de sus inclinaciones, y descubre que el pobre idiota, muy humano para su desgracia, la cree una muchachita de catorce años, pasando desapercibidos para él el conjunto sobrenatural de su piel demasiado fría, sus ojos carentes de expresión y esa sensación de rigor mortis perpetuo que debe tener su cuerpo tras haber pasado siglos durmiendo en un ataúd de piedra, parcialmente enterrado bajo la tierra y los escombros de una edificación que se le vino encima en cierto momento: sin tener a nadie que viniera a reclamar, los malditos encargados no se dieron por enterados y la dejaron así —lo que quizás fue un golpe de suerte, porque, ¿cuál habría sido su reacción en caso de abrir el sarcófago accidentalmente y toparse con un _cadáver_ apenas consumido por el paso del tiempo?—. Al despertar sin haberse alimentado en varias generaciones tuvo que luchar con uñas y dientes para abrirse paso entre el derrumbe, cayendo en las manos de éste menesteroso pervertido apenas consiguió iniciar un tambaleo por el camposanto, cubierto por el velo de la noche, siempre helado, fresco y misterioso, impregnado con el aroma de la tierra viva y la hierba sin podar.

Lo más gracioso es que el hombre se siente _mal_ al saber que le está «causando un daño» a un ser «inocente», pero «no puede detenerse» y, si no puede, tampoco «pueden culparlo».

Una pequeña sonrisa se planta en los labios, demasiado blancos, de Italia al escuchar semejante tontería —en sus tiempos, antes del Largo Sueño, los _monstruos_ se justificaban de otras formas— y decide que ha sido suficiente, que ya pagó con su cuerpo la cuota necesaria para tomar la vida de ésta basura con tal de perpetuar la suya que, sin sangre suficiente en las venas que su corazón medio muerto pueda bombear, se siente pendiendo de un hilo demasiado frágil tras despertar.

Le sujeta el rostro, sucio y sudoroso, y lo obliga a alzar la cara para verla a los ojos.

Hay culpa ahí, intrascendente, hasta que el hombre por fin repara en el destello extraño de sus irises, en el hambre de su expresión, y toda su existencia se tensa de pavor, preparándose para la huida.

Pero es tarde.

Le rodea el cuerpo con las piernas y los brazos.

A la luz de la luna, le hunde los colmillos en el cuello, justo en las arterias más jugosas y, cuando el primer borbotón de sangre cae contra su lengua, se siente completamente viva, como seguramente habría hecho éste pobre fulano en caso de alcanzar el clímax.

Se alimenta hasta que el cuerpo contra su pecho pierde peso y se desploma contra ella igual que un muñeco desmadejado; lamentablemente, todo acaba demasiado rápido y el hambre no ha cedido ni un poco.

Cuando no queda una sola gota roja más que succionar, le arranca un cacho del cuello de un mordisco, sin molestarse por extraer los colmillos de su asqueroso cuerpo con docilidad, y lo deja caer a un lado sin tapujos, escuchando el golpe seco de su masa contra el pasto crecido con la intensidad de un estallido.

Todos sus sentidos se han intensificado y el mundo a su alrededor palpita como una cosa viva, una Gaya esperando ser alzada por los poderosos brazos del titán Atlas.

Está sucia, vestida con harapos que se caen a pedazos ante el más mínimo roce y todo su ser siente un frío atroz a pesar de haber obtenido una minucia de temperatura proveniente de su alimento.

Se toma un instante para contemplar la luna con ojos vivaces, recostada de espaldas sobre la tumba mancillada, antes de incorporarse con agilidad y robarle la chaqueta apestosa a su victimario convertido en víctima. Se la echa sobre los hombros y comienza a caminar, descalza, entre las lápidas de piedra, que resplandecen gracias a la luz blanca que mancha los alrededores.

Su oído se agudiza y puede percibir un puñado de corazones latiendo cerca, pidiéndole ser usados y liberados de la miseria de vivir como despojos de la sociedad que, siendo la misma en cualquier época, siempre tiene reglas y creencias para expulsar de ella a cierto sector selecto de la población.

Puede hacerlo. Limpiar las calles de abusadores, ladrones y mendigos entristecidos.

Puede cazarlos igual que en el pasado, tomada de la mano de su creador, ese que se murió de tristeza el día que Italia le confesó que no podía seguir existiendo como lo hacían, que la vida se había vuelto intolerable para seguir formando parte de ella y que prefería dormir, a la espera de tiempos mejores.

Y ha llegado la hora: tras morirse de hambre por años, su cuerpo y su mente ya no trabajan juntos y ahora son más las ganas de acabar con cualquiera con tal de llenarse las tripas de sustento, que le da lo mismo si se trata de un niño, una mujer o un viejo. Ya no hay distinciones morales en ella, parecidas a esas que la mandaron de cabeza a la cripta antes de tiempo, convirtiéndola en una decepción absoluta para su hacedor.

Y, en cuanto haya apagado el hambre y conseguido ropa más decente, buscará a Nova, quizás para retomar las cosas donde las dejaron hace tanto, esperando que el maldito, al menos, la recuerde y, sobre todo, que siga _existiendo_.


	12. Clastomania: ropa rota (alíens)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante y Arcan, dos viajeros espaciales, no tienen la relación más amistosa del mundo (ni de ningún otro), pero puede que no importe mucho.  
Implied M/M.

Nunca se llevaron bien, a decir verdad. Desde el primer momento en que se vieron se cayeron fatal y es un problema _grave _cuando se trata de un capitán y su primer oficial.

En dos años de conocerse lo han resuelto bien, manteniendo una línea muy marcada y perfectamente dibujada entre la vida personal y la laboral, así que, cuando están en el puente de la nave espacial, se hablan con cortesía, tolerancia y profesionalidad… el desagrado, el desparpajo y las groserías se las guardan para el momento en que cada uno está fuera de sus estaciones y se topan accidentalmente por un corredor o en el comedor.

Es en casos así que los rangos dejan de importar y se permiten un momento de relajación para hacerse muecas de asco y gestos groseros con las manos por debajo de las mesas.

La actitud de ambos no es un secreto y se ha vuelto una de las rutinas más conocidas de la nave, así que es más un chiste local que un tema de preocupación para los demás, siendo honestos.

No, lo que generalmente los mantiene a todos al filo de la butaca son esas singularidades que, en los noventas, comenzaron a aparecer en la estructura del espacio mismo, a años luz del Sistema Solar, pero lo suficientemente cerca para ser observadas desde la Tierra: grandes tajos de colores, abriéndose entre la negrura de la materia oscura y las estrellas, desplegándose de lado a lado igual que bocas dividiéndose, para dejar salir de sus fauces criaturas extrañas y desconocidas por ésta galaxia, de aspecto mecánico y biológico a la vez, capaces de arrastrarse por el entorno sin una atmósfera de por medio, impactando contra los planetas, atravesando sus cascarones naturales y haciendo a saber qué en ellos.

Por a saber qué motivo.

Por casi un siglo se han estudiado los sucesos, tratando de apresurar lo más posible los descubrimientos tecnológicos con la esperanza de crear máquinas lo bastante potentes para permitirles a los humanos viajar al cosmos y descubrir qué diablos son esas criaturas, de dónde vienen y qué quieren.

Hasta el momento, sus víctimas más comunes han sido Venus y Júpiter, cuyas únicas características similares son que son planetas hostiles para el tipo de vida terrestre, pero, a lo mejor, para estas bestias gigantescas hay algo en ellos que las atrae igual que imanes y es lo que todos quieren verificar antes de que el horror de que alguna de ellas se dirija a la Tierra se cumpla.

Y así fue como la nave _Scorpion_ fue lanzada al espacio, con una tripulación de setecientas personas, bajo el mando del capitán Arcan Gillo y su primer oficial, Dante Endd.

Es la primera en su tipo, la única con las aptitudes para estar aquí arriba, en la inmensa Nada, tan llena, a la vez, de mucho.

Es por eso que una nimiedad como el desagrado personal no puede nublarles la vista, porque, técnicamente, tienen una misión más grande que cumplir, por lo que sus necesidades personales deben quedar de lado.

Hasta el momento, han tenido la oportunidad de moverse cerca de una singularidad una sola vez y el suceso no fue agradable.

Tuvieron que esperar demasiado a una distancia considerable, tratando de hacer lecturas de la zona, pero todos sus aparatos se desquiciaron y, cuando el primer tentáculo metálico hizo su aparición, la onda expansiva de una energía anómala y desconocida los lanzó fuera de órbita, provocando daños considerables en la nave y la pérdida de al menos veinte personas.

Arcan terminó con la cabeza abierta luego de que sus cinturones de seguridad se rompieran y lo lanzaran en un paseo de montaña rusa por todo el puente y Dante estuvo a punto de perder un ojo al ser apuñalado en el pómulo por un trozo de metal roto en su estación, pero tuvo suerte: ahora sólo debe lucir un desagradable tajo debajo de su bonito globo ocular derecho, cuyo iris conserva su atractivo color azul.

Fue en ese momento que todos se dieron cuenta de que en realidad no tienen idea de qué diablos están haciendo y de que, posiblemente, su planeta natal los envió al espacio en una lata sólo para morir, ya que el armamento de la nave para «combatir» a las criaturas les parecen juguetes de niños: ni el disparo de fotones más potente logró evitar que el monstruo, con aspecto de calamar, desistiera en su intento de atravesar el portal para arrojarse, con la gracia de un ser marino, en la misma dirección en que han ido todos los demás.

Al final, Arcan llegó a la misma conclusión que pudo ver en los ojos de Dante luego del incidente: no son nada, ni para el universo ni para su propia especie, y estar aquí, jugando a los investigadores súper heroicos, tampoco significa nada.

Es posible que las singularidades y las bestias espaciales tengan un propósito que nunca llegarán a entender con sus pequeños cerebros de simio y que la Tierra esté sana y salva, con su forma de canica envolviendo a todos los imbéciles que permanecen seguros y calientitos en ella y, sin embargo, si se equivocan tampoco importa.

¿Qué es un simple planeta plagado de bichos con aires de grandeza cuando hay millones y millones de ellos en todo el universo y seguro no es el único habitado?

Y ellos fueron los idiotas que se dejaron pillar por la soberbia y se subieron a éste cacharro sin protestar, sin ser conscientes de lo sencillo que sería perderse ante lo inconmensurable.

Pero son orgullosos, Arcan especialmente y, aunque muchas veces termina queriéndose arrancar mechones de cabello negro en medio de arranques de desesperación y coraje, ese primer encuentro de frente con la muerte lo hizo meterse en la mente que, sólo para fastidiar a los imbéciles que los mandaron aquí, creyéndolos capacitados, hará todo lo posible para que su tripulación siga a salvo y está casi seguro de que Dante igual.

Éste puede ser el primer punto en común entre ellos.

—O—

Oh, pero no es una tarea fácil. Es titánica, en realidad.

Con la segunda y tercera ruptura, a pesar de que se esfuerzan por hacer cualquier cosa que los mantenga libres de experiencias similares a la de la primera vez, la nave igual termina dañada y, a manera de burla, la última ocasión tienen que cojear hasta impactar contra la superficie de Marte, tan ignorado por los monstruos como Mercurio y la Tierra misma, donde al menos podrán descender de la carcasa apenas resistente de la _Scorpion_ y refugiarse en las viejas bases de los colonizadores, que fueron abandonadas hace quince años debido a las poderosas tormentas de arena que hacían la estadía en el planeta difícil, pero que deben seguir contando con los recursos suficientes para mantenerlos con vida todo el tiempo que una maldita nave de rescate tarde en llegar.

Si es que esos bastardos se dignan a mandar una.

El coraje se vuelve intolerable y Arcan tiene una rabieta que pretende ocultar de los demás al encerrarse en una cabina, con el tamaño suficiente apenas para servir de habitación a dos personas, con dos catres metálicos, una mesa, dos sillas y nada más.

No cree que vayan a durar mucho en éstas condiciones y la _Scorpion_ está demasiado dañada para tratar de volver con ella a la Tierra. No cuentan ni con la mitad de materiales que necesitarían para repararla y en la base hay sólo chistes dejados por los cobardes que no soportaron ni un año de austeridad.

Se pasea de un lado a otro, bufando como un toro rabioso, aferrándose las manos detrás de la nuca y tratando de dejar de sentirse tan mal, porque la bilis le hierbe en el cuerpo de una manera preocupante.

Está iracundo y quisiera matar a alguien con sus propias manos, verlo y hacerlo sangrar.

La puerta se abre y Dante aparece, con su corto cabello color arena peinado al estilo militar, su postura perfecta y esa desagradable cicatriz que le quedó como recuerdo de la decisión tan tonta que tomaron en cierto momento en que la idea de convertirse en héroes para su estúpida especie fue demasiado tentadora.

Arcan deja de pasearse de un lado a otro y clava la mirada gris en el recién llegado, que le dedica una risita de burla y observa en otra dirección, deleitado con su malestar.

Ya es suficiente.

Arcan abre la boca a cámara lenta y deja salir el rugido de un león, tomando inercia al correr por el corto espacio que los separa y arrojarse contra su primer oficial con todo su peso, derribándolo contra el muro metálico, demasiado delgado como para que toda la edificación no se sacuda peligrosamente. Siente un pinchazo de placer en el vientre al verlo abrir los ojos con sorpresa un segundo antes de caer al suelo, donde terminan rodando, repartiendo puñetazos, incluso mordidas y, cuando Dante lo coge por el cuello y hace presión con los dedos, más que enfurecerse con mayor intensidad, Arcan siente un montón de estrés abandonándolo… hasta que Dante lo sujeta y le estampa la cabeza contra el suelo dos veces, haciéndolo ver estrellas; luego, el marco de sus ojos se vuelve negro, amenazando con dejarlo inconsciente en cualquier momento.

— ¡¿Tienes idea de toda la porquería que he tenido que soportar de tu parte?! —ladra Dante, con el labio roto y goteando sangre en los labios de Arcan que, para ser honestos, no tiene ni puta idea, pero es un sentimiento con el que puede empatizar.

Aunque está siendo estrangulado, quiere reír porque quizás este se convierta en su final y, a decir verdad, ni siquiera lo lamenta. Casi lo agradece ya que ya no se siente cool, al contrario: lleva varios meses, desde la primera singularidad con la que se toparon, pensando en morirse porque tiene miedo, más del que puede tolerar y para el que la estúpida academia espacial no lo preparó.

Se concentraron en venderle todo como si fuera un paseo por la playa, así de sencillo, en vez de hablarle con una verdad que habría resultado mil veces mejor.

Los dedos de Dante dejan de apretar y Arcan emite un sonido lamentable, parecido al de un gato enfermo y abandonado en la calle, bajo la lluvia.

Los ojos claros de Dante se fijan en los suyos con una atención que duele y Arcan se da cuenta de que es la primera vez que se tocan.

¿Por qué se cayeron mal en primer lugar? Ya ni siquiera puede recordarlo.

Fue algo así como «odio» a primera vista.

Quizás fue porque, en el fondo, se parecen demasiado. Y, por un motivo similar, debe ser que Dante le quita los mechones de cabello negro que le cayeron sobre los ojos con las yemas de dedos que pretenden pasar por gentiles y, dándose cuenta de que Arcan no tiene las fuerzas para resistirse, se inclina sobre él, todavía sentado a horcajadas en su cintura, y, tentativamente, lo besa en la boca, manchada de su propia sangre.

Oh, entonces era pura tensión erótica. Vaya.

Ahora sí que quiere reír, pero sigue viendo puntos negros y todo le da vueltas.

—Estoy a tu merced, cariño —bromea y Dante pone los ojos en blanco antes de volver a besarlo, antes de tratar de asfixiarlo de la manera más impráctica, (cuando antes estaba haciéndolo tan bien), hundiendo la lengua en su garganta y esperando que baste.

Las manos de su primer oficial viajan hacia sus hombros y, de ahí, sus pulgares navegan hasta que pueden entrar al cuello del traje termorregulador plateado que Arcan está usando; repentinamente, el ruido de la ropa rasgada es lo único que le llena los oídos y Dante se pierde, con una fascinación escalofriante, en los trozos de tela delicada enredados en sus dedos, viéndolos con ojos muy abiertos y obnubilados.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha tenido la fantasía de hacer esto?

Pero Arcan no puede preguntarle, porque de repente tiene dientes en la garganta, manos por todas partes y está seguro de que su cerebro rebotó muy fuerte contra su cráneo, porque, por más que quiere participar en la diversión, no puede ni moverse.

Así debe sentirse el sushi dispuesto en una mesa, pero tampoco es que se queje: en medio de su embotamiento, el placer distante se siente bien, igual que un soplo de viento fresco en la piel un día muy caliente.

Al final, Dante lo abraza y le permite dormitar contra su pecho. Para molestarlo, lloriquea por su cabeza lastimada y lo insulta, pero con palabras tan vagas que no cree que le peguen como las habituales.

Dante no dice ni pío y se dedica a jugar con la tela rota de su ropa, deslizándola entre pulgar e índice, demasiado distraído para el gusto de Arcan.

—Ya no me siento tan estresado —confiesa horas después, cuando encuentra ropa nueva, pero vieja y extraña, que ponerse y se animan a salir de la pequeña habitación—. Debimos hacer esto hace mucho. Pero te advierto que es posible que tenga una contusión y que te vomite encima. Si pasa, no será nada personal —miente.

Dante lo ignora.

Es entonces que una sub-oficial aparece corriendo por un pasillo, con expresión aterrada y los ojos medio saliéndose de sus órbitas.

— ¡Capitán! —exclama con voz chillona—. ¡Hemos tratado de comunicarnos con la base pidiendo auxilio, pero no hemos tenido suerte! ¡Mientras monitoreábamos con los sistemas de la nave, descubrimos que la última criatura no se dirige a Venus, como pensamos al principio, sino a la Tierra!

Intercambia una mirada con Dante.

Bien, sólo puede significar una cosa: están jodidos y nada más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si te ha gustado mi trabajo, déjame saberlo con un comentario :)  
—O—  
RECOMENDACIONES POR CORONAVIRUS:  
Como todos saben, estamos pasando por una crisis sanitaria mundial que es 100% REAL, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es:  
1.- No entrar en pánico (porque somos cool).  
2.- No hacer caso de fuentes de información sin verificar (como publicaciones en redes sociales, incluso de diarios virtuales) y menos compartirla.  
3.- Mantén una buena higiene: lávate las manos, sobre todo tras ir a la calle, usa gel antibacterial, no te toques la cara y no te acerques demasiado a las personas. Evita saludar de beso y de mano. Recuerda que la infección se comparte por medio de moléculas de saliva y mucosidad que persisten en el entorno durante horas. NO prestes tu celular, ni compartas comida.  
4.- Ten a los niños lejos de adultos mayores. Los niños tienen un sistema inmunológico fuerte, por lo que pueden no verse demasiado afectados, pero son una fuente de contagio para los ancianos.  
5.- No acudas a eventos masivos.  
6.- Usa cubre bocas, sobre todo si no puedes quedarte en casa.  
7.- Compra suministros moderadamente: se prevé que la crisis podría tener una larga duración, por lo que consumir en exceso no sirve de nada ahora y sólo se crea desabasto, lo que puede perjudicar incluso a las agencias de salud.  
8.- Consume cítricos y alimentos ricos en vitaminas que levanten tu sistema inmunológico.  
9.- Da ayuda a quien la necesite: si un adulto mayor no puede salir de su casa, ofrécete a hacer sus compras por ellos, ya que son el sector más vulnerable de la población.  
—O—  
Recuerden que me encuentran en Facebook, YouTube y FictionPress.


	13. Dacrifilia: llanto (demonios)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alejandro ha visto, oído y sentido cosas extrañas toda su vida, que se ha convertido en una batalla campal entre la luz y la oscuridad.  
Mild M/M.

La religión debe ser la cruz más grande y pesada depositada por la existencia misma en la espalda de los hombres, pero, a pesar de saberlo, terminó de todas formas entrando a la iglesia con el propósito de ordenarse como sacerdote.

Nunca en su vida creyó que las cosas terminarían así: de niño jamás le gustó rezar, su familia llegando al extremo de considerarlo endemoniado por los berrinches que hacía cuando, en épocas festivas religiosas, lo forzaban a hincarse en un cojín en el suelo, delante del altar de turno, y a unir las manos y prorrumpir una sarta de palabras a las que nunca les encontró mucho significado.

En una ocasión pateó a su madre en la pierna para que lo dejara en paz, para que no lo obligara a apostarse entre las vasijas llenas de flores, cuyo perfume, aunque delicioso, le provocaba una sensación extraña en las entrañas. En otra, maldijo a su abuela y la mujer, irritada, le sujetó del cabello y lo arrastró todo un trecho de escaleras para reunirlo con el resto de sus primos y obligarlo a orar.

Los otros se burlaron de él todo el tiempo que duraron los rezos. No dejó de llorar en ningún momento y mucho peor fue que la abuela lo abofeteara cada tanto para callarlo, pero consiguiendo exactamente lo contrario.

Cuando se hizo adolescente, decidió mandarlos a todos al diablo: cada domingo por la mañana adquirió la costumbre de negarse a ir a misa, ganándose siempre la tenebrosa advertencia de «por cada domingo que no vayas, son siete años en el infierno».

Si, bueno, por ese entonces ya tenía la impresión de que el averno sería mil veces más agradable que pasar el tiempo en el seno de una familia ultra religiosa y podrida en todos los sentidos, porque, si averiguó algo gracias a ellos, fue que, mientras más creyente es la persona, más manchas tiene dentro que quiere ocultar.

Pero se supone que Dios lo ve y lo oye todo, así que, ¿para qué molestarse? Duda, ciertamente, que alguien pueda hacerlo tonto.

Su hermana menor se hizo monja apenas cumplir los dieciocho, sin preocuparse por estudiar una carrera, y la vio partir con determinación de casa, sin mirar atrás. Su madre se deshizo en lágrimas y su padre sólo se encogió de hombros, no tan interesado en éstas cosas como los demás —lamentablemente, nunca movió un dedo para extirparlo de las costumbres excéntricas de su familia materna, así que lo dejó macerarse en su frustración por dos décadas enteras—.

Y él… él… bueno…

Se dedicó a disfrutar de la vida, muy a su manera, perdiéndose de borracho con malas compañías cada que tenía la oportunidad, fumando la primera porquería que se le pusiera delante y jamás privándose de los «placeres de la carne» que indisputablemente son muchos —_placeres de la carne, _¿quién fue el mojigato que empezó a llamarlos así en primer lugar? —.

Pero luego comenzó a oír voces. Y a tener visiones también.

Al principio intentó justificarlo de una manera objetiva, nada metafísica… y se preguntó si habría algo mal dentro de su cabeza, como un tumor o algún desajuste gracias a todas las inmundicias que se metió por la nariz en cierto momento, hasta que decidió dejarlo por la paz, nunca lo suficientemente idiota para querer desperdiciar su vida de esa manera tan mediocre, igual que otra sarta de perdedores más débiles.

Fue a un médico, le hicieron estudios y le dijeron que todo estaba bien físicamente. Entonces le hablaron de trastornos emocionales, de enfermedades mentales, y lo mandaron con un psicólogo, a quien le contó toda la porquería por la que tuvo que pasar a lo largo de sus miserables veintiún años de vida y también desenredó el misterio de sus visiones para él: le contó de las sombras danzando a su alrededor, igual que los reflejos de llamas proyectándose desde lo lejos, de las figuras humanoides que a veces podía ver por el rabillo del ojo, le habló de que, cada vez que trataba de comer algo y levantaba la cuchara contra sus labios, no hacía más que ver un amasijo de insectos pululando y reptando en el metal y también le dijo que, todas las noches, al meterse en la cama, distinguía en su techo extremidades retorciéndose por los rincones, moviéndose en una danza que daba la impresión de que eran un montón de personas tratando de escapar de una perturbadora prisión.

Eso era lo peor de todo.

Las imágenes.

Aunque hubiera alguien en la habitación con él, viendo exactamente el mismo punto que sus ojos, los suyos estaban llenos de esas mugres cuando los del otro no veían nada más que un techo, perfectamente normal y oscuro, sin comprender su horror o sus ganas de arrancarse el cabello a tirones.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando con él? Le preguntaba una y otra vez y el hombre se limitaba a encogerse de hombros y negar con la cabeza, dándose aires de interesante.

_Maldito, ¿qué no se supone que te pagan por saber?_

Esa fue la última vez que el terapeuta le dio consulta.

Oh, y los susurros: _ven con nosotros, Alejandro, acompáñanos, te estamos esperando. _Y _sabemos que terminarás aquí, lo quieras o no. Deja de negarte, deja de resistirte. _Además de: _¡huye, escapa, no te dejes atrapar, lucha! ¡Alejandro!_

Los oía a ratos, no siempre, con estática detrás, un ruido blanco imperturbable y eterno.

Al principio le provocaban sobresaltos, pero luego, con la costumbre, fue más fácil fingir que no estaban ahí, metiéndose con él. Ni siquiera sabía si era algo real o una mera alucinación, pero ésta era su apuesta más lógica.

Volvió a sumergirse en el alcohol para dormirlo todo, en las drogas para cambiar la realidad a una más tolerable, entre las piernas de alguna chica porque es hombre. Y eso es algo que los hombres _aman_ hacer.

Se acostumbró a cerrar los ojos para dejar de ver las llamas y los remolinos de carne sin forma. Volvió a tomar la vieja guitarra de su abuelo y a rasgar las cuerdas, destrozándose la garganta con canciones para acallar las voces, molestas ahora, que le hablaban a gritos en el oído pero a las que estaba empecinado en no escuchar, ya que no tenía idea de cómo interpretarlas.

Una mañana despertó de una juerga en la casa de un desconocido sólo para descubrir, en la sala de estar, que al menos cinco sujetos, hombres y mujeres, estaban muertos por sobredosis, todos tendidos en el suelo, con los restos de la mezcla mortífera que aplicaron en sus venas todavía borboteando en los dispositivos para prepararla, acomodados de una forma que le recordó _demasiado_ las visiones de su techo oscuro, de las paredes sin decorar, extremidades enredadas unas con otras, cuerpos indistinguibles entre ellos.

La entelequia alcanzó la realidad y, completamente asqueado por la verdad de que estaba perdiendo la chaveta, se sujetó la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas, se tiró de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a gritar, con la cara, ardiendo de emoción, surcada de lágrimas tibias que iban a parar a la alfombra roída a sus pies, donde veía manchitas grises segundos antes de que se fundieran con la tela y desaparecieran.

Alguien llamó al novecientos once. La policía llegó y lo encontraron meciéndose de adelante hacia atrás, con rastros de su propio vómito ansioso en la playera vieja, y alguien tuvo el descaro de verlo con tanto asco, que sintió el impulso de darle un puñetazo y romperle la nariz: ¿quién eres para juzgar mis acciones si no conoces mis motivos? Pensó una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

Todo empeoró a partir de ese momento y se sintió tocando fondo por fin.

Se deshizo de todas las máculas de las que fue capaz de la vida que llevó hasta ese momento y, empacando lo poco más mundano a su disposición, se unió a un seminario, esperando que ahí tuvieran más respuestas que ofrecerle para explicar su pesar.

Llegó escéptico y su familia tampoco le mostró mucha fe, creyendo que sólo estaba tratando de aprovecharse de la buena voluntad de la iglesia para ser un mantenido.

Si supieran… si tuvieran la más pequeña de las ideas.

Desde que llegó a éste lugar, ha tenido la impresión de que todos creen que está loco y no es nadie para desmentirlos.

En los últimos tres años, ha acosado a cada uno de sus superiores con preguntas existencialistas, tratando de no exponer su situación del todo, temiendo que lo tomen, lo aten en un sótano y lo sometan a una sesión de exorcismo… aunque la parte más desquiciada y desesperada de su cabeza ha comenzado a creer que a lo mejor es exactamente lo que necesita para que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Sin embargo, el miedo es demasiado grande.

Los padres sólo lo observan, sintiendo lástima por él, le aconsejan que lea la Biblia y que trate de encontrar su camino hacia el Señor, como todos los demás.

Ya ha leído todos los pasajes habidos y por haber de la Biblia e incluso de su contraparte, esa versión más negra y prohibida. Ha revisado libros sobre magia, espiritismo y cualquier otra tontería, pero simplemente no encuentra nada que explique las razones de su situación.

Se ha convencido de que es una maldición, un mal de ojo o mero karma por haber llevado la vida que tuvo, por haber hecho todo lo que hizo antes para alejarse de Dios, quien ahora, al verlo tratando de convertirse en uno de sus siervos, debe estar riéndose a voz en cuello de él, señalándolo con el dedo todopoderoso.

Incluso ha considerado subir al campanero y arrojarse desde lo alto, pero, las únicas dos veces que lo ha intentado, es ver hacia abajo y contemplar las grotescas figuras que comienzan a danzar en el suelo de piedra para él lo que lo ha evitado, ya que, si salta, caerá indiscutiblemente en sus brazos y entonces sí que será parte de ellas, como tanto le pide la mayoría.

Al final, se sumerge en una melancolía resignada, tratando de hacerse a la idea de que así será el resto de su vida: una existencia completamente desperdiciada y cargada de una locura intolerable, marchitante.

Es cuando comienza a pensar así que el seminario recibe la donación de piezas de arte de un escultor anónimo, para que sean subastadas y la iglesia reciba algunos ingresos.

Los padres hacen muecas por lo extraño del ofrecimiento, pero las aceptan, con las bocas torcidas e intercambiando miradas mudas entre ellos.

A él y a sus compañeros les piden que ayuden a descargar las piezas y que las lleven al almacén, donde serán guardadas hasta que pueda organizarse algo con ellas. O eso supone.

Alejandro trata de preguntar quién es el artista, por qué las piezas tienen un aspecto tan gastado y viejo como si las hubieran sacado del fondo del mar, cuando se supone que fueron hechas recientemente, pero nadie puede darle santo y seña.

A nadie le gusta hablar mucho con él, de hecho.

Así que terminan llevando al menos diez esculturas de ángeles, verdosas, con fisuras y el aspecto de que se desmoronarán de un segundo a otro, a una bodega oscura y húmeda, donde las cubren cuidadosamente con sábanas blancas para «protegerlas» a pesar de que dan la impresión de ya haber pasado por todo un poco.

Alejandro piensa que si el artista quería ser un buen samaritano al menos debió ofrecer algo mejor.

Y, con todo y eso, cuando se encuentra más sólo que nunca, con el pánico de la existencia, del Ser, atorado en la garganta, se descubre yendo al almacén con paso silencioso, mirando por encima del hombro, porque le gustó el sitio desde que lo vio, el día de la descarga, y le dio la impresión de que sería un refugio seguro donde podría sufrir sus tormentos en paz, sin sentirse avergonzado de ser contemplado por otros.

Pero cuando llega ya hay una persona ahí, llorando a voz en cuello. Y, si presta mayor atención, no es sólo una voz, sino múltiples.

Se queda de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta, viendo hacia la oscuridad, indeciso, preguntándose si sus compañeros del seminario, hartos de él y su actitud por fin, decidieron gastarle una broma para humillarlo.

Por un instante la ira lo aqueja y quiere matarlos a todos por jugar con algo que, para él, es tan delicado. A la vez tiene la impresión de que se trata de algo distinto de lo que piensa, porque el llanto llega a sus oídos con un eco anómalo, proveniente de muy lejos a pesar de que está convencido de que quienes lloran lo hacen cerca de él.

Entra al almacén con pasos cuidadosos, tratando de no tropezar en la oscuridad. Extiende las manos hacia adelante, igual que un ciego valiéndose de sus dedos para adivinar su camino, y avanza un trecho hasta que sus palmas chocan con algo duro, cubierto de tela, que al principio hace que se sobresalte con crudeza, hasta que recuerda que debe tratarse de una de las estatuas.

Exhala cerrando los ojos y con el corazón latiendo en la garganta.

Comienza a pensar que el llanto no es más que otra de sus alucinaciones: las voces deben haberse cansado de tratar de atraerlo para buscar empezar a torturarlo con los sollozos que él mismo no se atreve a soltar más que en los ratos más enloquecedores.

Pero un impulso lo obliga a tratar de aprovechar el repentino acceso de luz clara de luna que se cuela por la puerta y arrancarle la sábana de encima a la escultura, sólo para confirmar que todo está en su cabeza, como siempre, y que la estatua no está llorando.

Ninguna lo hace, sólo sus demonios.

Sin embargo, en cuanto la funda cae al suelo, dibujando ondas sutiles mientras su materia se desliza por el viento helado, la estatua deja de cubrirse la cara con las manos para lanzarle una mirada rabiosa por entre los dedos, por los que escurren delicados caudales de color oscuro, con un característico olor a hierro.

Alejandro se paraliza, abriendo mucho los ojos, sumergido en lo terrible que es no saber si en verdad está pasando o si sólo está soñando. Pero el problema es que no ha sabido qué respuesta darle a esa pregunta en años.

Temblando y con un gusto desagradable en la garganta, da media vuelta para revisar cada una de las estatuas restantes, arrancándoles las sábanas con tirones de las puntas de los dedos temblorosos, descubriéndolas en circunstancias similares.

Todas con los rostros cubiertos con las manos o los brazos, llorando desesperadamente, rastros de sangre de su propio llanto, convertido hace mucho en un vinagre desagradable y corrosivo, recorriéndoles los cuerpos demacrados.

En su cabeza, comienza a recitar el Padre Nuestro a toda velocidad, pero, conforme la oración avanza y empieza a perder sentido para él, el llanto de las _criaturas _se vuelve más intenso, el de todas, menos el de la primera, que ha dejado de sollozar para mantener los ojos, oscuros, fijos en su persona, las manchas de sangre todavía en sus pómulos, confiriéndole un aspecto diabólico.

_Endemoniado_. Así lo llamaban a él cuando se negaba a orar de niño y ahora lo hace por pura desesperación.

Una pequeña risita desesperada se planta en los labios de la estatua, con una expresión tan humana y desolada a pesar de todo, que Alejandro no puede hacer más que empatizar con ella, de cierta manera.

_Únete a notros, deja de luchar, _susurran las voces dentro de su mente. _Calmaremos tu miedo, tu dolor, tu fatiga, tu espera…_

El piso, el techo y las paredes se deshacen en figuras disformes que revolotean en todas direcciones, igual que bestias atrapadas en brea, jugando con su imaginación y consumiéndolo de dentro hacia afuera.

Desea deshacerse en gritos desgarradores.

_¿Cómo lo detengo? _Es lo que quiere saber.

¿Es éste el momento definitivo en el que por fin obtendrá respuestas?

La estatua gira sobre sí misma, lento, moviéndose con un esfuerzo que provoca un sonido sibilante, hasta que está frente a él. La sonrisa en sus labios picados se ensancha cuando abre los brazos para él, ofreciéndole recibirlo en su seno andrógino.

Aunque no hay ni una pizca de luz en esos extraños ojos oscuros, ni natural ni reflejada, es como si ardieran en llamas. De esas que sólo Alejandro puede _ver._

Y se siente tentado. La espalda le arde con las ansias de sentir esas manos, increíblemente duras, en ella.

_Ven con nosotros, Alejandro, acompáñanos, te estamos esperando. _Y _sabemos que terminarás aquí, lo quieras o no. Deja de negarte, deja de resistirte._

El coro le llena los oídos. Cubre todos los recovecos de su cuerpo, recorrido por una corriente desconocida y seductora.

Pero las formas de los muros y el suelo se aferran a sus tobillos, tratando de mantenerlo en su sitio, de impedir que vaya hacia el ángel, que hace ruiditos nasales de congoja, dándole la impresión de que teme ser rechazado.

_¡Huye, escapa, no te dejes atrapar, lucha! ¡Alejandro!_

Da pasos tentativos hacia adelante hasta que está a un palmo de distancia de la extraña estatua viva, que le sonríe con más entusiasmo tímido y le tiende una mano para ayudarlo a subir al pedestal de roca que la sostiene hasta que sus rostros están a tan sólo milímetros.

Alejandro se siente capaz de percibir un aliento pútrido en las facciones del ser, pero lo ignora porque debe ser el aroma de la sangre derramada por esos ojos vacíos.

Es la sangre lo que más lo intriga, su motivo de ser.

La estatua lo rodea con los brazos y lo levanta, pegándolo a ella, hasta que puede hundir la cara en su cuello y respirar ahí, despertando emociones en él que creyó que debían quedarse muertas desde el momento en que eligió unirse al seminario.

Y, sin embargo, lo recorre un cosquilleo demasiado placentero para ignorarlo.

Es en ese momento de confusión absoluta que los brazos de la estatua se aferran a él con más fuerza, tanta que comienza a sentir las costillas constreñidas contra los pulmones, mismos que empiezan a tener dificultad para llenarse de oxígeno.

Abre la boca, queriendo gritar, pero de ella no sale más que un estallido de rojo cuando todo en su interior se rompe y su cuerpo, exánime, queda colgando de los brazos de la estatua, que sigue respirando contra su pecho, llenándose las fosas nasales con su aroma, susurrándole por lo bajo que siempre fue suyo, siempre, la voz rompiéndose y convirtiéndose, de un murmullo angelical y adorado, al gemido de una bestia hambrienta.

—O—

A la mañana siguiente, cuando sus compañeros lo encuentran tras haberlo buscado por horas, se halla acunado y exánime en los brazos de una gárgola tenebrosa, con el aspecto de un sencillo muchacho dormido, aunque cobijado por las alas macabras de un demonio, alto y cruel.

Por eso los padres ordenaron poner esas desagradables estatuas aquí, lejos del área bendita de la iglesia, hasta averiguar qué hacer con ellas, porque desde que fueron enviadas a las inmediaciones por a saber quién, todos se dieron cuenta de que había algo malo con ellas. Oscuridad pura rezumando de su interior.

Todos menos Alejandro, quien tuvo la mente lo suficientemente enferma para confundir lo que siempre fueron demonios con ángeles.

Los demás seminaristas se santiguan antes de apresurarse a buscar a alguien más calificado para lidiar con la situación.

En cuanto se quedan solos de nuevo, la estatua de la gárgola deja caer la mejilla contra la frente de su víctima, cerrando los ojos oscuros y dedicándole una mísera caricia acongojada.

—O—

En el infierno, desparramado en su trono negro, Lucifer se limpia la cara con dedos temblorosos, el largo cabello dorado y rizado cayéndole por los bordes del rostro igual que el cortinaje que cubrió su representación de piedra en la Tierra durante días, en el viejo monasterio.

Un ángel caído, lo llaman en la Tierra, aunque hace mucho perdió las alas.

Se observa las yemas, esperando ver rojo, pero sólo encuentra un líquido pálido e inocente, demasiado inocente, cuando todo a su alrededor son gritos de dolor y lamentos.

Un alma más se anexó a su lista y mentiría si dijera que no fue su intención desde el comienzo, pero aun así _duele_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si te ha gustado mi trabajo, déjame saberlo con un comentario :)  
—O—  
RECOMENDACIONES POR CORONAVIRUS:  
Como todos saben, estamos pasando por una crisis sanitaria mundial que es 100% REAL, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es:  
1.- No entrar en pánico (porque somos cool).  
2.- No hacer caso de fuentes de información sin verificar (como publicaciones en redes sociales, incluso de diarios virtuales) y menos compartirla.  
3.- Mantén una buena higiene: lávate las manos, sobre todo tras ir a la calle, usa gel antibacterial, no te toques la cara y no te acerques demasiado a las personas. Evita saludar de beso y de mano. Recuerda que la infección se comparte por medio de moléculas de saliva y mucosidad que persisten en el entorno durante horas. NO prestes tu celular, ni compartas comida.  
4.- Ten a los niños lejos de adultos mayores. Los niños tienen un sistema inmunológico fuerte, por lo que pueden no verse demasiado afectados, pero son una fuente de contagio para los ancianos.  
5.- No acudas a eventos masivos.  
6.- Usa cubre bocas, sobre todo si no puedes quedarte en casa.  
7.- Compra suministros moderadamente: se prevé que la crisis podría tener una larga duración, por lo que consumir en exceso no sirve de nada ahora y sólo se crea desabasto, lo que puede perjudicar incluso a las agencias de salud.  
8.- Consume cítricos y alimentos ricos en vitaminas que levanten tu sistema inmunológico.  
9.- Da ayuda a quien la necesite: si un adulto mayor no puede salir de su casa, ofrécete a hacer sus compras por ellos, ya que son el sector más vulnerable de la población.  
—O—  
Recuerden que me encuentran en Facebook, YouTube y FictionPress.


	14. Dendrofilia: árboles (hombres lobo y zombis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zachary es contactado por una vieja amiga pidiéndole ayuda con cierto "asunto" que no está del todo listo para enfrentar.  
Mild F/M, M/M.

Luego del terremoto que sacudió la ciudad, las viejas minas de sal se vinieron abajo y los desechos nucleares guardados en su interior se derramaron, filtrándose a la tierra y envenenándolo todo a su paso.

Un carajo con las supuestas tres barreras de contención para evitar desastres nucleares.

Igual, tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que alguien se percatara de lo que estaba pasando y pudiera sumar dos más dos, porque ese no fue el único Gran Lío en el que se metió la población, oh, no.

Lo otro tuvo que ver con la Resurrección de los Muertos.

Punto. Punto. Punto.

_ Ajá. _

Exactamente igual que en la Biblia y todos esos salmos de domingo por la mañana.

—Tal vez el mundo se va a acabar —comentó Caleb en algún momento del primer mes, sentado en una silla de plástico a las afueras del único restaurante de comida rápida que se negó a cerrar por una nimiedad como, ¡pff!, muertos andantes.

Todo el mundo sabe que la vieja Josie y su familia mantienen un pequeño arsenal, casi militar, detrás del mostrador desde que aquellos buenos para nada se colaron al establecimiento una noche y atacaron brutalmente a su nieta para robarle todos sus ingresos y hacerle cosas horribles.

La chica quedó traumatizada de por vida y la familia juró obtener venganza, así que, la primera vez que un «zombi», «reanimado» o «caminante» atravesó las puertas de vidrio, pidiendo una _Hamburguesa de Humano, por favor_, más con su actitud que con la voz, seamos claros, la mujer no lo pensó dos veces y le voló la cabeza con una escopeta mientras todos a su alrededor se dejaban llevar por la histeria.

Esa viejita es bien cool, pero no lo es para nada meterse con ella.

Es una de las pocas personas en la tierra que el cazador y el hombre lobo respetan.

Jay se pasó una mano por el corto cabello claro, incómodo y viendo en otra dirección, antes de patearlo por debajo de la mesa. Fuerte y asegurándose de dejar marca. Caleb le dedicó una _sonrisita_ antes de meterse una generosa cantidad de carne en la boca.

Sigue sin alimentarse de humanos —ahora con más razón que nunca—, a pesar de que su lado lobuno se lo pide cada tanto, pero le encanta que sus hamburguesas sangren un poco, que escurran por sus dedos y que el aroma a vaca muerta se desprenda de ellas, camuflado bajo lo crispy de la grasa.

Jay, por otro lado, siente repulsión por la carne y, a decir verdad, también por las alusiones a cualquier clase de hecatombe que venga hacia ellos, porque, habiendo sido cazador de criaturas sobrenaturales toda su vida, prácticamente ha vivido a la espera de algo tan grande como esto desde la primera vez que disparó un rifle, pero jamás creyó posible que el mito del apocalipsis zombi se volviera real.

Odia frases como «El Fin del Mundo» porque la humanidad ha existido obsesionada con ellas desde sus comienzos y, por supuesto, la única vez que su imbecilidad acierta, tiene que ser en circunstancias tan grotescas como éstas.

Aquella vez, Jay se recargó en el respaldo de su silla, sintiendo el plástico crujiendo bajo su peso, antes de alcanzar su copa de naranjada y beber por la pajilla. Recuerda que Caleb le dedicó una miradilla burlona por su opción de bebida, de esas que su hija solía usar para avergonzarlo… pero no le gusta pensar en Caleb y su hija muerta dentro del mismo contexto, porque significaría «familia» y _no_.

Entonces, el graznido de advertencia de una de las criaturas, acercándose a toda velocidad por la izquierda, los puso en alerta.

Caleb se levantó de un salto y, dejando salir las garras, lanzó un zarpazo que le cercenó el cuello a la bestia, salpicándolo todo de sangre, coagulada y apestosa, haciendo que lo que antes fue una mujer, de espeso cabello negro y rizado, de brillante piel oscura, cayera de espaldas al suelo, todavía agitándose con estertores escandalosos.

Caleb hizo una mueca de asco y mantuvo la garra manchada lo más lejos posible de su cuerpo, como si no deseara que siguiera conectada a él.

Puede ser una princesa cuando se le da la gana.

— ¿Recuerdas que mencionaste encontrar a alguien que analizara los cadáveres para averiguar si hay una forma de parar esto? —Preguntó, con el asco coloreándole la voz.

Jay carraspeó y siguió bebiendo de su naranjada, que se salvó de las salpicaduras oscuras gracias a que la ocultó detrás de su cuerpo, aunque la parte delantera de su chaqueta de mezclilla no corrió la misma suerte.

Bueno…

Cuando conoció a Caleb, tenía pensado hacerlo puré, pero quién hubiera dicho que tener cierto _gustillo_ en común los volvería tan buenos colegas. Hoy en día, el muchacho es más una ventaja que otra cosa. Por eso lo mantiene cerca. Con todo y sus lloriqueos sobre todo.

—Uju —murmuró por lo bajo, los labios todavía apretados alrededor del popote.

— ¿Lo hiciste?

—Uju.

Caleb le dedicó una mirada exasperada. Jay se encogió de hombros y, al terminar con el contenido de su copa, se levantó para lanzar un par de billetes a la mesa, prensarlos con un plato, embarrado de porquería, para que no volaran con el viento, y, al escuchar un par de disparos y un montón de blasfemias provenientes del callejón al otro lado del restaurante, decidió que no sería buena idea entrar a despedirse de la vieja Josie y su familia.

Para no interrumpir.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y pateó el tobillo de la mujer en el suelo, que no dejaba de joder, haciendo ruidos asquerosos que le agriaron la naranjada en el estómago.

—Átala y tráela a la camioneta. Se la llevaremos a Zac —informó, dándole la espalda, sin darle importancia a las palabrotas que Caleb comenzó a escupir contra él.

Y así empezó aquello.

—O—

Zachary está cada vez más convencido de que odia a este par de idiotas con todas sus fuerzas, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer ahora para quitárselos de encima porque, prácticamente, cuando Jay, un viejo conocido, vino hace más de ocho meses con la propuesta de traerle cadáveres infectados para hacerles la autopsia y averiguar qué los reanimó, se ató a ellos con un cordón umbilical de corto alcance.

La cosa es que no sabe si quiere compartir fluidos vitales, metafóricamente, con ellos… a sabiendas de que entre ellos sí que comparten fluidos vitales —no tan vitales, viéndolo bien— en un sentido _muy_ literal.

Además de que, en ocasiones, pueden llegar a ser intolerables y, a decir verdad, lo entiende: no debe ser sencillo ser el único para de imbéciles dispuestos a unirse para encarar el problema por el que pasa su pequeña comunidad. _Yo ni soy de aquí_, interrumpe el hombre lobo cada vez que el comentario ve la luz y todos lo ignoran. Es sólo… que a Zachary no le gusta ser parte de una triada.

Con ellos.

Que sean una dupla, como les gusta, pero que a él lo dejen con lo suyo. Que no lo consideren parte del grupo a pesar de que trabajan en el mismo equipo.

Uno con el que no han resuelto nada, porque han abierto cientos de cadáveres y eso no ha ampliado su conocimiento sobre lo que está pasando.

Está harto y ya ni los micro placeres iniciales que obtenía de todo esto le parecen suficientes. Se siente asfixiado y con ganas de botarlo todo, subir a su auto y dejar atrás éste pueblito desquiciado, con sus cazadores, ataques de hombres lobo nada amistosos ocasionales, visitas de vampiros —de las que hubiera preferido no enterarse— y, sobre todo, sus cazadores chantajistas que se acuestan con ciertos hombres lobo igual de chantajistas y que toman a ciertos médicos legistas como su títere para abrir cuantos cadáveres se les dé la gana, llenando su morgue de ellos y dejándolo sin un sitio dónde almacenarlos, obligándolo a cremarlos y a convertirse en el chiste andante de la sociedad con el olor de la grasa pegado a su bata, ya no tan blanca, y una sensación de vacío incontrolable acompañándolo ahí a donde va, ya que no quiere que el resto de su vida se trate sólo de esto.

Y a lo mejor Caleb tiene razón cada vez que dice que no les debe quedar mucho por disfrutar —palabra equivocada. Hace mucho que todo dejó de ser disfrutable—.

Así que, cuando una vieja colega científica lo llama para pedirle un favor, su opinión, mejor dicho, en el nombre de la ciencia, casi se siente alegre con el cambio de rutina y le ofrece su mano sin dudar, muy parecido a cómo hizo con Jay en un principio, pero, oh, diablos, hubiera preferido meditar mejor las cosas.

Otra vez.

—O—

Es Venus, su antigua asociada, quien le explica su teoría sobre los desechos nucleares en las minas selladas y su relación con el Despertar de los Muertos… y la venida de un mundo futuro muy, muy satírico, porque, bueno, no es lo único que le cuenta.

Usando un traje anti radiación que destella en la oscuridad gracias a la luz lunar, la mujer lo toma de la mano y lo conduce por el desierto, abierto y desolado, hasta una región con poca vegetación, algunos árboles esparcidos por aquí y por allá, así como cactáceas que se alzan en todas las formas posibles, algunas destellando gracias a flores coloridas en sus copas, pero quemadas en los costados con un nauseabundo tono marrón. Lo demás son árboles secos, sin hojas, torcidos y amenazando con caerse.

Desgraciadamente, no se topan con ningún animal y debe ser culpa de la estupidez humana, de nuevo, y sus ínfulas de grandeza en pos del «progreso».

Con lo que sí se encuentran —y es algo que casi provoca que se vaya de espaldas—, es con un árbol enorme en medio de la nada, con un atisbo de hojas quemadas en la copa que se agitan con la brisa caliente del desierto.

En el tronco, sin embargo, se halla atrapada la figura de un hombre desnudo, carne, músculos y huesos mezclándose homogéneamente con la corteza, el rostro abatido por una profunda aflicción cuando levanta la cabeza para contemplarlos con ojos idos.

Venus suelta la mano de Zachary para ir hacia el hombre-árbol y acariciarle la cara con dedos enguantados. El sujeto, a diferencia de todas las criaturas con las que Zachary y los demás han estado lidiando por meses, no hace ademán de atacarla, sino que simplemente la observa, sin verla en realidad, antes de agachar la cabeza de nuevo y adquirir una actitud durmiente.

Por primera vez el legista puede entender cómo Jay se convirtió en cazador y esa necesidad de ponerle una bala entre las cejas a lo desconocido antes de que pueda convertirse en un problema.

— ¿No es hermoso? —pregunta Venus, su voz sonando extraña gracias a la máscara del traje que está usando y también a la del propio Zachary, actuando como doble barrera contra el sonido.

—No, no lo es —admite sin pensar y ella le regala una mirada cargada de reproche.

Sus pequeños ojos grises destellan fieramente detrás de la máscara.

—Puede que antes no lo fuera, pero ahora sí. Se ha convertido en un ser completamente diferente al que conocí, pero es el mismo hombre al que amé. Al que puedo querer de nuevo.

Se pega sin pudor al pecho desnudo del ser, más corteza que carne, y Zachary da un repudiado paso hacia atrás, sintiendo arcadas ante lo grotesco de la escena, llena de cosas que definitivamente _no_ podría limpiar.

De hecho, la mera idea de poner sus manos cerca le provoca nauseas.

Es cuando Venus comienza a hablar de la infidelidad de quien fue su esposo hasta hace dos años, cuando desapareció para no volver a ser visto, dejándola sola y desamparada, que vuelve a prestarles atención.

—Todos pensaron que me dejó para irse con su amante, pero yo sabía la verdad: él no podía haberse marchado con nadie, porque me encargué de evitarlo, con veneno para ratas en su café. Me las arreglé para traerlo hasta aquí y lo enterré en este punto exacto. Sobre él, planté un árbol, pero por mucho tiempo no lo vi florecer y creí que jamás lo haría. Luego, pasó el terremoto y, cuando volví, para asegurarme de que todo estuviera como antes, vi brotes. En muy poco tiempo, el árbol comenzó a crecer… con él a cuestas —hace un gesto con las manos, en dirección de su esposo, quien mantiene los ojos desesperadamente cerrados. Zachary se esfuerza por no vomitar dentro del traje. Uh-uh. Sería un desastre—. Imaginar las razones —señaló en la dirección, todavía distante, de las viejas minas de sal— fue lógico. Pero ahora, lo que quiero saber es si se te ocurre una forma de sacarlo de aquí, de llevarlo conmigo, a casa, al jardín, porque, si te diste cuenta, el recorrido hasta aquí se convirtió en toda una odisea y no puedo prepararme como lo hicimos cada vez que quiera estar con él.

_ Estar con él… _

Zachary no quiere escuchar más, así que simplemente da media vuelta y, con paso apretado, se va.

Venus lo llama a gritos, pero, convencido de que está loca, la deja ser.

Cuando vuelve a encontrarse en la seguridad, pulcra y libre de porquerías y aberraciones, de su morgue —minus los cadáveres, claro—, se toma un instante para respirar hondo, procesar la nueva información y llamar a Jay, quien le asegura que estará con él en unos minutos.

Ni siquiera le sorprende que, cuando el cazador por fin llega, sea con Caleb a cuestas.

Oh, Dios, los ama. Los adora. Son raros, pero fenomenales. Sus hábitos son tan poco extraños comparados a los de _otra _gente… que no ha dejado de tratar de contactarlo por horas y exigirle una respuesta a su macabra pregunta hecha a mitad del desierto envenenado…

Les habla de las minas de sal, de los desechos, de Venus y su esposo árbol.

Al menos, en la cara de Jay puede ver una aversión igual a la que ha estado sintiendo desde que la dejó botada.

Sugiere que la única opción para detener el afluente de cadáveres reanimados es quemarlos de inmediato en vez de seguir enterrándolos. Aunque a lo mejor no importa, porque es posible que todos estén condenados de todas formas. A menos que se larguen, pero una crisis así puede pasar dos veces y hasta tres, así que bien estarán jodidos donde sea que vayan.

— ¿No ha sido así siempre? —interviene Caleb, tan oportuno como siempre, y su comentario debe tener algo de peso ésta vez, ya que Jay, en vez de golpearlo, pellizcarlo o pisarlo, le rodea el cuerpo con un brazo y le besa la sien.

Caleb abre mucho los ojos, porque es un lenguaje completamente desconocido para él, tratándose de lo que existe entre ambos.

Zachary concuerda, por primera vez.

Piensa en pedirle a Jay que le prometa ir a darle un tiro al hombre árbol, pero luego imagina que quizás Venus merece su segunda oportunidad. Muy a su manera. Es decir, a él le gustaría mucho una antes de que todo se vaya al diablo.

Se da cuenta de que hay rastros de lodo en su suelo, generalmente blanco, así que, sin miramientos, corre a los otros dos para hacerse cargo, consiguiendo, así, dejar de pensar de una vez por todas en todo lo malo que ha presenciado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si te ha gustado mi trabajo, déjame saberlo con un comentario :)  
—O—  
RECOMENDACIONES POR CORONAVIRUS:  
Como todos saben, estamos pasando por una crisis sanitaria mundial que es 100% REAL, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es:  
1.- No entrar en pánico (porque somos cool).  
2.- No hacer caso de fuentes de información sin verificar (como publicaciones en redes sociales, incluso de diarios virtuales) y menos compartirla.  
3.- Mantén una buena higiene: lávate las manos, sobre todo tras ir a la calle, usa gel antibacterial, no te toques la cara y no te acerques demasiado a las personas. Evita saludar de beso y de mano. Recuerda que la infección se comparte por medio de moléculas de saliva y mucosidad que persisten en el entorno durante horas. NO prestes tu celular, ni compartas comida.  
4.- Ten a los niños lejos de adultos mayores. Los niños tienen un sistema inmunológico fuerte, por lo que pueden no verse demasiado afectados, pero son una fuente de contagio para los ancianos.  
5.- No acudas a eventos masivos.  
6.- Usa cubre bocas, sobre todo si no puedes quedarte en casa.  
7.- Compra suministros moderadamente: se prevé que la crisis podría tener una larga duración, por lo que consumir en exceso no sirve de nada ahora y sólo se crea desabasto, lo que puede perjudicar incluso a las agencias de salud.  
8.- Consume cítricos y alimentos ricos en vitaminas que levanten tu sistema inmunológico.  
9.- Da ayuda a quien la necesite: si un adulto mayor no puede salir de su casa, ofrécete a hacer sus compras por ellos, ya que son el sector más vulnerable de la población.  
—O—  
Recuerden que me encuentran en Facebook, YouTube y FictionPress.


	15. Dulolagnia: sufrimiento físico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imitar 50 sombras no parece la mejor de las ideas... de nadie.  
F/M.

Todo es culpa de _Cincuenta Sombras de Grey._

—Ni siquiera es una buena película: lo único decente que tienen es a Tyler Hoechlin y ni siquiera es el protagonista —pero su novio ni se inmuta ni cede: quiere experimentar con un poco de masoquismo (sin el sado, al menos) desde hace tiempo y el haber visto la película (en la cita más aburrida de sus vidas hasta el momento) le revivió la idea.

Así que no le queda más opción que aceptar, porque el sujeto sabe ser insistente.

— ¿Y qué se supone que quieres hacer? —le pregunta, encogiéndose de hombros.

No es ningún chiste y es algo que se tiene que hacer con delicadeza y estando bien preparado, porque pueden ocurrir accidentes y el dolor no es una cosa que le venga bien a todos.

Ya ha visto en _YouTube_ todos esos vídeos que exponen los caos provocados por la película, desde divorcios «porque no me gustó lo que me hizo» hasta pobres chicas asfixiadas con pantaletas, así que no es algo en lo que se quiera meter a tientas.

Su novio le sonríe, relamiéndose los labios, viéndose tan guapo como es, con el medianamente largo pelo castaño coronándole la cabeza y los ojos color chocolate destellando. Se deja caer a su lado en el sillón y le recorre las piernas, descubiertas, pues lleva un corto short de mezclilla, con las puntas de los dedos, provocándole una sensación de cosquilleo.

—Siempre me ha atraído la hipoxifilia. Eso de ser ahorcado. Dicen que se siente bien si lo haces solo, pero debe ser todavía mejor si lo haces con la persona que quieres.

Ajá.

Sí, claro.

Mueve la cabeza de arriba abajo, lento, en una especie de asentimiento.

_La persona que quieres…_

Lo piensa un rato y luego sonríe.

—De acuerdo —acepta y él le regala la expresión más brillante que le ha visto usar desde que se conocen.

—O—

Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, ambos investigan los pros y los contras de llevar a cabo semejante práctica y, un poco a manera de broma, graban un vídeo donde ambos deslindan al otro de cualquier responsabilidad legal en caso de que algo salga mal, dejando en claro lo que ambos planean hacer y que están conscientes de los posibles riesgos.

Al final del vídeo, le entra cierta risita nerviosa y se apresura a apagar la cámara antes de que a su novio le puedan venir más ideas a la mente.

Está bien, es extraño, pero… y, a fin de cuentas, es él quien está dispuesto a recibir todo el daño, así que…

En la habitación, lo ve quitándose la camiseta, pasándosela por encima de la cabeza, dejando al descubierto un montón de piel morena que brilla con la luz de las lámparas encendidas en las mesitas de noche y se muerde el labio inferior, sintiendo algo extraño palpitándole en el pecho.

_La persona que quiero… _no ha dejado de pensar en eso desde que lo oyó decírselo.

Le da un corto beso en los labios tras acercarse con la lentitud de una gata queriendo atrapar un canario. Después, lo abofetea con todas sus fuerzas, tanto, que la palma le arde, las uñas le punzan y la muñeca le escuece.

Él suelta un gruñido, primero adolorido y, después, interesado, casi bestial. Le sonríe.

_Le sonríe._

_La persona que quiero._

Se lanza contra su pecho con fuerza, haciendo que se vaya de espaldas contra la cama, y comienza a arañarle la piel desnuda al grado de sacar sangre, gritando de desesperación al sentirse débil y no poder hacerle más daño. Le tira del pelo, le muerde los hombros y le da puñetazos en los pectorales, pero él está tan metido en su papel, que más que quejarse suelta pequeños ruidos que dejan en claro que siente todo lo contrario.

Vuelve a abofetearlo. Con una mano hasta que queda inútil y con la otra cuando llega al mismo punto. Entonces, cierra la mano hábil en un puño y se lo estrella contra el pómulo, sus propios dedos crujiendo por el esfuerzo. A lo mejor incluso se rompió uno… pero no parece ser suficiente.

¿Qué fue lo que hicieron en la tonta película? ¿Un látigo y cera de vela? ¿En verdad le metió una raíz de jengibre por el…? Ugh. La verdad es que se quedó dormida después de un rato —y cree que alguna fanática loca le pegó goma de mascar mientras estaba distraída en represalia por no apreciar semejante «obra de arte para millennials o generación Z», ya ni sabe cuál es el público de esa cosa—.

Su novio ronronea.

Pone los ojos en blanco.

Se levanta, temblorosa cual gelatina, y va hacia uno de los cajones de la cómoda de él, buscando un cinturón. Toma el más grueso y hace crujir la piel entre sus palmas, chasqueándolo para llamar su atención.

Reacciona positivamente ante la idea y ella debe tragarse una mueca de incredulidad.

¿En serio no comprende?

—Di que eres un perro —ordena, formando una U con el cinturón antes de sujetarlo por los extremos.

—Soy un perro —ronca él, extasiado, y ella asiente.

Le suelta un bofetadón con el cinturón que le saca sangre del pómulo. Él gruñe y se toca la cara, gimoteando por lo bajo, con una pizca de arrepentimiento y duda en las pupilas cuando levanta el rostro, impresionado, para verla, pero debe haber algo tan dominante en la posición de ella, que la sonrisa pronto vuelve a estar en su sitio tontamente, esperando más.

Lo golpea con el cinturón tan fuerte como puede —que no es mucho, tratándose de una mujer menuda y delgada—, pero de todas formas consigue gruesos rectángulos rojos en su carne que lo hacen aullar de fascinación.

Y eso la frustra.

Suficiente foreplay.

Se trepa en la cama, por detrás de él, y le rodea el cuello con el cinturón, apretando fuerte. Está de pie y el colchón rebota tanto que amenaza con hacerla perder el equilibrio, pero lucha por mantenerlo.

Él aúlla, interesado, y ella tira con todas sus fuerzas hacia atrás, apoyándole un pie entre los omóplatos y volviendo su equilibrio todavía más precario, pero resistiendo hasta que todos los músculos le queman.

Él jadea, pero ella no afloja el agarre y, de hecho, sujeta los extremos del cinto con ambas manos y los retuerce hasta formar un torniquete.

—Ahora di «soy un perro infiel que se acostó con tu hermana de diecisiete años» —brama y, aunque el efecto no es inmediato, pronto se deja venir: él, sofocado como está, se sobresalta y da un tirón hacia adelante, cayendo de rodillas en la alfombra y llevándosela con él.

Le cae encima y, afortunadamente, sus rodillas le hacen daño en la espalda baja, por lo que no puede reaccionar rápido, dándole la oportunidad de recuperarse antes y volver a afirmar su agarre en el cinto, que nunca se escapó de su mano.

Aprieta tan fuerte como puede, oyéndolo ahogarse y babear, gimiendo por lo bajo, arañando en todas direcciones, tratando de escapar, pero la adrenalina de ella es más grande ahora que él está débil por la falta de oxígeno.

Imagina la petequia en sus ojos. Siempre fueron la parte más bonita de él, de todos modos. Todo lo demás siempre fueron espejos y humo, un truco, un engaño.

Su hermana era una niña idiota y ella siempre supo que, desde el primer momento en que lo vio, se sintió atraída por éste imbécil, pero jamás creyó que él le estuviera dando aires.

Ella murió tres meses atrás, al ir a una clínica clandestina a practicarse un aborto que, por supuesto, salió mal. Y descubrió el nombre del padre del niño al leer el diario de la chica hace un par de días, mientras ayudaba a su madre —sumergida en una crisis de llanto desde el funeral— a empacar las cosas de su habitación, que nadie se había atrevido a tocar hasta ahora.

Ni siquiera se sorprendió tanto. Siempre ha sido, más bien, fría, aunque tiene sus ratos.

Y éste idiota viene y le dice que es la persona que «quiere» cuando un miembro de su familia murió porque no supo mantener su brocha alejada de una cubeta ajena…

Retuerce, retuerce, retuerce hasta que él deja de luchar y cae, exánime, de boca al suelo, que lleva días sin barrer.

Sin dejar de apretar, le toma el pulso y no encuentra ninguno. Le da la vuelta, le quita el cinto del cuello y lo observa: tiene los ojos entrecerrados, el blanco convertido en un rojo angustiado y bañado en llanto.

Siente una pizca de placer —irónico—, pero no tanto.

Le duele el pecho y, sorprendentemente, una agrura le sube a la garganta, haciéndola vomitar a un costado del cuerpo, la amargura quemándole la mucosa faríngea y las fosas nasales. Los ojos le lloran.

Se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano y procura seguir lloriqueando.

No sabe cuánto tiempo le ha tomado todo esto, pero, por si las dudas, se lanza otra vez encima de él y finge darle primeros auxilios, no muy buenos, para que no quede en tela de duda que trató de ser una buena novia, sumisa ante las exigencias de su hombre en todo momento, incluso terminando en ésta tragedia.

Se para y va al teléfono en la mesita de noche, moqueando y lloriqueando, llamando al nueve once para pedir una ambulancia. Incluso se tardan en responderle, lo que le viene todavía más como anillo al dedo.

Cuando la operadora le promete que la ayuda va en camino, se tiende en la cama, con los ojos siempre fijos en el cuerpo, tratando de convertirse en una persona trastornada para el gusto de los paramédicos y agentes, que no querrán encontrar a alguien demasiado sereno en éstas circunstancias.

En la mesita que antes pertenecía a su novio encuentra un tomo del mentado libro y se estira para cogerlo, ojeándolo sin demasiado interés.

Sí, bueno, debió imaginar qué clase de lacra era con nada más ver sus gustos literarios.

Le arroja el libro descuidadamente y le atina en el pecho. Hace una mueca, preguntándose si acaba de cometer un error, pero luego le da lo mismo.

El tomo se queda abierto en el piso, las hojas blancas resplandeciendo con las luces amarillas, creando una imagen curiosa que tal vez contribuya a su propia historia después.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si te ha gustado mi trabajo, déjame saberlo con un comentario :)  
—O—  
RECOMENDACIONES POR CORONAVIRUS:  
Como todos saben, estamos pasando por una crisis sanitaria mundial que es 100% REAL, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es:  
1.- No entrar en pánico (porque somos cool).  
2.- No hacer caso de fuentes de información sin verificar (como publicaciones en redes sociales, incluso de diarios virtuales) y menos compartirla.  
3.- Mantén una buena higiene: lávate las manos, sobre todo tras ir a la calle, usa gel antibacterial, no te toques la cara y no te acerques demasiado a las personas. Evita saludar de beso y de mano. Recuerda que la infección se comparte por medio de moléculas de saliva y mucosidad que persisten en el entorno durante horas. NO prestes tu celular, ni compartas comida.  
4.- Ten a los niños lejos de adultos mayores. Los niños tienen un sistema inmunológico fuerte, por lo que pueden no verse demasiado afectados, pero son una fuente de contagio para los ancianos.  
5.- No acudas a eventos masivos.  
6.- No abuses comprando cubrebocas y guantes: éstos SÓLO sirven para proteger a los demás de ti en caso de que ya estés enfermo.  
7.- Compra suministros moderadamente: se prevé que la crisis podría tener una larga duración, por lo que consumir en exceso no sirve de nada ahora y sólo se crea desabasto, lo que puede perjudicar incluso a las agencias de salud.  
8.- Consume cítricos y alimentos ricos en vitaminas que levanten tu sistema inmunológico.  
9.- Da ayuda a quien la necesite: si un adulto mayor no puede salir de su casa, ofrécete a hacer sus compras por ellos, ya que son el sector más vulnerable de la población.  
—O—  
Recuerden que me encuentran en Facebook, YouTube y FictionPress.


	16. Electrofilia: choques eléctricos (demonios/mutantes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Júpiter puede tener la peor suerte del mundo cuando se trata de citas a ciegas... o de vivir, en general, pero se esfuerza.   
F/M.

— ¿Qué eres? ¿Un demonio? ¿Estás poseída? —Le pregunta el hombre, atado a la silla, con voz temblorosa (que no suena del todo sincera), pero tratando de dominarla en un obvio esfuerzo por crear un «lazo» con ella, que sólo ladea el rostro y deja que una cascada de cabello claro le caiga sobre el hombro.

Es un imbécil si piensa que embaucarla de nuevo será tan sencillo, así que camina en su dirección y, sin miramientos, le pisa la entrepierna con el tacón del botín, haciéndolo gritar y mostrándose satisfecha hasta que escucha el crujir de la carne y él se dedica a lloriquear como un niño llamando a su madre, pero, detrás del dolor, hay una sonrisa que no puede ocultar del todo.

Lo está disfrutando, a su manera.

Infeliz.

No, no es un demonio ni está poseída —al menos, eso cree. Ha tratado de convencerse de que sus habilidades no son demoniacas desde que las descubrió a los catorce años—. Sólo es… diferente.

Electroquinética.

Y éste pobre bastardo se metió con la persona equivocada. Con la que podrá hacerlo pagar por sus pecados, porque no es necesario ser una víctima del diablo para convertirse en un desgraciado.

—O—

Los presentó una amiga en común —misma a la que Júpiter se asegurará de no volver a ver _jamás _después de este fiasco—, alegando que, ya que ambos llevaban un tiempo solteros, deberían darse una oportunidad de conocer gente nueva y, quién sabe, a lo mejor, así, encontrar el amor de una vez por todas.

Júpiter, siempre cuidadosa, al principio dudó, pero su amiga fue tan insistente, que terminó metiéndole en la cabeza que no podía haber nada de malo con una simple cita y que, si las cosas no le gustaban, podría cortarlas de inmediato y probar después con alguien nuevo.

Tontamente, le encontró sentido a sus habladurías y el viernes por la noche, arreglada con la ropa más bonita y decente que poseía, sintiendo un cosquilleo extraño recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, además de la pregunta de si todo saldría bien implantada perpetuamente en la mente, fue al encuentro de este… pedazo de porquería, que supo engatusarla desde el comienzo, llenarle los oídos de palabras bonitas y hacerla creer, la primera mitad de la velada, que había dado con su príncipe azul.

La llevó a cenar a un sitio no muy caro, pero elegante y limpio, luego, fueron a ver una película y, en la oscuridad del cine, él le tomó la mano tentativamente —al recordar su cara roja y la forma en que todo su ser se estremeció de dentro hacia afuera, Júpiter se siente sumamente avergonzada ahora—. Se llevó sus dedos a la boca y le dio un beso en los nudillos que la sometió en un instante, haciéndola pensar «sí, _puede _ser él».

Luego, fueron a la feria, se subieron a los juegos, comieron algodón de azúcar y, con cada minuto que pasaba, la cercanía entre ambos se volvió más y más cerrada, al grado de que, cuando sus manos le rodearon la cintura, ella apenas se quejó y, cuando hundió el rostro en su cuello, desde atrás, aspirando igual que un lobo, incluso encontró gracia en ello.

El frescor de la noche, el olor del azúcar quemada, convirtiéndose en caramelo, y la luna llena brillando, gloriosa, sobre sus cabezas, la hicieron creer que, a lo mejor, por primera vez en su vida, algo podía salirle correctamente y las cosas, quizás, tomarían un nuevo giro para bien, luego de pasar poco más de veinte años —sí, incluso desde antes de descubrir sus poderes— sumergida en una miseria existencial que ya ha comenzado a hartarla.

La besó, afectuosamente, frente a la cabina de una adivina de juguete, de esas que dan escalofríos con sólo verlas a la cara, y sus imágenes se reflejaron en el vidrio, teniendo, por único testigo, a la máquina extraña.

Perfecto, perfecto, perfecto…

Hasta que fue momento de llevarla a su casa y, cuando él le pidió pasar y Júpiter se negó, pensando que no quería destrozar la maravillosa noche saltando a actos apresurados que, para ser sincera, prefería dejar para más adelante en su relación, cuando se conocieran mejor, su rostro, antes atractivo, cambió de uno afable y seductor a uno más serio, casi cruel, la boca torcida grotescamente hacia abajo y, de inmediato, todos sus sensores de reconocimiento gritaron «¡Peligro!» a voz en cuello.

Soltó su bolso, que impactó contra el suelo con un ruido seco, y quiso cerrarle la puerta en la cara, tropezando con los tacones y yéndose, accidentalmente, de bruces contra la entrada y pegándose en la barbilla, pero sus esfuerzos fueron vanos, pues la mano de él impactó contra la madera, pintada de blanco, manteniéndola abierta con la inercia y haciendo que Júpiter, por la misma, casi se fuera de espaldas.

Apretó la mandíbula, rechinando los dientes y, cuando él cruzó el umbral, echó a andar hacia atrás, detestando la forma en que sus zapatos se quedaban medio atorados en las partes sobresalientes de la alfombra y el corazón comenzó a latirle en la garganta, tratando de asfixiarla para cooperar con su atacante.

Luchó con sus emociones, tratando de dominarlas, y sintió la energía corriendo por su cuerpo, desde lo más hondo de su vientre hasta su pecho, a partir de donde se esparció por su torrente sanguíneo junto a la hemoglobina.

Sus dedos chispearon en el momento exacto en que él se arrojó sobre ella con todo su peso, haciéndola caer al suelo dolorosamente.

Oh, Júpiter gritó, horrorizada, sintiendo la garganta desgarrada, y la electricidad estalló, motivada por su miedo.

Hubo un fogonazo entre los cuerpos de ambos y él fue arrojado de espaldas al piso, donde impactó y convulsionó un instante, gruñendo, antes de soltar una carcajada sorprendida e inhumana y tratar de levantarse nuevamente, pero con una torpeza que alentaba sus movimientos.

A lo mejor la adrenalina lo ayudó a soportar la descarga, pero Júpiter no se iba a deshacer en elucubraciones. Aprovechó la oportunidad para incorporarse, tomar la lámpara de cerámica de una de las mesitas a su lado y golpearlo con ella en la cabeza, empleando todas sus fuerzas para asestarle mejor, y consiguiendo dejarlo inconsciente de una vez por todas.

Se tiró de rodillas al suelo en cuanto lo vio dejar de retorcerse y, jadeando histéricamente, trató de ponerlo todo en orden en su interior, pensando qué hacer a continuación.

—O—

Lo ató y, mientras esperaba que despertara —la idea de llamar a las autoridades o a alguien más para ayudar siempre representando un peligro para una anormalidad como ella—, hurgó en sus cosas: encontró una navaja plegable en sus bolsillos, demasiado siniestra para ser algo que los hombres llevan cotidianamente al cinturón, toda una tira de condones en su cartera y, además, varias identificaciones falsas —Peter Price, Christian Perry, Alan O'Brien, Douglas Montgomery, éste, siendo el nombre que le dio a ella, quizás para impresionarla, porque, por la dirección en la tarjeta, era un personaje adinerado y con un trabajo bien remunerado—, dinero americano y canadiense, incluso mexicano, además de un pequeño fajo de fotografías de diferentes mujeres, unidas entre ellas con una goma elástica y también por la presión y calor de la cartera, que, de cierto modo, terminó fundiendo la tinta de las impresiones y provocando que todas se pegotearan entre ellas.

Las revisó todas y llegó a la conclusión de que cada una de las mujeres tenía un rasgo similar a uno de ella como para que fuera una casualidad lo que ocurrió: a lo mejor el imbécil la ubicó en el perfil de su amiga y le pidió presentarlos. Tal vez dio con ella de otra forma y se hizo todo un lío para poder conocerla y satisfacer su obsesión.

¿Qué diablos pasó con todas esas mujeres? ¿Logró seducirlas como hizo con ella? ¿Les hizo algo con la navaja? ¿Con el resto de su precavido mini-arsenal portátil?

Sintió asco y, pensando en el beso de antes, lo abofeteó, todavía inconsciente, antes de escupirle a la cara.

—O—

Enciende la radio y _Who can it be now? _Se desprende de las bocinas. Gira la perilla para subir el volumen —apenas van a dar las once y el vecino de al lado sigue jugando videojuegos tan alto como para reventarse los tímpanos, así que lo suyo no incomodará demasiado a nadie y tampoco llamará la atención, al menos hasta que la anciana huraña del piso de abajo se enoje y comience a golpear los pisos de ambos con el palo de una escoba, alegando que le están poniendo nervioso al gato— y da media vuelta sobre los talones, sujetando la navaja, negra y con una tenebrosa curvatura en el extremo, además de un agujero dónde meter el dedo en el mango, en alto para permitirle verla, para demostrarle que perdió todos sus medios para intimidarla.

Lo ve pasar saliva, pero, por algún motivo, sabe que es puro teatro, así que deja el objeto en la mesita junto al sillón, muy lejos de él, para tomar una goma elástica y atarse el cabello en una coleta en lo alto de la cabeza, mirando al piso, contando los segundos que tarda en llevar a cabo la acción, despacio, tratando de enfriarse la cabeza.

Aprovechó la oportunidad, antes de que el idiota despertara, para ir a cambiarse a ropa más cómoda, más de huida, y sólo le faltaba hacerse cargo del pelo, pero ya está.

También tomó la maleta, siempre preparada y lista para correr, que se acostumbró a mantener a la mano dentro del armario, y la llevó a su auto.

Sólo le queda una última cosa que hacer aquí arriba y es encargarse de ésta basura.

— ¿Qué les hiciste a todas ellas? —pregunta, levantando el puñado de fotografías para que el hombre pueda verlas. Hay un destello de reconocimiento en sus ojos mientras las observa, pero tiene el descaro de negar con la cabeza y encogerse de hombros, como si tal cosa—. ¿Las embaucaste y después te divertirse con ellas igual que querías hacer conmigo?

El sujeto suelta una carcajada.

—Linda, no tengo idea de qué estás hablando y me parece que estás loca de remate o endemoniada. ¡Verdaderamente endemoniada! ¿Quién en su sano juicio se atreve a hacerle algo como esto al pobre sujeto que la trató bien toda la noche? ¡Irás a prisión! —amenaza y se carcajea, gotas de saliva saliendo de su boca y salpicándole las rodillas del pantalón, también manchado de la sangre producto del golpe que le dio en la cabeza con la lámpara.

Júpiter hace una mueca de resignación con la boca, se le acerca y le da un puñetazo en el mentón. Todas las fotografías se arrugan dentro de su mano cerrada, pero le da lo mismo: ahora está segura de que no son más que representaciones de gente que dejó de existir hace mucho por culpa de éste desdichado, que escupe sangre en el hombro de su pulcra camisa blanca, sin dejar de reír.

Debe haber algo muy, muy mal con él y, afortunadamente, se topó con ella, que nunca ha sido una víctima fácil de nadie, más que de sí misma y sus elecciones.

—La cárcel no me espanta tanto como las bestias que hay afuera de ella —explica.

— ¿Conoces a muchas? —ironiza el sujeto, estirando las manos detrás de la espalda, tratando de liberarse, pero sin conseguir más que un crujido de cuerdas.

Resultó ser un tendedero de calidad, ese, y eso que lo compró en rebaja.

—Me encontré con una nueva clase hoy. ¿Qué ibas a hacerme? ¿Ultrajarme y luego divertirte con los despojos? ¿A eso te dedicas?

El tipo vuelve a sonreír.

Hay algo tan malévolo en su cara, en la forma en que, ante la poca luz, parece estar hecha de plastilina moldeable, que siente un acceso de asco que amenaza con hacerla vomitar. No puede tolerarlo más, así que le pone una mano en el rostro, a lo mejor sólo para tener que dejar de verlo, y hace presión, concentrándose en la energía que comienza a fluir por su brazo entero para transmitirse de su palma a las facciones del sujeto, que comienza a gritar a voz en cuello cuando su carne se derrite y humea, a sacudirse cuando los electrones se hacen con cada partícula de su cuerpo, haciéndolas estallar en su interior y acabando con lo que sea que lo mantiene vivo.

El olor de la carme chamuscada es asqueroso y puede sentir la grasa en sus dedos, por lo que la mueca de repulsión se intensifica. Tal vez bañarlo en agua antes hubiera sido más pulcro, pero ya es tarde y siempre se le ocurren las mejores ideas cuando ya no las necesita.

Le suelta la cara, procurando no prestarle mucha atención al despojo grotesco que ha quedado atrás, y se limpia la mano en los jeans, porque lo único que le queda es salir corriendo antes de que el aroma haga que alguien se percate de lo que ha pasado aquí.

La música sigue sonando, los disparos falsos a todo volumen en el departamento de al lado, igual.

Está convencida de que le hizo un favor a la sociedad al acabar con semejante basura, así que no piensa lamentarlo igual que hizo con esas muertes que causó, siendo adolescente, accidentalmente y la orillaron a salir huyendo de casa, a convertirse en otra persona y a mantenerse siempre al pendiente de esos tipos que andan por ahí, cazando singularidades como si se tratara de meros animales.

Quizás esto incluso sirva para reparar sus viejos errores y, ahora sí, de una jodida vez, empezar desde cero.

Tras un atarantado viaje en el viejo elevador del edificio, con la cola de caballo rebotando a sus espaldas, se mete a la cabina de su camioneta oxidada a toda velocidad e introduce la llave en la ignición con dedos tensos, pero que ya dejaron de temblar.

El motor ronronea, pero apenas mueve la palanca para echarse en reversa, un cristal se rompe en la distancia con gran estrépito y, casi al mismo tiempo, un cuerpo carbonizado impacta contra el parabrisas del vehículo, haciéndola gritar y saltar en el asiento, alzando los brazos para cubrirse de las briznas que brincan en todas direcciones y le provocan algunos rasguños, que no duelen tanto como deberían gracias al repentino brote de adrenalina que siente en las entrañas.

Abre mucho los ojos, horrorizada, al tiempo que el hombre se acomoda sobre el cofre de la camioneta para verla a la cara y señalarla con un dedo acusador:

— ¡Necesitarás más que eso para librarte de mí, endemoniada! —le grita, con una voz extraña que suena con eco, casi igual a si hablaran dos personas, incluso más.

Entonces, la poseída nunca fue ella a sus ojos y sólo estaba burlándose de su propia condición.

Vaya.

¿Por qué la dejó llegar tan lejos?

Ahora comprende que todo es un juego.

Pasa saliva, mueve la palanca a toda velocidad, pisa el acelerador y la inercia lanza el cuerpo quemado volando hacia adelante, entonces, vuelve a pisar el pedal con todas sus fuerzas, le pasa por encima y se echa en reversa para hacerlo una y otra y otra vez, todas las que sean necesarias.

Puede que no haya nada sobrenatural pasando con ella, que su cuerpo sólo tenga habilidades que otros no… pero esto sin duda ha jugado con su cabeza y sus modos de actuar.

— ¡Y tú tendrás que esforzarte más para seguir intimidándome! —le grita a nada en realidad y, cuando las llantas comienzan a hacer un desagradable ruido acuoso, hace avanzar el auto por la calle, mirando la masa sanguinolenta que ha quedado atrás por el espejo retrovisor, pensando en escapar lo más rápido que pueda de ella, como ha hecho un puñado de veces de cazadores y otras criaturas.

Cuando eres diferente, atraes lo diferente, te guste o no.

Al moverse por la noche, tiene la impresión de que hay una voz macabra riéndose de ella desde lejos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si te ha gustado mi trabajo, déjame saberlo con un comentario :)  
—O—  
RECOMENDACIONES POR CORONAVIRUS:  
Como todos saben, estamos pasando por una crisis sanitaria mundial que es 100% REAL, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es:  
1.- No entrar en pánico (porque somos cool).  
2.- No hacer caso de fuentes de información sin verificar (como publicaciones en redes sociales, incluso de diarios virtuales) y menos compartirla.  
3.- Mantén una buena higiene: lávate las manos, sobre todo tras ir a la calle, usa gel antibacterial, no te toques la cara y no te acerques demasiado a las personas. Evita saludar de beso y de mano. Recuerda que la infección se comparte por medio de moléculas de saliva y mucosidad que persisten en el entorno durante horas. NO prestes tu celular, ni compartas comida.  
4.- Ten a los niños lejos de adultos mayores. Los niños tienen un sistema inmunológico fuerte, por lo que pueden no verse demasiado afectados, pero son una fuente de contagio para los ancianos.  
5.- No acudas a eventos masivos.  
6.- No abuses comprando cubrebocas y guantes: éstos SÓLO sirven para proteger a los demás de ti en caso de que ya estés enfermo.  
7.- Compra suministros moderadamente: se prevé que la crisis podría tener una larga duración, por lo que consumir en exceso no sirve de nada ahora y sólo se crea desabasto, lo que puede perjudicar incluso a las agencias de salud.  
8.- Consume cítricos y alimentos ricos en vitaminas que levanten tu sistema inmunológico.  
9.- Da ayuda a quien la necesite: si un adulto mayor no puede salir de su casa, ofrécete a hacer sus compras por ellos, ya que son el sector más vulnerable de la población.  
—O—  
Recuerden que me encuentran en Facebook, YouTube y FictionPress.


	17. Elefilia: tejidos (fantasmas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambientado en "La Ciudad de las Ranas".   
Mabel y sus amigos viajan a tan pintoresca ciudad mexicana a la espera de toparse con lo sobrenatural... pero no "enserio", así que, cuando en verdad pasa, la mujer no sabe cómo tomarselo más que como la lección de no volver a tentar a la suerte.

La Ciudad de las Ranas.

Al principio, cuando sus amigos le hablaron de venir a turistear a éste sitio, movidos por la curiosidad que sintieron por todos los mitos y leyendas en torno a la localidad, lo creyó una pérdida de tiempo, al ser una persona demasiado escéptica para creer en boberías como lo sobrenatural, pero finalmente se dejó sonsacar, porque estaban empezando las vacaciones de diciembre y quedarse en su ciudad natal sería someterse al frío inclemente del invierno, además de sola, porque todos sus amigos planeaban venir.

Así que, refunfuñando, pero al menos con la perspectiva de conocer un nuevo panorama —que seguro usaba todos sus cuentos sobre fantasmas como una manera de atraer turistas más crédulos—, hizo las maletas y se dejó arrastrar.

La ciudad es hermosa, debe reconocerlo, con más vegetación de la que ha visto en cualquier otro lugar y con cierto aire colonial que, a pesar de la modernidad, le recuerda tiempos de antaño, e incluso algunos viajes a España, si bien éste patrimonio de la humanidad se encuentra en el centro de México.

Mire a donde mire hay monumentos, estatuas, parques, plazas y paisajes donde todas las casas son diferentes, ninguna erigida siguiendo un patrón similar, y están pintadas de un centenar de colores distintos —brillantes, opacos e incluso algún osado fosforescente—, designados especialmente para llamar la atención y no pasar desapercibido.

No hay un solo hogar o edificio que no tenga plantas en las ventanas.

Sus amigos se dejan llevar de inmediato por lo que vinieron a buscar —cuentos _sobrenaturales_— preguntándoles a algunos locales —que les regalan miradas desdeñosas— cuál es el área más «embrujada» dónde hospedarse —obtienen risas por eso, en algunos casos y, aunque al principio creen que es por su acento americano tratando de pronunciar una palabra tan peliaguda como esa, que los hace sonar tontos, terminan dándose cuenta de que en realidad se ríen del concepto de área ESPECÍFICA más _embrujada_, como si hubiera zonas designadas— y pidiéndoles, sobre todo a los guías de turistas, que les cuenten sucesos paranormales, pero muchos sólo enarcan las cejas y siguen hablando de los callejones famosos y las plazas más populares, lanzando al aire, ocasionalmente, comentarios como «Fulanito fue asesinado aquí y muchos vecinos _se quejan _de que su alma sigue penando y no los deja dormir. Le echan sal por las ventanas cada que lo oyen pasar» — ¿qué diablos significa eso? ¡No da miedo! ¡Suena tonto! — o «Dicen que el diablo viene sentarse en esa fuente cuando está aburrido. A veces saluda a la gente y se lleva al que es demasiado tonto para contestarle» — ¿Quéééééé?—.

Y, por supuesto, sus amigos están un poco decepcionados, ya que esperaban algo más _siniestro, _como esos eventos de cazadores de fantasmas a los que están tan acostumbrados en Estados Unidos e incluso se transmiten por televisión, pero ella no está para nada sorprendida y, en realidad, contiene sus ganas de decirles «se los advertí» porque no quiere arruinar las vacaciones haciendo que todos la vean como la «mala».

La ciudad tiene muchas otras cosas qué disfrutar, en sí. Está llena de teatros que ofrecen funciones de toda clase los martes, viernes y fines de semana, incluso hay eventos callejeros y estudiantinas, donde un montón de músicos, todos vestidos de negro, deambulan por las calles de madrugada entonando canciones populares y haciendo escándalo.

Hay muchas tiendas donde venden de todo un poco, pero sobre todo tenderetes ambulantes que ofrecen antigüedades y adornos de aire místico —ya perdió la cuenta de todos los locales donde, en los escaparates, hay cráneos de todos los colores y todos los materiales, además de figuras de Catrinas vestidas elegantemente y, peor, de la Santa Muerte, con su manto negro. También ha visto estatuas hindúes e incluso budistas, que crean un contraste interesante cuando, a la vez, se encuentran al lado de crucifijos con la figura de cristo en pose miserable y otras de la Virgen María, viendo piadosamente hacia adelante. También se venden muchas representaciones de ranas—.

Tiene entendido que el origen de la ciudad se dio a raíz de la minería, así que no le sorprende que, en cada rincón que ve, haya pequeñas tiendas, con aspecto de casetas, ofreciendo hermosas piezas hechas de plata y oro, todas con diseños extravagantes, por más pequeñas que sean, y que destellan a la luz del sol, pudiendo verse en sus escaparates desde la distancia, refulgiendo cual diamantes—.

La plaza donde se encuentra la casa de huéspedes donde terminaron hospedándose es famosa porque todos los fines de semana se coloca en ella un bazar de objetos hechos a mano por sus vendedores, mismo que puede ver desde el balcón de su habitación, pequeña, oscura y destartalada, con ventanas y marcos de madera apolillada, pero que tiene una vista fenomenal de todo el sitio, cuando a sus amigos les tocó algo más cerrado, hacia el interior de la posada.

Aunque no tanto como el que debe estar haciendo en su lugar de origen, en la ciudad hace algo de frío, que sólo empeora gracias a la humedad persistente en ella, por lo que, malhumorada al haber preferido una playa donde pasar sus vacaciones, todos los días se pasa suéteres de lana por la cabeza y, siendo la que más temprano se levanta de su grupo, va a vagabundear por ahí antes de elegir alguno de los restaurantes distribuidos por la plaza para desayunar.

Hasta el momento, el que más le ha gustado es el que queda más alejado de la explanada, medio escondido entre dos casas altas y con el aspecto de estar construido en un callejón, más hacia adentro que hacia arriba, como las demás edificaciones.

El letrero, hecho de madera gastada y decorado con elegantes letras rojas ribeteadas de blanco, colocado sobre el marco de la puerta, reza _Suigeneris _como nombre del local y quizás fue precisamente eso lo que la invitó a entrar la primera vez, porque todos los demás tienen nombres aburridos, con el apellido de sus dueños por título —Los Vázquez, Los García, Hermanos López— y quizás ahí está el acierto de prometer, desde el comienzo, ser «único en su tipo».

Es pequeño y cálido, siempre iluminado con tenues luces amarillas que le confieren un aire todavía más sombrío al rebotar contra las paredes pintadas de colores terrosos.

Hay mesas tanto dentro como fuera, todas con forma circular, decoradas con manteles blancos y un arreglo floral encima, que claramente fue hecho a mano, con materiales reciclados, pero con una maestría que los hace ver encantadores, en sus tonos pasteles, que se las arreglan para resaltar en la neblina habitual mañanera.

Dentro hay pocas ventanas, pero varios libreros llenos hasta la última repisa con volúmenes claramente usados, que la encargada del local, no mayor de veinticuatro años y quien siempre usa los aretes más variados que jamás ha visto, permite a los comensales usar, pero _siempre_ haciéndolos prometer que tendrán cuidado con ellos —hasta el momento no ha solicitado ninguno, pero ha visto a una pareja británica, que prácticamente parece vivir en el establecimiento ya que siempre están ahí, hojeando algunos distraídamente, uno, el más joven, simplemente porque parece gustarle leer y el otro, de más edad, porque parece estar buscando inspiración para escribir, ya que si no está escrutando publicaciones, está tecleando en una mini-lap. La dependienta les regala té todo el tiempo y le da envidia que a ella nunca le ha obsequiado nada… aunque lleva poco tiempo siendo su cliente, claro—.

Lo que más le gusta del sitio es que la encargada parece tener un talento natural para hornear _pie_, porque es el mejor que jamás ha probado, y es también eso lo que la obliga a ir al local prácticamente todos los días, habiéndose puesto el reto de probar todos los sabores durante su estancia en la ciudad.

Nadie la acompaña nunca, por más que les cuenta del pequeño local e incluso hace insinuaciones de que cambaría sus horarios matutinos si alguien quisiera ir con ella, pero ninguno de sus amigos se muestra interesado. Siguen al pendiente de su cacería de historias de terror, anhelando vivir alguna.

De hecho, con el pasar de los días, comienza a tener la sensación de que los demás preferirían que no fuera con ellos a sus dichosas expediciones —durante las que no hace más que poner los ojos en blanco y evidenciar las rarezas que les cuenta la gente: hablan de _estatuas que se mueven a media noche_, _casas malditas, edificios enterrados bajo la ciudad_, ¡por todos los cielos! ¿Quién puede creerse eso? —.

Comienza a… sentirse mal y rechazada, a decir verdad.

Una mañana, mientras la encargada del cafetín —ha oído al más joven de los británicos, el de cabello negro y rizado, llamándola «Dulce María»— le sirve su _pie_, ésta vez de moras, con su cuidado habitual y regalándole una sonrisa que no llega del todo a sus ojos, la detiene y, sintiéndose profundamente estúpida, trata de preguntarle en un español medianamente decente, de ese que aprendió en prepa, si puede contarle alguna historia de horror verdaderamente terrorífica acerca de la ciudad.

La chica se contraría, abriendo de más los ojos y parpadeando en lo que parecería un acto teatral pero que, en sus facciones, luce natural, cual si estuviera acostumbrada a actuar como un ave encandilada.

Ésta vez lleva grandes pendientes de color bronce, emulando una mariposa cuyo cuerpo está compuesto por una delicada piedra púrpura que combina con la blusa que lleva debajo del mandil negro, estampado con el logo del local. De la parte inferior de las alas de la mariposa, se desprenden tres largas cadenas que le rozan los hombros cada vez que mueve la cabeza, lo que hace que la vista viaje naturalmente hacia ese punto. La distraen, pero hace lo posible por ver a la chica a los ojos.

Pasado un segundo, la dependienta le sonríe, con ese mismo aire burlón que ha visto en otros, pero menos descarado, y, respondiéndole en inglés tanto como hace con los británicos, le revela:

—Tengo de dónde elegir —antes de dar media vuelta y volver a la cocina con la bandeja en la que le llevó el _pie_ pegada al muslo casualmente.

A sus espaldas, el británico de pelo negro ríe por lo bajo, ligeramente incómodo, y el otro hace un ruido despectivo con la nariz, sin dejar de teclear.

Se pregunta si no es la única que le ha hecho esa cuestión: ¿les habrá contestado igual a ellos?

No sabe si molestarse o no. Cada vez está más convencida de que toda la ciudad participa en alguna clase de pantomima para llamar la atención.

Cuando llega la hora de irse, la chica llega con la cuenta metida dentro de un pequeño libro rojo de pasta delgada, con uno de los monumentos más representativos de la ciudad impreso en la portada, titulado _Sucesos Asombrosos Confirmados de la Ciudad de las Ranas._

—Te lo presto, pero debes prometer cuidarlo —le dice, luego de hacer el intercambio de dinero, de nuevo, hablando en un inglés perfecto, pero con un ligero acento.

La muchacha no espera una respuesta y, una vez la transacción queda hecha, se va. Guarda el librillo en su bolso y hace lo mismo, más que confundida.

—O—

Historias «confirmadas» y _todas _son más de lo mismo: el diablo aquí, el diablo allá, el fantasma de doña No Sé Qué que se aparece en No Sé Dónde para asustar, espectros del agua, carros fúnebres fantasma, momias que hablan y te observan cuando vas a su museo, casas malditas, muertos que se te suben sólo para hacerte pasar un mal rato, iglesias con instrumentos de tortura debajo y restos de cuerpos de hace siglos conservados en perfecto estado, exorcismos, juegos de ouija que salieron mal, sacerdotes penando por los túneles y dando misa sin que nada los detenga, autobuses fantasma, jinetes espectrales, luces misteriosas que bajan por los cerros a determinada hora de la noche, animales que predicen la muerte, brujas…

Pura basura.

El libro no es demasiado largo, así que lo termina rápido y puede devolverlo al día siguiente, cuando decide probar el volteado de piña y un poco de chocolate caliente.

De nuevo, va sola y convencida de que, cuando regrese a la posada, toda su comitiva ya se habrá ido, como ha pasado los últimos dos días, para disfrutar de sus andanzas sin ella.

Comienza a sentirse abandonada y desearía jamás haber venido.

La chica, Dulce María, al ver su rostro pétreo y poco amistoso, le sonríe, con más amabilidad que nunca, lo que deja en claro que está muy consciente de que su fastidio se vio nacer gracias a los mitos de la ciudad, y recupera su libro con dedos cuidadosos, como siempre, para devolverlo a uno de los tantos libreros de volúmenes viejos de dónde lo tomó.

— ¿Ustedes enserio se creen todo esto o es una trampa para turistas? —le pregunta cuando le lleva su pedido.

Murmura por lo bajo, pensativa, observa a los británicos por encima del hombro, que, de nuevo, están más que metidos en lo suyo, y se encoge de hombros.

—Yo no me lo creo —responde, pero con un tono de voz que deja en claro que hay _más_ respuesta detrás de la que dejó salir.

Es ese misticismo lo que más le molesta, porque todos los condenados pobladores parecen estar demasiado envueltos en él y, al mismo tiempo, ser completamente indiferentes al respecto.

Comienza a sospechar, paranoicamente, que es una de esas ciudades donde se hacen comitivas para crear reglas que todos deben seguir y una de ellas seguro es «hacer idiotas a los visitantes» —se pregunta si incluso está impresa en algún libro o algo así—.

Está probando su taza de chocolate, azucarado y perfecto, cuando escucha al británico más joven llamar a Dulce María, quien se apresura a ir hacia él, y los oye hablar:

—Entonces, ¿eso de que a tu prima se le apareció el diablo dos veces…? —le pregunta el hombre, con su marcado y elegante acento inglés, pero hablando en murmullos que apenas puede oír gracias a la cercanía de sus mesas.

Dulce María suelta una carcajada que suena como campanas, pero no demasiado alta. Ambos parecen acostumbrados a hablar en voz no muy alta, para no incomodar a las personas de los derredores.

—El Catrín —aclara—. Un día, haré que te lo cuente ella misma.

El otro hombre deja de teclear y cierra la mini-laptop con un golpe seco. Dulce María hace una mueca y puede suponer que es porque para todo es demasiado cuidadosa y no le gustan los azotones a las cosas, aun si no le pertenecen.

— ¿Y la historia del espíritu que se le apareció a tu tía mientras tocaba el piano en la escuela de música? —inquiere, haciendo un claro esfuerzo para no poner los ojos en blanco.

De los tres, es el único que parece haber notado que están siendo espiados, pero se niega a intimidarse por su fría mirada azul y, dando un pequeño sorbo a su taza, sigue oyendo:

—Oh, esa mujer murió al caer de las escaleras de la escuela: el barandal se venció mientras bajaba y se desplomó dos pisos. Sigue penando. A veces, al pasar frente a la escuela, puedes verla asomada a uno de los balcones —explica la muchacha, con la misma voz de quien habla del clima o algo todavía más banal.

Los anglos intercambian una mirada entre ellos y, desde su mesa, le queda claro que ambos están igual de sumergidos en la incredulidad que ella, a pesar de venir del país de las hadas y las brujas.

Ah, siente un tremendo alivio al no ser la única que no se cree toda esta porquería cargada de mentiras.

Dulce María exhala con pesadez.

— ¡Dejen de burlarse! —exclama, pero riendo de nuevo, completamente resignada a su suerte—. ¿No dijeron que han visto y oído cosas en su casa? ¿Por qué siguen sin creerme?

Las sonrisas y expresiones lacónicas de ambos hombres se desvanecen con un soplo de viento helado. La de ella también, lo que la sorprende, porque ni siquiera se había percatado de haber estado sonriendo.

Los dedos de Dulce María van hacia la bufanda, elegantemente tejida, que el hombre más joven está usando y la recorren de arriba abajo, delicadamente, con un gesto más arisco.

— ¿La compraste en el bazar del fin de semana? —le pregunta, bajando la voz todavía más.

Es de esas personas capaces de hablar en susurros todo el tiempo, sin que parezca extraño e incluso conseguir hacerlo relajante.

—Ujum —responde el otro, con los labios ligeramente fruncidos.

— ¿En qué puesto?

—En el de esa chica de aspecto hippie, la de las faldas largas y los collares de cuentas —contesta, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo ademanes con las manos.

Dulce María exhala.

—Ok —murmura, arrastrando las vocales finales y asintiendo con la cabeza—. Evita, por encima de todas las cosas, el de esa mujer de cabello rizado y rojizo, ¿quieres? Todos dicen que a los que le compran les pasan cosas extrañas. Tiene una vibra muy pesada.

Ésta vez, el hombre ríe y el otro, harto de la conversación, vuelve a abrir su computadora para seguir tecleando.

Dulce María hace lo más parecido a un puchero antes de volver detrás del mostrador para ponerse a tejer, aprovechando que sólo tiene tres clientes a estas horas del día.

Siempre está haciendo algo con las manos.

El aroma a _pie _horneándose en la cocina llena el ambiente, que ha comenzado a sentirse ligeramente frío desde que espió la charla.

—O—

Puesto de ropa tejida a mano, mujer de cabello rizado y rojizo. El fin de semana, la busca hasta dar con ella por fin, esperando ver, de inmediato, la dichosa «vibra pesada» que oyó a la dependienta del _Suigeneris_ mencionar, pero lo único que sus ojos contemplan es a una mujer muy pálida, con aspecto de no ser mayor de cuarenta, envuelta en varios chales hechos a mano y gastados por el tiempo, un rostro un tanto huraño y lleno de pecas, pero, por lo demás, bastante normal.

Su puesto está prácticamente pegado a la lona blanca que cubre el bazar, al borde de la explanada, y consiste sólo en una mesa alargada, cubierta con un mantel blanco sobre el cual se encuentran un montón de prendas tejidas perfectamente dobladas y separadas por color, tipo y grosor.

Hay bufandas, chales, guantes, gorros, suéteres, blusas… de todo un poco, apilado en pequeñas torrecillas.

En cuanto sus ojos la centran, el ruido de los alrededores se detiene y el corazón le late, emocionado, en el pecho, bajo la creencia de que, si compra algo ahí y sale indemne, podrá demostrarles a todos por fin que las leyendas de la ciudad no son más que una falacia.

Camina en línea recta hacia la mesa de la mujer, que luce casi sorprendida al verla, pero le sonríe con cautela, y comienza a ver los suéteres, tan hermosamente tejidos, que parecen procesados a máquina.

Pasa largo rato husmeando en las piezas y la dependienta incluso se levanta de su silla para desdoblar algunas «que podrían gustarle» y ponérselas delante, tratando de convencerla de llevarse algo.

—Éste lo hice pensando en mi hija —explica la mujer, enseñándole un bonito suéter rosa con una puntada delicada que recuerda una flor y decorado con listón dorado en el cuello.

Es el más bonito que ha visto hasta ahora y, de hecho, parece ser de su talla. Se lo coloca contra el pecho y gira tres cuartos para ver su reflejo en el espejo rectangular, posicionado verticalmente contra uno de los pilares de acero que sostienen la carpa del bazar. Combina con la tonalidad clara de su pelo y resalta el azul de sus ojos.

Ya que desde que llegó a la ciudad no ha hecho más que ponerse piezas de lana para combatir el aire gélido y la humedad, quizás incluso le venga bien, así que, más que para probar un punto, decide comprarlo por utilidad, como haría con cualquier otra pieza de ropa.

Le dice a la mujer que se lo llevará y siente algo de lástima al ver cómo sus ojos se iluminan, porque su mesa es la más vacía de toda la explanada y no muchos deben comprarle.

Ahora le parece una situación cruel.

Le paga y se lleva la prenda colgando del brazo, caminando por el borde de la explanada, asegurándose de pasar por delante del _Suigeneris, _casi deseando que Dulce María contemple la escena, pero, al ver por la puerta, la chica está demasiado ocupada acomodando pasteles en el expositor, así que le pasa completamente desapercibida.

Decepcionada, llega a su habitación en el hospedaje y, frente al espejo de cuerpo completo junto al armario, se quita el suéter que se puso esa mañana y se coloca el nuevo, haciendo poses para verlo desde todos los ángulos.

Se nota que la mujer que lo hizo es talentosa con el ganchillo y no puede entender cómo la gente fue tan tonta para darle a algo tan bonito la fama de maldito.

El estambre es suave y se siente adorable contra su piel. Le recuerda la sensación de acariciar un conejo e incluso tiene el mismo calor de un ser vivo, a pesar de que se lo acaba de poner.

Desde ya, se está convirtiendo en una de sus ropas favoritas y eso que lo acaba de obtener.

—O—

Por la noche, le cuenta a una de sus acompañantes la situación y la chica abre mucho los ojos, estirando la mano como si pretendiera tocar el suéter, pero deteniéndose a pocos centímetros, frunciendo los labios y dudando.

— ¿Y si esa chica del café tenía razón, Mabel? —le pregunta, amedrentada.

Suelta una risotada que llama la atención de los demás. Están en la pequeña sala del hostal, llena de sillones viejos, pero cómodos, estanterías con libros y revistas y, sobre todo, esos maceteros repletos de vida vegetal que parecen hallarse en toda la bendita ciudad.

Hay un televisor de aspecto vintage en una repisa de patas delgadas, pero tiene un aspecto tan gastado, que desde que llegaron les ha dado miedo encenderlo, en caso de hacerlo estallar, así que se distraen conversando, leyendo o viendo cosas en el móvil, pero hoy todos le prestan atención.

— ¡¿Cómo crees?! —Exclama, ahora más a gusto en su suspicacia, sobre todo al darse cuenta de que todos la observan como esperando verla caer muerta de un segundo a otro—. ¡Son puras mentiras!

Nadie parece convencido y, por lo mismo, todos vibran con esa ansiedad renovada de que algo_ extraño _pase a su alrededor.

De la nada, dejan de ignorarla y la agregan a la conversación, todos tratando de darle un motivo a la historia de Dulce María —empiezan a llamarla así, como si la conocieran de toda la vida, aunque nunca la han visto— y, sobre todo, a tratar de inventar sus propias historias cuando Mabel les revela el comentario que hizo la vendedora sobre su hija.

Todos atinan a pensar que quizás está muerta y, más que horrorizarse, sonrisas emocionadas aparecen en sus caras.

Es cruel y tonto… pero excitante, casi lo suficiente para ignorar las miradas irritadas que les regala la dueña de la casa, que se limita a negar con la cabeza mientras les sirve té.

—O—

Esa noche, se va a la cama y, en vez de quitarse el suéter, se lo deja puesto, contenta ante la idea de tentar a una suerte que, _sabe, _es inexistente, porque lo sobrenatural es una soez falsedad, como todo en ésta ciudad.

Cuando despierta, se da cuenta de que el estambre está un poco holgado, igual que si lo hubiera jaloneado, y se arrepiente de haber sido tan descuidada con él, porque quizás no es lo mejor qué elegir para llevarse a la cama, pero le da lo mismo. Siempre le han gustado las cosas sueltas, no demasiado justas, de todas formas.

—O—

A la mañana siguiente, todos sus amigos —más de cinco personas—, se levantan temprano, rebosantes de algarabía, para acompañarla al _Suigeneris._

Apenas verlos entrar, Dulce María, que se hace nudos con la bebé que, en ocasiones, Mabel la ha visto cuidar —su sobrina o algo así ha entendido—, abre mucho los ojos y comienza a bailotear de un lado a otro, tratando de poner su mente en claro para atender a tanta gente a semejante hora —es la única que se encarga del local por las mañanas, a sabiendas de que nunca tiene muchos clientes temprano, como los otros locales—.

Termina poniendo a la bebé en brazos del inglés más joven, que la recibe con la actitud de alguien a quien le han arrojado una papa caliente que no quería sujetar, y se apresura a correr por los menús para atenderlos, siempre con esa sonrisa que sólo hace deslumbrar la mitad de su cara, porque nunca alcanza sus ojos.

Sus amigos la acribillan a preguntas sobre la ciudad, como han hecho con cada local con el que han tenido la oportunidad, y la chica se obliga a contestarles con más claridad de lo que lo hizo con ella la primera vez que preguntó: sí, ha visto fantasmas, no, no ha visto, pero sí oído, a uno de los jinetes espectrales, sí, ha escuchado a uno de los llorones —un mito local, de espíritus que se aparecen frente a iglesias o lugares santos para orar mientras berrean cual magdalenas—, no, nunca se le ha subido el muerto —palidece, extrañamente, ante la perspectiva— y no, no ha visto al diablo — «¡Catrín!», corrige de nuevo—, pero una de sus parientes sí —«la mamá de mi sobrina», señala a la bebé por encima del hombro, «de hecho»—.

Todos parecen demasiado satisfechos con las respuestas, porque han sido, al menos, más largas que las que otros les han dado, sin embargo, el ansia de más sigue con ellos

De repente, los ojos de Dulce María se fijan en el suéter rosa que sigue usando y todo rastro de expresión desaparece de ella. Mabel le sostiene la mirada, esperando oír algún comentario al respecto, hasta que la muchacha sencillamente da media vuelta para ir por sus pedidos y llevarlos a la mesa.

Sí, eso pensó.

—O—

Todo marcha la mar de bien los primeros días, justo como esperaba, hasta que el tercero, por la noche, abre los ojos una rendija mientras gira en el colchón para encontrar una mejor postura y, asomada por el filo de la cama, en la penumbra, ve a una chiquilla, delgaducha y pálida, con la nariz pegada a la cama y los ojos a centímetros de donde se halla su cara, observándola dormir con atención.

De inmediato, siente un golpe en el pecho que le duele demasiado y se alza en la cama dando un grito que le lastima la garganta y tiene la fuerza de un trueno en medio del silencio profundo, sólo amortiguado por el canto de los grillos, que parecen abundar en ésta región.

Se enreda en las mantas tratando de huir y se cae de espaldas, golpeándose la cabeza contra el tocador. El cráneo comienza a pulsarle.

Se queda tendida en el suelo, con la barbilla encajada en el pecho y el miedo palpitando al mismo tiempo que el dolor. Trata de convencerse de que fue un sueño, motivado por toda la expectativa de los últimos días, y de que, cuando levante la cara, se dará cuenta de que estuvo sola todo el tiempo y de que se está portando como una idiota.

Pasa saliva y, lento, levanta la cabeza, con los ojos entornados, lista para encontrarse con nada… pero la chica está tendida sobre el estómago en la cama, estirada en su dirección, con las manos apoyadas en el suelo a ambos lados de sus piernas para seguir viéndola de cerca, con una fijación que le roba el aliento.

Pega un nuevo alarido y se cubre la cara con las manos, consciente de que no servirá de nada para guarecerse en caso de ser atacada por la... la _cosa, _ya que le queda claro que no se trata de un humano_._

Escucha ruido en las habitaciones de al lado y quiere ir hacia él, pero no puede moverse. Siente una de las manos de la muchacha en su rodilla, subiendo despacio hasta encontrar el doblez del suéter rosa que sigue usando y tirar de él.

—Este es mío. Lo hicieron para mí. Dámelo —no suena a un mandato o una exigencia. Son sólo palabras que flotan entre ellas, igual que una voz pasando a través de las aspas de un ventilador.

Lo único que atina a hacer para que todo se detenga, es mover las manos como zarpas para aferrar el dobladillo de la prenda y sacársela por encima de la cabeza. La hace bola con dedos temblorosos, se incorpora al mismo tiempo que la puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe, y corre al balcón para abrirlo de un tirón y arrojar el suéter a la calle.

Una brisa helada la _atraviesa _para salir al frescor nocturno y, cuando observa hacia abajo, en contra de su voluntad, pero sin poder controlar su cuerpo, el tejido ya no está.

Se cae de rodillas al piso, temblando como una hoja y, cuando las manos de una de sus amigas le tocan los hombros, ahora descubiertos, vuelve a gritar como loca antes de echarse a llorar.

Todos la vieron. No sólo ella.

La dependienta de la casa, una mujer pequeña y de cabello blanco y rizado, niega sacudiendo la cabeza, con su esposo detrás, y murmura:

—Esa pobre niña —pero todos saben que no se refiere a la americana que cometió una tontería y que lloriquea en el suelo, hecha un mar de nervios, sino a la pelirroja que saltó por el balcón buscando algo que su madre tejió especialmente para ella—. Era tan jovencita, la pobre. Y tú, muchacha, ven para darte un té y curarte el espanto, antes de que te enfermes o te pase algo.

Uno de sus amigos entra, apurado, para ayudarla a levantarse y guiarla por la casa a hasta la cocina, donde la dueña del hostal pone una tetera en las llamas mientras empieza a sacar un montón de hierbas de frascos de cristal que tiene en repisas.

—Creí que te habías dado cuenta de que la pobrecilla llevaba días siguiéndote, pero con eso de que llegaron pregonando que querían ver fantasmas, pensé que no te interesaba —Mabel palidece todavía más y siente el impulso de vomitar—. Murió a los quince, hace casi diez años. Fue un accidente. Y su madre no la ha podido dejar marchar, así que anda penando, la pobre. Todo lo que su mamá teje, lo hace pensando en ella, así que se confunde y va por ello a las casas de los que compran las piezas, creyendo que es injusto que las tengan. No eres la primera a la que tenemos gritando por aquí a mitad de la noche —suspira, con aire apenado—. Ya nadie de por aquí le compra porque sabemos y hemos tratado de convencerla de mandarle decir misas para que descanse en paz de una vez, pero no quiere, porque no es creyente. El domingo yo misma le pediré una. Ya va siendo hora.

Y se suelta hablando de curas, iglesias y limpias, como si fuera el pan de todos los días.

Ella, en ningún momento, deja de temblar.

—O—

Aunque les quedan dos semanas de vacaciones, deciden marcharse cuanto antes, así que empacan las maletas y compran los pasajes a la velocidad del rayo.

Mabel no ha vuelto a pegar el ojo y, en los ratos menos esperados, es víctima de escalofríos que la hielan la sangre, ataques de vómito e histeria que tienen a todos sus amigos preocupados.

La dependienta de la casa, Doña Refugio, la trata con paciencia —aunque es obvio que no quiere y no está en sus genes ser muy amable que digamos— y le explica que son sólo nervios, que no está maldita por el encuentro ni nada por el estilo —se ríe de ella cuando lo sugiere, temerosamente—, pero sus amigos no están convencidos y, en voz baja, le prometen que, en cuanto vuelvan a casa, la llevaran con un padre «de los suyos» o buscarán otro tipo de ayuda, con un chamán o algo así —la cacería sigue para ellos y es obvio que, a pesar de aparentar que no, lo están disfrutando—.

De pronto, la perspectiva de su vida futura se vuelve risible y aterradora y lo único que comienza a desear es quedarse estática en un mismo punto, esperando que las cosas se desvanezcan por sí solas y que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Y pensar que llegó aquí sin creer en lo sobrenatural y esto ha dejado una marca en su vida que muy difícilmente podrá borrar.

Una de sus amigas se ofrece a empacar sus cosas por ella, al ver lo mucho que le tiemblan las manos y que cada vez que rosa un suéter de lana, se pone más blanca que las fundas de las almohadas de la cama, así que, mientras acaban, le sugieren que vaya al _Suigeneris_ a comer algo y a tratar de distraerse.

Acepta, porque no sabe qué más hacer y, caminando con la gracia de una gallina turuleca, cruza la explanada, libre del bazar al ser entre semana, afortunadamente, hasta entrar en el pequeño local y ocupar su mesa habitual, frente a la de los británicos. Ésta vez, sólo está el de cabello oscuro y rizado, atendiendo, como siempre, una taza de té y tratando de responder el crucigrama del periódico matinal; Mabel ha aprendido que terminará pidiendo la ayuda de Dulce María tarde o temprano, al no comprender algunas cosas del español.

Saber eso, de algún modo, le devuelve cierta noción de normalidad y consigue, por primera vez, llenarse los pulmones de aire y _respirar_.

Dulce María aparece de pronto, con una pequeña bandeja negra en las manos y, en vez de ofrecerle la carta, como siempre, le pone delante una taza de té de color borgoña muy oscuro, además de un diminuto muffin de vainilla que, si quisiera, podría esconder en la palma de su mano.

Siente el impulso de tratar pero sus miembros no le responden.

—La receta es flores de azahar, de jamaica, manzanilla, tila, menta y hierbabuena —le explica, sin que le pregunte—. Es bueno para el insomnio y el estómago. También para la ansiedad. Tómalo diario y en unos días volverás a ser la de antes —le sonríe y, ésta vez, hace un esfuerzo porque se note en toda su cara, pero no lo consigue, como siempre, y se da por vencida—. Va por la casa.

Una pequeña mueca de vergüenza se planta en sus labios cuando la ve marcharse, sin esperar respuesta, los aretes combinando, ésta vez, con la blusa roja debajo del delantal negro.

Inclina la cabeza y aspira el aroma de la taza, que se le mete en la nariz y, de inmediato, le devuelve algo del calor que ha perdido desde el encuentro, que seguro ya se volvió un chiste entre los locales y por eso éste gesto de amabilidad.

No sabía que tenía que pasarle algo tan horrible para recibir, por primera vez, un obsequio en su cafetería favorita, pero, al dar el primer sorbo, de inmediato comienza a pensar que es cierto: que sólo se trata de nervios y que no se irá hacia abajo siempre y cuando no lo permita.

En el mundo, hay un montón de gente a la que le han pasado cosas extrañas y siguen adelante como si nada.

Quizás, incluso, pueda sacarle provecho, de alguna forma, al haber perdido de golpe todo su escepticismo.

Ahora podrá moverse por el mundo sin esa venda sobre los ojos y, quizás, contemplarlo todo de otra manera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si te ha gustado mi trabajo, déjame saberlo con un comentario :)  
—O—  
RECOMENDACIONES POR CORONAVIRUS:  
Como todos saben, estamos pasando por una crisis sanitaria mundial que es 100% REAL, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es:  
1.- No entrar en pánico (porque somos cool).  
2.- No hacer caso de fuentes de información sin verificar (como publicaciones en redes sociales, incluso de diarios virtuales) y menos compartirla.  
3.- Mantén una buena higiene: lávate las manos, sobre todo tras ir a la calle, usa gel antibacterial, no te toques la cara y no te acerques demasiado a las personas. Evita saludar de beso y de mano. Recuerda que la infección se comparte por medio de moléculas de saliva y mucosidad que persisten en el entorno durante horas. NO prestes tu celular, ni compartas comida.  
4.- Ten a los niños lejos de adultos mayores. Los niños tienen un sistema inmunológico fuerte, por lo que pueden no verse demasiado afectados, pero son una fuente de contagio para los ancianos.  
5.- No acudas a eventos masivos.  
6.- Usa cubrebocas si debes salir a la calle y estar cerca de otros.  
7.- Compra suministros moderadamente: se prevé que la crisis podría tener una larga duración, por lo que consumir en exceso no sirve de nada ahora y sólo se crea desabasto, lo que puede perjudicar incluso a las agencias de salud.  
8.- Consume cítricos y alimentos ricos en vitaminas que levanten tu sistema inmunológico.  
9.- Da ayuda a quien la necesite: si un adulto mayor no puede salir de su casa, ofrécete a hacer sus compras por ellos, ya que son el sector más vulnerable de la población.  
—O—  
Recuerden que me encuentran en Facebook, YouTube y FictionPress.


	18. Formicofilia: hormigas y caracoles (robots)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abdon necesita enterrar a su perro, pero no se da cuenta de que eligió una tumba ya ocupada por alguien más.

Los perros del clan se han visto aquejados los últimos meses por una extraña enfermedad que los hace caer muertos repentinamente tras azarosos días de extenuación y, cuando por fin le pasa al suyo, Abdon no quiere hacer lo mismo que los demás —quemar los restos en una pira—, sino darle un sepulcro como se haría con cualquier otro amigo, así que envuelve el pesado y grande cuerpo en lino blanco, se lo echa al hombro y, moqueando de pesar de camino al bosque, trata de imaginar cuál será el mejor sitio para poner a descansar a la criatura que lo acompañó toda su vida, prácticamente desde que era un niño.

No cree conseguir otro perro después de éste, aunque varias camadas han nacido recientemente y se les mantiene bajo estricta vigilancia y cuidados para protegerlos de la epidemia que ha estado acabando con los adultos.

Son criaturas muy importantes para su clan, que se dedica a la cacería, así como otros lo hacen a la agricultura, la pesca, la alfarería o la metalurgia: sin los perros, en medio del invierno, seguro se morirían de hambre, porque, de otro modo, no tendrían forma de encontrar las guaridas de las bestias, siempre bien escondidas bajo tierra o en lo profundo de los bosques y las cuevas, para darles muerte y alimentarse de ellas.

Que sus fieles compañeros estén cayendo como moscas no es una buena señal y la adivina del pueblo ya ha comenzado a alegar que ha leído en las nubes y el humo la venida de grandes calamidades para ellos.

De magnitudes similares a las que destruyeron a la humanidad la primera vez.

Abdon no cree en esas tonterías —ni siquiera cuentan con los recursos necesarios para crear aquello que acabó con todo hace siglos— y cree que, en realidad, debe tratarse de alguna mezcla entre el mal clima y una pizca de mala suerte, nada más.

Comienza a dolerle la espalda bajo el peso de la gran criatura muerta que lleva a cuestas y, cuando las botas se le hunden más de lo debido en el terreno irregular, amenazando con hacerlo caer más de una ocasión, decide que no puede más y para, mirando a su alrededor.

Se encuentra en medio de un claro congelado, donde los árboles son jóvenes, están manchados de blanco, carentes de hojas, y crecen demasiado juntos entre ellos, pero, más allá, logra ver el tronco robusto y bien formado de un árbol que debe llevar vivo demasiado, quizás, por su majestuosidad, desde antes de que cayeran las bombas y la humanidad se viera obligada a comenzar desde cero.

Lo observa y se maravilla, porque, a pesar de tener pocas hojas, es todo un monumento a la existencia, ahí, de pie bajo lo grisáceo del día frío, y piensa que, de todos los sitios que pudo haber encontrado para su amigo, éste seguramente es el mejor de todos, así que se esfuerza por llegar hasta él a pesar de que las piernas ya no le responden muy bien y, una vez a sus pies, deposita el cuerpo del perro a poca distancia para desprenderse la palilla del cinturón y comenzar a cavar.

Primero tiene que hacer a un lado grandes cantidades de nieve que le entorpecen los dedos y, después, romper una capa de hielo hasta que por fin puede ver tierra de nuevo y algo de las raíces del árbol.

Es una labor que le lleva gran parte del día y le hace doler los músculos, pero no le importa porque al menos lo distrae del conocimiento de que ahora está solo y de que, cuando vuelva a casa, será para encontrarla sola y sumergida en tinieblas y tendrá que permanecer en ella a la espera de cualquier cosa que venga en su dirección, siempre con la cruz de «un día a la vez», como es la costumbre, a cuestas.

Cava y cava y cava y cava…

Quisiera estar tan muerto como el perro mientras lo hace, por alguna pulsión de tánatos que lleva mucho tiempo oculta en su mente, pero sabe que tendrá que seguir, seguir, seguir…

Lanza miradas ocasionales al cadáver envuelto en tela y se pregunta si ya estará congelado por haber pasado tanto tiempo sobre la nieve.

La barba le pica y la capa de sudor bajo sus ropas ha comenzado a enfriarse, por lo que siente la imperiosa necesidad de mandarlo todo al diablo, volver a casa y tumbarse en su butaca frente al fuego para cerrar los ojos y tratar de dejar de pensar.

El saber que dentro de esa imagen ya no estará el gran perro gris con aspecto de lobo tumbado junto a sus botas en la alfombra es lo que lo obliga a continuar con su trabajo, ya que no quiere lidiar con la noción de soledad. No todavía.

Quizás todos los humanos debieron perecer con la Tercera Guerra y jamás haber conseguido una segunda oport…

Distingue dedos medio enterrados en la dura tierra. Por un instante, cree estar alucinando, pero ni parpadear ni tallarse los ojos hace que deje de verlos, por lo que se convence de que en verdad está viendo lo que está viendo.

¿Alguien enterró un cuerpo aquí recientemente y la nieve lo mantuvo fresco?

Siente horror y curiosidad al mismo tiempo, porque, según él, nadie ha muerto ni desaparecido recientemente, así que sólo puede tratarse de alguien perteneciente a otro clan, pero, ¿quién vendría tan lejos sólo para enterrar un cuerpo bajo un árbol? Todos prefieren tener a sus muertos cerca para poder ir a rezarles y recordarlos.

Sabe que no debería, pero sigue cavando, con más brío con cada segundo que pasa, hasta que por fin descubre el cuerpo entero de una mujer, cubierta de una espesa capa de tierra que se le ha pegado al cuerpo a manera de segunda piel, con un rostro tan sereno que pareciera dormitar más que estar rendida ante la muerte.

Su cabello está sucio, pero es de un dorado casi blanco, comparable al fulgor de la nieve de los alrededores. 

Está convencido de que, en caso de animarse a rascar, podría quitarle la suciedad de encima sin problemas. La cosa es que no quiere acercar las manos a ella más de lo debido porque la imagen de las hormigas y los gusanos y otros bichos reptando, indolentes, por encima de ella, lo horripilan de una forma que nunca antes había sentido.

¿Así es el largo sueño de la muerte? ¿Dejar una carcasa atrás para que otros seres diminutos la usen y sobajen a voluntad y placer?

La mujer tiene la boca un poco abierta y, cuando un ciempiés sale de ella, agitando las patas perezosamente, Abdon siente la necesidad de vomitar, pero el impulso se queda a medio andar dentro de su pecho, que comienza a dolerle.

La muerte adquiere otro rostro de inmediato y deja de contemplarla con anhelo.

Se las arregla para arrastrarse por la nieve hacia donde dejó el cuerpo del perro y lo sujeta contra su pecho, buscando algo de consuelo en un muerto igual que el que recibía de él en vida, pero se da cuenta de que está duro y rígido y se siente igual que abrazar una piedra.

Se echa a llorar y confía en la existencia de las calamidades que la vieja adivina les prometió, sobre todo cuando, repentinamente, los ojos de la mujer se abren con un zumbido extraño, sus pupilas destellan en color azul y sus irises giran igual que ruedas, cambiando de forma y tamaño hasta una configuración adecuada con la que puede _ver _a su inesperado visitante.

No humana, entonces.

Los insectos siguen pululando y todo se vuelve una milésima peor cuando descubre lo que es, cuando se da cuenta de que es una de esas cosas que, sumadas a la guerra, contribuyeron a la destrucción de todo, al pasar por encima de la humanidad que las creó y tomar decisiones por su cuenta que, al final, fueron el acabose para todos, incluso para ellas mismas.

¿Cómo diablos terminó la _máquina _enterrada en éste lugar? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí? ¿Abdon acaba de desenterrar el Fin del Mundo por accidente?

Pero la criatura no hace ademán de incorporarse a pesar de que ya está libre; sólo parpadea y sigue viéndolo, el cuerpo ligeramente ladeado de costado, la cara semi-hundida en la tierra y los labios separados, insectos como única señal de _vida_ en ella así como parpadeos ocasionales y mecánicos.

¿Tiene batería suficiente para durar el resto de la eternidad? ¿Por qué los humanos quisieron crear seres a su imagen y semejanza y terminaron heredándoles, si no la miseria de su inminente muerte, sí la de su tan añorada inmortalidad?

La mujer alza los brazos, un poco, sin mutar demasiado la postura, en señal de petición y Abdon pasa largo rato contemplándola, las lágrimas enfriándose en sus mejillas, hasta que comprende qué es lo que quiere.

Entonces, lento, sin saber por qué, vuelve a escurrirse al hueco y deposita el cuerpo de su amigo, envuelto en lino, entre sus brazos, que se cierran alrededor de él casi con cariño, recibiéndolo de la misma forma en que les permite a los bichos hacer su hogar en ella.

Es aberrante y conmovedor a la vez.

La ve cerrar los ojos una vez más y tratar de sumergirse en un sueño que nunca va a llegar del todo.

¿No es triste?

¿Fue ella misma quien buscó ésta tumba hermosa, sintiendo la misma necesidad de acabar con todo que él antes de encontrarla?

Si es así, tiene que respetarlo: sale del profundo hueco, medio tropezando con las raíces que se yerguen en los sitios más inesperados y, ayudándose con brazos y piernas, comienza a llenarlo todo de tierra y nieve una vez más, sintiendo la desesperación dándole fuerzas.

Ha caído la noche para cuando termina.

Debe ser terrible poder existir para siempre y no tener idea de cómo disfrutar la vida. Debe ser terrible, igualmente, tener los días contados y tampoco tener idea de cómo sacarles provecho.

Se queda mirando el cúmulo de materia frente a sus ojos y se lleva las manos a la cabeza, tratando de poner sus ideas en orden.

¿Cómo va a seguir existiendo sabiendo que _eso_ está aquí? ¿Algún día tendrá que decírselo a alguien? ¿En algún momento la máquina saldrá y los meterá en problemas?

Como un autómata —irónicamente— vuelve al pueblo caminando sobre sus pasos, perdidos hace mucho en la nieve, y trata de encontrarle un nuevo significado a todo, el conocimiento haciendo de él un hombre distinto y a la espera de algo más que un caparazón vacío consciente de todo lo que se ha perdido y jamás podrá ser otra vez.

La imagen del rostro artificial se le quema en la mente al rojo vivo y lo contempla en los momentos menos esperados, detrás de sus párpados.

Al final, decide que ella no parecía tener intención de abandonar su lugar de reposo y que él debería tratar de encontrar paz en la existencia, de todas formas, si pretende seguir siendo parte de ella.

Termina adoptando uno de los cachorros nuevos y, encerrado en su cabaña, se dedica a entrenarlo a la espera de tiempos mejores.

Las calamidades nunca vienen. No en su tiempo, al menos. Y el cuerpo adormilado sigue reposando en la distancia, sin que nadie más que él lo sepa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si te ha gustado mi trabajo, déjame saberlo con un comentario :)  
—O—  
RECOMENDACIONES POR CORONAVIRUS:  
Como todos saben, estamos pasando por una crisis sanitaria mundial que es 100% REAL, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es:  
1.- No entrar en pánico (porque somos cool).  
2.- No hacer caso de fuentes de información sin verificar (como publicaciones en redes sociales, incluso de diarios virtuales) y menos compartirla.  
3.- Mantén una buena higiene: lávate las manos, sobre todo tras ir a la calle, usa gel antibacterial, no te toques la cara y no te acerques demasiado a las personas. Evita saludar de beso y de mano. Recuerda que la infección se comparte por medio de moléculas de saliva y mucosidad que persisten en el entorno durante horas. NO prestes tu celular, ni compartas comida.  
4.- Ten a los niños lejos de adultos mayores. Los niños tienen un sistema inmunológico fuerte, por lo que pueden no verse demasiado afectados, pero son una fuente de contagio para los ancianos.  
5.- No acudas a eventos masivos.  
6.- Usa cubrebocas si debes salir a la calle y estar cerca de otros.  
7.- Compra suministros moderadamente: se prevé que la crisis podría tener una larga duración, por lo que consumir en exceso no sirve de nada ahora y sólo se crea desabasto, lo que puede perjudicar incluso a las agencias de salud.  
8.- Consume cítricos y alimentos ricos en vitaminas que levanten tu sistema inmunológico.  
9.- Da ayuda a quien la necesite: si un adulto mayor no puede salir de su casa, ofrécete a hacer sus compras por ellos, ya que son el sector más vulnerable de la población.  
—O—  
Recuerden que me encuentran en Facebook, YouTube y FictionPress.


	19. Hipnofilia: personas dormidas (espectro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es maleducado observar a otros mientras duermen y los humanos no son los únicos que tienen éste pésimo hábito.

Lo que él no sabe es que siempre estoy despierta cuando abre la ventana de mi habitación y entra por ella, creyendo que duermo, para colocarse junto a mi cama y verme dormitar desde toda su altura que, en mi imaginación, pues nunca lo he _visto _de frente, debe ser bastante imponente, porque su sombra se proyecta en el muro que tengo delante, aun en la penumbra, curvándose un poco y mostrándome lo fornido que es, el porte de bestia que posee y con el que, de todas formas, se las arregla para pasar por el marco de madera de la ventana sin apenas hacer ruido, sin atorarse siquiera con las cortinas.

Nunca hace nada, sólo le gusta verme dormir —o fingir que lo hago— y, en ocasiones, lo oigo susurrando por lo bajo y riéndose de la misma manera, confiando en que soy una incauta que no tiene idea de sus visitas nocturnas y burlándose de su osadía que, sin duda, ve como una afrenta contra mi persona cuando estoy más que al tanto de su presencia sin que lo sepa.

Pero me gusta que venga, nunca le recriminaré que venga.

La primera vez que ocurrió, por un segundo le pedí al cielo que se apiadara de mí y que su mano fuera la del ángel compasivo dispuesto a auxiliarme en medio de mi miseria. Y la decepción se hizo conmigo cuando sólo se quedó de pie ahí, respirándome encima, deleitando a saber qué necesidad malsana dentro de su cabecita inundada de testosterona.

Ni siquiera tuve fuerzas para rodar en la cama y mostrarle mis ojos abiertos, enrojecidos por la falta de sueño y la desesperación: sólo me quedé ahí, esperando, como siempre.

Sin embargo, cuando se fue… cuando se fue no pude hacer más que llorar de alegría, sollozando y revolviéndome entre las mantas, sintiendo una abrumadora felicidad que por poco amenazó con dejarme inconsciente.

Llegó sólo. Pero se marchó acompañado.

La _cosa _que vive bajo mi cama y me ha hecho la vida imposible desde que era niña decidió que sería tan divertido como torturarme el aferrarse a sus tobillos y permitir que él la arrastrara fuera de la habitación, sin siquiera percatarse, llevándola de paseo al exterior, posiblemente a visitar su propia casa.

Es cuando mi acosador viene que la cosa se marcha y obtengo algo a cambio de toda ésta locura: libertad. La oportunidad de dormir un poco y a salvo mientras los rayos dorados del sol de la mañana se cuelan por la ventana, porque la cosa no está para arañarme los párpados, morderme la boca y hablarme en lenguas extrañas en el oído. Se queda por horas con él, que no tiene idea de nada, hasta que, al caer la tarde, regresa, arrastrándose sobre el pecho huesudo encima de las calles empedradas, arreglándoselas para colarse de nuevo en mi recámara a pesar de que me aseguro de cerrar perfectamente bien las ventanas, de no dejar un solo resquicio libre para ella. Pero no le importa: siempre está de vuelta bajo la cama, donde la oigo respirar, rasguñar y gemir.

Sólo una vez he visto su cara, reflejada en el espejo decorativo de una de mis mesitas de noche… y el suceso bastó para marcarme de por vida. Nunca miro al piso, si puedo evitarlo, ni siquiera siendo de día y sin importar todos los golpes que me lleve en los pies y las rodillas por no ver por dónde voy.

Así que quiero darle flores a éste pobre imbécil por quitármela de encima como no he podido hacer por mi cuenta por más que me mude, por más que llore, por más que cambie de cuarto, por más que rece, por más que suplique…

_ Gracias, gracias, desgraciado voyeur. No tienes idea del milagro que has obrado para mí. _

Sin embargo, un día, la cosa no regresa y, de nuevo, estoy a punto de sufrir un ataque de la emoción, tan amplia, que me pongo a gritar y reír de felicidad en la sala de mi casa, dando vueltas sobre la alfombra, con los brazos abiertos hacia los costados y la cara vuelta al techo, una sensación tan agradable que me llena toda y se vuelve más grande con cada nuevo día que pasa, pues me permite confirmar que sea lo que sea no piensa volver.

Y está bien así: jamás he necesitado su presencia aquí.

De inmediato, inicio los trámites para mudarme nuevamente y alejarme también de mi silencioso acosador nocturno, a quien le estoy infinitamente agradecida, y estoy en esas, empacando cajas y llevándolas a mi camioneta para largarme cuanto antes cuando, por casualidad, veo a una pareja a pocas casas de distancia, en la calle de enfrente, cargando cajas igualmente, pero todas marcadas con el logo de una tienda de bebés, descargándolas en el pórtico de su bonita vivienda blanca.

La mujer sonríe, encantada, emocionándose cada vez que el hombre le pasa lo menos pesado, como las bolsas con ropa de colores o las cubiertas de la cuna y es sólo cuando le presto atención a él, a su postura enjuta y lo ancho de sus hombros, a la _sombra _que proyecta en el pasto perfectamente podado frente a su hogar, que lo reconozco y algo dentro de mi estalla, extasiado.

¿Será que el bebé tiene que ver con que la cosa me cambiara por él? Después de todo, a mí me acosó desde que tengo uso de razón, pero fue hasta que llegué a la adolescencia que comprendí que no se trataba sólo de mi imaginación y que en verdad había algo malévolo pegado a mí.

¿Llegaría a mí de la misma forma que a ellos? ¿Por intercambio?

Bueno, qué importa: no es que el sujeto sea inocente, después de todo y, quizás, viendo sufrir a su retoño, se dé cuenta de lo maleducado que es perturbar el sueño de otras personas. O tratar de, porque el mío llevaba décadas jodido, de todos modos.

Aun así, antes de irme le envío flores y, conmiserándome de él, le escribo una nota de advertencia, sólo por si las dudas:

_ No sabes en la que te acabas de meter. _

_ XOXO. _

_ Con mis mejores deseos —que no servirán de nada—, Tu Bella Durmiente. _

Me largo y, sorprendentemente, puedo vivir el resto de mi vida como jamás pude hacer con la primera parte, sin preocuparme por los monstruos bajo mi cama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si te ha gustado mi trabajo, déjame saberlo con un comentario :)  
—O—  
RECOMENDACIONES POR CORONAVIRUS:  
Como todos saben, estamos pasando por una crisis sanitaria mundial que es 100% REAL, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es:  
1.- No entrar en pánico (porque somos cool).  
2.- No hacer caso de fuentes de información sin verificar (como publicaciones en redes sociales, incluso de diarios virtuales) y menos compartirla.  
3.- Mantén una buena higiene: lávate las manos, sobre todo tras ir a la calle, usa gel antibacterial, no te toques la cara y no te acerques demasiado a las personas. Evita saludar de beso y de mano. Recuerda que la infección se comparte por medio de moléculas de saliva y mucosidad que persisten en el entorno durante horas. NO prestes tu celular, ni compartas comida.  
4.- Ten a los niños lejos de adultos mayores. Los niños tienen un sistema inmunológico fuerte, por lo que pueden no verse demasiado afectados, pero son una fuente de contagio para los ancianos.  
5.- No acudas a eventos masivos.  
6.- Usa cubrebocas si debes salir a la calle y estar cerca de otros.  
7.- Compra suministros moderadamente: se prevé que la crisis podría tener una larga duración, por lo que consumir en exceso no sirve de nada ahora y sólo se crea desabasto, lo que puede perjudicar incluso a las agencias de salud.  
8.- Consume cítricos y alimentos ricos en vitaminas que levanten tu sistema inmunológico.  
9.- Da ayuda a quien la necesite: si un adulto mayor no puede salir de su casa, ofrécete a hacer sus compras por ellos, ya que son el sector más vulnerable de la población.  
—O—  
Recuerden que me encuentran en Facebook, YouTube y FictionPress.


	20. Fratrilagnia: hermanos (vampiros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova no siempre recuerda su pasado antes de la transformación, pero, cuando lo hace, toma pésimas decisiones... según Pangea.   
M/M.

Pangea es un joven hermoso al dormir.

Tiene el cabello oscuro, sedoso y brillante, no muy grueso, casi con la misma consistencia que el de un bebé e igual de fácil de romper y perder —siempre anda dejando hebras en la funda de la almohada y la coladera del baño, también en sus cepillos y peines—. Su piel es blanca y tiene ojos claros en una gama de castaño que, al ser golpeada por el sol, luce casi dorado; claro, Nova no debería poder saber esto, dado que su especie está privada de cualquier contacto con el astro rey so pena de muerte, pero tiene fotografías por las que ha pagado mucho dinero y, con el pasar de los años, han llegado a ser tantas, que ha conseguido tapizar todo un muro de sus habitaciones privadas —donde tanto Pangea como los trabajadores de la casa tienen _rotundamente _prohibido entrar—, donde se muestra al hombre en diversos ángulos, bañado por la luz amarillenta que le arranca destellos e ilumina su ser de una manera casi divina, irreal, etérea, arrancando de él todo lo bueno que, por más que beba su sangre, el vampiro no ha conseguido absorber.

Todos los humanos a los que ha contratado para seguirlo deben pensar que es una clase de loco fetichista, un acosador, sin saber que Pangea ya es su amante, su _todo,_ pero con la cantidad adecuada de dinero en las manos, dejan cualquier clase de moral de lado y lo siguen a donde sea, volviéndose ninjas para no ser detectados, fotografiándolo y guardando para la posteridad, en su nombre, muchas de las facetas de éste ser del que, simple y sencillamente, se ha prendado como no le había pasado en años.

Siglos, para ser más específicos.

Pero, volviendo al tema, los últimos meses han sido complicados para él —con Italia, su vieja novicia, por la que ya no siente atracción ni necesidad alguna, rondando los alrededores, cazando humanos descuidadamente y lanzándole indirectas de que Pangea será el siguiente si Nova no accede a tomarla bajo su ala nuevamente—, así que, en realidad, su único consuelo es pasarse las largas horas de oscuridad que no puede compartir con su joven humano viéndolo descansar en su amplio lecho, parcialmente oculto bajo las mantas, a veces aquejado por esas pesadillas extrañas que ni él mismo se sabe explicar, habiéndose colado a la habitación a través del ojo de la cerradura, convertido en una fina, pero nada delicada, niebla que hiela y humedece todo a su paso.

Ha estado muerto por tanto tiempo —técnicamente—, que su cuerpo ha perdido mucho de lo humano y ha absorbido bastante de lo inhumano, como esas habilidades extraordinarias que el torpe gentío se maravilla plasmando en sus cuentos de hadas y narraciones para escaldar la mente.

Pero Nova ni siquiera se transforma para espantar —al menos, no cree haberlo hecho con esa intención jamás—… sólo para acosar a Pangea mientras descansa, apostándose a su lado en la cama con el peso de una pluma para recorrerle el borde de la cara con dedos fríos y percibir, en su mente, todas las locuras que se deslizan por ella —la cabeza de Pangea y todo lo que rueda por ella sí que podría ser un cuento de terror digno de Lovecraft y, bueno, si la expusiera al mundo, seguramente mucha gente terminaría loca y dudando de su propia realidad. Despierto y activo, no es un chico trastornado, pero dormido y fuera de combate… se convierte en toda una obra de arte para lo surrealista—.

Y hay ocasiones en que no puede evitar darle gracias a Dios por haberlo encontrado —piensa que a Dios le dan igual sus agradecimientos, porque sus leyes lo extirparon de la luz solar por algo, así que, igualmente, debe estar completamente olvidado por él—, ya que, de lo contrario, la existencia sería completamente miserable y un sinsabor absoluto.

…quisiera saber de antemano qué hará el día que lo pierda por culpa de su inmortalidad terminando el baile con la vana mortalidad del muchacho, en cuyo rostro ya puede percibir delicados rastros de deterioro, apenas perceptibles para ojos humanos, pero bastante notables ante los suyos, malditos para percibir lo que otros que no se mueven en La Sangre simplemente no pueden.

Llevan juntos demasiado tiempo y, a la vez, tomando en cuenta todo lo que Nova ha vivido, casi _nada._

Inhala profundo, sintiendo el aire, deliciosamente impregnado con el aroma de Pangea, entrando, lánguido, por sus fosas nasales e inflándole los pulmones, y se tira de espaldas en el ancho colchón destendido, sin provocar la menor sacudida en éste a pesar de que es más grande y pesado que el otro cuerpo que yace en él, que sí lo agita y revuelve las mantas hasta con la más pequeña de las sacudidas.

Clava la vista en el techo oscuro y, a pesar de la poca luz de la que disponen sus pupilas, distingue la mampara circular con forma de flor que reposa a la mitad, entre un par de vigas de madera apolilladas y llenas de telarañas.

A Pangea le gustan el polvo y las arañas —aunque no los alacranes— cuando seres como Nova no toleran semejantes necedades: a él le gustan las cosas limpias, bien cuidadas, porque en los periodos en los que decide dormir por siglos y olvidarse de todo, todo su cuerpo se cubre de porquería y, al despertar, es un desastre desagradable y horrible, seco de sangre y con el aspecto de una calaca disfrazada de pellejo oreado hasta que bebe de nuevo, copiosamente, y la lozanía vuelve a él, rozagante y atiborrada.

Alza una mano pálida y mueve los dedos por encima de su cara, acariciando la penumbra, imaginando que se trata de las largas patas de un insecto tendido boca arriba, luchando por su supervivencia ahora que su propia anatomía le ha puesto la zancadilla.

Solía hacer esto cuando estaba vivo, ¿no es así? Pero de eso ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y es rara la vez que lo recuerda, porque su vida como muerto, definitivamente, ha resultado más significativa que la que tuvo como humano, a pesar de que, en esa…

Ladea un poco el rostro cuando Pangea gira sobre el costado y lo encara, todavía sumergido en su letargo, con las largas pestañas castañas pegadas a lo alto de los pómulos y la boca un poco abierta.

Si aspira hondo, pude notar en él el aroma del formol de la morgue y el de la putrefacción de los cadáveres, el de la sangre al ser drenada en las tuberías —le parece un desperdicio, pero, de todas formas, una de las reglas implícitas de los suyos es jamás alimentarse de un cadáver, porque entonces se bebe de la Muerte también y ésta no es demasiado amable con aquellos que han conseguido ponerle un alto—.

¿Lo ama por cosas así? ¿Por qué Pangea ama la muerte más de lo que jamás ha amado la vida?

Es que ésta no tiene mucho que ofrecer, de todas formas: está llena de inmundicias, si mal no recuerda, y cualquiera podría volverse loco por su culpa.

La gente es nefasta —y, básicamente, ya que sólo le sirven de comida, para él no son más que vacas o puercos esperando que se les hinquen los dientes y se les deje botados en algún rincón—, asquerosa, y los nuevos sistemas que han inventado para subsistir en un mundo completamente modernizado le dan náuseas y tampoco se esfuerza demasiado por comprenderlos, ya que, apenas en un parpadeo, todo habrá cambiado de nuevo.

Disfruta viendo cómo todos se pelean y pretenden arrancarse los ojos entre ellos cuando uno ya consiguió el nuevo teléfono de moda antes que los otros y simples trozos de papel y metal que, en realidad, no sirven para nada, son su motivo de existir día a día, cuando, a decir verdad, sólo están tratando de llenar el gran hueco de su existencia que, a pesar de ser descaradamente corto, les parece larguísimo e insoportable.

Ah, humanos…

¿Por qué vivía él antes?

Respira profundo y toca la mejilla de Pangea con un dedo congelado y duro, pero el otro está tan acostumbrado al rigor mortis, que apenas se inmuta.

Durmiendo con cadáveres. Respirando el aliento de los muertos. Besando los labios de esqueletos. Existiendo sin pena ni gloria junto a cuerpos sin pulso.

Fue un alquimista, si la memoria no le falla, obsesionado con encontrar la sustancia perfecta y, con ella, sanar todos los males del mundo —si no temiera perturbar el sueño del otro, soltaría una carcajada ante semejante estupidez, partiendo la paz de la noche con su voz de trueno—.

Su familia era prominente en alguna región europea que hace mucho cambió de nombre. Tenían más dinero del que podrían gastar en varias vidas —lo cual resulta irónico ahora— y la mayoría se dedicaba a derrocharlo en tonterías, sin temor a quedarse sin él porque su padre tenía un gran talento para administrarlo y siempre hacerlo crecer.

Y a él le permitían hacer con sus días lo que le viniera en gana porque siempre fue un sujeto mimado al que nadie se atrevía a exigirle nada: el mayor, el heredero, el hermoso, el genio, el orgullo de todos y el que tenía el puesto privilegiado en un pedestal.

…uff.

Tenía un hermano pequeño. Catorce años menor que él. Y, cuando se podía decir que Nova detestaba convivir con el resto de sus parientes, demasiado absortos en su ignorancia y extravagancia, a quienes no podía parar de tildar de estúpidos por lo mismo, a él lo adoraba y hacía todo por complacerlo en cualquier sentido posible.

Era la luz de sus ojos, su pedacito de sol. Su único lazo de unión con el mundo porque, cuando Nova estaba consciente de toda la oscuridad a su alrededor, su hermanito era un dechado de inocencia y virtudes cuyo sueño más grande era consagrarse y servir a la religión —ni siquiera recuerda cuál de todas— como un devoto borrego —es decir, _cordero_, hay una diferencia en la palabra que, honestamente, no entiende—, tan lleno de luz, fe y esperanza, que no era capaz de comprender las atrocidades que sólo le parecían mitos y leyendas, como los asesinatos, las violaciones, las desapariciones o las simples malas intenciones.

Creía en todo el mundo y era incapaz de tener un solo pensamiento inapropiado, por más pequeño que fuera, acerca de alguien sin otorgarle, primero, el beneficio de la duda.

Y Nova lo creía tan vulnerable, que desde el primer momento sintió la imperiosa necesidad de protegerlo y ungirlo de todos los cuidados posibles para asegurarse de que siempre estuviera a salvo y no hubiera poder alguno capaz de meterse con él hasta que estuviera resguardado tras los muros del monasterio de su elección, donde todas las puertas permanecerían cerradas a lo malo del exterior y, por lo tanto, estaría protegido de ello.

Fue tan estúpido e ingenuo al creer que simples paredes bastarían para resguardarlo.

Cierra los ojos y, aunque todo su exterior permanece pétreo, sus adentros se ven, repentinamente, aquejados por una profunda emoción que le resulta ingobernable.

Horror, pena, dolor.

Vergüenza, culpa, aversión.

Lo amaba, ¿no? No como un hombre debe amar a la carne de su carne, a la sangre de su sangre, sino igual que ama a Pangea en la actualidad y como en un tiempo muy lejano amó a la misma Italia.

Sus perlas preciosas.

Se acuerda de que, poco antes de marcharse de la casa, su hermano tuvo un accidente, cayéndose de un caballo cerca de la propiedad, y se fracturó una mano. La herida fue fea y reposicionar el hueso resultó toda una odisea que, al principio, les pareció irrealizable, pero entre él y médicos expertos traídos de todas partes, consiguieron un trabajo aceptable —ríe con sorna al pensar en lo fácil que, en éstas épocas, una lesión semejante podría ser corregida en cuestión de horas, sin siquiera considerar la amputación, en un quirófano especializado, cuando ellos se las vieron negras tratando de reacomodar todo lo astillado, de contener las hemorragias de lo cercenado por el hueso, de lograr que la extremidad siguiera siendo útil a pesar de que, desde el primer momento, les quedó claro que gran parte de la movilidad quedaría perdida para siempre, porque el daño fue grave—.

Pero lo consiguieron al final y lo irónico fue que una infección inesperada fue lo que terminó con todo, a pesar de que Nova se aseguró de ordenarle a todo el mundo que mantuvieran las habitaciones de su hermano lo más pulcras posibles, que se lavara la herida con agua caliente y jabón cada tanto y se cambiaran los vendajes seguido por precaución.

Él mismo comenzó a hervir las herramientas de trabajo de todos, asegurándose de que todo estuviera impecable antes de emplearlo en una empresa tan delicada. Pero ni todo su cuidado bastó.

Una noche, el muchacho pilló una fiebre que no consiguieron bajarle, por más que lo intentaron, pronto llegó al límite de sus posibilidades y, en medio de convulsiones, murió. El proceso ni siquiera tardó más de medio día y, así como un segundo respiraba, al siguiente ya no.

Y, a cuestas, se llevó el alma de Nova quien, simplemente, no fue capaz de aceptar que la parte más vital de su ser ya no estaría más con él, que una luz acababa de apagarse y que había una misión en el mundo que jamás sería llevada a cabo, porque, para él, estaba claro que su hermano poseía cierta clase de brillo que sólo debía significar que tenía que cumplir una gran encomienda, pero lo cierto es que los humanos, en algo tan basto como el universo, no son más que gusanos retorciéndose en estiércol, haciendo lo posible por convencerse de que son especiales cuando es todo lo contrario.

Pero, por aquél entonces, era un secreto que Nova no había develado aún ante sus ojos y, por lo mismo, se traumatizó con el fallecimiento de su hermano, se horrorizó de la vida y comenzó a renegar de ella, por lo que se sumergió en estudios de lo oculto, de lo profano, de lo que iba en contra de todas las creencias religiosas aceptadas en esos tiempos, tratando de darle una explicación a esa muerte tan repentina, de ponerse en su contra y casi de escupirle a la cara… ya que había oído leyendas de gente que había perecido y vuelto a la vida tiempo después, por medio de rituales mágicos.

Viajó por el mundo durante años, acabando con su parte de la fortuna familiar en un santiamén, abriéndose paso con ella en las regiones más aisladas de sitios como la India y el corazón de África para hablar con _expertos _en las artes que le interesaban, convenciendo a su padre para financiar su búsqueda hasta que el hombre no pudo más con lo que él denominaba «su frustración» y lo dejó completamente a su suerte, sólo con sus manos para cavar en los anales de la historia y tratar de encontrar en ellos las respuestas a todas sus preguntas.

Y fue en Rumania donde por fin se dio de cara con lo más parecido a lo que llevaba décadas buscando: la inmortalidad, la bofetada que quería darle a la Muerte, que tuvo la osadía de quitarle de entre los brazos su posesión más preciada.

Así, la vida eterna le fue concedida por una anciana que habitaba una vieja cabaña en el bosque, oculta entre los espesos troncos de los árboles y calada por constantes nevadas que la enterraban parcialmente en cúmulos de blanco infinito constantemente. Y el pago por el misterio fue asesinarla, según ella misma le solicitó, hundiéndole la mano en el pecho y extrayéndole de entre los huesos el corazón para ingerirlo sin tapujos una vez el intercambio de sangre —y la advertencia de «un día tú requerirás que alguien haga lo mismo por ti»— fuera hecho.

Asesinar al creador no es necesario para convertir a alguien en vampiro, pero la vieja llevaba tanto tiempo viva y sin que esto le hubiera traído beneficio alguno, que la muerte era lo que más deseaba, según le reveló, pero ni el fuego ni los largos sueños habían conseguido acabar con ella, por lo que creía que arrancarse el corazón y tenerlo destrozado por las fauces de alguien más sería más efectivo.

A Nova le dio lo mismo y cumplió con todo, porque estaba ansioso por someter lo humano ante lo sobrenatural, por traspasar el velo y quizás, a partir de ese momento, encontrar la forma de comunicarse con los muertos —siendo parte del mismo universo que ellos— y llamar al alma de su hermano para conectarla con éste mundo de nuevo.

Nadie le dijo que semejante odisea amenazaría con volverlo loco, al resultar prácticamente imposible, y él, demasiado soberbio para reconocerlo por su cuenta.

Sus primeros años como No-Muerto fueron, honestamente, terribles, agónicos y, más rápido de lo que creyó posible al principio, pensó en rendirse y buscar a alguien para que hiciera con él lo mismo que llevó a cabo con la anciana, pero una cobardía con la que no se había encontrado hasta el momento lo mantuvo con los pies atados a la existencia terrenal, aunque siempre lamentándola y odiándola casi con más intensidad que la que le profesaba antes de llevar a cabo el ritual.

En su andar por los lustros, las décadas, los siglos, encontró más seres como él, cosas diferentes — ¿qué diría Pangea si le hablara de la existencia de los hombres lobo? ¿Le parecería gracioso? —y también se encontró con espectros, pero ninguno de esos seres fue capaz de ofrecerle más respuestas sobre la existencia después de la muerte como para acercarlo más a su propósito.

Y perdió la chaveta.

Por un tiempo, se convirtió en un cazador brutal, sin escrúpulos, dejando cadáveres secos a su paso sin que la humanidad pudiera explicárselo más que con la realidad de lo paranormal —que, por más que estuvieran en lo cierto, era una verdad que se seguía viendo opacada por un espeso misticismo—, hasta que incluso esa existencia le pareció deplorable y, entonces, decidió enterrarse en el seno de la Tierra, esperando que ésta fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para convertirse en la prisión adecuada para una cosa como él, demasiado desquiciada para seguir caminando sobre su faz.

Sirvió, por un tiempo, pero su primer sueño no fue demasiado largo y, al despertar, en contra de su voluntad, como les pasa a los humanos ocasionalmente al recibir un estímulo del exterior, abrió los ojos de nuevo e, inmediatamente, fue aquejado por la misma desesperación de la que esperaba olvidarse al irse a dormir.

¿Qué hizo? ¡¿Qué hizo?!

¿_Por qué_ tomó éste camino?

Pero ese miedo, grande e increíble, fue el mismo que lo orilló a buscar una nueva manera de hacer las cosas, porque, si se había condenado a sí mismo a una existencia eterna, al menos tenía qué ingeniárselas para poder convivir con ella.

Y se las arregló para tomar las riendas de nuevo, labrar una careta de fortaleza suprema, ponérsela y, afortunadamente, el interminable paso del tiempo fue lo suficientemente piadoso para convencerlo de que siempre fue fuerte de esa manera, de que no había nada en el mundo que pudiera moverle un solo pelo y, estúpidamente, se lo creyó cuando de su mente salió todo lo que lo aquejaba.

Quizás sólo volvió a pensar en su hermano al convertir a Italia en su discípula, viéndola tan joven y bella como alguna vez lo fue aquél, pero convirtiéndose, rápidamente, en toda una decepción al perder la razón por la Muerte incluso más rápido de lo que Nova lo hizo. Y hoy en día, la pobre ilusa cree haber dado con el meollo de la situación y _saber _cómo deben ser las cosas a partir de ahora, pero Nova sabe que todavía le falta un largo trecho por recorrer, que su locura y ansiedad seguirán en ella un buen tiempo y que su necesidad de _él _no es más que prueba de eso, porque le tiene mucho miedo a estar sola.

¿Y él?

¿Por qué, tras siglos de abandono, de negarse a convivir con otros de los suyos, se sintió atraído por una mente en la distancia lo suficiente para hacerse pasar por un cadáver en la calle y terminar en una de las gavetas de la morgue donde un muchachito curioso se le quedó viendo a la cara hasta que no pudo fingir más y tuvo que abrir los ojos para contemplar al dueño de esa cabecita llena de porquería en carne viva que lo sedujo igual que el más delicioso de los perfumes?

¿Por qué acudió a Pangea y su amor por la Muerte cuando él la odia a más no poder y ha sido así desde siempre si bien hasta éste momento ha recordado el motivo?

Gira el rostro y contempla al hombre dormido a su lado, que no tiene idea de la diatriba que ocurre junto a él.

Quizás fue a él con la esperanza de conseguir con Pangea lo que no pudo lograr con su hermano —en el fondo, sigue siendo el mismo alquimista desesperado de antaño, a pesar de que tenga que escarbar hondo para sacar a la luz los recuerdos de esas épocas, esos principios—.

El problema es que Pangea, en contra de toda creencia, no quiere pertenecer a La Sangre por más que Nova se la ofrezca y le explique que Italia ha amenazado con acabarlo por el afán de ocupar su sitio una vez más.

A Pangea la vida le da igual tanto como la muerte. Se mueve día a día como una página en blanco en la que no dibuja nada ni le presta atención a los manchones que hacen los demás. No hay nada que desee o quiera con la misma intensidad con la que Nova amó a su hermano y con la que ahora lo quiere a él.

Y ese es el único problema que Nova ha tenido desde siempre con Pangea.

Desde el primer momento se propuso manchar su blancura de rojo, pero Pangea dijo «no» y, por alguna razón estúpida, Nova lo ha respetado.

¿Es por amor? ¿Pangea espera que «por amor» un día se lo entregue a la Muerte de buena fe cuando, en el pasado, ésta ya le arrebató a alguien preciado?

Pues está estúpido si ese es su plan.

En un latigazo de energía, se mueve sobre la cama hasta terminar a horcajadas encima de él, despertándolo con un grito ahogado que hace que el pecho le pulse de entusiasmo y antelación.

La caza. La posesión.

Es un animal, la evolución de un humano cualquiera.

Se observan a los ojos y, por un instante, los de Pangea se muestran aterrados hasta que lo reconoce, entonces, su expresión se suaviza y es un nuevo golpe contra el orgullo de Nova, que no quiere ver una cara así en alguien cuando se trate de contemplarlo, a él, con la sed de sangre más latente que nunca.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le pregunta el muchacho, con voz pastosa, tallándose los ojos con una mano perezosa y dándole a entender lo poco que lo impresiona.

Nova le muestra los colmillos, perlados, largos y afilados como navajas.

— ¿No lo has sabido siempre, desde el primer momento? —quiere saber.

Pangea entorna los ojos, pequeñas arrugas dibujándose en su frente. Nova puede leer en su mente todo un caudal de cosas que pasan demasiado rápido, en borrones de color a los que le cuesta trabajo conferirles sentido.

La imagen final es un recuerdo de sus colmillos penetrándole la piel del hombro para beber de esa sangre que Pangea le da limpia, pero se niega a dejar contaminar.

La cosa es que Nova ya no está dispuesto a preguntar, así como tampoco lo está a perderlo porque acaba de comprender que, por primera vez en siglos, tiene algo que lo hace pensar que ha existido por tanto tiempo con el mero propósito de encontrarlo y no, no es un jodido Edward Cullen queriendo mantener a su lado a una insípida Bella Swan.

De nuevo, se trata de su lucha contra la Muerte, de haber encontrado una joya muy valiosa entre un puñado de fantasía, para levantarla en alto, mostrársela y gritarle «¡mira de lo que te vas a perder!».

Pangea abre mucho los ojos cuando por fin se da cuenta de sus intenciones y trata de escapar — ¿no es lindo el idiota? —, pero Nova lo somete, sujetándole las manos y apresándolas contra su pecho al mismo tiempo que se inclina y, sin pedir más permisos, le muerde el cuello, justo en la arteria, para sentir el tirón de sangre llenándole la boca y haciéndole latir, por lo que dure el intercambio, el corazón a un ritmo acelerado e irregular.

¿No sería divertido que la Muerte entonces quisiera burlarse de él, orillándolo a beber de más y a acabar con él sin querer, con su diamante precioso?

Pero se prepara para eso y, una vez siente el alma del otro queriendo traspasar el manto hacia la Nada, se separa y se rompe la piel de la muñeca con los dientes para obligarlo a beber, colocando el brazo contra su boca y derramando todo un riachuelo contra sus dientes y lengua.

La cosa está en que, incluso semi-consciente, Pangea es terco y contiene el impulso de tragar, negándose a hacerlo y ladeando el rostro para que lo rojo se escurra por la comisura de los labios, manchando lo blanco de la funda de la almohada, pero no el que hay en su interior.

Es el turno de Nova de mostrarle lo muy poco impresionado que está.

_ Fuck you very, very much. _

Así se les va gran parte de la madrugada, jugando un estira y afloja en el que, a ratos, Nova gana y, en otros, Pangea logra imponerse, vomitando lo bebido y luchando contra la quemazón que ha comenzado a surgir en él y, sin que ninguno se dé cuenta, la Muerte observa la permuta, esperando porque, sea hoy, mañana o muy lejos en el tiempo, se asegurará de tenerlos a ambos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si te ha gustado mi trabajo, déjame saberlo con un comentario :)  
—O—  
RECOMENDACIONES POR CORONAVIRUS:  
Como todos saben, estamos pasando por una crisis sanitaria mundial que es 100% REAL, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es:  
1.- No entrar en pánico (porque somos cool).  
2.- No hacer caso de fuentes de información sin verificar (como publicaciones en redes sociales, incluso de diarios virtuales) y menos compartirla.  
3.- Mantén una buena higiene: lávate las manos, sobre todo tras ir a la calle, usa gel antibacterial, no te toques la cara y no te acerques demasiado a las personas. Evita saludar de beso y de mano. Recuerda que la infección se comparte por medio de moléculas de saliva y mucosidad que persisten en el entorno durante horas. NO prestes tu celular, ni compartas comida.  
4.- Ten a los niños lejos de adultos mayores. Los niños tienen un sistema inmunológico fuerte, por lo que pueden no verse demasiado afectados, pero son una fuente de contagio para los ancianos.  
5.- No acudas a eventos masivos.  
6.- Usa cubre bocas, sobre todo si no puedes quedarte en casa.  
7.- Compra suministros moderadamente: se prevé que la crisis podría tener una larga duración, por lo que consumir en exceso no sirve de nada ahora y sólo se crea desabasto, lo que puede perjudicar incluso a las agencias de salud.  
8.- Consume cítricos y alimentos ricos en vitaminas que levanten tu sistema inmunológico.  
9.- Da ayuda a quien la necesite: si un adulto mayor no puede salir de su casa, ofrécete a hacer sus compras por ellos, ya que son el sector más vulnerable de la población.  
—O—  
Recuerden que me encuentran en Facebook, YouTube y FictionPress.


	21. Macrofilia: personas altas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queda perdido en un mundo desértico... donde hay vestigios de otras cosas que igual se perdieron hace mucho.

La estatua mide más de diez metros y está hecha de piedra negra que se ha ajado con el tiempo, despostillada en algunas zonas cruciales, como la nariz y las puntas de los dedos de la persona representada, pero no importa: sigue siendo una visión hermosa.

Se sienta en la arena, adoptando la posición de loto, poniéndose las manos en las rodillas y alzando el rostro para seguir contemplando la estatua.

Se trata de una mujer, vestida en telas vaporosas que consisten en una sola línea cubriéndole el pecho, dejando su torso desnudo, y una amplia falda con muchos volantes que simulan agitarse en todas direcciones con el viento.

Su rostro es hermoso, alargado, de ojos grandes, a pesar de que tiene una fiera expresión belicosa en él, como si le gruñera o gritara a un enemigo —contemplativamente, se pregunta a qué clase de cultura debió pertenecer y qué logros consiguió para merecer que su figura se inmortalizara en una estatua—. Su mano izquierda apunta severamente un sitio en la lejanía y su brazo derecho permanece curvado por encima de su cabeza, sujetando una larga lanza que debió tener una punta amenazadora en el extremo superior hace mucho, pero que parece haberse roto con la inclemencia del tiempo —ve por los alrededores, tratando de encontrarla en alguna parte para darse una idea de cómo era, pero no consigue hallarla y supone que se ha hecho polvo—.

Hubiera sido maravilloso dar con ésta muestra de una civilización antigua hace mucho, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que en la Tierra se juró y se perjuró, por años, que Dominum, un exoplaneta más allá del cinturón de asteroides, estaba deshabitado y que, según los escáneres, no había muestras de que en ningún momento de su historia una civilización inteligente lo hubiera pisado.

Pero, bueno, aquí está la prueba, aunque deteriorada, de que se equivocaron, igual que con Marte y, por eso mismo, su querido planeta azul se vio atacado por esos trípodes gigantes que acabaron con todo y los mandaron a vagar por el universo, a la desesperada, deseando encontrar un nuevo mundo qué habitar.

Lástima que su nave de exploración se descompuso y se estrelló aparatosamente al aterrizar. Todos los demás tripulantes murieron, pero él se salvó al haber estado haciendo revisiones en una cápsula especial que lo protegió del duro impacto, pero de la que le tomó horas salir.

La nave se quemó poco después, así que ni siquiera cuenta con los suministros que le permitirían sobrevivir en éste terrible mundo desértico, donde su única compañía es una mujer gigante y enfurecida, empuñando una lanza rota —el sueño de cualquier hombre—.

No hay plantas ni cuerpos de agua a la deriva y caminar por la delicada arena de tonos naranjas buscándolos le toma gran cantidad de esfuerzo, porque ni siquiera se atreve a revisar si el aire es respirable, quitándose el casco.

Si va a morir de todos modos —porque está seguro de que así será—, prefiere que sea aquí, con algo de compañía, por más que ésta lo aterrorice.

Así que se queda, contemplando el temible rostro de la mujer de orejas puntiagudas, tratando de conferirle una historia, imaginando todo un mundo vivo a su alrededor mientras, irónicamente, espera una muerte que se toma su tiempo en llegar, permitiendo que el fuerte clima se aproveche de él dentro del traje, que le parece la más risible de las protecciones en circunstancias tan adversas como éstas.

Cuando está a punto de cerrar los ojos, consciente de que el oxígeno se le está terminando, casi le parece ver a la enorme mujer parpadear, compadeciéndose de su suerte, tirando su arma y extendiendo ambos brazos poderosos en su dirección, pretendiendo acunarlo para que se convierta en parte de la misteriosa Nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si te ha gustado mi trabajo, déjame saberlo con un comentario :)  
—O—  
RECOMENDACIONES POR CORONAVIRUS:  
Como todos saben, estamos pasando por una crisis sanitaria mundial que es 100% REAL, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es:  
1.- No entrar en pánico (porque somos cool).  
2.- No hacer caso de fuentes de información sin verificar (como publicaciones en redes sociales, incluso de diarios virtuales) y menos compartirla.  
3.- Mantén una buena higiene: lávate las manos, sobre todo tras ir a la calle, usa gel antibacterial, no te toques la cara y no te acerques demasiado a las personas. Evita saludar de beso y de mano. Recuerda que la infección se comparte por medio de moléculas de saliva y mucosidad que persisten en el entorno durante horas. NO prestes tu celular, ni compartas comida.  
4.- Ten a los niños lejos de adultos mayores. Los niños tienen un sistema inmunológico fuerte, por lo que pueden no verse demasiado afectados, pero son una fuente de contagio para los ancianos.  
5.- No acudas a eventos masivos.  
6.- Usa cubre bocas, sobre todo si no puedes quedarte en casa.  
7.- Compra suministros moderadamente: se prevé que la crisis podría tener una larga duración, por lo que consumir en exceso no sirve de nada ahora y sólo se crea desabasto, lo que puede perjudicar incluso a las agencias de salud.  
8.- Consume cítricos y alimentos ricos en vitaminas que levanten tu sistema inmunológico.  
9.- Da ayuda a quien la necesite: si un adulto mayor no puede salir de su casa, ofrécete a hacer sus compras por ellos, ya que son el sector más vulnerable de la población.  
—O—  
Recuerden que me encuentran en Facebook, YouTube y FictionPress.


	22. Frouterismo: restregarse (fantasmas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En la Ciudad de las Ranas hay un sinfín de historias inverosímiles que contar... como la del fantasma de los baños en la Calle Reforma y los ciudadanos borde a los que no les gusta pagar cuotas completas de uso.

Son las seis quince de la mañana en la Ciudad de las Ranas, donde todo lo paranormal es más que real —y lo real es más que aburrido para sus habitantes—, cuando una mujer sale corriendo de la escalera subterránea, medio oculta en un callejón oscuro y sobre la que pende un letrero de plástico con letras negras que anuncia «BAÑOS PÚBLICOS», acompañado del dibujo poco estilizado y medio desvanecido de unas manos bajo el chorro de agua de un grifo, gritando, aterrada, y medio tropezándose con sus zapatos a cada paso.

A leguas se nota que es extranjera, por lo claro de su melena dorada, atada en una gruesa coleta despeinada en la base de su nuca, y lo blanco de su piel, que parece absorber la sutil luz del amanecer.

Choca contra un trabajador mañanero, que debe dirigirse al mercado cercano para abrir su puesto y, al verla tan escandalizada, el hombre se apiada de ella y, poniéndole las manos en los hombros, trata de ofrecerle seguridad, pero la mujer no deja de revolverse contra su pecho, sollozando y mirando con ojos desorbitados hacia atrás constantemente, sin siquiera darse cuenta, todavía, de cuál es la barrera que le impide seguir alejándose.

—Señorita, ¿está bien? ¿Qué le pasó? —le pregunta el hombre amablemente, viendo en la misma dirección que ella, tratando de distinguir si alguien la viene siguiendo, pero no es así.

A estas horas hay poca gente caminando por las calles, a menos que se trate de estudiantes que se apresuran a ir a sus clases, y sólo algunos carros circulan por los caminos, sin prestarle atención a nadie.

El cielo sigue grisáceo sobre sus cabezas, cubierto de nubarrones con aspecto de torundas de algodón amontonadas, y una espesa niebla que lo enfría todo con su soplo húmedo; sólo se distinguen algunos parches de azul plomizo, ocasionalmente manchados de rosa, y, en la distancia, el sol que comienza a asomarse por encima de los cerros es más blanco que amarillo, como suele ocurrir durante el otoño y el invierno en éstas partes del país.

La mujer, con sendos lagrimones surcándole las mejillas, trata de tranquilizarse, sorbiéndose los mocos sin parar, aferrándose a los brazos del trabajador con más fuerza que la usada por éste para sujetarla.

—Un hombre… —comienza a balbucear con un marcado acento americano, destrozado todavía más por el llanto—… en los baños… —vuelve a mirar hacia atrás, por lo que no se da cuenta de que el trabajador, en cuanto la escucha, hace un gesto de reconocimiento para, inmediatamente después, poner los ojos en blanco.

Le da una palmadita tranquilizadora en el hombro y asiente porque no tiene algo mejor que hacer.

—Ah, sí. Ese puerco —comenta entre dientes, viendo en la dirección en que se encuentran las escaleras subterráneas—. Pero no se preocupe, señorita, fuera de ahí, ya no puede hacerle nada. No es la primera a la que le pasa —al escucharlo, la mujer se muestra escandalizada y lo observa con ojos como platos, pestañas húmedas y globos oculares pegajosos por las lágrimas que han comenzado a secarse gracias al viento.

— ¡Pero… deberíamos llamar a la policía! —exclama y el hombre bufa, viendo hacia arriba, conteniéndose a tiempo para no rodar los ojos de nuevo.

— ¿Para qué? Si los polis no podrían hacer nada, de todas formas. Lo que yo le aconsejo es que tenga más cuidado por dónde se mete, sobre todo a éstas horas, cuando no hay mucha gente. ¿Quiere que la acompañe a alguna parte o ya está más tranquila?

La mujer, ahora profundamente avergonzada e irritada por la situación, agacha la cabeza y se limpia la nariz con el dorso de la mano, dejando en su piel una obvia línea cristalina que destella con la luz matinal y que, por lo mismo, se apresura a limpiar en el costado de sus pantalones de mezclilla.

—Estoy bien, gracias. Voy a mi trabajo, aquí cerca, pero pasé a lavarme las manos porque me tiré el café encima —hace un gesto con los dedos, molesto y crispado, claramente pensando que, de no haber ocurrido eso, jamás habría sido molestada.

El problema con las mujeres que sufren acoso en las calles es que muchas terminan culpándose a sí mismas por lo que les pasó: «si no hubiera hecho esto, si hubiera elegido aquello», pero lo que deberían saber es que, en realidad, toda la culpa es de esos bastardos maleducados que se meten con ellas sólo porque pueden.

—No vuelva a entrar a ese lugar. Se lo aconsejo. Ese baboso _siempre_ está ahí.

La mujer siente un escalofrío recorriéndola y el hombre se apiada de ella, porque a estos gringos les pasa cada cosa en la ciudad… cuando todos aquí ya saben los sitios que están marcados en el mapa —metafórico— para evitar experiencias iguales.

Si los vivos pueden ser irritantes a veces, unos pendejos irrespetuosos de primera… los muertos suelen ser más tercos, sobre todo los que no tienen idea de que lo están y, sin que lo sepan, se hallan condenados a llevar a cabo en el Más Allá, al borde del velo, la acción que murieron haciendo como penitencia por el mal que provocaron en el mundo.

Esos sanitarios llevan casi veinte años malditos —todos en la Ciudad de las Ranas lo saben, sobre todo los dueños del establecimiento, quienes tozudamente se niegan a cerrarlo… y a bajar la tarifa de diez pesos a dos cincuenta por los tres míseros cuadritos de papel de baño que le ofrecen a la clientela para usar los retretes. Es más por éste abuso, ya que la entrada la cobran aparte, que por el fantasma pervertido que los locales prefieren aguantarse hasta llegar a casa o acudir a alguna escuela o local cercanos— y sólo los extranjeros caen en la trampa de entrar.

De todos modos no es demasiado higiénico que digamos eso de andar usando baños públicos, de todas maneras. El hombre recuerda la última vez que entró a unos y… no, mejor apretar.

Finalmente, acompaña a la mujer un trecho hasta la escuela de arquitectura donde trabaja y él se dirige a su empleo, unas calles más allá.

La mujer, ofendida por el incidente, llama a la policía y les advierte del pervertido en los sanitarios, dándoles santo y seña, esperando salvar a otra pobre desgraciada de la misma situación que experimentó, sobre todo si se supone que el malnacido siempre está ahí, a la espera de una víctima.

Lleva poco tiempo viviendo y trabajando en México, así que no está muy acostumbrada al funcionamiento de las cosas en ésta ciudad, pero, sinceramente, no esperaba llevarse un fiasco cuando le explica a la operadora lo que pasó y ésta simplemente le pide, con un bufido exasperado, que no _moleste por tonterías _y que sólo llame si tiene una emergencia _verdadera._

Tremendamente indignada, cuelga y se pasa el resto del día enfurruñada.

—O—

Pero la historia detrás de la extrañeza del comportamiento de los habitantes de la Ciudad de las Ranas respecto al suceso, es que ellos conocen lo que le pasó a Rafael Rodríguez, un hombre de cuarenta años que, hace veinte, ahogado de borracho, entró a los sanitarios de la calle Reforma para hacer sus necesidades a eso de las seis de la mañana y, aprovechando la poca gente que había a esas horas y que los servicios de hombres y mujeres estaban unos frente a los otros, al final de un largo corredor, muy lejos del vigilante de la entrada, decidió colarse a la sección de mujeres para darle un susto a la joven que entró antes que él.

…el problema es que ninguna persona entró, como afirmó después al contar su relato, ni hombre ni mujer, según aseguró el vigilante al escucharlo.

Rafael vio a una chica de pie frente a los amplios espejos resquebrajados del área femenina, con las manos apoyadas a ambos lados del lavabo y la cabeza agachada, con la vista fija en la tubería, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que él estaba detrás.

Seguramente pensó que era una víctima fácil y, sin dudarlo, fue hacia ella para pegarse a su espalda y comenzar a restregársele obscenamente, esperando oírla gritar de miedo. Pero el silencio se mantuvo y eso lo hizo enojar, porque la mujer no hizo ademán de reconocer su acoso.

Molesto, la tomó por el largo pelo negro y, dando un fuerte tirón, la obligó a levantar la cara, misma que quedó reflejada en el espejo, mostrando nada más que una esquelética máscara de yegua, de ojos profundos y carcomidos por unas tinieblas abismales, fijos en él con una atención mortal.

De inmediato, Rafael saltó hacia atrás, todo el alcohol que consumió durante la noche drenándose de él en un instante de pavor, y la mujer emitió un chillido animalesco antes de elevarse en el aire y saltar hacia la tubería del lavamanos, donde desapareció con un anormal eco de succión.

El hombre se deshizo en gritos de horror hasta que el vigilante lo escuchó y corrió a ver qué le pasaba. Apenas pudo contarle su historia entre dientes y, al escucharla, el hombre, en vez de querer seguir auxiliándolo, lo corrió a patadas, asqueado y viendo lo que le pasó como justicia divina.

Rafael cayó enfermo los días siguientes y, al paso de siete, murió.

El problema es que su alma no se quedó en paz y, pronto, fue claro que, desesperado por ese instante que marcó su existencia terrenal, tenía un asunto pendiente relacionado a los servicios femeninos de los baños públicos de la Calle Reforma.

Sí, bueno, con eso no mucha gente quiso apiadarse de su miserable alma y fueron pocas las misas que se mandaron decir en su nombre, pidiendo por su descanso eterno… de hecho, no se le dijo ninguna y hasta su esposa prefirió dejar de mencionar su nombre y olvidarse de que alguna vez estuvo casada con un sujeto así, por lo que se deshizo de sus pertenencias, sus fotografías y, al poco tiempo, contrajo matrimonio nuevamente y se marchó de la ciudad.

Dicen que cuando los muertos no tienen a nadie que los recuerde y andan penando, ellos mismos se olvidan de quiénes fueron y sólo se concentran en ese último chispazo de energía, que es el que los mantiene ligados a éste plano, en realidad.

Así que, por dos décadas, mujeres han reportado haber sido molestadas por un sujeto en el baño público —la mayoría, extranjeras, porque las locales no tardaron ni dos meses en simplemente dejar de ir y correr la voz—.

Pero, en la actualidad, con toda ésta modernidad y los teléfonos móviles y las redes sociales y estos turistas que se sienten dueños de todo lo que visitan y quieren exponer sus buenas experiencias tanto como las malas, publicidad de ese talante es mala, porque las pobres en verdad piensan que fue un hombre de carne y hueso el que las acosó, cuando en realidad lo hizo un desgraciado que lleva mucho tiempo muerto sin tener idea de ello.

Finalmente, al ver la mala reputación en las redes que el suceso más reciente les está dejando —la Ciudad de las Ranas tiene un puñado de grupos en _Facebook, _desde el más sencillo («Todos somos ranas»… sí, ajá) hasta el más peliagudo («Hice enojar a una bruja: ¡auxilio!»)— el dueño de los locales —el hijo del anterior propietario, mismo que fungía de vigilante la mañana que ocurrió el suceso con Rafael Rodríguez—, se da por vencido y decide tomar cartas en el asunto porque, si bien le da igual la suerte del fantasma, no puede seguir tolerando que la gente insulte a su familia por internet —los mismos habitantes de la ciudad, que saben perfectamente que se trata de un alma penando, son de los más crueles y los llaman una sarta de patrañas con tal de burlarse de ellos, porque, lamentablemente, todo México ha perdido algo de sensibilidad los últimos años, incluso las regiones que deberían serlo más que otras por cosas tan ridículas como éstas, pero, si hace mucho aprendieron a convivir con lo sobrenatural sin parpadear, ¿por qué no esperar que lo traten como cualquier circunstancia más?—.

Así que Lalo, de treinta años, se pasa una mano por la cara, fastidiado, y se pone a buscar en su computadora todas las notas periodísticas respecto al caso de Rafael, las imprime —deseando poder escupirle en la cara cada vez que ve su fotografía a blanco y negro porque, de no haber sido un cerdo acosador, jamás los habría embarrado en una tontería como ésta— y se pasa la tarde pegando las hojas con cinta adhesiva en el contorno del espejo roto —sí, bueno, en veinte años no han tenido ni el presupuesto ni las ganas para cambiarlo por otro y, ¿para qué preocuparse si algún genio descuidado vendrá en algún momento a romperlo de nuevo? La primera que lo hizo fue una mujer que le dio un cabezazo, alegando haber sido poseída por un ente demoniaco, pero quizás la maldita (pun intended) sólo estaba loca y, diciendo aquello, consiguió salirse por la tangente y no pagar los daños—, logrando cubrir con ellas las líneas que se extienden como patas de araña desde la base hasta la parte superior, dándole un aspecto más pulcro y menos vandalizado.

Termina sintiéndose un poco artista y, una vez termina con su collage de recortes, da unos pasos hacia atrás para observar qué tal quedó.

Le gusta.

Juguetón, le lanza un pulgar arriba a su reflejo… que le responde, guiñándole un ojo, sin que Lalo hiciera el gesto en su propia cara. De acuerdo, es hora de salir de aquí.

Va a la entrada de los baños, se sienta en su mullida silla, alta y negra, y toma una revista de chismes para empezar a leer.

—O—

Se rumorea por ahí que a los fantasmas penando no les gusta ser informados de que están muertos. Menos enterarse por su cuenta viendo recortes de la noticia pegados en el lugar donde «espantan». Menos, menos, si los reporteros hicieron una burla del suceso. Pero, hey, al menos Rafael está tan entretenido todos los días leyendo una y otra vez las notas periodísticas sobre su propia muerte, que no tiene tiempo de acosar a ninguna pobre distraída.

Oh, no, eso se detiene.

El problema, ahora, son los gritos de horror, porque, al parecer, ni los mismos espíritus están preparados para lidiar con la idea de la muerte, por más que lleven veinte años en ella —y los idiotas no se dieran cuenta—.

El lado bueno, para la familia de Lalo —que comienza a llevar tapones para las orejas todos los días—, es que ahora que las mujeres de la Ciudad de las Ranas saben que no habrá ningún fantasma calentón molestándolas al entrar al sanitario, vuelven a ir a él y que Lalo puede cobrar la venta de tapones un poquillo más cara de lo normal porque, obviamente, ninguna piensa en llevar los propios.

— ¡Es una estafa! —le dice una mujer en alguna ocasión, viendo el precio de los tapones con el ceño fruncido.

Lalo se encoje de hombros, desinteresado.

—Pues, si quieres, entra sin ellos, pero saldrás con dolor de oídos y medio sorda.

El eco de los berridos se escucha hasta el otro lado de la calle, donde hay un salón de zumba, por lo que la música los cubre y la gente ni se entera, pero dentro del baño, el ruido hace un estrépito atroz.

La mujer le pone mala cara y se marcha, prefiriendo no entrar al baño.

Lalo rueda los ojos y sigue mascando su chicle.

A los extranjeros que no tienen ni la menor idea de qué diablos pasa les explica el ruido como un «problema de tuberías subterráneas» y los pobres son tan crédulos, que ni lo cuestionan y no tienen problema en pagar la cuota completa y, de hecho, hasta disfrutan la «novedad».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si te ha gustado mi trabajo, déjame saberlo con un comentario :)  
—O—  
RECOMENDACIONES POR CORONAVIRUS:  
Como todos saben, estamos pasando por una crisis sanitaria mundial que es 100% REAL, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es:  
1.- No entrar en pánico (porque somos cool).  
2.- No hacer caso de fuentes de información sin verificar (como publicaciones en redes sociales, incluso de diarios virtuales) y menos compartirla.  
3.- Mantén una buena higiene: lávate las manos, sobre todo tras ir a la calle, usa gel antibacterial, no te toques la cara y no te acerques demasiado a las personas. Evita saludar de beso y de mano. Recuerda que la infección se comparte por medio de moléculas de saliva y mucosidad que persisten en el entorno durante horas. NO prestes tu celular, ni compartas comida.  
4.- Ten a los niños lejos de adultos mayores. Los niños tienen un sistema inmunológico fuerte, por lo que pueden no verse demasiado afectados, pero son una fuente de contagio para los ancianos.  
5.- No acudas a eventos masivos.  
6.- Usa cubre bocas, sobre todo si no puedes quedarte en casa.  
7.- Compra suministros moderadamente: se prevé que la crisis podría tener una larga duración, por lo que consumir en exceso no sirve de nada ahora y sólo se crea desabasto, lo que puede perjudicar incluso a las agencias de salud.  
8.- Consume cítricos y alimentos ricos en vitaminas que levanten tu sistema inmunológico.  
9.- Da ayuda a quien la necesite: si un adulto mayor no puede salir de su casa, ofrécete a hacer sus compras por ellos, ya que son el sector más vulnerable de la población.  
—O—  
Recuerden que me encuentran en Facebook, YouTube y FictionPress.


	23. Gerontofilia: personas mayores (brujas).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aralia tiene un acosador y él cree que ella no se ha dado cuenta. Pero Aralia le tiene una sorpresa bajo la manga que quizás lo mate del susto.

A lo mejor Aralia le gusta porque no es como ninguna otra mujer que haya conocido _en la vida._

Tiene largo cabello castaño claro, lacio desde las raíces, pero terminado en delicados caireles naturales que le acarician las caderas al caminar, pues siempre lo lleva suelto, decorado con «luces» blancas —de esas que las chicas se pintan para darle un toque distinto a su look— que, desde lejos, podrían engañar al ojo y lucir como manojos de canas prematuras, pero, ¿cómo podría ser? Si no pasa de los veinticuatro y su cara, siempre limpia, sin una gota de maquillaje en ella más que un poco de color rosado en los labios, es de lo más juvenil, luciendo incluso más lozana los días que el sol le da de frente y le calienta la piel lo suficiente para realzar el rojo de sus mejillas, confiriéndole un aspecto de chiquilla que muchas le envidian.

Está enamorado como un estúpido desde la primera vez que la vio y la adora sin poder evitarlo, de los pies a la cabeza y con todo y ese estilo anticuado que luce a veces, que le recuerda un poco la onda hippie de los setentas, con los largos vestidos floreados que vuelan con el viento al caminar, las sandalias de pedrería y las trencitas delgadísimas a modo de corona de espinas en la frente de las que otras mujeres se ríen, pero a ella le encantan.

Oh, él conoce muchas cosas que le gustan, porque, sin poder evitarlo, desde que se fijó en ella, sucumbió a la tentación de querer averiguarlo todo sobre su persona, por lo que, procurando sacarse de la cabeza que lo que estaba haciendo era _malo _o _preocupante, _adoptó la costumbre de seguirla después de las clases en la universidad, donde ambos están a punto de titularse en Ciencias.

La primera vez que lo hizo, inexperto y dudoso, al mismo tiempo emocionado y sintiéndose todo un Ethan Hunt o un James Bond, creyó que ella lo divisó por accidente un par de ocasiones, andando por las calles, entre las personas —se sintió fatal cuando la vio apretar el paso y medio tropezarse consigo misma en el afán de mirar por encima del hombro cada tanto para asegurarse de que no estuvieran siguiéndola— y, por lo mismo, se obligó a adquirir un poco más de práctica para no seguir dándole esos sustos de muerte.

Al volver a su casa, pensó en jamás recurrir de nuevo a una táctica semejante para familiarizarse con ella, pero ¿qué otra opción tenía? No es muy bueno relacionándose con la gente y, en la escuela, todo el mundo lo tiene por un sujeto taciturno y extraño, así que nadie le habla mucho y por lo mismo no quería espantarla al acercarse de repente, no sin antes saber algo que pudieran tener en común.

Terminó convenciéndose de que seguirla es, prácticamente, hacerle un favor, en caso de que alguien malintencionado —a diferencia de él, que tiene los más sanos motivos del mundo— piense en hacer lo mismo o, peor, en causarle alguna especie de daño, así que lleva un buen tiempo haciéndolo y, a pesar de que al principio se repitieron los pequeños incidentes, poco a poco figuró la mejor forma de hacer las cosas, manteniendo la distancia prudentemente y mezclándose con la gente.

¿Es su imaginación o, pronto, la espalda de Aralia comenzó a verse más tensa durante su andar, inusualmente recta, como si estuviera luchando por contenerse y no voltear hacia atrás? Pero una mujer que camina derecha es súper elegante, así que, seguramente, más que aprensión, se trata de pose.

Rápidamente, conoce sus horarios y hábitos de izquierda a derecha y es _casi _como si sus días los vivieran a la par de común acuerdo, aunque, dentro de su cabeza, siempre hay una vocecilla insidiosa que le recuerda que no es así, que Aralia no tiene idea de que existe y que, si quiere que en algún momento cambie, tendrá que animarse a declarársele y, entonces sí, podrán coexistir sin que uno permanezca en las sombras, permitiéndose ser felices.

Nunca ha tenido una novia… la gente suele evitarlo, sin siquiera darle una oportunidad para demostrarles que no es tan diferente como creen.

Pero ellos se lo pierden.

Pronto, la fecha de la titulación comienza a acercarse y se convierte en una especie de cuenta regresiva, porque, en cuanto reciban sus diplomas, cada uno tomará su camino y entonces no podrán verse frente a frente todos los días —y no tiene idea de qué forma afectaría su rutina de seguirla—.

¿Si se encontraran en la calle accidentalmente, cada tanto, le parecería extraño o, mejor, sería la oportunidad perfecta para hablarle por fin y conocerla a profundidad?

Porque a estas alturas ya cree estar familiarizado con ella como si hubieran salido por años y, en su interior, no puede evitar verla como suya a pesar de que, técnicamente, Aralia no ha tenido ocasión de darle el sí.

Algo parecido a la desesperación comienza a bullir en su interior, por lo que, cediendo ante la emoción, hace algo que desde el principio se marcó como límite, tratando de mantener las cosas en un punto aceptable en cuanto a sus actividades fuera del plantel: la sigue hasta su casa una noche, después de que Aralia pasara gran parte de la tarde en compañía de sus amigas, buscando vestidos de fiesta en los grandes almacenes —al final, no compró ninguno, aunque le pareció que se veía hermosa con uno de color azul cielo, siempre sobrio y elegante, a diferencia de los cortos y expuestos que las otras eligieron—.

Apenas la mujer cierra la puerta tras ella, él le da vuelta a la casa, hacia la pared donde sabe que se encuentra la ventana de su recámara y, cuidándose de no ser visto por alguno de los vecinos, se trepa a la rama del árbol que hay justo delante, donde puede esconderse entre las hojas y ver, perfectamente, el cristal, cubierto por una cortina de encaje transparente que le permite vislumbrar todo lo que ocurre en el interior de la estancia, sobre todo cuando Aralia enciende las luces, tras tomar una rápida ducha.

La ve salir del cuarto de baño anexo envuelta desde el pecho hasta las pantorrillas en una amplia y mullida toalla blanca y sentarse en el banquillo acolchado delante de su tocador para cepillarse el cabello empapado, lento, sin preocupaciones, antes de tomar algo de crema y ponérsela en los brazos, los hombros, las piernas…

No tiene idea de que está siendo observada y, a pesar de que sigue sintiendo algo de incomodidad al hacer algo tan nefasto como esto, procura que le dé lo mismo, porque está convencido y seguro de que no tiene malas intenciones.

Lo hace por amor y ella tendrá que entenderlo.

Aralia toma un nuevo frasco de loción y, dándole la espalda —puede ver su cara reflejada en el espejo del tocador—, desenrosca la tapa para tomar una cantidad considerable de pasta con ambas manos y untársela en la cara, desde las raíces del cabello hasta el mentón y el cuello.

Frota con intensidad y sin detenerse, como si tuviera algo muy vergonzoso que lavar. Pronto, la piel comienza a ponérsele roja por lo fuerte que está restregando y, entre sus dedos, comienza a escurrir algo con aspecto de gelatina amarillenta.

Siente miedo al pensar que se está lastimando, pero, al mismo tiempo, no tiene idea de si se trata de un ritual de belleza común entre mujeres, por lo que frunce el ceño y sigue mirando con atención.

Pronto, Aralia deja de refregar y, por fortuna, la tortura a su piel se detiene, pero ésta sigue completamente roja, igual que si hubiera metido la cara en un balde de agua hirviendo.

Es terrible y nunca la ha visto así, por lo que se lleva un golpe al hígado.

No tenía idea de que su aspecto tan sano venía de prácticamente quemarse la piel con productos químicos.

A continuación, la ve poniéndose una toalla, pequeña y húmeda, contra el rostro y acomodarse para esperar. Con una de las manos, tamborilea, impaciente, en la madera lacada del tocador. Sus uñas están desprovistas de color.

Él cuenta los segundos con ella, queriendo ver qué clase de tonterías más hacen las chicas para lucir jóvenes y bellas todo el tiem…

Aralia finalmente se quita la toalla de la cara y, una vez lo hace, todo lo que frotó antes y estaba rojo ahora luce reseco y grisáceo. Deja la toalla a un costado con un movimiento desinteresado y, volviendo a verse en el espejo, comienza a quitarse _pellejos _desde la frente hasta las mejillas, de la nariz al mentón y de los pómulos al cuello, dejando al descubierto, debajo, nada más que piel arrugada y marchita, carcomida por el paso del tiempo.

Un horror como nunca antes ha sentido se apodera de él mientras, con ojos desorbitados, contempla el espectáculo aberrante de la mujer que ama y desea arrancándose la cara para revelar, debajo de ella, a una criatura carcomida y terrible.

Una harpía salida del peor cuento sombrío.

Cuando el proceso por fin acaba, es una vieja a la que ve en esa cara, a pesar de que el cuerpo sigue siendo el de una joven.

Es la imagen más grotesca del mundo y lo peor viene cuando la mujer se sonríe al espejo antes de girar el rostro, despacio, para ver por la ventana y apuntar con un fino dedo en su dirección, enfrentándolo.

— ¿Este era el secreto que esperabas descubrir? Pues es todo tuyo —le dice, con una voz cascada por los años, debajo de la cual se escucha, distante, un timbre agudo que le recuerda al de su querida Aralia.

¡No puede ser! ¡Está soñando, ¿cierto?!

Aterrado, descubierto y expuesto, trata de escapar de su escondite, pero el dobladillo del pantalón se le atora en un muñón de la rama en la que está encaramado y, al momento de saltar, la tela lo mantiene apresado, por lo que cae de cabeza.

Por cuatro segundos, puede sentir el terrible dolor de partirse el cuello antes de que todo en él se desconecte y se apague para siempre.

—O—

Es una vecina la que llama a la policía, habiendo visto al joven desplomarse desde lo alto del árbol al piso, donde quedó postrado en una posición grotesca, igual que un muñeco de tela arrojado a su suerte por un ser descuidado.

Llaman a la casa de la mujer a la que el hombre estaba espiando y es una joven en sus veinte la que abre la puerta, envuelta en un inocente conjunto para dormir.

La policía le pregunta si tenía idea de que ese hombre estaba ahí y la vecina, entrometida, le cuenta que llevaba un tiempo viendo a ese sujeto rondándola cada vez que salía de compras o a pasear al perro.

La muchacha rompe a llorar y se muestra anonadada, por lo que los policías deciden no molestarla más. De todas formas, no hay un caso que seguir, ya que el infeliz bastardo ha muerto.

Cuando la vecina cotilla se marcha, echa un vistazo por encima del hombro, sintiendo pena por la pobre muchacha que, además de haber tenido la mala suerte de llamar la atención de un acosador, también tiene una risa fea, pues, a pesar de su congoja, si uno presta atención, casi sonaría como si se estuviera riendo.

Eso debe haberle causado más de un malentendido a lo largo de su corta vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si te ha gustado mi trabajo, déjame saberlo con un comentario :)  
—O—  
RECOMENDACIONES POR CORONAVIRUS:  
Como todos saben, estamos pasando por una crisis sanitaria mundial que es 100% REAL, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es:  
1.- No entrar en pánico (porque somos cool).  
2.- No hacer caso de fuentes de información sin verificar (como publicaciones en redes sociales, incluso de diarios virtuales) y menos compartirla.  
3.- Mantén una buena higiene: lávate las manos, sobre todo tras ir a la calle, usa gel antibacterial, no te toques la cara y no te acerques demasiado a las personas. Evita saludar de beso y de mano. Recuerda que la infección se comparte por medio de moléculas de saliva y mucosidad que persisten en el entorno durante horas. NO prestes tu celular, ni compartas comida.  
4.- Ten a los niños lejos de adultos mayores. Los niños tienen un sistema inmunológico fuerte, por lo que pueden no verse demasiado afectados, pero son una fuente de contagio para los ancianos.  
5.- No acudas a eventos masivos.  
6.- Usa cubre bocas, sobre todo si no puedes quedarte en casa.  
7.- Compra suministros moderadamente: se prevé que la crisis podría tener una larga duración, por lo que consumir en exceso no sirve de nada ahora y sólo se crea desabasto, lo que puede perjudicar incluso a las agencias de salud.  
8.- Consume cítricos y alimentos ricos en vitaminas que levanten tu sistema inmunológico.  
9.- Da ayuda a quien la necesite: si un adulto mayor no puede salir de su casa, ofrécete a hacer sus compras por ellos, ya que son el sector más vulnerable de la población.  
—O—  
Recuerden que me encuentran en Facebook, YouTube y FictionPress.


	24. Harpaxofilia: asaltos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una mujer elegante en un callejón inusual para la gente de su clase, buscando algo en específico y con todas las intensiones de dar con él.   
F/M.

Al primer vistazo se nota que la mujer tiene dinero, lo que llama la atención en la pequeña colonia, poco acostumbrada a ver gente con ropa tan buena y cara en los alrededores, opacos, destartalados y llenos de porquería.

A pesar de que a la mayoría les da igual la presencia de semejante persona en las cercanías, también es cierto que, naturalmente, el contemplarla despierta un brote de envidia e incluso fastidio en algunos, que, sin nada mejor que hacer, la siguen con los ojos mientras camina, descuidadamente, por la acera sucia, el delicado tacón de sus botas altas produciendo un sonido particular en medio del silencio nocturno.

A estas horas no hay autos que circulen por las calles, ni siquiera taxis, porque los choferes ya saben que, más que la Hora de las Brujas, es la Hora de los Maleantes y nadie está muy dispuesto a ser asaltado, golpeado o despojado de su medio de subsistencia por más que algún chico parrandero borracho lo necesite. O una dama en apuros cuyas circunstancias desquiciadas la orillaron a venir a parar a un sitio así.

Incluso la misma gente que se dedica a asaltar, golpear y despojar conoce la lógica que hay detrás de tal pensamiento, así que, ¿qué diablos pasa con ésta fulana? Ni el más grande de los problemas parece razón suficiente para que se ponga en peligro de ésta manera.

Lo peor de todo es que parece la tentación encarnada, enfundada en su costoso abrigo blanco, que absorbe la luz de las pocas farolas anaranjadas que todavía no se han fundido, refulgiendo cual estrella en medio de su andar, con el corto pelo castaño, ondulado, resplandeciendo debajo de una delicada boina oscura y el enorme bolso negro colgando lánguidamente de un brazo, tintineando con cada paso porque, en el interior, promete llevar un gran botín de objetos, lo suficientemente grandes para hacerlo ver voluminoso, pesado y a punto de reventar.

Es bonita, para acabar de fastidiar.

A kilómetros se nota que es tonta como ella sola —por el simple hecho de haber venido a éste lugar cuando un instinto de supervivencia básico debió advertirle no hacerlo— y muy ingenua: en vez de caminar a paso apresurado, se contonea y, varias veces, se detiene a alisar alguna arruga en su vestido o a acomodarse el cuello del abrigo.

Aunque se nota que lanza vistazos tentativos al grupito de hombres que la observa desde la distancia, con cigarrillos encendidos en las manos y botellas de cerveza a medio beber apoyadas junto a los zapatos, no lo hace aparentando estar muerta de miedo, sino como quien espera que un galante príncipe azul vaya a su rescate para sacarla de la necesidad.

¿No tiene ojos, acaso? Cualquiera se daría cuenta de que solicitar la ayuda de gente como la que la sigue con la vista es una pésima idea envuelta en la promesa de líos seguros.

Un par se burla de ella, dándose codazos unos a otros y soltando carcajadas desagradables, apuntándola con el dedo sin tapujos, pero eso no parece amilanarla: sigue caminando, haciendo pausas y observando.

_Ven a hacerme daño, _parece pedir.

Finalmente, uno de ellos se harta y, haciéndole un gesto con la ceja a su compañero más cercano, que asiente, deciden apartarse del grupito, que se llena de silbidos burlones y grititos dando ánimos, y caminar hacia la mujer, que los distingue y, por primera vez, dando un atisbo de sentido común, gira la cara al frente y aprieta el paso, caminando tan rápido como le permiten los tacones de las botas oscuras, que no es demasiado.

¿Por qué insisten en ir por la vida con aire de pollos espinados cuando las suelas bajas son más útiles? Los hombres nunca van a entenderlo. Bueno, algunos de ellos, al menos.

El tap—tap—tap de los zapatos resulta divertido, marcando un ritmo de baile alebrestado a punto de iniciar, porque la codorniz jamás conseguirá escapar de la escopeta si no mantiene el pico cerrado y va marcándole con sus gorjeos al cazador el rumbo en el que va.

Al llegar a un poste de teléfono desgastado al final de la calle, la mujer empieza a correr, sujetándolo con una mano para darse impulso al girar en L, tratando de perderlos en la vía siguiente, pero los hombres ríen, entusiasmados, y se lanzan tras ella, uno incluso haciendo ruidos de sabueso para causarle temor.

No importa el premio, sino la emoción de la cacería. El dominio sobre otro individuo.

La atrapan a mitad de la siguiente callejuela, más oscura que la anterior, ya que ésta tiene todos los focos fundidos y ni una sola alma a la vista. Las luces de todas las casas están apagadas, al igual que las de los pórticos. Algunos edificios incluso tienen las ventanas tapeadas y las puertas, rotas.

El peor lugar, el peor momento.

En el aire, se queda el rastro del dulce perfume que acompaña a la elegante mujer, que lloriquea por lo bajo, el miedo saliéndose de los labios a suspiros, tratando de seguir corriendo a pesar de que los tobillos se le doblan y su andar se vuelve errático, recordando a un cervatillo recién nacido que trata de alejarse unos pasos de su mamá.

El piso de cemento está tan lleno de baches y guijarros, que es un milagro que no haya caído de boca todavía, con lo fácil que es tropezarse con alguno incluso de día.

El bolso se le cae de la mano, sale disparado por la inercia y rebota contra el oxidado capote de un auto estacionado; el amigo del primer sujeto decide que le importa más averiguar lo que hay dentro que perseguir a la pobre mujer idiota.

Deteniéndose, lo coge y, apoyándolo en el mismo carro, abre el cierre y, dentro, encuentra todo lo que requiere, desde dinero hasta un teléfono caro, entre enseres innecesarios de mujer, pero bastante bonitos y brillantes, por lo que se distrae inspeccionándolo todo mientras, a varios pasos, su compañero por fin consigue sujetar a la desventurada dama por la muñeca y darle un tirón que la lanza de espaldas contra su pecho antes de que pierda el equilibrio por completo y se desplome en el suelo, sobre sus tenis roídos.

Se le doblan las piernas en ángulos extraños y emite una queja de dolor antes de tomar aire y proferir:

— ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, NO ME LASTIMES! —el hombre ríe, enarcando una ceja porque el grito sonó más agudo y casi teatral de lo que estaba esperando, pero basta para hacerlo sentir satisfecho consigo.

La mujer se pone a llorar a moco tendido y, revolcándose en el suelo, se gira sobre las rodillas para aferrarle los jeans agujereados y verlo a la cara en la penumbra, pidiéndole que no le haga daño con la voz entrecortada.

Tiene un feo desgarrón en las medias y, aunque no es muy notorio a los ojos de ninguno, el abrigo le ha quedado manchado de tierra. Tiene pequeños rastros de la misma encajados en las palmas de las manos, de cuando las apoyó en el piso para darse la vuelta.

El hombre le suelta una bofetada que la lanza de costado, cayendo parcialmente fuera de la acera, por lo que sus piernas quedan a la altura del peldaño, pero no ella, que se pega en la parte delantera de un bocho amarillo, sucio y gastado, antes de parar el descenso con el pecho.

La oye llorar de nuevo. Extrañamente. Con un chillido que le recuerda, de cierto modo, la emoción que él mismo siente.

Tiene la vaga impresión de que, cuando era niño y oía llorar así a su madre por culpa de su padre, ella lo hacía de forma diferente. Más desesperada y abatida, de lo que lo hace ésta persona.

¿En las clases altas incluso lloran diferente?

La mujer se ha partido un par de sus largas uñas con la violencia del impacto y, entre sollozos, sisea de dolor, aferrándose los dedos contra el pecho mientras el ardor la recorre desde las puntas de los dedos hasta la muñeca y, de ahí, al brazo entero, el bonito y costoso abrigo blanco ahora portando delicadas manchas oscuras que lucirían como flores con un poco más de luz a pesar de ser viles manchones de sangre.

El hombre comienza a sentir un cosquilleo familiar recorriéndole el pecho y bajando por su estómago hasta el vientre, motivado por la violencia, que siempre le ha encendido la sangre, así que avanza hacia la derrumbada, la toma por el cabello, arrancándole la boina en el proceso, y le da un fuerte empellón que le arranca algunos pelos. Puede sentirlos tronar desde la raíz hasta la palma de la mano.

Le expone el cuello, engalanado con un elegante collar de brillantes que, hasta este momento, estuvo oculto bajo el pesado abrigo, y se deleita al contemplar la extensión de piel blanca puesta a su disposición a saber por qué deidad.

O demonio.

No hay luna ni estrellas suficientes para iluminarla, pero sabe que es tan blanca como la leche y eso, por algún extraño motivo, le parece bonito.

Se inclina y aspira hondo, llenándose las fosas nasales con el perfume que parece embargar todo lo que es la mujer, a pesar de que el sudor hizo su aparición por la carrera, agriándolo todo.

No se ha lavado los dientes en días y los tiene cubiertos de una desagradable capa de sarro que puede sentir en la lengua al deslizarla por ellos, así como el sabor de la cerveza, el cigarro y de todas las porquerías que ha comido los últimos días, pero le da lo mismo, ya que no será él quien deba preocuparse por una infección: le pega tal mordisco, justo encima de las venas, que la mujer deja de retorcerse y, en vez de luchar hacia afuera, se pega a su pecho, gimoteando de dolor contra él, que la mantiene aferrada del cabello, dando tirones ocasionales para mantenerla sometida.

Su carne es demasiado suave y se pregunta cómo sería arrancarle un cacho.

Su amigo silba cuando vuelve a encontrar algo interesante dentro del bolso, pero no le presta atención, girando a la mujer a la fuerza para abrirle el abrigo, haciendo reventar los grandes botones, y ver lo que esconde debajo.

El vestido se le ha levantado, dejando al descubierto las largas medias y un cuerpo esbelto que se agita de arriba abajo con cada respiración acelerada de la mujer, que jadea y silba, tratando de mantener a raya lo que sin duda es un ataque de pánico.

— ¿Enserio vas a seguir? ¿No te basta con el dinero? —lo llama su amigo, sacudiendo el fajo de billetes que encontró en el bolso, contento, antes de sacar la pequeña cartera rosada, dejarla caer hacia adelante para desdoblar los delicados contenedores plásticos del interior, enseñándole toda una colección de tarjetas bancarias—. ¿Y tu novia?

Sisea, fastidiado, para mandarlo callar. ¿Por qué todo debe tener un título hoy en día? Que visite ocasionalmente a una misma mujer no la convierte en una relación sería.

Sigue con la sangre ardiendo y hay algo en el llanto de la mujer que, aunque quiera, le impide liberarla.

Su amigo lo manda al diablo con una grosería y, abrazando el bolso, se marcha corriendo para ocultar su nuevo pillaje, obviamente no queriendo compartirlo con nadie, ahora que él ha decidido que prefiere otra cosa.

El ruido de sus zapatos gastados desapareciendo en medio de la noche es el único murmullo que acompaña, por un instante, el inclemente llanto desesperado de la mujer, sobre la que se posa, apresándola contra el piso, sintiendo el calor emanado por todo su ser en medio del frío.

A pesar de que no puede verla con claridad, recuerda que es bonita y estúpidamente delicada. Nunca ha estado con una persona así y, de hecho, a lo mejor es la primera vez que se topa con una y la tiene tan cerca.

Toda su vida ha estado llena de gente grosera, muy humilde y curtida por un tipo de vida que no te permite luchar por ser «bueno» cuando los conceptos alrededor de una palabra tan idiota son muy confusos para molestarse en tratar de entenderlos.

La vuelve a sujetar por el cabello y la obliga a levantar la cabeza para besarla en la boca y averiguar cómo demonios se siente. Ella se debate y trata de pegarle en la cara, cerrando los dedos —en un puño que ni siquiera parece uno—, pero le sostiene la muñeca fácilmente y consigue que se detenga. De inmediato, con la otra mano, ella trata de tirarle del pelo, pero el final es el mismo. Quiere golpearlo con las rodillas en la entrepierna, pero ni siquiera tiene el ángulo correcto y, aunque es divertido, también le da una lástima…

Piensa que, de no haber sido tan estúpida, ahora mismo podría estar sana y salva en casa cuando, dentro de poco, su destino se sellará de una manera que todavía no tiene planeada, pero que bien podría ser «optimista» o, simplemente, muy mala…

Sin querer, le toca la mano herida con un dedo y la mujer emite un nuevo lloriqueo.

Se desliza de su boca a su cuello y, en vez de morder otra vez, reparte besos pequeños, embriagado por el aroma de su perfume, nada parecido a cualquier cosa que haya percibido antes, ya que se mueve en los terrenos de la podredumbre y la pestilencia, y ella se debate, chillando como un animal asqueado, gritando de tal forma que su voz quiebra la pasividad de la noche y resuena con la potencia de una sirena encendida.

Pero nadie vendrá en su auxilio, porque, por más que alguien quiera, nadie se atreverá a meterse en problemas y así es como se consigue vivir un día más en éste mundo desquiciado.

— ¡Así no! —se queja a berridos, tratando de liberar las manos para pegarle en el pecho con ellas, pero no tiene la fuerza para lograrlo—. ¡Ya basta! ¡Así no! —trata de morderlo, arañarlo, escupirle, lo insulta con palabrotas que jamás creyó posible oír salir de semejante boquita pintada de rosa y, cuando el fastidio le gana a los estímulos que lo mantienen interesado, vuelve a golpearla en la cara, de tal forma que su cabeza gira peligrosamente a un costado y se le revienta el labio, dejando escapar un brote de sangre.

La mujer emite un maullido… y _ríe_.

Lo que hace la histeria. El hombre vuelve a su inspección meticulosa, incluso sorprendiéndose ante la suavidad de la tela del vestido, que se atora ocasionalmente en las durezas afiladas de los callos de sus manos, y en el delicado tacto de las medias, de la carne debajo.

La mujer vuelve a chillar, a insultar, a llorar, a tratar de liberarse, pero todo es inútil. Pronto, el sonido de su voz se vuelve insoportable y, ya que ningún golpe ha logrado callarla, está seguro de que así no lo conseguirá, así que simplemente le cubre la boca con la mano —que trata de morder— para fijarse en el delicado diseño del collar que le pende del cuello.

Enserio, jamás ha tenido algo tan… _nuevo, _tan _distinto_, cerca y, por un instante, se halla tan confundido, que piensa en simplemente dejarla ir, para no convertirla en otra parte más de la inmundicia que los rodea, para no contaminar el mundo con un nuevo brote de ponzoña nacido en el arrabal.

Claro, la experiencia ya ha sido fea, pero seguro la sobrevivirá y se sentirá agradecida de que no haya sido peor.

Se apoya en los brazos para tratar de verla desde arriba y pasan varios segundos antes de que la mujer se percate de que ya no la está molestando y de que, por ende, no es necesario que siga luchando.

El tiempo se extiende, se extiende, se extiende…

Es ella quien lo abofetea ahora y, de inmediato, retrocede por el suelo, como esperando una nueva reacción violenta, pero a le da lo mismo: ni siquiera le pegó fuerte. Se incorpora y se queda de rodillas a un costado de la acera.

—Ya lárgate —le escupe y ella sólo lo contempla.

— ¿Cómo que «ya lárgate», infeliz? —Pregunta, con la voz ronca debido a lo mucho que ha vociferado—. Las cosas no pueden terminar así, vine aquí buscando algo y no hice todo éste show para «largarme» sin obtenerlo. _Tienes _que dármelo.

¿Qué?

Está soñando, ¿no? O bebió demasiado. A lo mejor el cigarro que fumó no era de los normales, como creyó.

La mujer está loca.

Y no es cualquier loca, sino una caprichuda mujer con dinero loca, lo que la vuelve peor.

Al parecer, ahora pueden venir a los barrios pobres pensando que son un parque de diversiones donde obtendrán experiencias fabulosas y de los que saldrán caminando como si nada.

Bien podría darle una lección, pero la repulsión le dice que la mande a la mierda.

Se para, haciendo un gesto indiferente con las manos, dejándola tirada en la acera, desencajada.

Está por dar la vuelta a la calle cuando escucha un bramido bestial a sus espaldas y apenas tiene tiempo de girarse cuando ella le cae encima, con tal violencia, que lo termina lanzando de espaldas hacia atrás. Está tan molesta, que ahora, con más luz disponible, lo que antes le pareció bonito ahora se transforma en una máscara aterradora, digna de una película de terror.

Vuelve a chillar y vociferar, pegándole en la cara con tanta insistencia, que sus manos revolotean de una forma que no consigue parar, por más que se esfuerce en contenerla.

Gotas de sangre de la que se le desprende de la boca le caen en la cara en el momento exacto en que la mujer va por sus globos oculares, enterrándole las largas uñas manicuradas de los pulgares, que la queratina falsa le atraviesa los párpados y se encaja con el talento de dagas en la gelatina de sus ojos.

_Grita _de dolor, tan fuerte, que incluso sobrepasa lo que antes interpretó ella, que lo último que le permitió ver fue el rostro de la maldad pura, de la _locura_, antes de cegarlo para siempre.

Y, aun cuando el trabajo ha terminado, todavía puede sentir sus dedos escarbando, sus gritos amenazando, el peso de su menudo cuerpo sobre su pecho, empujándolo hacia abajo.

No puede dejar de llorar, pero ni siquiera sabe con qué lo está haciendo, cómo.

El dolor es demasiado intenso, al igual que el miedo.

Sus amigos corren en su auxilio, pero, al verlos llegar, la mujer se incorpora, con el abrigo y las manos manchadas de sangre y una actitud tan amenazadora, que cinco sujetos se detienen en seco a pocos pasos de ella, que los señal con un imperioso dedo rojo, los aullidos de penitencia y auxilio del pobre desgraciado en el piso convertido en su tema de fondo.

—Escúchenme bien: vine aquí buscando algo y no me marcharé sin haberlo obtenido tal como quiero. O me dan lo que necesito o me encargaré de que lo pasen muy mal —advierte.

El sonido de pasos apresurados yéndose a toda prisa, de murmullos de miedo, le dejan saber al sujeto herido que se ha quedado solo y malherido en una callejuela donde el diablo mismo hace un berrinche de proporciones bíblicas al no ver su capricho cumplido, aporreando el suelo con los tacones y lloriqueando, de nuevo, pero ésta vez de fastidio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si te ha gustado mi trabajo, déjame saberlo con un comentario :)  
—O—  
RECOMENDACIONES POR CORONAVIRUS:  
Como todos saben, estamos pasando por una crisis sanitaria mundial que es 100% REAL, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es:  
1.- No entrar en pánico (porque somos cool).  
2.- No hacer caso de fuentes de información sin verificar (como publicaciones en redes sociales, incluso de diarios virtuales) y menos compartirla.  
3.- Mantén una buena higiene: lávate las manos, sobre todo tras ir a la calle, usa gel antibacterial, no te toques la cara y no te acerques demasiado a las personas. Evita saludar de beso y de mano. Recuerda que la infección se comparte por medio de moléculas de saliva y mucosidad que persisten en el entorno durante horas. NO prestes tu celular, ni compartas comida.  
4.- Ten a los niños lejos de adultos mayores. Los niños tienen un sistema inmunológico fuerte, por lo que pueden no verse demasiado afectados, pero son una fuente de contagio para los ancianos.  
5.- No acudas a eventos masivos.  
6.- Usa cubre bocas, sobre todo si no puedes quedarte en casa.  
7.- Compra suministros moderadamente: se prevé que la crisis podría tener una larga duración, por lo que consumir en exceso no sirve de nada ahora y sólo se crea desabasto, lo que puede perjudicar incluso a las agencias de salud.  
8.- Consume cítricos y alimentos ricos en vitaminas que levanten tu sistema inmunológico.  
9.- Da ayuda a quien la necesite: si un adulto mayor no puede salir de su casa, ofrécete a hacer sus compras por ellos, ya que son el sector más vulnerable de la población.  
—O—  
Recuerden que me encuentran en Facebook, YouTube y FictionPress.


	25. Hierofilia: objetos religiosos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nunca tientes a la suerte, menos si ésta puede caerte encima gracias a la mano de Dios.

La larga sotana negra pesa deliciosamente contra sus tobillos al caminar por el largo corredor, alfombrado en rojo, entre las butacas de madera gastadas apostadas a ambos lados de la vieja y grande iglesia de cantera, el altar alzándose, imponente, al final, mostrando una hermosa efigie de Cristo ascendiendo a los cielos, iluminada con reflectores amarillos, que pronto será cambiada por el pesebre navideño, pues la fecha se acerca y falta casi nada para la celebración de las primeras posadas.

En el almacén ya han comenzado a desempolvar las pesadas cajas llenas de los adornos típicos decembrinos y, en cuanto se reúna a los voluntarios suficientes, el trabajo de engalanar la parroquia para los feligreses en una de las épocas más importantes de la religión católica empezará.

No es la iglesia más grande de la ciudad ni la más bonita, pero sí una de las más antiguas, por lo que, teniendo la oportunidad, la gente se siente leal y, en diciembre, el sitio se llena de personas que cargan andas, encienden velas diminutas que les chorrean cera ardiente en las manos y cantan los típicos villancicos para, al finalizar la velada, salir al atrio, comer tamales, tomar champurrado o ponche tratando de combatir el frío y luego volver a casa con bolsas llenas de dulces preparadas especialmente por las catequistas.

Tras un largo día, se encuentra agradablemente solo, ya que la gente de la limpieza se marchó hace poco, despidiéndose con amables «buenas noches, padre» que respondió con gestos de la cabeza y sacudidas de la mano, simplemente porque, cada vez que percibe la veneración del gentío hacia su persona por el trabajo que desempeña, siente unas irrefrenables ganas de echarse a reír.

Histéricamente. Burlonamente. Horriblemente. De esas carcajadas ásperas que nacen en la caja torácica y amenazan con romperte las costillas si no las dejas salir tan pronto como el impulso llega.

Si los pobres idiotas supieran la mierda que tiene en la cabeza, huirían despavoridos de su cercanía y escribirían desesperadamente al Papa en Roma, pidiéndole un exorcismo urgente y su inmediata excomulgación.

Pero son fáciles de engañar, de someter, de influenciar… y es precisamente el hábito oscuro, a la par del pesado crucifijo plateado que le cuelga del cuello y le rebota en el pecho cada que se mueve, lo que lo protege de que los feligreses algún día se enteren de por qué —_demonios_— está aquí.

De hecho, ni siquiera él mismo lo comprende muy bien, sólo sabe que toda su vida ha sentido una fascinación casi obscena por todo lo referente a la religión y que, en cierto momento desesperado de su existencia, el convertirse en padre y rodearse de toda ésta aura de espiritualidad le confirió cierta paz… claro, al menos hasta que los malos pensamientos volvieron y la oscuridad en su interior se hizo más y más grande, consiguiendo obnubilar, en un ramalazo de pura negrura, cualquier pequeño haz de luz que quedara en él.

Y así vio confirmada su perpetua creencia de que, en éste siglo, la religión no es más que una pantomima que la gente anhela más que nada por pura desesperanza, sin tener idea, siquiera, de que quienes los guían en sus rezos fervientes son demonios envueltos en piel de cordero.

Debería hacerlo sentir mal pensar de esa manera, pero… en realidad le causa mucha gracia.

Se detiene al final del pasillo y mete las manos en los cortes de la sotana para acceder a los bolsillos del pantalón que lleva debajo, parándose, lánguidamente, ahí, con el rostro hacia arriba, los ojos clavados en la figura doliente de Jesucristo, quien murió por todos nosotros, con la esperanza de que todos nuestros pecados fueran perdonados, blah, blah, blah, blah…

Ni siquiera comprende bien la temática detrás de todo eso: simplemente a la humanidad parecen gustarle las historias de mártires, como Superman y similares. Ni siquiera se detienen a analizar un poco todo lo que viene con la formación de una historia, la posibilidad de que alguien sólo se tomara muy enserio las cosas y terminara pasando a la realidad un mito imposible de confirmar con el pasar de los siglos.

En el futuro, seguramente la religión será una de las cosas más tergiversadas que existan y se entrará, con ella, en un caótico terreno distópico.

Por más que sea un escéptico extremo, siempre le ha desagradado ser un blasfemo dentro de su cabeza —ojo: no con sus acciones, que ve como meros fallos humanos que _no_ son su culpa, sino de la constitución química de su cerebro, porque, sí, ha leído mucho de eso—, por lo que la sacude, tratando de alejar lo malo que ha comenzado a circular en tropel por ella, y se rasca la sien, apartando un mechón de cabello de ella para apostarlo detrás de su oreja.

A pesar de lo mucho que se preparó para convertirse en sacerdote, no está convencido de que lo que les han dicho de Dios sea real y el fanatismo de la gente que lo rodea llega a tales niveles, que es difícil confiar en multitudes tan cargadas de odio contra todo lo que no sigue sus normas y preceptos.

Además… si en verdad hubiera un Dios en los cielos, ¿cómo diablos podría haber permitido que un ser tan manchado como él entrara en su casa, dejándolo convertirse en la manzana podrida —siempre es una pobre manzana, ¿no?— libre en el cesto para contaminar a las demás?

Oh, ¿porque lo ha hecho?: simplemente porque puede.

En sus sermones lanza pequeñas indirectas, se toma confianzas con los parroquianos que no deberían hacerle caso, pero lo hacen, motivados por la creencia de que es un «alma buena y pura al servicio del Señor». Ha tenido novias, con las que ha profanado los rincones más oscuros y supuestamente pulcros de ésta misma edificación.

Y nunca le ha caído un rayo como castigo ni ha tenido visiones de espíritus que lo hagan quitarse la venda de los ojos y descubrir alguna verdad misteriosa ante ellos.

No.

Simplemente _no._

Y, cuando algún pobre viene ilusionado al seminario, pretendiendo entregar su alma a la religión, siente pena por ellos y procura hacerles la vida imposible para que se den cuenta de que no todo será miel sobre hojuelas y, quién sabe, a lo mejor les está haciendo un favor. Confía en que muchos buscan unirse a la religión porque no tienen mejores opciones allá afuera, pero es, tal vez, sólo porque no han buscado lo suficiente.

Una sonrisa desagradable se le dibuja en la cara y observa la imagen del Cristo Redentor, con un brazo extendido hacia arriba y las piernas envueltas en nubes blancas, con toda la sorna que lleva encima.

Da un paso hacia la mesa del altar, cubierta con un siempre reluciente mantel verde para nada descolorido, encima de la que descansa una vieja biblia de lomo oscuro y páginas bañadas de oro y pone una mano encima de la cubierta, parándose en el peldaño y encarando la imagen como si ésta fuera consciente de su actuar, aunque sabe que no es así.

— ¡Si fueras real, me detendrías! —exclama, encantado con la forma en que el eco de su voz retumba por las extensas paredes de piedra, resonando en todas direcciones en medio de la penumbra, sólo mitigada por las luces de las pocas velas que siguen encendidas frente a los cuadros de la Virgen de Guadalupe, más allá, detrás de dos pilares, y en la pequeña vitrina de madera que contiene a la Trinidad, con sus tres huecos para monedas delante para que la gente haga donativos después de orar.

El resto de luz proviene de los reflectores que hacen resplandecer al Hijo de Dios al que le habla.

Suelta una carcajada aguda y ácida, sintiendo las ganas bullir en su pecho, imposibles de contener ésta vez. La deja fluir libremente y el ruido se vuelve atronador gracias a la resonancia.

Ríe, ríe, ríe hasta que le duele, la mano sobre la cubierta de la Biblia cerrándose en una garra poderosa que rasguña la tapa, arrancando un poco de la pintura dorada de las elegantes letras que le ponen título.

En un momento, está a punto de ahogarse con su propia saliva por lo mucho que se ríe, hasta hacerse daño en la garganta. Se dobla y tose, la saliva manchando el mantel verde, y acortando la diversión, que espera poder continuar en cuanto semejante tontería física termine.

Pero, detrás de sus aspavientos, comienza a escucharse el murmullo de sollozos a lo lejos, hacia la izquierda del altar, donde hay dos estatuas de tamaño real, una de ellas siendo la Virgen de los Dolores, vestida de negro, con un pañuelo ribeteado de encaje en la mano, viendo hacia arriba, a su hijo crucificado, de cuyos estigmas se derraman delicadas gotas de sangre que bañan el rostro de la madre y se mezclan con las lágrimas.

Dios, ¿se equivocó al pensar que todos se habían marchado y se trata de una creyente rota en llanto al haber presenciado semejante espectáculo de parte de un sacerdote?

Se queda pasmado, viendo en dirección de las estatuas. Sus ojos no son muy buenos y dejó las gafas en la habitación, por lo que no alcanza a distinguir claramente el rostro de la mujer, pero… las ropas… la posición arrodillada. ¿Por qué alguien trataría de sustituir una estatua?

Pero el Cristo también llora, la corona de espinas encajada en la frente con tal violencia, que la sangre no deja de rezumar en ningún momento, al igual que la proveniente de las heridas en muñecas y pies. El sonido de su respiración es trabajoso, ya que en la postura en la que está, más que morir de dolor, se está asfixiando al verse obligado a soportar el peso de su propio cuerpo, la herida en el costado, producto de la Lanza del Destino, mostrando costillas blanquecinas cuando, si mal no recuerda, antes eran barras de metal dobladas bajo el yeso del que la figura está hecha.

Una luz muy blanca se desprende de la vitrina que contiene a la Trinidad y puede escuchar el aleteo de palomas, oyéndolas volar justo por encima de su cabeza cuando, hace unos meses, durante las obras de restauración de las cúpulas, se colocaron mallas en las ventanas para impedirles la entrada.

El altar del que antes se rió también resplandece, pero los reflectores hacen explosión con fuertes ruidos, así que no comprende de dónde proviene toda esa luz.

Del cuadro de la Virgen de Guadalupe, una réplica exacta del que se encuentra en la Basílica de la Ciudad de México, se desprende un embriagante olor a rosas que pronto lo llena todo y de la base dorada del marco comienzan a derramarse las cabezas de las flores, desparramándose sobre la plancha del altar de piedra sobre el que la imagen está colgada, encima de una bandera de México muy grande y de seda. Las flores son tan abundantes, que su peso consigue tirar al suelo las velas largas que antes había encendidas ahí y los pétalos absorben las llamas, encendiéndose prontamente cual mechas cargadas de brea.

El perfume se hace más potente.

Susurros llenan la estancia, pero tan bajos, que no consigue darle sentido a ninguno.

Aterrado, con un nudo en la garganta, todavía lastimada, trata de alejarse, pero descubre que tiene las yemas de los dedos pegadas a la cubierta de la Biblia, tan firmemente, que parecen unidos con goma industrial. En la misma situación se haya la base de su mano, por lo que le cuesta trabajo tirar de la muñeca hacia arriba.

Con un berrido desesperado, se lanza adelante y sujeta el libro con la otra mano, tratando de despegar la primera, pero se horroriza al darse cuenta de que ahora tiene ambas atrapadas. Trata de levantar el libro y hacer aspavientos para arrojarlo lejos y desembarazarse de él, pero pesa demasiado y no lo consigue, así que, angustiado, sólo atina a gritar con todas sus fuerzas pidiendo auxilio, mientras las coronas de las rosas siguen rodando por el piso, alcanzando, pronto, la alfombra roja en la que se halla de pie.

Una larga línea de fuego se extiende por la alfombra hasta donde se encuentra él y su sotana la absorbe como tierra al agua.

Siente el calor subiéndole por las piernas y trata de patear lejos las llamas, de darles pisotones para extinguirlas, pero la Biblia lo mantiene tan fijamente en su sitio, que ni siquiera puede dar media vuelta.

Entonces, la cubierta comienza a quemarle los dedos, las palmas de las manos en contacto con ella, y siente tal dolor, que por un segundo se da cuenta de que las llamas provenientes de las rosas, trepando por su espalda hasta su cabello, son mil veces más gentiles, casi tiernas.

Vuelve a deshacerse en gritos al mismo tiempo que observa en todas direcciones y se da cuenta de que las estatuas y cuadros lo observan, cada figura con la boca abierta, pronunciando una letanía de palabras que no puede entender, pero que suenan como un reproche o una explicación de todo lo que hizo mal, la justificación de por qué terminó de ésta manera y lo que debió haber hecho para salvar su espíritu.

Alguien ríe a lo lejos, pero las Vírgenes lloran, comiéndose el sonido insípido como última conmiseración con un alma condenada al infierno.

El fuego lo envuelve y el dolor se hace con él. La tapa de la Biblia se come sus dedos y, cuando se carboniza por completo, por fin se ve libre del suplicio de sujetarla, pero todo su ser se hace polvo, dejando una terrible mancha negra tanto en el bonito mantel como en la dicotómica alfombra roja.

Alguien tendrá mucho trabajo al venir a limpiar.

Todo acaba: la Virgen de los Dolores se limpia el llanto con el pañuelo y la Virgen de Guadalupe recupera sus rosas, sus cirios, ahora sin flama, porque ésta fue usada por completo para cumplir la petición de un alma en pena de ser purificada.

—O—

Lo encuentran convulsionando en el suelo, frente al altar, con espuma en la boca y los globos oculares mostrando lo blanco, puesto que el iris ha girado hacia arriba, ocultándose tras los párpados.

Llaman una ambulancia, pero los paramédicos no llegan a tiempo y, en el trayecto hacia el hospital, pierde el pulso para siempre.

Toda la parroquia lo lamenta y hacen sonar las campanas en su honor, mujeres mostrándose para fungir de plañideras, lagrimeando, honestamente, por la pérdida de uno de sus padres más jóvenes.

Es hasta que alguien se acerca al altar para acomodar la Biblia, siempre colocada al centro de la mesa, pero ésta vez un poco torcida y al filo del mantel, que se percata de las terribles marcas negras, carbonizadas y con forma de mano, en la cubierta y, después de santiguarse, corre a llamar a un padre para mostrarle lo terrible que descubrió.

Bañan la impresión en agua bendita y el libro desprende humo, una carcajada diabólica sonando por toda la iglesia mientras tanto, hasta que, a pesar del agua, el mismo libro se prende en llamas y se vuelve polvo, manchando para siempre el mantel verde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si te ha gustado mi trabajo, déjame saberlo con un comentario :)  
—O—  
RECOMENDACIONES POR CORONAVIRUS:  
Como todos saben, estamos pasando por una crisis sanitaria mundial que es 100% REAL, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es:  
1.- No entrar en pánico (porque somos cool).  
2.- No hacer caso de fuentes de información sin verificar (como publicaciones en redes sociales, incluso de diarios virtuales) y menos compartirla.  
3.- Mantén una buena higiene: lávate las manos, sobre todo tras ir a la calle, usa gel antibacterial, no te toques la cara y no te acerques demasiado a las personas. Evita saludar de beso y de mano. Recuerda que la infección se comparte por medio de moléculas de saliva y mucosidad que persisten en el entorno durante horas. NO prestes tu celular, ni compartas comida.  
4.- Ten a los niños lejos de adultos mayores. Los niños tienen un sistema inmunológico fuerte, por lo que pueden no verse demasiado afectados, pero son una fuente de contagio para los ancianos.  
5.- No acudas a eventos masivos.  
6.- Usa cubre bocas, sobre todo si no puedes quedarte en casa.  
7.- Compra suministros moderadamente: se prevé que la crisis podría tener una larga duración, por lo que consumir en exceso no sirve de nada ahora y sólo se crea desabasto, lo que puede perjudicar incluso a las agencias de salud.  
8.- Consume cítricos y alimentos ricos en vitaminas que levanten tu sistema inmunológico.  
9.- Da ayuda a quien la necesite: si un adulto mayor no puede salir de su casa, ofrécete a hacer sus compras por ellos, ya que son el sector más vulnerable de la población.  
—O—  
Recuerden que me encuentran en Facebook, YouTube y FictionPress.


	26. Hifefilia: objetos ajenos (fantasmas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas de Milla y su hija han estado desapareciendo. Está convencida de que tiene que ver con su esposo y su horrible amante... está en lo cierto, pero la explicación es más grande.

—Las separaciones siempre son difíciles para los niños pequeños —le dice su amiga con un tono de sabionda que, para ser sincera, la pone de malas, por más que trate de portarse amable con ella, porque acaban de reencontrarse tras pasar largo tiempo separadas—. Chantal sólo debe estar tratando de llamar tu atención mintiendo acerca de que alguien roba sus cosas. Vigílala y te darás cuenta de que tengo razón. ¡Es una casa nueva, por Dios! ¡Nadie las conoce aquí! —da un sorbo a su taza de té y sonríe por lo bajo.

Milla se muerde los labios y asiente, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla de jardín en la que está sentada, llevando los ojos hacia la grande y lúgubre casa a su derecha.

No se atreve a decirle a su amiga que no han sido sólo las posesiones de su hija las que han estado desapareciendo desde que vinieron a parar aquí, luego de que su —estúpido— esposo la botara para seguir las faldas de su —estúpida— asistente y _menos _que desde que cruzó el umbral del edificio notó una presencia extraña impregnada en cada uno de los muros, a tal grado que se le erizan los vellos de los brazos nada más entrar.

Es por eso que prefiere estar en el exterior lo más que puede.

—O—

Pero pasan los meses y los robos no se detienen, así que, un tanto fastidiada y desesperada, más que nada por los lloriqueos de Chantal al respecto de sus muñecas y sus libros de colorear que no encuentra, Milla manda llamar a un experto para instalar cámaras de vigilancia en las habitaciones que le permitan descubrir, de una vez por todas, si algún bromista entra a su hogar cuando no se dan cuenta para sacarles canas verdes o si… o si se trata de otra cosa.

—O—

Lo que descubre en los vídeos no le gusta mucho.

Se trata de su ex-marido, rondando por la casa nueva, entrando _por la puerta principal _cada vez que se le da la gana, porque incluso tiene una llave, hurgando en sus posesiones siempre con aire de melodrama, separando cosas en montones y guardándolas en cajas marcadas con diversos rótulos.

PARA MANTENER.

PARA TIRAR.

PARA DONAR.

¡¿Quién diablos se cree?!

Y lo peor de todo es que, pronto, el tipo comienza a traer cosas de otra persona y a dejarlas en sitios donde antes estaban las de Milla y su hija: nueva ropa de mujer en el armario, un cepillo de cabello distinto al de ella, juguetes de niño y no de niña, guardados en el arcón de Chantal, a quien no le gusta mucho la idea de compartir.

— ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?! —exclama, furiosa, mientras sus ojos vagan por la pantalla del televisor, viendo cómo su ex-pareja se adueña de su nuevo entorno como si se hubiera mudado con ellas y, peor, trayendo a cuestas a la persona por la que las abandonó. ¡Con todo e hijo!—. ¡Oh, amiga, él tuvo una hija y siempre fue un pésimo padre! ¿Qué te hace pensar que será mejor con el tuyo?

Pero, cada vez que trata de pillarlo infraganti, jamás lo consigue porque, de cierto modo, sus horarios nunca coinciden y, aunque pareciera que viven en la misma casa, la única prueba de que esto en verdad está pasando se haya en los vídeos de vigilancia porque, por lo demás, cuando ella misma ronda la casa, las señales de nuevas presencias a su alrededor no están y lo único distinto son los objetos que ellas mismas han perdido.

¿Ese malnacido está jugando con su cabeza, acaso?

Llama a la policía, pero la juzgan loca y le dicen que «espere un tiempo, todo se arreglará por sí sólo». Le da más coraje y decide que debe tomar cartas en el asunto, tanto por ella como por su hija.

—O—

En los vídeos, ve a _la _mujer cepillándose el pelo frente al espejo del tocador de la recámara principal largo rato antes de colocarlo en su sitio, levantarse y salir de la estancia.

Al mismo tiempo que pasa, Milla echa a correr hacia la recámara y abre la puerta de un empujón para tomar el cepillo del tocador con un zarpazo y llevárselo, sujeto contra el pecho como un trofeo que le costó mucho trabajo ganar.

Lo mismo hace con las gafas de su ex-esposo, un libro que éste estaba leyendo el otro día y algunos juguetes del chiquillo que vino a tratar de remplazar a su Chantal.

Jamás puede verlos en la casa en tiempo real ni oírlos quejándose entre las habitaciones, sólo hasta que conecta el sistema de vigilancia instalado en la casa, por lo que, en los vídeos, los oye parloteando acerca de lo raro que es que sus objetos desaparezcan y no hallarlos en ninguna parte. Pronto, son ellos quienes parecen al borde de perder la cabeza y, a pesar de que la satisface, tiene la vaga sensación de que falta algo dentro de la trama que explique porqué están metidos en una situación tan extraña.

—O—

En poco tiempo tiene en el ático todo un cúmulo de objetos robados que le gusta contemplar junto a Chantal, a veces por largo rato, preguntándose cómo será la vida de ese trío de idiotas sin ellos, si los echan en falta tanto como ellas las cosas que perdieron por su culpa.

—O—

Es una tarde de vigilancia ante la pantalla del televisor, que escucha a la mujer quejándose, furiosa, azotando cazuelas en la cocina y fulminando al hombre, sentado, alicaído, al otro lado del mesón:

— ¡Estoy segura de que es tu ex-esposa! ¡La maldita no puede dejarnos descansar ni estando…! —el hombre sisea, pidiéndole callar.

—No hables así de ella, por favor —le suplica y eso, por algún motivo, enciende una llama cálida en su corazón, que procura apagar de inmediato, porque se supone que está tratando con el enemigo.

— ¿Por qué no? No es como si pudiera oírme.

—De todas formas…

—Sólo quiero que termines de sacar todas sus porquerías de ésta casa, que te lleves los despojos de esa niña a tirar o a donde sea, porque Fred ya no puede dormir en paz por las noches gracias a ella, y a lo mejor así podamos convertirnos en una maldita familia normal.

Hay una larga pausa durante la que Milla y su ex tiemblan exactamente igual.

— ¿Sabes qué? Quizás quien debe irse eres tú —dicen al unísono, rechinando los dientes exactamente igual, y es entonces que Milla recuerda porqué se enamoraron en primer lugar.

Pero la mujer no se da por vencida tan fácilmente y, estirándose por encima del mesón, lo sujeta por el cuello de la camisa y lo zarandea.

— ¡Déjalas ir de una condenada vez, Max! ¡Están muertas! —chilla y a Milla le toma un buen rato comprender el sentido de esas dos últimas palabras.

—O—

Es el técnico del sistema de vigilancia quien, en una visita de mantenimiento, le explica la situación, muy amable y sonriente:

—Sí, bueno, todos teníamos una visión muy distinta de la muerte antes de que nos pasara, ¿cierto? Pero apuesto a que pocos imaginaron que en realidad se convierte en esto: un universo alterno cargado con energías distintas a las que teníamos cuando estábamos vivos, exactamente igual al que conocimos, pero con un velo de por medio que nos separa de él. Usted sigue viviendo en su vieja casa, al igual que su hija, pero en _éste plano, _mientras su esposo…

—Ex.

—_Ex_-esposo —se corrige inteligentemente el hombre— la habita también, pero al otro lado de la cortina.

— ¿Y cómo diablos es que puedo verlo con el sistema de seguridad?

El técnico ríe y es un sonido agradable.

—De éste lado también nos gusta el dinero, señora (¿cómo no, si nos educaron en la otra vida para cazarlo cual perros?), así que la corporación Afterlife se las ingenió para encontrar un medio que permita interactuar con el Más Allá. Es decir, Más Acá… para ellos, nosotros somos el Más Allá, pero para nosotros ellos deberían ser…

Milla alza una mano para mandarlo callar.

— ¿Y cómo es que he podido tomar algunas de sus cosas y traerlas a mi casa?

El técnico se encoge de hombros.

—Es como deslizar la mano por debajo de un telón y tomar a la fuerza lo primero que choca con nuestros dedos.

Pasa saliva.

— ¿Hay alguna forma en que pueda comunicarme con el otro lado, además de sólo verlos?

El técnico hace un gesto indeciso.

—De que las hay, las hay, pero no se lo recomiendo. Como ya le dije, las energías entre los universos son contrarias entre ellas y ellos las interpretan… de formas extrañas. Por más buena que sea su intención, es posible que sólo les dé un susto… _de muerte _—y comienza a carcajearse.

Milla lo manda al diablo.

—O—

Recuerda el accidente de auto que tuvo con Chantal la tarde que Max le pidió el divorcio y le expuso sus razones.

Estaba lloviendo y terminó yéndose a un canal, donde ambas se ahogaron.

Cuando despertó, fue en un hospital y, en ese momento, estuvo demasiado feliz de que ambas salieran con vida del incidente como para seguir preocupándose por un esposo infiel y decidió que seguiría adelante, sólo con su niña, que se mudarían y empezarían de cero.

Pero, al parecer, murieron.

Y la muerte no es lo que siempre les vendieron así que, posiblemente, aquí igual podrán empezar de nuevo.

Podría conocer a alguien —tan muerto como ella—, inscribir a Chantal a la escuela, conseguir un empleo y dejar de preocuparse por el otro universo, por cualquier cosa que pase allá, de aquí a que Max muera y se lo vuelva a encontrar.

O bien…

—O—

Es un tanto vengativa y, la noche en que ve en el sistema de seguridad a la mujer lavándose los dientes frente al espejo del baño, se apresura a correr a la habitación correspondiente en éste lado del velo. Toma uno de sus lápices labiales y le escribe un mensaje en el espejo, esperando que lo vea aparecer en tiempo real.

Regresa corriendo al cuarto de vigilancia y la ve revolcándose de horror en el suelo, las palabras resplandeciendo en el espejo en color blanco nacarado, pues las imágenes no están a color, todavía claras en el cristal.

SALUDOS DESDE EL MÁS ACÁ, PERRA.

Y se desternilla de risa viéndola sufrir.

Ya que esto es la muerte y, por ende, aquí la gente no _muere _o _revive _o _lo que sea _—no lo ha averiguado muy bien aún—, cree que se divertirá con éste pasatiempo todo lo que pueda de aquí a que encuentre algo mejor que hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si te ha gustado mi trabajo, déjame saberlo con un comentario :)  
—O—  
RECOMENDACIONES POR CORONAVIRUS:  
Como todos saben, estamos pasando por una crisis sanitaria mundial que es 100% REAL, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es:  
1.- No entrar en pánico (porque somos cool).  
2.- No hacer caso de fuentes de información sin verificar (como publicaciones en redes sociales, incluso de diarios virtuales) y menos compartirla.  
3.- Mantén una buena higiene: lávate las manos, sobre todo tras ir a la calle, usa gel antibacterial, no te toques la cara y no te acerques demasiado a las personas. Evita saludar de beso y de mano. Recuerda que la infección se comparte por medio de moléculas de saliva y mucosidad que persisten en el entorno durante horas. NO prestes tu celular, ni compartas comida.  
4.- Ten a los niños lejos de adultos mayores. Los niños tienen un sistema inmunológico fuerte, por lo que pueden no verse demasiado afectados, pero son una fuente de contagio para los ancianos.  
5.- No acudas a eventos masivos.  
6.- Usa cubre bocas, sobre todo si no puedes quedarte en casa.  
7.- Compra suministros moderadamente: se prevé que la crisis podría tener una larga duración, por lo que consumir en exceso no sirve de nada ahora y sólo se crea desabasto, lo que puede perjudicar incluso a las agencias de salud.  
8.- Consume cítricos y alimentos ricos en vitaminas que levanten tu sistema inmunológico.  
9.- Da ayuda a quien la necesite: si un adulto mayor no puede salir de su casa, ofrécete a hacer sus compras por ellos, ya que son el sector más vulnerable de la población.  
—O—  
Recuerden que me encuentran en Facebook, YouTube y FictionPress.


	27. Ipsofilia: uno mismo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encuentras la fotografía en un libro de la biblioteca, accidentalmente, como todo lo extraño que suele ocurrir en la vida.

Encuentras la fotografía en un libro de la biblioteca, accidentalmente, como todo lo extraño que suele ocurrir en la vida.

Ocupas una mesa distanciada de los demás, donde permaneces sólo, dándole vueltas a las hojas del primer libro que tomaste de la estantería.

Todo huele a papel viejo, gastado y desinfectante. Los humidificadores de los alrededores despiden calor que te disgusta porque, a diferencia de los otros, eres más que capaz de sentir su olor, que te pica en la nariz y amenaza con hacerte estornudar cada tanto. Odias tus alergias porque toda la vida has tenido que convivir con ellas y la gente que te rodeaba siempre se burlaba de ti cuando te veían frunciendo la nariz.

Hijos de puta. Hijos de puta todos.

No tienes muchos amigos y ese es un hecho que no necesita demasiada explicación. Y estás pensando distraídamente en eso cuando te topas de cara con la fotografía en blanco y negro y el shock es tal, que por un segundo sientes el corazón dándote un vuelco en el pecho y cierras la boca, que tenías abierta, tan fuerte y de repente, que por poco te haces daño en la lengua con los dientes.

La persona de la fotografía _eres_ tú. Todo tú. Desde el corto cabello, peinado con ese extraño flequillo hacia un costado al que le pones demasiada gomina y que no has cambiado en años porque siempre te ha parecido que te hace ver interesante, hasta esos ojos, pequeños y ligeramente hundidos en los costados, por los que también has recibido burlas ya que te hacen lucir adormilado, por más atento que estés a las cosas — ¿cuántas veces no te llamaron la atención durante las clases debido a un malentendido?—. Pero, por todos los cielos, ¡eres tú! El fulano de la foto eres tú y estás impreso en un condenado libro de historia, viendo a la cámara y enfundado en lo que parece un uniforme o las ropas de alguna clase de aviador.

¡Llevas una tonta bufanda al cuello, por Dios! ¡Odias las bufandas, pero podrías jurar que en la foto la _disfrutas_!

Te fascina, te obnubilas, te encandilas y, sin pensarlo mucho, cortas la hoja de tajo y, sin dejar de verla, te levantas, haciendo mucho ruido con la silla y llamando las miradas curiosas de aquellos a tu alrededor, pero ignorándolos olímpicamente, porque no tienes más que ojos para ti mismo.

Lees el pie de página accidentalmente y descubres que incluso se menciona tu nombre: el tú de la fotografía, tan antigua que tiene esos colores horribles y sepias que se relacionan con lo viejo, tiene _tú _nombre. ¿Qué otra cosa puede significar aparte de que en verdad se trata de ti, en otro tiempo y espacio?

Dios, es la primera vez que ves tu cara impresa en un libro, porque incluso en el anuario se «equivocaron» y la tuya fue sustituida con la cara de un cerdo dibujado con crayones —muy graciosos esos bullies, pero cuando te quejaste en la dirección, incluso el estúpido profesor se rió de ti, así que lo dejaste por la paz. Malditos imbéciles todos, arderán en el infierno—.

Oh, pero el tú de la foto se ve hasta guapo, imponente, respetado… haces a un lado con un empujón a la mujer que se interpone en tu camino, alegando que tendrás que responsabilizarte por el daño que provocaste, y sales de la biblioteca, olvidando, incluso, tu mochila, que se quedó en el mostrador, junto a las del resto de visitantes.

Bajas los peldaños de cantera del edificio, tropezando en algunos porque no puedes dejar de ver la imagen. No recuerdas que tienes que cruzar la calle, así que no miras a ambos lados antes de hacerlo. Ni siquiera sabes a dónde vas.

Oh, pero en cuanto un vehículo impacta contra tu cuerpo a toda velocidad y te manda volando a varios metros de distancia, te das cuenta de a dónde ya _no _irás, porque tienes todo roto por dentro y te duele demasiado y no tienes idea de cómo es que sigues consciente en medio de tanto dolor.

Casi puedes sentir la sangre fluyendo por dentro, hacia sitios que, en definitiva, nunca deberían estar tan llenos de hemoglobina.

La hoja se te cae de la mano y flota con el aire hasta posicionarse directo sobre tus ojos, tu propia cara viéndote de frente, aunque en una versión más pequeña de ti mismo y, parpadeando, tratando de no dormirte a sabiendas de que posiblemente no despertarás de ésta, te das cuenta de que el fulano que confundiste contigo en realidad no se parece tanto a ti como pensabas, lo cual es trágico si te pones a verlo desde otro ángulo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si te ha gustado mi trabajo, déjame saberlo con un comentario :)  
—O—  
RECOMENDACIONES POR CORONAVIRUS:  
Como todos saben, estamos pasando por una crisis sanitaria mundial que es 100% REAL, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es:  
1.- No entrar en pánico (porque somos cool).  
2.- No hacer caso de fuentes de información sin verificar (como publicaciones en redes sociales, incluso de diarios virtuales) y menos compartirla.  
3.- Mantén una buena higiene: lávate las manos, sobre todo tras ir a la calle, usa gel antibacterial, no te toques la cara y no te acerques demasiado a las personas. Evita saludar de beso y de mano. Recuerda que la infección se comparte por medio de moléculas de saliva y mucosidad que persisten en el entorno durante horas. NO prestes tu celular, ni compartas comida.  
4.- Ten a los niños lejos de adultos mayores. Los niños tienen un sistema inmunológico fuerte, por lo que pueden no verse demasiado afectados, pero son una fuente de contagio para los ancianos.  
5.- No acudas a eventos masivos.  
6.- Usa cubre bocas, sobre todo si no puedes quedarte en casa.  
7.- Compra suministros moderadamente: se prevé que la crisis podría tener una larga duración, por lo que consumir en exceso no sirve de nada ahora y sólo se crea desabasto, lo que puede perjudicar incluso a las agencias de salud.  
8.- Consume cítricos y alimentos ricos en vitaminas que levanten tu sistema inmunológico.  
9.- Da ayuda a quien la necesite: si un adulto mayor no puede salir de su casa, ofrécete a hacer sus compras por ellos, ya que son el sector más vulnerable de la población.  
—O—  
Recuerden que me encuentran en Facebook, YouTube y FictionPress


	28. Mecanofilia: máquinas (robots)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos los días observa a la misma "mujer" corriendo en el parque, con la sensación de que es mucho más que eso.   
F/M.

La mujer corre todos los días en el parque, usando licras de color rosa, con el largo cabello castaño atado en una alta coleta que se balancea de lado a lado con cada paso y empujando un carrito de bebé.

Le gusta observarla, porque hay algo tan diferente en ella, que, en ocasiones, cuando ha pasado una mala noche sin poder conciliar el sueño, los dedos le tiemblan por el exceso de café matinal y se da cuenta de que ha olvidado tomar sus pastillas, cree distinguir cosas extrañas en ella, que la separan del resto de la humanidad: su postura, incluso al correr, es demasiado perfecta, nunca da ni un traspié y mantiene los ojos fijos al frente casi sin parpadear, con una inexpresividad perfecta en las bonitas facciones que, cuando tiene la oportunidad de contemplarla por más que unos segundos, incluso le provoca estremecimientos que no logra explicar.

En el carrito hay un bebé pequeño, lo sabe porque a veces lo oye llorar, pero ella no le responde como haría cualquier madre, deteniendo su andar para tomarlo en brazos, arrullarlo y acallar su llanto, sino que sigue trotando y sólo a determinada hora para y le presta atención. Tampoco lo sujeta con adoración, sino mecánicamente, para apoyarlo contra su pecho y alimentarlo.

Sospecha que no es su madre sino, más bien, su cuidadora y cada día siente más curiosidad por ella, pero nunca se atreve a acercarse para hablar y, a pesar de que ha sentido el impulso más de una vez, tampoco a seguirla a casa para averiguar de quién se trata.

Tiene un par de amigos a quienes les ha hablado de ella, siempre con la cara ardiendo de pena y, aunque al principio se mostraron felices por él, creyendo que por fin había empezado a encausar su descarrilada vida, mientras más la menciona los nota más preocupados por él y, en algunas ocasiones, incluso han hecho comentarios acerca de buscarla para advertirle que tiene un acosador trastornado, pero no es así como se siente.

Preferiría cortarse las manos antes que hacerle alguna clase de daño a otro ser vivo… pero el problema es que no está convencido de que ella lo sea —no se ha atrevido a mencionárselo a sus amigos, porque cree que sería confirmar sus dudas sobre su salud mental, que ya de por sí es precaria—.

Le gustaría tocarla, apretar los dedos en esa carne que parece incapaz de transpirar por más que corra, verla a los ojos y descubrir en ellos el vacío al que el pobre niño que llora es sometido, sin recibir sonrisas ni consuelos ni palabras amables que programen su pequeño cerebro para reconocerse como parte de la especie humana. Hablarle, escuchar su voz. Nunca la ha visto abrir la boca, porque ni siquiera jadea. Su respiración siempre es perfecta.

Debe admitir que quizás está un poco obsesionado y que el asunto comienza a salírsele de las manos, porque incluso ha alterado sus rutinas para estar al pendiente de ella y se pregunta qué tan sano es.

Pero todo llega a una conclusión cierto jueves por la mañana, mientras finge leer el diario, ocultando la cara tras sus hojas grisáceas, haciendo pausas de vez en cuanto para levantarse las gafas en el puente de la nariz y aprovechar para lanzar un vistazo a la rutina de la mujer.

Es entonces que, a lo lejos, se oye el chirrido de llantas derrapando en el asfalto y gente comienza a gritar cuando un vehículo rojo se sale del camino para subir a la banqueta, atravesar un arriate de flores, destrozándolas en su mayoría y haciéndolas saltar en el aire junto a puñados de tierra, para perseguir a los transeúntes al otro lado, amenazando con arrollar a alguno.

Una de las llantas va ponchada y se abrió de tal manera que el metal de adentro produce chispas al arañar el suelo.

Él está lejos, pero no lo suficiente para no ver a la mujer de pelo castaño, siempre vestida de rosa, a punto de ser embestida por el carro.

El pecho le duele igual que si un motor acabara de caerle encima desde muy alto al verla arrojar el carrito de bebé a un lado, éste avanzando dócilmente por el resto del camino hasta ir a estrellarse contra una banca de madera, sin volcarse, el bebé rompiendo en llanto por el ruido escandaloso.

Al mismo tiempo, el carro rojo se estrella contra la mujer, dejándola parcialmente tendida sobre el cofre, hasta que ambos impactan contra el tronco de un árbol grueso. Dentro del vehículo, se abre la bolsa de aire, que se puede ver incluso detrás del vidrio polarizado del lado del conductor. La mujer queda prensada entre el metal y el árbol, que, gracias al impacto, se ha salido un poco de la tierra, sus raíces extendiéndose encima del pasto dañado igual que largos tentáculos polvorientos.

Una mujer grita a los lejos y personas comienzan a acercarse a la escena para ver. Algunos llaman a los servicios de emergencia mientras que otros simplemente se dedican a grabar el suceso con sus celulares. Él se queda paralizado en su sitio un instante hasta que los pies le responden y algo en su cerebro le dice que lo único que puede hacer por ella es ir hacia el bebé y asegurarse de que esté bien.

Cruza por encima del dañado macizo de flores y va hacia la banqueta de madera. Una muchacha observa al niño, haciendo ruiditos desesperados para tratar de calmarlo, pero sin atreverse a tocarlo. Él lo levanta, lo apoya contra su cuello y, sujetándole la cabeza, cubierta por una delicada pelusa de pelo claro, pasa saliva y va hacia la zona del accidente, donde los mirones han comenzado a cuchichear.

El hombre dentro del auto está herido y se queja, atrapado contra la burbuja blanca que evitó que se partiera la cabeza contra el volante al chocar. Escucha murmullos acerca de que es un adolescente y que a leguas se nota que está drogado más allá de lo razonable.

Pero ella… ella… sigue consciente y sin emitir ruido alguno. Está atrapada de la cintura para abajo, su torso y brazos libres, pero doblados sobre el cofre del auto porque es la única posición viable que tiene. Su rostro es impasible como siempre y es eso lo que ha espantado a los espectadores, algunos de los cuales comienzan a apartarse, mientras que otros insisten en tomar fotografías y pruebas en vídeo.

Tiene un tajo en el brazo, donde la tela de su blusa de licra se ha rasgado, pero no sólo eso, sino también su pie, mostrando, en vez de músculos y huesos, amasijos de aluminio, cables y aceite mercurial.

Parece escuchar el ruido de sus pasos, por lo que ladea el rostro hacia la derecha y sus pequeños ojos ámbar se encuentran con los de él, que siente el rostro ardiendo de calor al ser contemplado por aquella a la que se ha dedicado a vislumbrar por meses.

El bebé ha dejado de llorar y sólo agita brazos y piernas en su agarre. Ella lo observa y una minucia de emoción destella en sus ojos.

— ¡Es un puto androide, hombre! —exclama un adolescente, antes de soltar una carcajada, sujetarla por el cabello para obligarla a ladear la cara y tomarse una selfie, dibujando una V con los dedos para la cámara.

Siente una infinita repulsión por él antes que por ella, a pesar de que es un miembro de su propia especie.

El sujeto se marcha y otros tratan de hacer lo mismo que él, con los smartphone en alto, pero un ruido chirriante del auto los alarma y su instinto de supervivencia los hace alejarse, precavidos.

No está seguro, pero cree distinguir un dejo de tristeza en las facciones de la _mujer_, a pesar de que sigue tan impasible como siempre.

—Su padre ya viene —le dice con un murmullo, refiriéndose al bebé, que tiene la cara apoyada contra su cuello, donde puede sentir la humedad de sus pestañas.

Le sonríe y, sin poder evitarlo, estira una mano para posarla en su brazo, cubriendo la revelación de lo que hay en su interior para que no pueda seguir siendo escrutado y evidenciado por los curiosos.

—Eres perfecta —murmura, sin poder tragárselo, y ella sonríe, el tiempo abarcando un microsegundo antes de que el gesto desaparezca y algo en su interior se apague, sus ojos oscureciéndose y todo su sistema rindiéndose, dejándola caer encima de su arma homicida con un fuerte golpe seco que revela que pesa más por dentro de lo que se juzga por lo de afuera.

Siente un dolor increíble al saber que no volverá a verla y se dispone a hacer guardia por ella de aquí a que el padre del niño llegue —ojalá, con respuestas— y sepa qué pasará con ella.

—O—

Resulta que el padre del bebé es uno de los científicos más reconocidos del país, ese que no deja de salir en la televisión cada que tiene la oportunidad para hablar del futuro del mundo y la humanidad, llenándose la boca de todo lo referente a la Inteligencia Artificial.

Le da las gracias por cuidar de su hijo y, cuando le pregunta qué pasará con los despojos de la IA, el sujeto sólo se encoge de hombros y le dice que posiblemente terminará en un depósito de basura, si lo de adentro se ha dañado demasiado y no consigue usarlo en otro proyecto. No parece demasiado interesado en ella, viéndola como vil porquería, y es eso lo que duele.

Él, que no sabía que era un robot, pero lo sospechaba, la veía más humana que a muchos que sí lo son.

—O—

Pasa un tiempo antes de que recupere la rutina de visitar el parque todas las mañanas y se da cuenta de que es porque ha estado en duelo por un ser que ni siquiera era de carne y hueso, pero lo supera.

Escribe historias sobre ella y trata de recordarla, incluso dándole un nombre propio, cuando su creador le aseguró que no tenía uno. Le otorga características humanas y se asegura de mantener en su mente el recuerdo de esa última y primera sonrisa que la vio dar.

Se sienta en la misma banca de antes, leyendo el mismo periódico de siempre —tan amarillista que asquea—, oyendo el trote de los corredores matinales y el ocasional ladrido de algún perro que los acompaña.

Y, en cierto momento, distingue un thum-thum-thum de pies pesados, más de lo normal, y el chirriar de las llantas de un carrito que le parece de lo más familiar.

Levanta la vista y ahí está ella, con modificaciones más que claras, quizás para despistar a todos esos fanáticos de las teorías conspirativas que enloquecieron al ver el vídeo de la androide atropellada en las redes: lleva el pelo rojo ésta vez, los ojos, grises, y los pómulos salpicados de pecas. Es más pequeña que antes y, ésta vez, su ropa es un conjunto deportivo más sencillo, casi aburrido, diseñado para no llamar demasiado la atención. Sin embargo, el cochecito de bebé es el mismo y el niño, aunque más grande, también.

Se queda pasmado y maravillado un momento al verla correr por el camino de tierra, pasando junto al mismo cúmulo de plantas que fue dañado y sustituido por nuevas especies e incluso una estatua, cuando la mirada de la mujer se cruza con la suya como tantas veces antes y, en vez de quedarse impávida, una ligera curvatura le decora los labios, brillantes y pintados de rosa.

Diferente empaque, diferente actitud, misma esencia.

O lo que sea que le da vida a una cosa como ella, pero el pensamiento no lo perturba en lo absoluto. 


	29. Microfilia: micrófonos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imitar lo que ve en internet no es la mejor de sus ideas.

Es estúpido, en realidad. Sólo está tonteando cuando ocurre.

Lleva horas sentada frente al ordenador, tratando de terminar un documento que debe entregar en la escuela a fin de mes, cuando el estrés la alcanza y tiene que dejar de teclear, porque se da cuenta de que desde hace tres párrafos no comprende una sola palabra de lo que está escribiendo, para masajearse los párpados y las sienes, donde nota, desde hace mucho, punzadas de dolor.

Se rinde con el documento y decide tomarse un descanso de quince minutos para beber algo y distraerse viendo vídeos de comedia en YouTube. Le encanta el stand up, así que pone una lista de reproducción al azar y se da cuenta de lo agotada que está cuando se percata de lo fáciles y tontas que son sus sonrisas, teniendo la boca entreabierta y los ojos, llorosos y cansados, fijos en la pantalla casi sin parpadear.

Tampoco es que entienda bien lo que se dice en las rutinas, pero las risas del público automáticamente la hacen sonreír también, así que su cerebro no se siente tan pasmado como en realidad está.

Sin embargo, su interés es llamado al grado de hacerla empinarse en la silla cuando uno de los comediantes que está viendo se muestra capaz de meterse en la boca, casi entero, todo el micrófono, sin apenas rozarse los dientes.

Es entonces que la idea estúpida aparece en su mente y sus ojos van hacia el micrófono de base al lado del monitor de la computadora, negro, flexible y con una esponjilla bloqueadora de sonidos ajenos en la cabeza.

No es tan grande como el micrófono de cabeza plateada que el comediante está usando, pero ella siempre ha tenido una boca pequeña e incluso el abrirla para meterse una cuchara en ella le estira las comisuras de los labios hasta los límites.

No lo piensa, toma el micrófono y se lo lleva a la boca, sintiendo el cosquilleo irritante de la esponjilla en los dientes y el paladar, la misma absorbiendo la saliva cuando toca, accidentalmente, su lengua.

Así que, sí, bueno, puede meterse un micrófono de tamaño promedio en la boca, ¿qué clase de logro hay en eso? Habiéndolo hecho, se siente más estúpida que nun… aspira por accidente y la esponjilla negra, gastada y un poco raída en el extremo pegado al plástico, se separa de este y, rápida debido a la succión de su aliento, inicia un recorrido veloz hacia su garganta, bloqueando sus vías aéreas.

Se espanta al darse cuenta de que _no puede respirar _y se para de un salto, dejando el cable del micrófono colgando de la mesa y casi derribando el ordenador en el proceso. Su silla se va de espaldas e impacta en el suelo con un fuerte ruido. Tropieza con las patas levantadas y se va de espaldas contra la puerta cerrada, perdiendo el equilibrio y terminando sentada en el piso, las piernas dolorosamente torcidas por encima de la silla de plástico blanco.

La garganta le quema, los ojos le chorrean y todo en el universo parece haberse unido para matarla, porque el no poder ver hace que se desespere más y, para terminar de arruinar las cosas, el pelo suelto le tapa la cara, formando una nueva barrera. Todos los puntos donde se ha golpeado le duelen demasiado y, por más que trata de tragarse la esponja para volver a respirar, ésta se encuentra en un punto de su garganta, prácticamente atrapado por su epiglotis, que le impide moverse de donde está.

Trata de meterse los dedos en la boca para extirpar la obstrucción, pero no consigue tocarla siquiera y tampoco hablar o gritar para pedir ayuda.

Se asfixia lento y lo sabe. Hace aspavientos con las manos, patalea para arrojar la silla lejos, esperando que el ruido atraiga a alguien, y golpea con la espalda la puerta en la que está apoyada, pero se detiene en cuando se da cuenta de que los impactos le hacen saltar el pecho de una forma desagradable.

Los contornos de su visión comienzan a oscurecerse y siente el cerebro a punto de estallar. De su estómago viene una ola de bilis que sube a su garganta y hace que todo le duela terriblemente por dentro, como si todos sus órganos estuvieran a punto de colapsar.

Se sujeta la garganta, apretando con todas sus fuerzas sin saber si está contribuyendo más a la desgracia o sirviendo de algo, pero a éstas alturas no tiene idea de qué más hacer.

Emite un gruñido desesperado, dándose cuenta de que el tiempo se le ha agotado, todo volviéndose negro a su alrededor.

Pero al menos el dolor se detiene, lo que ya es algo.

En la pantalla de la computadora una nueva rutina de comedia ha empezado y de las bocinas salen gritos, aplausos y risas de parte de un público preservado en el tiempo por los milagros de la tecnología.


	30. Misofilia: suciedad (minotauros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, la suciedad. Y pensar que en cierto momento se convirtió en su mejor amiga, aunque igual decidió rechazarla al final.

Nadie entiende cómo funciona mi mente y tampoco espero que lo hagan, porque es imposible. A veces, a mí misma me cuesta trabajo.

Desde que era pequeña, ya tenía cierta obsesión por la limpieza, al grado de que limpiaba con un papel húmedo el soporte para libros debajo de mi mesa en la escuela todos los días para eliminar las manchas de lápiz y, en ocasiones, cuando las clases eran demasiado aburridas, me escapaba del salón, tomaba la escoba del armario de limpieza y me ponía a barrer los pasillos porque, a mi parecer, la intendente, Doña Rita, no lo hacía bien.

Algunos niños se burlaban y los profesores se mostraban preocupados por mi conducta, creyendo que tenía alguna especie de Trastorno de Atención, pero no se hizo mucho al respecto —no fui a terapia ni nada por el estilo— y las cosas empeoraron cuando entré a la secundaria y, el primer año, se desató la epidemia de Influenza H1N1: se nos repartieron cubre-bocas, guantes, gel antibacterial y se nos dio un curso de cómo mantener la salud y los entornos seguros: teníamos que evitar el contacto de manos con nuestros compañeros, los besos, compartir comida y debíamos limpiar nuestras áreas de trabajo todos los días al terminar de usarlas, con paños impregnados de cloro, sobre todo cuando se trataba de los teclados y mouses de la sala de computación.

Todo el mundo estaba un poco aterrado, sobre todo por la información compartida en los medios, así que llegué incluso al extremo de limpiar mi habitación todos los días, de lado a lado y de arriba abajo, incluso las cosas que no tocaba con regularidad, hasta que todo quedaba impregnado con el aroma del desinfectante, que me hacía sentir segura.

Mi familia pensaba que estaba siendo exagerada, pero para mí era de lo más razonable y, sobre todo, _necesario_.

Siempre me gustó la pulcritud, así que, por lo mismo, nunca imaginé que un día tendría que darle la espalda completamente.

—O—

Se trató de una invasión.

Un día, en la escuela, a mitad de una clase, comenzamos a escuchar ruidos extraños en la calle, al otro lado de las ventanas: sonidos metálicos y chirriantes, molestos al oído, y voces raras, gruesas, hablando en idiomas desconocidos, pero con un tono que dejaba claro que los intrusos se estaban dando instrucciones entre ellos para llevar a cabo la barbarie que pensaban cometer.

La maestra se puso nerviosa y dejó de hablar, bajando el libro del que estaba leyendo y acercándose a una ventana en el mismo momento en que el portón metálico de la entrada principal, siempre cerrado en horarios escolares, salía disparado hacia adentro igual que si lo hubieran aporreado con un ariete gigante.

La mujer, delgada y de pelo castaño, más bien escuálida, prorrumpió un grito ahogado que nos erizó los vellos a todos y nos puso en alerta: la vimos cubrirse la boca con las manos, quedarse pasmada un instante, los ojos moviéndose de lado a lado sin ver nada, antes de saltar a la acción y correr a la puerta del salón para cerrarla con seguro.

Para lo que serviría, estando todo un muro cubierto de ventanas cuyos vidrios se derramaron sobre nosotros cuando los individuos llegaron a nuestro piso y, con sus armas, los hicieron saltar.

No eran humanos, sino, más bien, criaturas, _monstruos,_ similares a toros parados en las patas traseras, minotauros, en el mejor de los casos, altos y gruesos, con pelajes que variaban entre el café más claro al más denso de los negros. Tenían cuernos rizados coronándoles las cabezas y sus brazos, descubiertos, daban la impresión de poder partir una vaca a la mitad en caso de proponérselo.

Eran terribles, no por su aspecto, sino por el poderío que emanaban simplemente con respirar: _si te mueves, si intentas algo estúpido, si nos ves a los ojos, si _inhalas, _acabaremos contigo_, parecían decir con sus penetrantes ojos rojos.

Todos nos paralizamos, de pie en un rincón de la habitación, confirmando aquello de que los animales sienten seguridad en los grupos, tratando de vernos más numerosos al pegarnos todos contra todos, algunos queriendo hacerse pequeños y resguardarse en el fondo de la multitud, usando a los demás de escudo.

Pero no sirvió de nada.

Una de las bestias pateó la puerta cerrada, haciéndonos chillar de horror, mientras otra comenzó a incitar a sus compañeros a derribar la pared de ventanas con los grandes martillos que llevaban en las zarpas, garras de forma humana, pero cubiertas de pelo y terminadas en largas uñas negras.

La profesora, haciendo gala de una valentía asombrosa a pesar de su terror, pegó un grito antes de plantarse, estremecida, delante de nosotros, extendiendo los brazos de lado a lado, tratando de abarcarnos a todos y evitar que las criaturas se acercaran.

Yo estaba a lado de ella, atónita contra la ventana que tenía a un costado, paralizada de miedo, y, en un atisbo, me di cuenta de que la profesora estaba llorando, de espanto e impotencia, pero eso no impidió que tratara de protegernos. Y es que así somos las mujeres, ¿no? Guardianas naturales cuando todo a nuestro alrededor se viene abajo.

Pero su bravura no funcionó, porque la más grande de las criaturas se acercó a ella, el suelo retumbando bajo el peso de sus pisadas, pezuñas en lugar de pies, la tomó del cuello y, dando un tirón, la obligó a ladear la cabeza para, a continuación, hundir el morro contra su piel, aspirando hondo y haciéndola gemir de angustia al notar el calor de ese aliento recorriéndola con la amenaza de, posiblemente, recibir una mordida fatal.

Pero, aun así, la profesora apretó los labios y se obligó a permanecer firme ante el acoso, a sabiendas de que era la única barrera entre las criaturas y nosotros.

O lo fue por un instante, porque el monstruo pareció decidir que había algo en ella que le gustaba, ya que, sin mucha ceremonia, la lanzó hacia atrás, para que cayera contra el pecho de uno de sus compañeros, que la sujetó y le impidió moverse, realizando exactamente la misma inspección que el otro.

A continuación, cada uno de nosotros fue examinado de la misma manera —la maestra comenzó a gritar, pidiéndoles que nos dejaran en paz, pero el idioma no era el mismo y la moral tampoco, por lo que su esfuerzo no sirvió de nada: éramos ganado en garras de bestias que, irónicamente, recordaban uno más que nosotros—. Algunos fuimos lanzados igual que ella, que trató de recibirnos y hacernos sentir seguros —desde los salones de al lado venían gritos, gruñidos e incluso sonidos de golpes, como si alguna de las bestias hubiera perdido los estribos y estuviera dándole uso a su gran martillo, lo que nos espeluznó al tratar de adivinar las implicaciones de aquello—, pero, en una circunstancia como ésa, la adrenalina abundaba y relajarse resultaba imposible.

Si ninguno había caído en un ataque de histeria aún, seguro fue por un mero instinto de supervivencia, para no fastidiar a los monstruos.

Pronto, el salón quedó dividido en dos grupos mixtos: el de los elegidos y el de los rechazados y, una vez la selección terminó, a los primeros nos sacaron a empujones, mientras que a los otros los dejaron rezagados y, entonces, comprendimos lo que iba a pasar. Mientras caminábamos, tragándonos los gritos impactados y el llanto que nos palpitaba en garganta y pecho, de nuestro propio salón comenzaron a emanar alaridos, suplicas y _golpes_.

Todo pasó muy rápido y, a la vez, increíblemente lento. El ruido se grabó en nuestros tímpanos y tuvieron que pasar minutos —horas, meses, años—, para que salieran de ahí, a pesar de que jamás lo hicieron del todo.

Nos trasladaron a furgonetas afuera del plantel, de aspecto bestial y más grandes que una camioneta normal, para poder albergar a semejantes criaturas. Nos arrojaron dentro, con chicos de otros grupos, tan horripilados y amedrentados como nosotros.

De los adultos, sólo las mujeres sobrevivieron y, en ese momento, perdieron su calidad de autoridad para volverse uno con nosotros, igual de victimadas que el resto.

Nadie emitía un solo ruido aparte de sollozos o pequeños jadeos y, mientras los vehículos surcaban la ciudad, pudimos darnos cuenta, por el ruido, de que todo era una especie de caos, como si estas cosas hubieran aparecido de repente, aprovechando una ruptura en el espacio-tiempo, para lanzar nuestra normalidad al abismo y tratar de mimetizar su realidad brutal con la nuestra, empleándonos de presa.

Alguien susurró que quizás todo era una pesadilla: me pillé un brazo con los dedos y apreté tan fuerte como pude, pero no sirvió de nada. _En un sueño no puedes gritar_, pensé, pero los chillidos de la gente a nuestro alrededor parecían demasiado reales y no todos podíamos estar teniendo la misma clase de demonio sentado en el pecho una noche turbulenta.

—O—

Nos llevaron lejos, a las afueras de la ciudad, donde hay campos abiertos, en algunos casos rodeados de espesura vegetal. Solía haber graneros aquí, pero fueron abandonados conforme la ciudad se industrializó, por lo que ahora no son más que carcasas vacías que les sirven de guarida a las bestias de otras dimensiones, al parecer.

Nos obligaron a bajar de los autos y, sin mucho cuidado, nos trasladaron al interior de un desván, cargándonos entre ellos como si fuéramos costales de papas sin ningún valor.

Era de noche cuando llegamos y, cuando fue mi turno de ser trasladada, me movieron de tal forma que mi cara quedó hacia arriba, permitiéndome ver el cielo oscuro salpicado de estrellas.

Es estúpido pensar en estrellas cuando uno no sabe cuál será su destino, pero, quizás porque en ese momento no me sentía la persona más racional del mundo, me permití pensar que eran la cosa más maravillosa que había visto.

A uno no le gusta preocuparse por cosas como la familia o los amigos cuando se encuentra en situaciones así —con todo y que estoy segura de que varios de mis compañeros no dejaban de lloriquear por sus padres—, o a lo mejor es sólo un problema mío, así que la distracción del universo me vino bien, al menos hasta que fui arrojada dentro de la casucha con los demás y recordé la maldita situación en la que estaba metida.

Mi cabeza nunca ha funcionado como la de todos, así que no me sorprendió comenzar a sentir una picazón de ansiedad en el cuello cuando descubrí la inmundicia en la que nos habían dejado, el suelo recubierto de paja, tierra, polvo y otras cosas que preferí que no tuvieran nombre, porque el simple aroma me hizo sentir al borde de un colapso. Fue entonces que verdaderamente empecé a llorar y, ya que había caído de manos en la mugre, ni siquiera pude cubrirme la cara para que los demás no vieran, así que mi única opción fue hundirla en mis rodillas, manteniendo los brazos por encima de mi cabeza porque, de ahí a que pudiera lavarlas o usar gel antibacterial, no podría tocarme nada.

Y una mierda con los minotauros y cualquier cosa que pensaran hacernos: la suciedad era mi _verdadero_ problema y lo demás era lo que empeoraba la situación, no al revés.

—O—

Con el pasar de los días, nos dimos cuenta de que las bestias tenían una especie de organización social, que convivían entre ellos igual que nosotros como personas, pero con una tendencia más grande a la violencia y el hedonismo: levantaron una carpa grande, hecha de piel de animal que apestaba al no estar curtida de la misma forma en que haríamos nosotros, al otro lado del granero donde nos mantenían cautivos —cada día traían más gente, que se sumaba a nuestra desesperación e incertidumbre colectiva— y se instalaron en ella, dispuestos a convertir este pequeño trozo de tierra en su nuevo hábitat.

Todos los días los escuchábamos hablar ese lenguaje extraño, lleno de bufidos, resoplidos y algún sonido que podía pasar por palabras irreconocibles para nosotros, y a veces pelear entre ellos, dándose golpes con los marros o tratando de apuñalarse el pecho con los afilados cuernos: fue una decepción descubrir que eran increíblemente resistentes, incluso a las heridas más severas.

Con todo y que no podíamos salir, por la gente nueva descubrimos que tenían conflictos entre clanes, ya asentados por toda la ciudad, tan rehén como nosotros, por lo que, de vez en cuando, al toparse accidentalmente unos con otros, peleaban a muerte, sin importarles los seres que quedaran atrapados en el fuego cruzado ni si morían los de su propio bando, siempre y cuando se llevaran entre las patas a cuantos pudieran del contrario.

Comenzamos a especular que, incluso consiguiendo escapar, no existía la promesa de estar a salvo allá afuera, porque todo se había convertido en una zona de guerra.

Fue entonces que comencé a pensar en mi familia, en si estaban bien o si se habían visto cautivos por otros clanes. Peor aún: ¿cuál fue el veredicto de la inspección en sus casos?

También notamos que, más que guiarse por la vista o el oído, las criaturas usaban el olfato para tomar decisiones en su día a día, así que supusimos que los presos éramos los que les resultamos, de cierto modo, placenteros, y que se deshicieron de aquellos que no.

Cuando lo comprendí, se me cayó el mundo encima: ¿habría preferido ser aplastada por el martillo o lo mejor que pudo pasarme fue estar atrapada con los demás?

Pero las criaturas tenían más planes para nosotros, porque era obvio que no nos estaban almacenando nada más: siguieron ampliando su miserable carpa, aprovechando los suministros humanos que saqueaban —a éstas alturas, las autoridades y el gobierno sonaban como un chiste, una especie de leyenda urbana, porque las bestias se habían desecho de ellos o los tenían completamente sometidos—, y, una vez la erigieron y adecuaron a su gusto, comenzaron a sacar pequeños grupos de gente de entre nosotros para _divertirse _con ellos, sin importar sexo o edad.

No, para ellos lo interesante era el olor, así que, todas las noches, antes de iniciar la jornada en su club clandestino, venían, nos lavaban inclementemente, usando mangueras de agua helada para bañarnos de arriba abajo, por encima de los harapos que seguíamos usando, y proceder a inspeccionarnos nuevamente, hundiendo sus horribles narices en nuestros cuellos, detrás de nuestras orejas o incluso debajo de los brazos.

Todos pasamos por la revisión diario, pero nunca elegían a más de diez y, afortunadamente, jamás estuve en ninguno de los grupos selectos, pero con cada nuevo amanecer, venía la terrible pregunta de «¿hoy será mi turno?»; afortunadamente, el estrés parecía agriar mi aroma y hacía que me repudiaran con empujones, igual que a otros, que se deshacían en exhalaciones de alivio tanto como yo. Igualmente, no era ninguna clase de consuelo, porque a los monstruos les gustaba dejar correr sus manos, afiladas e hirientes, por nuestra carne, destrozándonos la ropa y abriéndonos la piel hasta sacar sangre, que después se dedicaban a lamer con sus largas lenguas vacunas, impregnándonos con el acre hedor de su saliva hasta que volvía a ser el turno de lavarnos.

Era lo peor de todo, lo que me cuarteaba por dentro porque no podía soportar la sensación de la suciedad encima, correteando por mi ser de aquí a que se me permitiera lavarme de nuevo —y había una frustración increíble al saber que, sin jabón, los microorganismos seguían ahí, sin importar cuántos chorros de agua fría me vaciaran encima—.

A los que se llevaban, los oíamos gritar durante horas, llorar suplicando perdón y, en el peor de los casos, que los mataran. Algunos aullaban el nombre de alguien que seguía con nosotros, pidiéndole auxilio, y la tortura se volvía doble, porque entonces teníamos que ver a ese individuo volviéndose loco hasta que llegaba el alba.

Gracias al cielo yo ya estaba un poco ida, porque, de lo contrario, la tortura se habría triplicado.

Tal vez lo hizo sin que me diera cuenta, porque, con el continuo andar de los días, alimentándonos de bodrios que, de otro modo, jamás habría tocado por mi cuenta y sufriendo las vejaciones de los monstruos, después de las revisiones que hacían con sus narices prominentes y sus garras, me sentaba en un rincón en penumbra, tomaba un puñado de la miseria del suelo y, esperando eliminar con ella algo de la saliva apestosa que esas cosas me habían dejado en los brazos y el cuello, la restregaba por mi cuerpo, tallando tan fuerte como podía, imaginando que se trataba de una lija con la que podría quitarme la capa superior de epidermis y dejar que todo lo malo cayera.

No me interesaba, tampoco, infectar alguna herida y, de hecho, una parte pequeña de mi cabeza tenía la esperanza de que así llegaría el final de mi suplicio.

A veces me descubría pensando en lo mucho que me gustaría que todo se incendiara, con nosotros de por medio, para no tener que seguir soportando semejante absurdo, pero uno no decide por el destino, así que, por supuesto, jamás pasó, pero conforme llevaba a cabo mi rutina diaria, las bestias comenzaron a actuar hostilmente en contra mía, porque por más que me enjuagaran con las mangueras, que no tenían suficiente presión, la suciedad pegada a mis brazos, a mi cara, no se iba y, cuando olisqueaban, podían percibir lo rancio en mí, por más que tallaran con sus grandes manos, casi arrancándome la carne por su cuenta.

Y se sintió una pequeña victoria, así que comencé a hacerlo más como una especie de venganza que por obsesión o rutina. Empezaron a ignorarme conforme más repleta de inmundicia estaba y, a pesar de que otros trataron de imitarme, iniciaron tarde.

Un día, por fin tuve la impresión de que iban a matarme, porque no les gustaba más y sólo estaba ocupando un espacio que no me correspondía, así que reuní todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, esperando el momento correcto para tratar de escapar o enfrentar mi fin tal como viniera, porque se produciría de cualquier manera.

En la parte trasera del granero había tablones viejos y roídos, demasiado duros para romperlos sin hacer ruido y tan astillados y llenos de clavos oxidados, que producirían un daño letal a cualquiera que osara traspasarlos arrastrándose entre ellos. Por días, traté de cavar en la tierra debajo de ellos para abrir un trecho lo suficientemente grande que me permitiera salir al prado al otro lado del granero, tratando de llamar la atención lo menos posible porque otros de mis compañeros, que ya se habían dado por vencidos, al ver que seguían llevándoselos por más que intentaran evitarlo, habían comenzado a sentir una especie de Síndrome de Estocolmo o actitud de culto, consolándose con ideas acerca de que terminar en las despiadadas manos de los minotauros era una bendición, por lo que seguramente me venderían sin dudarlo y sin importarles mi suerte.

Cavé, cavé, cavé, destrozándome las manos en el proceso, hasta conseguir un hueco decente y, la siguiente vez que vinieron a elegirnos, quedándome rezagada en las sombras, aproveché la distracción de la inspección, durante la cual los toros estaban concentrados en sus idiosincrasias, para pasar por el hueco, haciéndome mucho daño en el proceso, pero resistiéndolo hasta que por fin pude ponerme de pie en el exterior, agotada y tambaleante, y explotar en una carrera hacia los árboles que me confirmó el estar más viva que nunca.

El corazón me retumbaba en la cabeza más que en el pecho y mis pulmones iban y venían haciendo un esfuerzo preternatural. Nunca fui buena corriendo deportivamente, pero siempre tuve la impresión de que, si en determinado caso tuviera que hacerlo por mi vida, entonces sería la mejor en ello.

Y ese día lo confirmé, a pesar de que una parte de mí estaba al tanto de que estaba débil y no podría hacerlo más que por un corto tiempo antes de caer rendida de extenuación, de que tenía las manos heridas desde hace días y de que el pasar entre los clavos oxidados me penetró la piel de tal manera y tantas veces que no enfermar de tétanos sería un milagro, pero el simple hecho de estar fuera y de que nadie estuviera tras de mí ya era uno por su cuenta, así que no podía seguir queriendo exprimir más de la fortuna.

No iba a sobrevivir a pesar de haber escapado. El mundo entero se había ido al carajo el mismo día que nos sacaron de uno de nuestros sitios seguros sin que nadie moviera un dedo para evitarlo, pero, por lo menos, caería bajo mis propios términos, mismos que ya había jugado.

Me interné en el bosque, arrastrándome cuando no pude correr más y, andando a gatas, prácticamente, llegué al lindero de un lago cristalino y tranquilo, completamente ajeno a las desgracias por las que los humanos estábamos pasando.

Me detuve y sólo en ese instante me permití respirar, quedándome pecho tierra en el lodo. Estiré una mano al frente y mis dedos tocaron el agua, dibujando ondas en ella y rompiendo su superficie. Una costa de mugre y sangre se desprendió de mi carne y verlo fue como contemplar un espectáculo de magia.

Iba a desmayarme en cualquier segundo, pero, aun así, usé el resto de mis energías para seguir arrastrándome y sumergirme de cara en el líquido, sintiendo su beso helado en la frente y el resto del cuerpo al perderme por completo en él.

Cerré los ojos, sintiendo el agua encargándose de lavar a lamidas todo lo malo por lo que pasé las últimas semanas y me permití sumergirme en la inconsciencia a sabiendas de que no saldría de ella nuevamente, pero, comparado al infierno del granero, este era mi paraíso personal y me permití disfrutarlo un momento estando al tanto de que, en cuanto tocara el fondo, que no estaba demasiado lejos de la superficie, ya no habría más suciedad pegada a mí.

Estaba limpia. _Purificada. _Y era libre. A mi manera. 


	31. Necrofilia: cadáveres (vampiros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay cosas que Pangea no puede perdonarle a Nova y cosas que Nova no tiene idea que le deben ser perdonadas.   
M/M.

El corazón de Nova no late todo el tiempo y, cuando lo hace, es a intervalos, para repartir por su cuerpo el suministro nutrimental que obtiene al beber la sangre de otros.

Su piel es igual de blanca, dura y resistente que el alabastro y, ocasionalmente, su cara muestra una expresión igual de vacía que la de las estatuas que se hacen con éste material. Sus dedos perdieron la gentileza hace mucho, pero la peor parte de él es que su alma lo hizo primero, quizás desde antes de pasar de humano a inhumano.

Algo que no se puede negar respecto a él es que es un ser hermoso, con el cabello más claro que Pangea ha tenido la oportunidad de ver en la _vida_ y que no tiene idea de si viene de su existencia sobrenatural o si es un rasgo hereditario humano que se perdió hace mucho junto a toda una estirpe, como dicen que está a punto de pasarles a los pelirrojos.

Su rostro tiene un equilibrio perfecto, sobre todo cuando cierra los ojos y deja de respirar con la salida del sol, reposando en los acolchados interiores de su ataúd con las manos dobladas sobre el pecho y los labios, rosa pálido, entreabiertos, confiando en que Pangea siempre estará ahí para protegerlo de los intrusos, pero, sobre todo, para acompañarlo en su silencio.

Acompañarlo en el terrible vacío de _vivir _y, al mismo tiempo, no hacerlo, porque puede que el corazón de Pangea siga latiendo —con un compás diferente desde esa noche en que Nova decidió vaciarlo sin su consentimiento y tratar de convertirlo en uno de los suyos, pero tuvo que rellenarlo con el suministro de sangre robada de hospitales que mantienen en el sótano refrigerado al darse cuenta de que Pangea preferiría morir antes que someterse a una eternidad en un mundo tan miserable como este—, pero por dentro se siente más muerto de lo que Nova jamás a estado.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano —ahora que puede, como consecuencia del pequeño «experimento» de su mentor, que dejó residuos preternaturales en su ser—, empuja la cúpula de piedra que cubre el sarcófago en el que el otro reposa hasta dejarlo al descubierto, envuelto en su suave bata de seda añil, con el pelo perfectamente peinado con raya en medio y la expresión más serena del mundo, como si mereciera descansar sin preocuparse por nada.

Pangea lo adora y, al mismo tiempo…

Recorre los labios, duros y resecos al tacto, pero no a la vista, con un pulgar y se inclina para besarlos, sintiendo la carencia de aliento entre ellos.

A pesar de dormitar, Nova podría matarlo sin mucho esfuerzo si en algún momento lo percibe como una amenaza, así que mantiene el contacto terso, tratando de no alertar al cadáver-no-cadáver de su presencia más allá de lo necesario.

¿Y si le prendiera fuego a la cripta mientras Nova duerme? ¿Y si tratara de encontrar la manera de hacer llegar el sol a ésta área tan hundida de la gran mansión que comparten cuando sus biorritmos se los permiten? ¿Qué pasaría con él? ¿Se volvería cenizas o sobreviviría, como ya ha hecho a lo largo de milenios?

Lo quiere muerto y, a la vez…

¿No se supone que ya lo está? ¿Qué es la muerte en sí? ¿_Quién_ es y por qué rechaza ocasionalmente a un grupo selecto? ¿Por qué le permitió al vampiro revivirlo una vez su corazón dejó de latir y estuvo a punto de cerrarse por completo a la transformación?

Fue una crueldad de su parte, porque Pangea no es tan adepto de la vida como lo es de la muerte, motivo por el que llegó a éste preciso punto en su existencia.

Con cuidado, trepa a los bordes del sarcófago y recorre el rostro de Nova con los labios, besándolo tersamente, preguntándose si así fue para la Bella Durmiente el tener a un príncipe desconocido y aprovechado encima mientras no podía defenderse —claro, las hadas estuvieron ahí para cuidar al producto de la humillación, pero no para detener la violación—. Con manos agitadas, abre los pliegues de seda y recorre los musculosos pectorales, deslizando los pulgares por las tetillas rosadas, inclinándose para besar las clavículas y, yendo más abajo, el abdomen, el inicio del camino de vello hacia lo que se oculta bajo los pantalones.

Él también se encuentra a merced de Nova cuando duerme, como el día que el vampiro decidió que quería compartir su sangre con él, sin importar todas las veces que Pangea se negó a recibirla. Hacer esto se siente como justicia divina, por más que sepa que está tomando algo que Nova no va a extrañar, porque siempre está dispuesto a darlo, consciente o no.

Haciendo su propia ropa a un lado, al menos lo necesario para llevar a cabo sus intenciones, baja el elástico de los pantalones de dormir del otro y toma en la mano el miembro adormilado que, a pesar de todo, comienza a despertar ante las atenciones suministradas, igual que haría el de cualquier humano.

Pero se trata de Nova. Y de él. Que no son del todo humanos, uno porque se convirtió en un monstruo en cierto punto de la historia y el otro… el otro…

Se acomoda despacio encima de la pelvis del ser durmiente y desciende, apoyándose en el plexo del otro con ambas manos, mordiéndose los labios mientras es atravesado por el falo erguido, cada nervio de su cuerpo reaccionando ante la conocida intromisión, que, no por ello, deja de sentirse nueva con cada experimentación, sobre todo en circunstancias como éstas, en las que Nova no está consciente, más muerto que vivo, por lo que no puede rodearle el cuello con las manos, tirarle del cabello o hacerle cualquier otra clase de daño.

Jadea, sudando de esfuerzo, y, una vez llega a la base, completamente empalado por su propia mano, exhala, apretándose la boca tan fuerte con los dientes, que pronto hay sangre en su lengua, el hierro deslizándose dócilmente por sus papilas gustativas, tan despiertas como el resto de su cuerpo. Se agacha para besar a Nova, pugnando por abrirle la boca y compartir la sangre con él, ésta vez, por elección propia.

Se mueve, los tendones de sus muslos quemando por la falta de ayuda en una posición tan precaria, pero el placer es más grande que cualquier otra cosa, sobre todo sabiendo que tiene a Nova a su merced y que, si bien es el vampiro quien le está dando permiso de que así sea, también está tan neutralizado por el día y el saber que se trata de Pangea que podría cortarle la garganta de lado a lado y no habría nada que el otro pudiera hacer para defenderse.

Pero no es lo que quiere, no.

El orgasmo lo aporrea pasado un rato, robándole el aliento y haciéndolo sentir extenuado. Sus propios fluidos se derraman sobre Nova, extendiéndose en una línea hacia el norte que delata su aprovechamiento, pero no le importa.

Hay lava quemándolo por dentro y un coraje inmenso lleva semanas atorado en su pecho, haciéndolo revivir la violación de la que fue víctima por el único ser en el que ha confiado en su vida, si bien ésta no tuvo que ver con principios sexuales como la que acaba de realizar, pero al menos un poco de esto ha servido para evaporarla, para hacerlo sentir más en control de sí mismo a pesar de que está seguro de que lo que su amante le hizo lo dañó perpetuamente a un nivel emocional indescriptible.

Ese es el problema con Nova: no entiende la mente de las personas ni que estas son un universo que va más allá de lo físico y palpable.

Es media tarde y faltan pocos minutos para la caída del sol, lo que no es un error, porque, si ha de ser sincero, así fue como lo planeo. Sintiéndolo todavía dentro, sin ánimos de languidecer, se inclina y vuelve a besarlo, su lengua colándose entre labios y dientes en un beso insincero que le sabe a óxido. Los párpados de Nova se agitan, pero no hay señal de que vaya a despertar pronto.

No importa: siempre ha sido un chico paciente.

Tras un considerable tiempo de espera, los dedos del vampiro comienzan a crisparse y Pangea supone que, en el exterior, el sol ha comenzado a meterse tras las montañas, dibujando su hermosa línea, naranja y dorada, por encima de los edificios de la ciudad, rodeada de bosquecillos que le recuerdan el escenario de una perfecta historia de terror.

Inhala, queriendo sentir en las fosas nasales el delicioso aroma de la tierra viva, sólo encontrándose con el del polvo, la humedad y el paso del tiempo imperturbable.

Nova abre los ojos, mostrándole su hermosa coloración gris, y Pangea le sonríe cuando alza las manos para aferrarle los muslos desnudos. El vampiro se desconcierta sólo un instante, tal vez contemplando en su cara algo que no le ha gustado del todo, pero Pangea no le da tiempo de meditar al respecto, porque saca de su manga el escalpelo plateado que ha llevado oculto en ella todo el tiempo y, sin pensarlo mucho, apuñala a su amante en el pecho, justo en el corazón, del que comienzan a brotar borbotones de sangre roja, más oscura y espesa que la humana, recordándole una fuente en medio de un hermoso jardín.

No sabe si grita al hacerlo, pero es probable que sí, que gruña igual que un animal.

Nova abre mucho los ojos y, todavía un tanto dormido, trata de sujetarle las muñecas, pero algo falla dentro de su sistema, impidiéndoselo, así que Pangea sigue haciendo un tasajo de él, encajándole el escalpelo en el cuerpo hasta que tiene las manos tan embarradas de sangre que se le resbala y no puede seguir aferrándolo con la brutalidad necesaria para continuar levantándolo y dejándolo caer.

Jadea al darse cuenta de que las energías se le han ido y que con esto es suficiente, que ya está tranquilo y que no necesita hacer nada más para vengarse.

Se levanta despacio, sus piernas temblando por el esfuerzo de antes, y apenas consigue bajar del sepulcro sin irse de bruces, pero una vez apoya las plantas de los pies en el suelo de piedra, las rodillas le fallan y cae, teniendo que apoyarse en las manos para no golpearse la cara. Deja marcas grotescas y rojas ahí donde sus dedos se posan, pero no le importa.

Oye ruidos y quejas a sus espaldas y sabe que tiene que hacerse a un lado, por lo que se arrastra hasta un rincón, donde se hace un ovillo, respirando fuerte.

Nova desciende del ataúd con la gracia de un ave emprendiendo el vuelo y, con ojos pasmados, se contempla el pecho, desecho a puñaladas, con carne maltrecha y sangre goteando, el instrumento plateado aún incrustado entre sus costillas.

—En verdad eres un muchachito sucio, ¿no es así? —Pregunta, acomodándose la ropa y haciendo su bata arruinada a un lado antes de sacarse el escalpelo como quien se libra de una espina, arrojándolo lejos y sin consideraciones—. Si querías jugar sólo debiste proponérmelo.

Su cuerpo empieza a sanar, lento, a pesar de que de vez en cuando sigue escupiendo un poco de sangre. Es probable que Pangea también se llevara sus pulmones entre las piernas al atacarlo, pero, ¿qué más da? Sabía que esto iba a pasar, de todos modos.

— ¿Estás más tranquilo? —Le pregunta Nova, dando a entender que le importa.

Si es así, entonces, ¿por qué le hizo lo que le hizo?

Pangea supone que la mente de Nova es igual de sucia que la suya.

Asiente y acepta su ayuda para ponerse de pie: Nova le sujeta las muñecas con cuidado y, usando su fuerza sobrenatural, tira de él para incorporarlo y pegarlo a su pecho, todavía húmedo, pero nada tibio.

Lo besa cariñosamente y Pangea le sonríe, aceptando el contacto.

—Unas vacaciones no me vendrían mal —susurra, porque lleva un tiempo pensándolo y Nova debe adivinar que no está incluido en sus planes, pero no parece molesto por ello, al contrario.

—Si así lo deseas —se encoge de hombros y Pangea asiente.

A lo mejor, cuando vuelva, todo podrá ser como antes, o, al menos, ser más sencillo ignorar la nueva forma en que se siente, pero sabía que no todo sería miel sobre hojuelas cuando aceptó tener ésta clase de relación con un ser más allá de todo lo humano, así que, lo que está pasando es, más que nada, su responsabilidad.


End file.
